


Maternidad Sustituta

by gemmestealer24



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fanfiction, Magic Cock, Manipulation, Sexual Content, Surrogacy, Twins, maternity, t.A.T.u.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Volkova es una joven doctora que tiene a su cargo el área de pediatría de un hospital y muere por tener sus propios hijos con su esposa Valentina pero después de muchos intentos y múltiples abortos y de la noticia de su infertilidad de su esposa, las esperanzas se comienzan a perder en el matrimonio. Valentina nota la tristeza nostálgica de los ojos de su esposa así que recurrirá, por consejo de un amigo, al uso de una práctica muy criticada por parte de la sociedad: la maternidad sustituta; pero su idea es muy diferente a como normalmente sucede en los contratos de la maternidad subrogada cuando conoce a la joven e inexperta estudiante de psicología, Elena Katina, debido a que Valentina quiere que la concepción de su bebé sea un proceso completamente natural y no por medio de la inseminación artificial además de que ha recurrido a la extorsión y amenazas para que la joven Elena acepte sus términos y condiciones  y no descansará hasta que su esposa cumpla con su “obligación” en este acuerdo, pero no cuenta con que los sentimientos se mezclen entre la hermosa jovencita y su esposa debido a sus exigencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Positivo o negativo?

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo esta historia por acá, espero sea de su agrado y como pueden ver, se trata de un fanfic sobre las chicas de t.A.T.u.

¿Positivo o negativo?

Sus dedos golpetean nerviosamente el escritorio de su consultorio mientras consulta su reloj, la incertidumbre que la invade no le deja pensar con claridad; llevan cerca de tres años y nueve meses queriendo concebir un bebé pero no le ha sido posible, esto se ha vuelto casi una testarudez para su esposa que si la prueba de embarazo no da positivo, no sabe que podrá pasar.  
Su esposa tiene mucha ilusión de poder darle un bebé al fin, que no se ha detenido ante nada, y no es que no ha disfrutado de las largas sesiones de sexo y jugueteos que han tenido a últimas fechas sino que al fin y al cabo, le han dejado agotada pero no han dado los resultados buscados; desearía poder hacer más por Valentina pero en estas cuestiones solo debe dejar que la naturaleza haga su trabajo y más no puede hacer, solo esperar.  
Esto de la maternidad se ha vuelto algo obsesivo para Valentina desde que desafortunadamente han perdido al único feto de tres semanas que han concebido a causa del aborto natural de hace tres años pero a pesar de que le ha dado todo su apoyo, Valentina no lo ha superado del todo bien pues se ha visto sumida en fuertes depresiones por mucho tiempo y le duele verla así, por lo que si no funciona van a ir a ver a algún especialista o quizá la adopción no sea tan mala idea.  
Desea un bebé tanto como Valentina pero no puede forzar a la naturaleza para que les dé lo que tanto desean, aunque no puede culpar a Valentina por lo que pasa quizá el problema no se a ella son muy por el contrario, el problema esté en su esencia y quizá deba hacerse unos análisis para corroborar eso. Siente miedo ante eso pero la alianza en su dedo le hace ver que todo irá bien y que no debe preocuparse, unos golpecitos le traen a la realidad.  
―Doctora Volkova, su paciente de las cuatro le espera, ¿le digo que espere o le hago pasar? ― Se asoma la tímida cabeza castaña de su secretaria acomodándose los lentes, una joven de aproximadamente veintitrés años, piel morena y figura algo menudita.  
―No, Natalia hazle pasar, ahora lo atiendo.  
Se levanta de su cómoda y mullida silla para dirigirse al baño y lavarse las manos, se recarga en el lavamanos y moja su cara para refrescarla, refresca su cuello con un poco de agua y suelta el aire atrapado en sus pulmones mientras se contempla su cansado reflejo en el espejo y se alienta a sí misma para continuar con sus responsabilidades, por lo que sale para atender a su paciente.  
―Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo se siente hoy?...― Sonríe amigablemente.  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** **** **** ****  
Lleva cerca de dos horas dentro del cuarto de baño, una prueba de embarazo descansa a su lado y está sentada en el suelo con las manos sobre su rubia cabeza cubriendo sus oídos, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia resbalan por sus mejillas pues aunque no ha realizado el test sabe de antemano que saldrá negativa como las cuatro anteriores que ha probado esa misma mañana o como las que realiza cada mes desde hace ya más de dos años desde que ha sufrido el aborto, y a pesar de que lleva casada con Julia cerca de siete años, el sueño de ser madres no se ha visto cumplido.  
Quiere darle el hijo que tanto desea Julia, lo nota y lo percibe cada vez que atiende a los pequeños en el área de pediatría, lo ve y lo intuye cada vez que les revisa los signos vitales, cada vez que los acaricia cariñosamente en medio de las consultas o cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad y terminan en el parque en medio de tantas parejas con hijos y Julia se une a los jugueteos de los pequeños que conoce en el parque; sabe que tiene su especialidad en ginecología y pediatría porque le fascina ayudar a concebir y en especial adora a los niños, esas pequeñitas personas llenas de alegría sincera e inocencia pura.  
― ¿Por qué no puedo darle un hijo a Julia? ― Pregunta a la nada de manera ausente viendo la prueba de embarazo.   
Ella no quiere ser el motivo por el cual Julia no pueda realizar un sueño de toda su vida, le hace ilusión ver a Julia cargar y jugar con un pequeño ser con sus rasgos unidos que tenga los mismos ojos azules de su esposa pero ese sueño se ha visto truncado y no sabe que fuerza se lo ha impedido; recuerda con amargura el episodio de su aborto como si fuese ayer, su vida casi se desmorona cuando les comunicaron que su pequeño bebé de apenas tres semanas no ha podido adherirse al cuello de su útero y que su mismo cuerpo ha contribuido a la interrupción de su corto embarazo.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** Flashback *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Se levanta de la cama porque no puede estar cómoda en ninguna posición pero siente algo más que rara esa fría mañana de invierno, claro, intuye que es por su estado de buena esperanza y a las náuseas matinales pues durante estos últimos días se ha levantado desde temprano al servicio de baño y prácticamente no se ha despegado de él.  
Siente los típicos malestaresde su estado y las ganas de vaciar el estómago le invaden, se levanta con urgencia pero al hacerlo siente un flujo tibio bajar entre sus piernas aunque no le da importancia y corre a la baño con la expresión nauseabunda para vaciar el estómago en el retrete.   
Se hinca frente al retrete y vacía el contenido de su estómago como si ha comido todo un festín aunque no ha consumido nada en toda la mañana, levanta la cabeza para recargarla en la pared y quita los mechones sueltos de su trenza que se han pegado a su sudorosa frente recargando la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared mientras sostiene su vientre imaginando como va a crecer dentro de unos meses y sonríe a su pesar porque sabe que perderá su exquisita figura de modelo pero por ver a Julia sonreír y ser feliz todo lo vale.  
Cuando sus malestares han pasado, siente algo líquido y tibio entre sus piernas, baja la mirada horrorizada por lo que ve, hay sangre entre sus piernas y le duele el vientre bajo, intenta levantarse pero el dolor se intensifica y no puede por lo que grita a Julia, quien está en su estudio trabajando.  
― ¡Julia! ¡Mi bebé, ven pronto! ¡Juliaaa! ― Grita y acaricia su vientre consolándose a sí misma ― Tranquilo bebé todo va a estar bien, quédate donde estás.  
Una de las jóvenes de servicio se acerca y golpea la puerta del estudio para llamar la atención de Julia y decirle que su esposa le llama, por lo que rápidamente sube los peldaños de la escalera junto a la señora Ana para llegar a la puerta del baño y ver a Valentina sentada abrazándose las piernas rodeada de un charco de sangre y meciéndose con una mueca de terror en el rostro.  
―Mi amor, aquí estoy… ¿Qué tienes, qué pasa? ― Julia se acerca hasta Valentina tocando su hombro mientras percibe el miedo de su esposa.  
―Señora Julia… ― La mujer mayor de cabello entre cano señala hacia el piso de cerámica importada del baño.   
Julia y Ana se miran preocupadas y Julia se acerca inmediatamente a Valentina para preguntarle lo que ha pasado pero no consigue respuestas de ella, está muy nerviosa y preocupada para poder contestarla por lo que la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama.  
Ana se adelanta a Julia y levanta el edredón y sábanas de la amplia cama pero las ven llenas de sangre al igual que el pantalón de su pijama, entonces Julia adivina lo que pasa, su esposa tiene amenaza de aborto y lo mejor es llevar a Valentina con su colega el doctor Romanov, quien está llevando su caso. Dice a Ana que llame al galeno para que atienda la emergencia porque la va a llevar hasta el hospital privado y que esté preparado para lo que pueda pasar; Julia se dirige a hacia su porshe y lo enciende para arrancar a gran velocidad mientras sostiene la mano de su esposa para tratar de calmarla porque justamente está teniendo un ataque de pánico y nervios.   
A llegar a la clínica, el ginecólogo les espera con una silla de ruedas y dos enfermeras, quienes instantáneamente la llevan al quirófano para evaluar la posibilidad de operar o mantenerla bajo observación.  
―Los dejo en tus manos, Vitaly ― coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su colega y lo presiona levemente, ante tal gesto el maduro galeno asiente sonriendo solemnemente.  
Pasan las horas y Julia ahora entiende cómo se sienten los familiares de los pacientes cuando les dicen que esperen pues ella no puede ni estar sentada mucho tiempo y se levanta, la incertidumbre que puede llegar a invadirles por no saber nada, el miedo y la turbación que se puede apoderar de ellos por la situación y aunque es médica de profesión no puede evitar sentirse como principiante e ignorante por lo que pasa debido a que se trata de su esposa y bebé y no de cualquier persona, se vuelve a sentar.  
― ¿Qué pasa Dios, por qué no me dicen nada? ― pregunta a la nada tomándose de los negros y cortos cabellos mientras permanece inclinada hacia el frente descansando los brazos en sus rodillas.  
Unos pasos lentos se acerca a la sala de espera, y ella se levanta al instante como impulsada por un resorte al ver a Vitaly girar por el pasillo en dirección a ella, su expresión seria no le da buen augurio y menos al ver su vestimenta azul de operación manchado de sangre; cruzan pocas palabras y sencillamente le dice que han tenido que practicar un legrado y que Valentina está estable pero aún no ha despertado por la anestesia.   
―Vitaly… ¿Cómo están? ― Se acerca expectante al maduro hombre.  
―Hicimos todo lo que pudimos y estuvo a nuestro alcance, no pudimos detener la hemorragia interna y… ― Suspira cansadamente, ha tenido que dar este tipo de noticias pero en esta ocasión las palabras no salen debido a la relación cercana que tiene con el joven matrimonio pero debe hacerlo ― El feto no pudo adherirse lo suficientemente bien a las paredes uterinas de Valentina, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para soportar la hemorragia y eso puso en peligro la vida de Valentina, por lo que debíamos decidir entre la vida de Valentina o la del joven feto… Así que tuvimos que practicarle un legrado… ― Toca el hombro de Julia en señal de apoyo ― Lo siento tanto Julia…  
Julia sabe que esto ha sido la mayor ilusión de Valentina, poder ser madre después de tantos intentos y tener que abortar para salvar su vida la deprimirá más si suma el hecho de que este es el único de ellos que les ha dado resultados favorables.  
―Descuida Vitaly, debía estar preparada para esto… ― Se encoje de hombros ― Ella y yo sabíamos que algo así podría pasar debido a sus problemas de salud y no estaba exenta de las posibles amenazas de aborto pero…  
―No, Julia, aunque lo sabías no podrías estar preparada para esto… Ella te necesita fuerte, te necesitará mucho ― aconseja.  
― ¿Puedo entrar a verla? ― Se recompone poco a poco.  
―Claro, ahora mismo la están pasando a una habitación privada…  
―Doctor Romanov, se le necesita en la sala de CI.  
―Ahora voy, lo siento Julia el deber me llama…   
Le da las condolencias algo decepcionado y apenado porque sabe cuánto han intentado tener un bebé y se retira dejando a Julia con el corazón encogido y triste por la noticia, y ahora, ¿Cómo le va a explicar a Valentina que han perdido a su bebé después de muchos intentos fallidos? No tiene cara para darle tan fatídica noticia, recarga su cuerpo en la blanca pared y se deja caer lentamente por ésta lentamente tocando su cabello intentando prepararse para ir con Valentina y comunicarle lo sucedido.  
Toma aire y lo suelta resoplando pesadamente mientras camina hacia la habitación donde han colocado a Valentina, se detiene frente a la puerta café y toma el picaporte pero no puede abrirla, sus nervios le detienen pero sabe que debe mostrarle su apoyo a su esposa.  
― ¿Se puede, preciosa? ― Gira el picaporte y asoma la cabeza intentando sonreír pero su corazón se encoje al ver a Valentina acostada en la pequeña cama.  
El rostro demacrado y pálido de Valentina le da una sonrisa cansada por lo que intuye Julia que aún no sabe nada sobre el aborto y el legrado practicado, eso lo hace todavía más difícil para comunicar la noticia.   
Julia entra completamente en la habitación y cierra tras de si la puerta, camina hasta situarse junto a la cama y besar la sudorosa frente de su esposa mientras acaricia su despeinados cabellos rubios y le dedica una sonrisa ligera.  
― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Valentina gira su cuerpo en dirección de su esposa mientras contrae su cara por el dolor ― He despertado aquí, solo recuerdo el cuarto de baño, la sangre… Y nada más ― su atención se centra en Julia cuando ve que su semblante tranquilo cambia por uno tenso ― ¿Qué pasa Julia? Dime la verdad, ¿Cómo está nuestro bebé? ¡Habla! ― Exige al ver el silencio de los labios de Julia.  
―Cálmate, cariño… Tranquila, tú estás bien y eso es lo que importa…  
―Julia te he preguntado cómo está mi bebé ― ataja nerviosa.  
―Bueno, el bebé… ― Julia muerde sus labios por un momento ― Sufriste una severa hemorragia interna, el feto no pudo resistirlo porque no estaba bien adherido a las paredes uterinas y… ― Toma aire intentando calmarse ― Debieron decidir entre salvar te a ti o al feto y optaron por salvarte a ti, así que… Tuvieron que practicarte un legrado por el aborto natural… ― El rostro de estupefacción de Valentina no se hace esperar y sus ojos se torna acuosos en inconscientemente se toca el vientre.  
Por un momento su mirada parece perdida al tocarse delicadamente el vientre bajo, se muestra ausente y su mente divaga. Pues tener al bebé habría significado su realización total al lado de Julia pero ahora todo está perdido y se siente culpable por haber perdido al pequeño no nato.  
―Lo siento Julia, he perdido a nuestro bebé… Perdóname ― El llanto la invade y se cubre el rostro con las manos.  
―No, no ha sido tu culpa… Fue algo natural y repentino… ― Se acerca y la abraza fuertemente mientras evita que le vea llorar ― No sabíamos que algo así podría pasar, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Tal vez así lo quiso Dios, tú no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, estaremos juntas para superarlo…― besa su cabello castaño mientras le abraza más fuerte y se saca las lágrimas― No te preocupes, tendremos más bebés cuando te recuperes, todos los que quieras― le alza la barbilla para verle el rostro y le sonríe mientras le besa los labios.  
Valentina le regala una sonrisa forzada pero sabe que Julia por dentro está sufriendo tanto o más que ella pues lo que más desea es ser madre pero ahora no lo podrá hacer realidad y se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado pero ha sido algo natural y no algo que ella misma se hubiese provocado. Se siente desolada y aturdida pero teniendo el apoyo de Julia, sabe que lo superarán y como ha dicho, después de esto podrán tener todos los bebés que quieran, eso le hace feliz pues aún tiene a Julia y su amor.   
*** *** *** *** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Toma con fuerza la prueba de embarazo con respuesta negativa y se suelta a llorar como niña pequeña, se abraza las piernas mientras se pierde en su llanto esperando poder solucionar su problema pronto pues cada día nota más melancólica y nostálgica a su esposa cada vez que Julia ve un carriola de bebé o incluso a un bebé y lo toma en sus brazos cuando hace una revisión en su consultorio; le parte el alma verla así, se siente impotente y atada de manos al no poder absolutamente nada por lo que comenzará a tomar cartas en el asunto.   
Antes de esto, nunca antes ha evaluado otras opciones como la adopción pues esto le puede atraer problemas con sus conservadores padres con respecto a la herencia genética pero Vitaly le ha hecho ver que hay otras posibilidades como la maternidad subrogada por medio de la inseminación artificial pero el temor de que no acepten a su pequeño por su origen de probeta le asusta. No, definitivamente no, tiene que pensar en cómo hará para que su bebé sea un producto de un proceso natural.  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** **** **** ****  
La tarde casi termina al igual que el trabajo en el consultorio, se siente cansada y más por los pensamientos que han mantenido ocupada a su mente y le han hecho trabajar de manera autómata, masajea su sien derecha mientras descansa su codo sobre el escritorio y cierra los ojos con evidente cansancio.  
―Doctora, ¿necesita algo más? Es hora de retirarme… ― Irrumpe su joven secretaria asomando su cabeza tímidamente.  
―No, Nadia… Puedes retirarte, yo me quedo un momento más… ― Le sonríe cansinamente.  
La joven le regresa la sonrisa y cierra la puerta, Julia suspira mientras se dirige al vestidor que tiene en el cuarto de baño para quitarse su traje azul de operaciones, se viste pausadamente: se coloca los pantalones de tela grises y comienza a abotonarse la camisa blanca y sube el cuello de su camisa para hacer su corbata de líneas diagonales en tonos rojos y grises, acomoda su cuello y se coloca el saco negro para salir del vestidor.  
Suspira cansadamente pues sabe que al llegar a su casa, encontrará a Valentina en el cuarto del baño con muchas pruebas de embarazo; últimamente se ha comportado así desde el aniversario del aborto, le duele verla así pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer pero ha considerado la posibilidad de adoptar y este es un tema que hablará esa misma noche.   
Toma su portafolio y coloca su bata impecablemente blanca en el perchero tras la puerta y toma el picaporte antes de cerrar la puerta dirige una mirada evaluativa a su moderno consultorio sencilla, moderna y sobriamente decorado con un par de archiveros, un elegante escritorio que junto a su silla que exuda poder y control, y una moderna sala de chequeo.  
Apaga las luces en los apagadores tras la puerta y cierra la puerta para poner el seguro, camina hacia el ascensor y presiona el botón del estacionamiento. Las puertas se abren y le dan paso, al estar dentro se recarga en una de las paredes esperando llegar hasta la planta baja pero el sonido de la campanita le hace reaccionar y erguir su postura; las puertas se abren en el sexto piso, el área de psicología y dejan entrar a una jovencita de cabello rojo rizado de piel es blanca y algo pálida pero se alcanza a percibir una pequeña capa de pecas apenas perceptibles que la baña, por su cara de expresión inocente y nerviosa deduce que tiene alrededor de dieciocho o diecinueve años, es muy linda sin duda pero su belleza se empaña con la expresión de cansancio y preocupación junto a las pequeñas bolsas grises causadas por la falta de unas buenas horas de sueño. Le regala una sonrisa que hace sonrojar a la joven pero corresponde con una mueca nerviosa.  
El silencio invade el pequeño espacio del ascensor hasta que Julia decide romperlo mientras bajan.  
― ¿Eres nueva? ― Comienza mientras se introduce la mano derecho en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
―Eh, no… Bueno, sí, quiero decir soy una pasante… ― Balbucea nerviosa bajando la mirada.  
―Jajaja no te pongas nerviosa… Soy Julia, jefa del piso de pediatría.  
―Mucho gusto doctora, soy Elena Katina pero puede llamarme Lena y soy estudiante del tercer semestre de psicología o bueno eso estoy tratando de ser ― su semblante cambia.  
― ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Está todo bien? ― La mira detenidamente pues verla apagada le causa preocupación pero deduce que es porque quiere ayudar.  
―Es que soy becada sabe y pues mi beca, digamos que ha sido anulada porque la institución se ha quedado sin fondos, tengo que hacer las prácticas pero también buscar cómo pagar mi matricula en la universidad porque si no la cancelan y pierdo mi año y pues ahora estoy buscando como solventar mis gastos y ayudar a mi mamá y mi hermana… ― La preocupación se palpa en su voz.  
Julia no sabe que decir pues la chica le ha agradado mucho por no decir que le ha llamado la atención, se toca la nuca pero luego piensa en los programas que maneja junto a su esposa y las becas que estos proporcionan, puede hablar con su esposa para ayudar a la joven.  
―Mira, no es que quiera entrometerme pero creo que puedo ayudarte un poco… ― La joven levanta la mirada y le mira esperanzada.  
Sus miradas se enganchan por un momento, Julia se pierde en la mirada verdigris de la joven y se percata de lo hermosa que esta es, Lena también queda atrapada en la penetrante y profunda mirada azul de Julia, nunca antes ha visto un color así y queda impactada por ello pero Julia rompe el encanto.  
―Bueno, mi esposa dirige algunos programas en la facultad de leyes, ¿estás estudiando en la universidad estatal o en alguna otra? ― Vuelve al tema anterior viendo la mirada un poco decepcionada de la joven.  
―Sí, estoy estudiando en la estatal… ― sonríe fingidamente mientras piensa “¿Cómo no lo pensé, debía estar con alguien? ¿Por qué alguien como ella se fijaría en mí? ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Bueno es que nunca nadie ha sido amable conmigo, parece que hace esto más por cortesía pero cualquier ayuda es mejor que nada…” es interrumpida.  
―Entonces si puedo hacer algo por ti, le diré a mi esposa sobre tu situación… ― Es interrumpida por las puertas del ascensor que se abren en el piso de recepción.  
―Se lo agradecería mucho ― Lena le mira agradecida y esperanzada.  
―Esta es mi tarjeta con mi teléfono y aquí… ― detiene las puertas del ascensor para dejar salir a Lena antes de que baje al estacionamiento ― Y esta es la dirección de la oficina en la universidad o puedes ir al piso de pediatría y buscarme, no necesitas cita sólo lleva esta tarjeta y decir que vas a verme, yo te atenderé pero no vayas mañana porque es mi día de descanso… ― Le hace algunas anotaciones al pequeño papel ― Fue un placer conocerte, esteré esperando tu visita ― le guiña el ojo a Lena antes de que las puertas se cierren y dejar a Lena estática con la pequeña conversación.


	2. Lo superaremos juntas

Lo superaremos juntas

Julia sonríe por lo que acaba de pasar y camina hacia la salida para buscar su auto pero no puede dejar de pensar en la mirada de la jovencita pero no solo en eso sino en la jovencita en general, se ha sentido atraída por ella y se regaña a sí misma por ello pues sabe que está casada; suspira con resignación y desactiva la alarma para abrir la puerta de atrás y colocar su portafolio antes de encenderlo y conducir a su casa por primera vez sonríe sin cansancio y se ve feliz y radiante como adolescente enamorada por haber conocido a la jovencita.   
Al llega a casa, coloca las llaves en el tazón azul que está sobre la mesa cerca de la entrada, se quita el saco y es recibida por la señora Ana y una joven del servicio a la que le entrega el saco y la corbata.  
―Buenas tardes señora ― saludan al unísono Ana y la joven.  
―Buenas tardes, Ana, ¿La señora está aquí o ha salido? ― Pregunta recogiendo las mangas de su camisa mientras se dirige hacia las escaleras.  
―Está aquí pero desde que llegó se ha encerrado con una caja de pruebas de embarazo en el cuarto de baño, no ha salido para nada y me preocupa.  
―Tendré que hablar con ella, gracias Ana.  
Sube los peldaños de la escalera y se dirige hacia la habitación que comparte con su esposa, mientras camina analiza la situación pues el estado depresivo, obsesivo y retraído de su esposa le preocupa un poco; no ha querido conseguir ayuda profesional porque Valentina le dice que no es necesario pero esto de encerrarse con una caja entera de pruebas de embarazo ya es mucho, debe hablar con ella.  
Abre la puerta de la gran habitación y ve la cama vacía, recuerda con amargura y tristeza el momento en que Valentina ha sufrido el aborto, ha sido un momento demasiado shockeante que han tenido que mudarse de habitación para evitar recordar lo que ha pasado pero parece no dar mucho resultado pues Valentina no lo ha superado.  
Camina hacia la puerta del baño y al entrar ve a su esposa hecha un mar de llanto sentada abrazando sus piernas pegadas a su pecho rodeada de al menos quince pruebas de embarazo, lleva el pequeño short de u pijama y su expresión es idéntica a la que tenía cuando le ha comunicado el aborto mientras aprisiona uno de las pruebas en su mano.  
― ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ― Julia se acerca y se arrodilla frente a su esposa para tomar sus manos y quitarle la prueba.  
―Otra vez ha dado negativo… ― Baja la mirada y se arroja su cuello aferrándose a él.  
―No pasa nada, seguramente lo conseguiremos a la próxima, lo superaremos juntas… ― le alienta correspondiendo a su desesperado abrazo.  
― ¿Y si no? ― Le mira dubitativa y dudosa.  
―Entonces no hay nada de malo… Veremos otras opciones para tener angelitos iluminándonos el camino… ― Le acaricia la cabeza a la vez que se aleja un poco para verla a la cara ― No me importaría adoptar, hay muchos niños que necesitan el cuidado de padres amorosos.  
―Mis padres no aceptaría un nieto así ― se niega porque sabe la reacción de sus padres.  
―Pero ellos no los cuidarán además serán nuestros hijos… ― Ataja Julia molesta por la actitud de Valentina.  
―Claro pero sabes que siempre me ha gustado tener su aprobación.   
―Sí, lo sé pero sucede que soy tu esposa y tus padres no pueden estar metiéndose en esto ― le recuerda molesta.  
―Lo que ellos quieren es mi felicidad y también que la genética no quede dispersa y perdure, es por eso que quieren que sus nietos tengan su sangre…  
―A mí eso no me importan en lo más mínimo… ― Le mira enojada y desesperada alejando su cuerpo de su esposa ― Serán mis hijos también, somos un matrimonio no puedes decidir solo por eso ni escuchar la opinión errada y mezquina de tus padres por creerse superiores a los demás, si quieres ser feliz ignóralos y sigamos intentando o adoptemos, podemos tener los hijos que queremos si la naturaleza ha decido no dárnoslos naturalmente….  
― ¡Julia…! ― Valentina le mira con sus grandes ojos color miel ― Vitaly me dijo que no podría tener hijos ― dice de la nada captando la atención de su esposa.  
― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Julia la mira confundida.  
―Hace unos días fui a verle para chequeo regular de cada mes y ver si había funcionado nuestro pequeño maratón del último mes o la última semana…― Comienza a recordar la cita.   
*** *** *** *** *** *** Flashback *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Nerviosa e impaciente camina por el largo pasillo de la clínica privada de Vitaly, hace unos días se ha comenzado a sentir algo mareada y ha sentido otra vez los mareos matutinos y con ilusión ha empezado a pensar que su meta al fin se ha cumplido.  
Llega hasta el consultorio de su ginecólogo y saluda a la secretaria de mediana edad, quien ya la conoce y toma asiento para esperar su turno.  
―Señora Volkova, el doctor le espera ― le anuncia amablemente caminando la consultorio para entregar unos expedientes.  
Valentina asiente y camina tras ella, se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio y espera pacientemente a Vitaly, quien sale de la habitación del baño, el galeno le saluda y toma asiento frente a ella estirando el brazo para saludar a su paciente asidua.  
― ¿Y cómo te sientes? ― Comienza sacando su expediente para hacer anotaciones.  
―Pues he sentido algunos achaques de embarazada cuando recién se entera que está en estado de buena esperanza ― sonríe alegremente.  
―Bien, veamos… ― Le invita a pasar al vestidor para comenzar el chequeo.  
Valentina se cambia la ropa por una bata verde y sale dispuesta para ser revisada. Vitaly comienza con los signos vitales, la temperatura y otros exámenes de rutina.  
―Ok, entonces ¿dices que sientes unos achaques, y qué tan seguidos son estos?  
―Bueno si, siento mareos por las mañanas, me dan ganas de vomitar a veces y tengo antojos raros… Y todo esto comenzó hace como tres o cuatro semanas más o menos.  
―Bien, haremos un test y tomaré algunas muestras de sangre para descartar otro tipo de cosas ― acerca una jeringa para tomar la muestra de sangre ― terminamos con esto, vayamos a hacer el ultrasonido.  
Valentina ha sentido el frío del gel que Vitaly le coloca sobre el vientre y sin poder evitarlo se estremece causando la risa de Vitaly, quien ahora enciende la pantalla del monitor.  
―Veamos, no hay nada raro por aquí… ― mueve la perilla del monitor ― Por aquí tampoco pero… ― Se detiene en el útero notando algo que no ha notado antes.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― Valentina levanta su torso y se recarga en sus codos.  
―Esto no lo he visto antes… ― Mira fijamente la pantalla ― Es raro.  
―Vitaly, ¿Qué pasa? no me asustes.  
―Puedes cambiarte ya para poder hablar.  
Valentina se levanta de la mesa de revisión y camina hacia el vestidor para cambiarse, rostro de Vitaly muestra preocupación y eso le asusta, así que se apresura para saber qué pasa.  
―Dime qué pasa Vitaly, no me asustes, ¿está todo bien? ― El semblante del médico no es muy alentador.  
―Valentina, no sé por qué no había visto esto antes… ― Pausa ― Este es un caso algo particular…  
―Vitaly, te aprecio como amigo y como doctor pero si no me dice qué está pasando te perderé la estima como ambos ― se impacienta.  
―Bueno, seré honesto contigo, creo que sé cuál es la razón por la cual no has podido concebir… ― La mujer castaña le mira ilusionada ― Con el ultrasonido me acabo de percatar que tienes un grave problema con tu útero, este caso es raro y solo pasa uno en diez millones de mujeres ― le mira serio ― tu útero no puede soportar el proceso del embarazo, es como si consumiera tus óvulos cuando estos llegan a él, es como un cáncer y es un milagro sorprendente el que pudieras concebir el anterior feto pero por la misma naturaleza autodestructiva del útero se causó el aborto natural, lo lamento Valentina nunca podrás saber lo que es el proceso del embarazo…  
Valentina siente un balde de agua fría del polo norte, su ilusión de ser madre y complacer a Julia y a sus padres se esfuma de pronto, el mundo se le cae a pedazos y tibias lágrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas.  
―Entonces, los síntomas que te dije ¿no eran nada?  
―Fue una sugestión predispuesta de tu cerebro y cuerpo, te programaste para que eso pasara y se estaba desarrollando un embarazo psicológico… ― Le toma la mano sobre el escritorio de caoba finamente tallado.  
― ¿Y ahora cómo haré para darle un hijo a Julia? Ella desea ser madre y yo quiero verla feliz completamente… Pero to no puedo hacer nada… ― El llanto le ha invadido por completo ― ¿Por qué la vida es así? ― Reclama a la nada.  
―Tranquila Val, yo sé que Julia será comprensiva y entenderá…  
―Entenderá, ¡¿qué?! ¿Qué su esposa no es capaza de embarazarse y que no puede ni podrá darle lo que tanto desea? Entenderá, ¿Qué soy una mujer que no puede tener hijos? Dime Vitaly, ¿lo entenderá? ― Se pone histérica por la noticia y no puede controlarse ― ¿Se quedará a mí lado sabiendo eso sí sabe que puede buscarse a alguien más para cumplir su sueño de cargar un bebé? No lo creo, un bebé es lo que más quiere Julia…  
―Lo entenderá porque te quiere, te apoyará… No lo dudes pero tienes que hablar con ella ― le mira comprensivo ― además hay otros métodos para tener hijos, pueden adoptar… ― Propone.  
―No me gusta la idea y no creo que a mis padres tampoco.  
―Pero debe ser la opinión de Julia la que más te importe, no creo Julia esté en desacuerdo si lo que más desea es un hijo…   
―Lo sé pero también me importa mucho lo que piensen mis papás, si enteran de que su nieto no es hijos de sangre de nosotros no lo aceptarán ― mente divaga entristecida por no sabe qué hacer.  
―Hay otras soluciones.  
― ¿Cómo cuáles?  
―La inseminación artificial, puedes alquilar el vientre de una mujer y con la ayuda de la ciencia genética podemos implantar un óvulo fecundado con ayuda de Julia… Me refiero a optar por la maternidad subrogada.  
― ¿Pagarle a una mujer para que se embarace de mi Julia? ― Valentina le mira a los ojos algo desconfiada por la idea ― ¿Quieres decir, pagarle para que se acueste con MI esposa?  
―No, eso no es lo que quise decir… ― Vitaly se pone nervioso por la mirada encolerizada de Valentina ― Puedes usar la inseminación para implantar el óvulo ya fecundado usando lo último en tecnología genética, es decir, fecundar el óvulo en un laboratorio usando una muestra seminal de Julia.  
―Entonces, ¿mi bebé sería producto de una “probeta”? ¡No! ― El simple hecho de decir aquello es cuestión de escándalo y más si lo saben sus padres pues son muy estrictos en la línea de descendencia porque se consideran bendecidos por el mismo Dios y quieren conservar su linaje intacto.  
―Bueno si lo dices de esa forma, parece algo descabellado pero te permitiría hacer tu sueño realidad… Así podrías mantener a Julia a tu lado como dices tú ― esta idea le abre la mente a Valentina y la pone a pensar para decidir sobre la idea no tan convencional ― Tengo un amigo en una clínica de fertilidad, puedo conseguirte un catálogo de algunas buenas candidatas y su precio, aunque no supongo un problema en ese aspecto, además tienen un estricto control de confidencialidad si es lo que te preocupa, tus padres nunca sabrán lo que pasó.  
La idea de poder darle un hijo a Julia comienza a cegarle el pensamiento y cualquier razonamiento pero tanto es su afán de que Julia pueda tener lo que tanto desea, que cometerá la peor de las locuras.  
―Debo pensarlo un poco, se lo comunicaré a Julia esto y te haré saber una respuesta ― Se levanta y se despide de su amigo.  
Durante todo el trayecto de la clínica privada, un solo pensamiento le recorre la mente y ese es sobre la idea de contratar a un mujer para que cargue en su vientre a su pequeño durante los nueve meses, “seguramente Julia no estará de acuerdo pero le haré ver que puede ser lo mejor porque a mí me molesta la idea de adoptar a alguien que puede ser hijo de cualquier persona, no… Dejaré que vea a las posibles candidatas o la convenceré de otra forma… “mira su escultural figura de modelo y sonríe con malicia.   
*** *** *** *** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** *** *** *** ***  
―Esa es la única verdad, estás casada con una mujer seca que no puede darte lo que más quieres ― su voz se quiebra al decir aquello y baja la cabeza comenzando a llorar.  
― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ― Le abraza nuevamente.  
―Tenía miedo de que me dejaras al saber esto, tenía miedo de que me dejaras por no poder darte un hijo…  
―No es justo que sufras tu sola, somos un matrimonio y estamos para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas, tontita? ― Le levanta la barbilla y le besa dulcemente mientras le ve de tiernamente.  
―Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien ― le regala una sonrisa mientras se seca las lágrimas.  
―Entonces, ya solucionaremos esto… Lo superaremos juntas, no te preocupes, yo nunca te dejaría por algo tan simple como esto ― se pones en pie y le ayuda a levantarse, ― ahora vamos a cenar que tengo tanta hambre ― le empuja fuera de la habitación para regresar y comenzar a meter todas las pruebas de embarazo ― que desperdicio.  
Sonríe a su pesar pues ha soñado con ver a Valentina en su estado de buena esperanza desde que se casaron pero no ha podido realizar su sueño, levanta la caja y la lleva hacia el bote de basura para colocarla cerca de él y sin poder evitarlo recuerda a la jovencita con la que ha charlado en el ascensor, es sin duda hermosa y le ha llamado la atención removiendo sus emociones pero recuerda que está casada y que quiere ayudarla por lo que durante la cena; suspira y sale para cambiar su ropa de trabajo por una más cómoda como unos pantalones deportivos, una sudadera ligera de color roja y un par de sandalias para estar por la casa.   
Mientras baja los peldaños de la escalera para ir al comedor, piensa en las soluciones posibles para realizar el sueño de su esposa y ella misma, “si no quiere adoptar entonces la maternidad subrogada no es tan mal opción y si eso la hace feliz estaré de acuerdo… Me gustaría saber cómo serán nuestros hijos, seguramente serán lindos aunque todo depende de la genética y no puedo adelantar los hechos…“concede llegando al primer piso de la casa.


	3. ¿Maternidad sustituta? Esa es la solución

¿Maternidad sustituta? Esa es la solución

Mientras la hora de la cena se acerca, Julia decide encerrarse en su despacho a trabajar con una investigación que está realizando para su próximo doctorado. No puede concentrarse muy bien en lo que respecta a su trabajo y está dando vueltas por su amplio estudio redecorado recientemente, tiene muchos pensamiento que le nublan la mente y todos giran alrededor de suesposa y la idea sobre la opción de la maternidad subrogada.  
Presiente que su esposa se ha obsesionado con el hecho de darle un hijo y que no le gustará lo que le va a proponer pero dentro de todo el lío que está hecha su cabeza resalta un recuerdo muy memorable; recuerda a la jovencita que ha conocido en el ascensor y sonríe un poco cuando le parece ver su linda y tímida sonrisa pero lo que más le mueve el mundo son sus ojos verdigrises y su pura e inocente mirada que se ha empañado por la preocupación.  
Siente que es su deber ayudarla y eso hará, cierra la pantalla de su portátil y se recarga en el respaldo de su cómoda silla sonriendo con cierto brillo enamorado en sus ojos al ver en su mente la imagen de la hermosa joven pelirroja, tanto que su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante tales pensamientos sin saber por qué.  
Unos golpecitos le sacan de sus pensamientos y le hacen volver a la realidad haciéndola saltar y reaccionar, responde amablemente un adelante y una tímida jovencita de servicio asoma la cabeza para anunciarle que la cena está servida.  
Julia le sonríe con amabilidad agradeciéndole y contestándole que irá en un momento; recoge los papeles con sus anotaciones esparcidos en toda la mesa y los coloca dentro de una carpeta mientras toma el teléfono inalámbrico de su estudio y marca un número conocido.  
―Buenas noches… Sí, con el decano Kurnicov, de parte de la doctora Volkova… Espero, sí…― Coloca el teléfono en su hombro para buscar un lápiz o un bolígrafo ― Hola decano, es Julia ¿Cómo está?… Es bueno, muy bien… Quiero pedirle un gran favor… Quisiera que fuera personal pero no tendré tiempo de ir a la universidad hasta dentro de dos días… ¿Si? Bueno se trata sobre una alumna cuya beca ha sido revocada por falta de fondos y quisiera pedirle una prórroga para que su… ¿Su nombre? Ah… Lena… Elena Katina… Si le diré a Valentina y le explicaré su situación pero no creo que tenga problema alguno… Eh sí, la conocí y le ofrecí mi ayuda… No, cómo cree… Sólo me pareció un buen gesto ayudarla así como me gustaría que me ayudasen cuando lo necesitara… ― Suelta una carcajada burlona pero nerviosa ― Le agradezco la atención, le diré que esté tranquila y que se le ha extendido la prórroga para que no se preocupe… Muchas gracias, adiós.  
Coloca el teléfono en su lugar y termina de anotar unas cuantas instrucciones con la letra más legible que puede y coloca el bolígrafo sobre algún lugar en el fino escritorio de caoba y se levanta para ir a cenar dejando los datos sobre su agenda para no perderlo.  
Saluda a la señora Ana al entrar en gran comedor de más de dieciséis sillas y ve a su esposa sonriendo sentada a la derecha de la silla que le corresponde como cabeza de la familia, en ese momento se da cuenta del desperdicio de espacio pues solo lo utilizan algunas veces cuando ella llega a casa temprano o para ocasiones especiales cuando van sus padres y suegros y la familia en general; pero lo han comprado para para complacencia ostentosa de Valentina quien siempre está buscando impresionar y quedar bien a sus padres.  
Eso es lo que le molesta a ella, que Valentina no piense sí misma primero y busque estar bien con ella misma; Valentina siempre está buscando la aprobación de sus padres, que son lo bastante controladores aún después de que ella no vive ya bajo su yugo pero parece que ambas viven con sus suegros pues siempre se meten en sus asuntos y aunque odia admitirlo, su esposa está demasiado apegada a sus padres como para desobedecerlos e incluso puede predecir que planea algo para que sus padres no se enteren de la opción que están por optar para poder concebir y supone que les daría un infarto cuando se enteren de que el bebé solo es su hijo por lo que cree certeramente que su esposa ideará algo descabellado para que todos crean que es ella quien va a tener al “gran heredero”.   
Incluso ahora en la decisión de tener a sus hijos parece que serán sus suegros quienes criarán a sus nietos pero que la perdone Dios pero ella no permitirá que se acerquen tanto a sus pequeños para que no los contaminen con sus ideales errados.  
―Huele delicioso… ¿Lo preparaste tú? ― Recorre la silla para sentarse viendo los manjares dispuestos en la mesa.  
―No, tontita… Lo preparó Ana ― Valentina sonríe dulcemente desterrando el recuerdo de la mujer que hacía unas horas antes ha estado desquiciada en el baño, a Julia a veces le da la impresión de que está perdiendo la razón o que es una persona trastornada.  
La cena transcurre con tranquilidad total hasta que Julia recuerda el tema de la jovencita a la que pretende ayudar, por lo que toma el resto de su copa con vino y dirige toda su atención a su esposa.  
―Val, amor… ― Llama su atención tomando su mano sobre la mesa― Quiero pedirte algo.  
―Dime… ― Deja de hacer lo que hacía en ese momento.  
―Bueno, ¿Qué tal está el programa de becas que manejas?  
―Hay algunas bacantes en cuanto a algunas becas de tipo completo para alumnos con excelencia académica y hay otras de otros programas que no exigen tanto… Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ― Toma un sorbo de su vaso con jugo.  
―Quiero ver si me puedes ayudar con una jovencita para que reciba una beca completa… Está por dejar la escuela y creo que tiene un gran futuro por delante ― le mira fijamente.  
―Entonces si tiene un gran futuro por delante, ¿Por qué no la consigue por su propio merito si tan brillante es? ― Valentina le mira con cierta molestia por las alabanzas de Julia hacia la estudiante.  
―Su anterior beca fue revocada y está pensando en dejar la escuela, está haciendo sus prácticas y sería una lástima que dejara la escuela para ayudar en los gastos de su casa así si puede mejorar con un trabajo mejor remunerado y con una carrera universitaria ― Julia mira seriamente a Valentina ― es solo eso, me parece que si puede superarse si tiene la oportunidad ― toma la botella de vino y sirve otra copa.  
― ¿De dónde la conoces? ― Le dedica una mirada desconfiada.  
―Le impartí clases hace algunos semestres ― miente pues sabe que la ha conocido en el ascensor hace apenas unas horas ― y me la encontré en el hospital, está en el área de psicología haciendo sus prácticas así que me ofrecí a ayudarla ― bebe un poco de su copa.  
―Bueno… Haré lo que pueda, no prometo mucho ― responde de mala gana percibiendo algo de mentira en las palabras de su esposa.  
―Te lo agradecería mucho ― le toma la mano sobre la mesa y la atrae para besarla.  
―Y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que te dije?   
―Eh… Bueno, me parece una gran idea… Aquí la pregunta es si estás de acuerdo tú ― le mira de manera penetrante.  
―Si eso nos permite tener un hijo, claro que sí ― sonríe enormemente por la favorable respuesta de su esposa ― entonces, ¿mañana vamos con Vitaly para ver el catálogo de las candidatas? Quiero a la que esté más bonita y perfecta para que tenga a mi bebé…  
―Oye, esto no es como si fueras a comprar un vestido o calzado nuevo, son personas y merecen respeto, no puedes decir eso ― le mira de manera reprobatoria y un poco de decepción por su forma de ver como un accesorio a su hijo ― lo importante no cuál sea la más bonita ni la más perfecta… Se trata de genes, creo que la mejor es la que tenga mejor estado clínico en cuanto a su saluda si es la portadora del óvulo a fecundar.  
―Claro lo que digas ― le dice algo molesta por su explicación científica.  
―Oye no te enojes, simplemente estoy viendo por el futuro del bebé…  
―Ok, pero mañana iremos a ver a las candidatas… ¡Que emoción! Hablaré con Vitaly para que nos haga una cita.  
***  
La mañana llega pronto para Julia y cuando menos espera está vistiéndose para ir a visitar el consultorio de Vitaly, Valentina es la más entusiasmada con todo esto.  
El recorrido hacia la clínica privada es bastante silencioso pues cada una está perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el gran edificio de color gris y blanco aparece en ante ellas; salen del auto y entran el ascensor, la enfermera en turno conoce a la pareja y las guía al consultorio de Vitaly, quien las recibe sonriente y le hace sentarse frente a su escritorio.  
― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué han decidido?  
―La maternidad subrogada será ― contesta Julia tomando a Valentina de la mano.  
―Si lo hemos hablado mucho y así será ― secunda Valentina.  
―Muy bien, he hablado con mi amigo y me ha prometido la más absoluta discreción ante esto ― se levanta de su silla y va en busca de un libro ― me ha enviado un catálogo cuidadosamente seleccionado ― le acerca el libro a Valentina que comienza a hojearlo.  
― ¿Debemos someternos a algún tipo de tratamiento?  
―No, porque ya se ha realizado un estudio de tu sustancia seminal y se los he enviado a mí amigo para que los evalúe, me ha dicho que está en sus más óptimas condiciones para reproducir, es sólo cuestión de tomar otra muestra para la inseminación del…  
―No, mi bebé será concebido naturalmente ― interrumpe Valentina viendo el catálogo atrayendo la mirada de ambos galenos ― ninguna de estas mujeres tiene lo que quiero ― le regresa el catálogo a Vitaly.  
― Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres? ― Julia la mira dubitativa e incrédula por lo que ha dicho.  
―A que mi bebé será concebido como se conciben los bebés ― sonríe de manera fantasiosa.  
―Disculpa Vitaly, no sé a qué se refiere Val…  
―Descuida Jul, las dejaré un momento para que hablen ― se levanta y sale del amplio consultorio.  
―Gracias… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Valentina? ― Le toma bruscamente del brazo cuando Vitaly sale.  
―Que yo no quiero que mi bebé sea nacido de una probeta… Tienes que acostarte con la mujer que aceptará ser su madre, quiero vivir de esa forma el inicio del embarazo…  
―De ninguna forma, ¿estás loca, qué acaso perdiste la razón? ― Se levanta molesta de la silla ― Esto se ha convertido en una obsesión para ti y de ninguna forma dejaré que me arrastres con esto, antes me divorcio y me caso para hacer algo así.  
―Tú accediste, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
―Sí, pero sólo porque esto te hacía feliz… Nunca pensé que tu obsesión llegara a tanto… ― Camina de un lado a otro como león enjaulado ― Prácticamente me estás pidiendo que me busque una amante…  
―No, sólo te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes con la mujer que escojamos para que sea la madre de nuestro bebé, cualquier otra persona estaría feliz de hacerlo.  
―Pero sucede que yo respeto mi voto matrimonial de fidelidad ― recalca esto dándole la espalda.  
―Amor, por favor… ― Se acerca y le abraza por la espalda ― Hazlo por mí y nuestro bebé, ¿sí? ― Se abraza más fuerte y Julia siente que está llorando.  
―… Está bien… ― Accede esperando no arrepentirse aunque sabe que lo hará.  
―Ya verás que nuestro sueño pronto se hará realidad.  
Acuerdan con Vitaly volver a verlo cuando tengan a la candidata para comenzar con las citas y los chequeos; regresan a casa, Valentina feliz porque se hará su voluntad como siempre mientras que Julia está comenzando a dudar de la precipitada decisión que ha tomado.   
Después de llegar a casa, Julia se encierra en su estudio con el catálogo para ver a las “candidatas” que Valentina ha despreciado, hoja tras hoja lee detenidamente pero ninguna cumple con los requisitos que busca así que concuerda con su esposa y cierra el libro dejándolo cerca de su agenda; se recuesta en el respaldo de su mullida silla y toma su agenda, al abrirla cae un pequeño papel con el nombre de “Elena Katina”, lo levanta y recuerda a la inocente joven de mirada dulce “si fuera con ella, no me importaría lo del voto matrimonial”, sonríe ante su pensamiento.  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** **** **** ****  
Un nuevo día ha comenzado y Lena algo nerviosa, presiona el botón que le llevará al piso que le ha de cambiar literalmente la vida, el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren en un piso bastante espacioso y muy bien decorado; camina por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña recepción de lo que parece un consultorio, se acerca lentamente a la joven secretaria.  
―Buenos Días, ¿Viene a cita? ― Pregunta amablemente la joven no mayor que ella.   
―Buenos días, yo… ― Se ve interrumpida cuando la puerta se abre súbitamente.  
―Natalia, saldré dentro de una hora más así que cancele mis demás citas… ― Se da la vuelta para volver a entrar en el consultorio.  
―Como diga doctora.  
―Disculpe… ― Suena la tímida voz deteniendo a Julia ante de que vuelva a entrar.  
― ¿Sí? Elena, disculpa... ¿Cómo estás? ― Se acerca a besar su mejilla a modo de saludo consiguiendo que Lena se sonroje.  
―Bien, ¿y usted?   
―Muy bien… ¿Qué te trae por acá?  
―Bueno, quería saber qué pasó con lo de su ofrecimiento ― baja la cabeza tímidamente y algo apenada.  
―Oh, yo creí que venías a verme ― le guiña el ojo juguetonamente.  
―Eh, si por eso también… ― Sus mejillas arden mucho.  
―Sólo bromeo, pero pasa… ― Le invita encaminándola a su consultorio y se siente en una de las sillas mientras Lena da una mirada curiosa por el lugar ― Hablé con el decano Kurnicov, nos ha dado una prorroga y mi esposa me ha dicho que te hará una entrevista para postularte ante el consejo pero con nuestras recomendaciones, te aseguro que te la darán ― le toma la mano y la presiona un poco para darle confianza.  
―Se lo agradezco en verdad… ― Lena se levanta eufórica y se lanza a los brazos de Julia para agradecerle, Julia sonríe porque al parecer ha aligerado la preocupación.  
Continúan abrazadas pues la sensación de seguridad y confort las invade a ambas pero la puerta se abre haciéndolas separarse sonrojadas rápidamente.   
―Mi amor… ― Se detiene ante la imagen que tiene ante ella.  
―Val… ― Julia se separa de Lena y tose un poco ― Ella es Lena, Elena, la joven de la que te hablé… Elena, ella es Valentina… Mi esposa…― Las presenta.  
Valentina se acerca con su gesto severo y su austero traje Oxford gris de falda y chaqueta enfundando cierto temor en Lena, quien estás más nerviosa que nunca mientras que Valentina ve analizadoramente a la jovencita frente a ella, sin duda es hermosa de facciones y perfecta candidata, se ve insegura y parece algo manipulable, a su mente le llega un idea que la involucra pues ha encontrado lo que busca, entonces sus ojos cobran un brillo extraño y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa escondiendo los planes malvados que tiene, “¡ella es!”.  
―Mucho gusto ― sonríe ampliamente causándole un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda a Lena.  
―El gusto es mío ― Lena corresponde al saludo algo nerviosa por la mirada diabólica que Valentina le dedica.  
Ambas mujeres se miran escudriñándose, Valentina mira a Lena como un objeto manipulable así que trata de ser lo más amable posible despertando ciertas sospechas en Julia pero no dice nada y se limita a ver analíticamente a su esposa pues sabe que trama algo pero no sabe que puede ser mientras que Lena se siente paralizada por el par de ojos color esmeralda que casi pueden atravesarle el cuerpo preguntándose por qué la mira de esa manera sin saber ni sospechar que la beca prometida y su sueño de estudiar psicología saldrán demasiado caros.


	4. Elena, la mejor “candidata”

Elena, la mejor “candidata”

La mirada que Valentina le dedica a Lena la pone muy nerviosa además de que la presión de la mano que le saluda y ejerce un poco más de fuerza sobre ella, deduce que quiere intimidarle por la escena que ha visto además de que cuando Julia las ha presentado se ha mostrado algo nerviosa.  
―Así que tú eres la famosa Elena…  
―Puede llamarme Lena ― sonríe incomoda retirando la mano.  
― ¿Tú eres la ex estudiante de Mí Jul? ― Le mira significativamente.  
―Eh… Sí ― asiente nerviosa viendo a Julia algo confundida ― su materia era muy interesante.  
―Así… ¿Cuál era la materia?  
―Te dije que fue mi estudiante de Medicina preventiva ― balbucea Julia llegando al rescate.  
―Sí, exactamente fue esa… Llevo muchas unidades de aprendizaje que a veces no recuerdo bien ― secunda a Julia.  
―Sí, recuerdo que aborrecí algunas de ellas… ― Finge una sonrisa ― Entonces, ¿tú eres quien quiere dejar la escuela?  
―Sí, le dije a la doctora Volkova que debo buscar un trabajo para ayudar a solventar los gastos en casa y poder pagar mi matricula y libros de la universidad ― coloca un rizo travieso que le cubre el rostro ― es que mi mamá y hermana ya no pueden ayudarme mucho por la precaria situación además de que no alcanza el dinero y pues creí que si dejaba en pausa mi carrera podría ahorra un poco de dinero extra para volver.  
―Pero yo le he dicho que no debe hacerlo y le he ofrecido ayuda con una beca para que sólo se preocupe por sacar adelante la carrera y a sus prácticas, y si quiere trabajar pues que no afecte sus estudios.  
―Bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo mi amor ― se acerca a tomar posesivamente a Julia del brazo derecho mientras besa su mejilla ― y bueno, quiero ayudarte porque me has caído de maravilla, pareces una persona centrada en lo que quiere… Te otorgaré la beca completa ― le guiña el ojo de manera cómplice suavizando un poco su mirada.  
― ¿De verdad? Pero, ¿No me postulará para ello al menos para tener una entrevista?¿Qué no debe intervenir un consejo? ― Lena le mira dubitativa y algo desconfiada.  
―No si yo soy quien decide sobre esto, soy la cabeza del consejo además de que tenemos un gran fideicomiso en los programas para esto ― sonríe confiada y sonríe hacia Julia ― además, tengo influencias… Puedes confiar en que la beca es tuya, sólo necesito ciertos documentos y que vayas a la oficina de leyes en la universidad para que te haga una entrevista ― la sonrisa tiene un interés oculto y a Lena le parece que verá esa sonrisa en sus peores pesadillas pues la misma le causa un escalofrío muy intenso en la espalda.  
―Entonces, no se diga más… La beca es tuya ― Julia se acerca a Lena y le toca el hombro a Lena para que no se preocupe.  
―Claro…  
―Gracias… En verdad… ― Lena siente un nudo en la garganta y tibias lágrimas de felicidad se asoman a sus ojos ― Lo agradezco y lo aprecio de verdad, daré lo mejor para que no se sientan defraudadas por darme la oportunidad…  
―Calma cariño, no llores… ― Julia abraza a Lena en un gesto afectuosos bajo la atenta mirada de Valentina.  
“Ella tiene que ser, ahora debo buscar la forma de que acceda a mi petición de una manera sutil sin que se niegue… Ay Lenita has llegado como enviada del cielo, pero ¿Cómo? Piensa Valentina, piensa… También está el problema de convencer a Julia para que acceda a lo que le pido, cariño creo que querrás hacerlo si te digo que la querida Lenita será la madre de nuestro bebé y no te negarás, mi amor te presento a la futura madre de nuestro bebé…” Valentina sonríe con malicia perdida en sus pensamientos.  
―Bueno, arreglaré la cita y te espero a primera hora mañana para discutir los detalles en la entrevista ― Valentina se acera a interrumpir el cuadro ― lleva todos los papeles que están en la lista ― busca en su bolso y saca su agenda para entregarle un pequeño papel a Lena ― recuerda a primera hora, te daré un justificante para que faltes a clases.  
―Ahí estaré, señora Volkova… Muchas gracias otra vez ― se acerca a Valentina y le abraza al igual que a Julia antes de salir del consultorio con una enorme sonrisa y casi dando saltos de felicidad, irá directamente a comunicárselo a su madre y a su hermana.  
―Es una chica encantadora, ¿no? ― Comenta Julia viendo hacia la puerta.  
―Sí, mucho ― ve a su esposa algo ajena a la conversación ― además de hermosa, ella es la perfecta candidata ― susurra lo último.  
― ¿Decías? ― Vuelve a la realidad.  
―Que es muy linda y parece muy inteligente, creo que si merece la beca.  
―Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― Camina hacia la silla de su escritorio.  
― ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi linda esposa sólo porque la extraño? ― Se acerca seductoramente para sentarse en sus piernas.  
―Bueno, lo digo porque nunca vienes por acá… A menos que necesites algo.  
― ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? ― Valentina pone su cara más inocente y pasa ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Julia ― Sólo he venido porque quería verte y…  
―Lo ves, quieres algo.  
―Bueno, he estado pensando en lo que discutimos el otro día ― afloja la corbata de Julia y desabotona la camisa de Julia lentamente con una mano mientras que con la otra la saca del pantalón.  
―Si es sobre lo de acostarme con la mujer que elijas… No, la respuesta es un rotundo no ― se levanta caminando hasta la ventana alejándose de su esposa acomodándose la camisa y la corbata.  
―Pero, si te dejo escoger a la candidata, ¿lo harías?   
La pregunta le sorprende pero le también le tienta un poco aunque ninguna de las candidatas del catálogo le gusta, son bonitas pero ninguna le atrae tanto como Lena, “si ella fuera la candidata, lo tendría contemplado… Julia, cálmate, recuerda que estás casada y ella es casi prácticamente una niña, deja de pensar en eso.  
―Te los estás pensando, eso me da a entender que sí, el que calla otorga cariño… ― Abraza a Julia por detrás ― Y tú me has respondido.  
―No he contestado porque creo que no estás pensando claramente en esto, no es algo tan sencillo lo que estás pidiendo ― quita los brazos de Valentina que le abrazan por la estrecha cintura ― me estás pidiendo que busque un amante.  
―No, sólo que embaraces a una mujer que esté dispuesta a darme a tu hijo cuando nazca… Piénsalo ― la sonrisa que curvea sus labios es algo cínica y maliciosa ― Amor, respóndeme algo con la mayor sinceridad.  
―Depende.  
―Si te digo que tengo a la candidata perfecta, ¿aceptarías hacerlo?  
―… ―No puede creerlo, lo dice de una manera tan resuelta que le causa cierta desconfianza “estás realmente desquiciada por el hecho de tener un bebé, ¿Por qué no le busco ayuda profesional?”― ¿Qué estás diciendo?   
―Pues que en efecto, tengo a la candidata perfecta… Creo que te gustará, pero la pregunta es si lo harás, ¿verdad que sí lo harás?  
―No, te lo dije… Lo mejor es la inseminación artificial para no implicarnos tanto en el proceso, creo que el contacto directo entre la posible madre de mi hijo puede afectarle mucho a ella y al bebé en su estado de gestación además no es la mejor manera porque se pueden crear ciertos lazos afectivos no deseados y no quiero cometer adulterio…  
―No lo cometerás si yo estoy de acuerdo además de estar enterada… Es la fantasía de cualquiera, que su esposa le permita tener a su amante bajo el mismo techo.  
―Eres el Diablo… ― Le mira de una manera que Valentina no puede descifrar― Además no he dicho que sí…  
―Pide lo que quieras y se te concederá… Bueno, nos vemos en la cena cariño… Mañana conocerás a mi candidata ― toma su bolso caminando hacia la puerta ― creo que te encantará ― se da la vuelta y le manda un beso soplado.  
Julia no puede creer lo que su esposa le está pidiendo, si fuera alguien sin principios o escrúpulos, aceptaría de inmediato sin pensarlo pero ella tiene principios y valores para respetar sus votos matrimoniales… Seguramente se irá al infierno junto a su esposa, la ve salir contoneando las caderas de una manera muy coqueta y se acerca a su mini bar para servirse un trago pues toda esta conversación le ha dejado muy tensa.  
***  
Lena camina hacia el ascensor, la idea de que tendrá una beca y no deberá dejar la carrera a medias le ensancha la sonrisa, su madre se pondrá feliz con la buena nueva porque ha estado preocupada desde que le ha dicho lo de la cancelación de su beca, por lo que al terminar su turno en el consultorio de la Doctora Zorionakova irá directamente a casa.  
La tarde pasa rápidamente entre los archivos de los pacientes, son demasiados documentos y carpetas que se siente cansada pero aún está feliz; toma su abrigo rosado del perchero y se acomoda la bufanda, se despide la Doctora, una madura mujer de estatura media y cabellos rubios muy claros con gesto severo pero muy amable y comprensiva.   
Camina hacia el ascensor acomodando su sencilla pero práctica mochila y presiona el botón de recepción y espera unos minutos, los números marcan que va descendiendo desde el décimo piso y poco a poco baja; las puertas se abren y se encuentra con una persona muy conocida, Julia quien también va en el ascenso.  
―Hola ― saluda Julia con su aspecto cansado pero se manera divertida.  
―Hola… ― Lena responde a su saludo y se ubica en una de las esquinas algo alejada de Julia y le da la espalda para evitar verla al recordad la escena que su esposa ha interrumpido aunque el gesto en sí le parece grosero.  
― ¿Estamos peleadas? ― Comienza Julia riendo por la actitud infantil de Lena.  
―No, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ― No le dirige la mirada.  
―Porque no das la cara, ¿acaso te hice o dije algo para que me ignores? ― Se acerca un poco y Lena puede sentir el aroma muy agradable del perfume en su ropa.  
―No es… Sólo que… Estoy estudiando para mi examen.  
―Mmm, ya ve, pero ¿Qué para estudiar no necesitas un libro o al menos una libreta? ―Señala levantando una ceja de manera divertida.  
―Bueno, sólo estoy repasando… ¡Sí eso!, estoy repasando ― exclama levantando la mirada del piso alfombrado del ascensor.  
―Ah, claro… Oye si no me quieres hablar, está bien…  
―No, para nada… ― Balbucea nerviosa.  
―Bueno, te dejo repasar ― finge estar ofendida.  
―Eh… Creo que terminé de repasar… ― Sonríe volteando hacia Julia.  
― ¿Segura? No quiero ser la causante de que repruebes un examen ― le dedica una sonrisa divertida.  
―No, está bien… Ya lo sé todo.  
―Ok ― le regala una de las sonrisas que sabe puede derretir un iceberg.  
― ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
―Ya la hiciste, ¿no?  
―No, no es esa… ― Balbucea nerviosa.  
―Ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba, a ver dime cuál es tu pregunta.  
― ¿Por qué le dijo a su esposa que me impartió clases cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos?  
―La responderé con dos condiciones, la primera es que me hables de tú y la segunda es que me llames Julia ― Lena se sonroja pero asiente ― bueno, la verdad es que sabía que Valentina no te la daría si no tienes referencias muy particulares además de que te alabé mucho y eso le pareció algo extraño, es un poco celosa.  
―Entiendo.  
―Por eso cuando vayas a la entrevista, no lo olvides.  
La conversación es amena pero las puertas del ascensor se abren para detenerla, Lena sale despidiéndose y caminando hacia la puerta principal del edificio mientras que Julia espera hasta llegar al estacionamiento y corre hasta su coche en un lugar reservado, desactiva la alarma y abre la cajuela para introducir su maletín y apresurarse hasta el lugar del piloto. El motor ruge con fuerza y acelera metiendo embrague hasta el fondo y alcanzar a Lena, quien se acerca a la lejana parada del transporte público.  
― ¿Necesitas un aventón? ― Julia baja la ventanilla conduciendo el coche a la par de Lena.  
―No quisiera desviarla de su camino…  
―No lo harás, ven sube.  
Lena se lo piensa un poco pero se aproxima a la puerta del copiloto pero antes de que pueda abrir la puerta, Julia ha descendido para abrirle la puerta de manera galante.  
―Gracias ― musita Lena nerviosa por el gesto e inspecciona de manera rápida el limpio y ordenado interior del auto.  
Julia vuelve a su lugar y conduce hacia las calles que Lena le indica, le ha invitado a comer porque supone que aún no lo ha hecho pero Lena rechaza la invitación porque considera ya demasiadas atenciones el hecho de que la lleve hasta su casa.   
Lena vive en una de las colonias de clase media, los edificios de departamentos están algo viejos pero tiene buena fachada y el lujoso automóvil de la marca Audi de Julia contrasta mucho con el lugar resaltando y llamando demasiado la atención de los vecinos que comienzan a murmurar chismes mal intencionados.  
―Muchas gracias.  
―No ha sido nada, fue un placer además ha sido divertido y agradable conversar contigo ― le ofrece la mano al abrirle la puerta.  
―Lena… ― Una voz dulce le llama desde el otro lado de la calle, es su madre.  
―Mamá… ― Se acerca seguida por Julia, quien se apresura a ayudar con las pesadas bolsas que carga la mujer de aspecto maduro pero bien conservada.   
―Permítame ayudarle con eso ― Julia toma dos de las tres bolsas y camina hacia el edificio.  
―Lena, ¿Quién es…? ― Inquiere susurrando su madre algo desconfiada al verla bajar del vehículo de una extraña y no del transporte que la deja en casa ― ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes subir a autos de extraños que no conozco ni aceptar su invitación?   
―Ya mamá, ella es una de las doctoras de la clínica donde hago mis prácticas ― responde susurrando también.  
― ¿Dónde las llevo? ― Interviene dándose la vuelta para ver a madre e hija discutiendo.  
―Por aquí… ― se adelanta para guiarla dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.  
Suben las escaleras hasta el noveno piso, donde les abre la puerta una joven pelirroja también de unos veintitrés años, hermana de Lena, supone Julia mientras da un vistazo rápido al pequeño pero acogedor departamento de Lena decorado sencillamente, le parece un lugar muy agradable para vivir.  
― ¿Las coloco sobre la mesa?   
―Sí, gracias.  
―Bueno, ahora sí puedo saber quién me ayudó y a quién puedo darle las gracias ― comenta algo sarcástica la madre de Lena.  
―Julia Volkova, señora… ― extendiendo su mano educadamente.  
―Inessa, Inessa Katina, mucho gusto y muchas gracias ― tomando la mano extendida sonriendo encantada.  
―Mucho gusto… ― interviene la hermana de Lena para evitar que su madre arruine la primera impresión que tiene Julia― Anastasia Katina.  
―El gusto es mío, señora Inessa y señorita Anastasia ― sonríe encantadoramente.  
― ¿quiere quedarse a cenar? ― Inessa se apresura para conocer a la atractiva doctora que ha llevado a su hija a casa.  
―Bueno Doctora Jul… Digo, Doctora Volkova… Le agradezco por traerme a casa ayudar a mi madre pero creo que debe tener muchas cosas que hacer y nosotros le hemos quitado su valioso tiempo.  
―No de ninguna manera, fue un placer y un gusto conocerlas ― extiende su mano otra vez ― lamento rechazar su invitación pero debo irme, están esperándome a cenar y tengo que terminar unos pendientes, creo que otro día será.   
Lena la acompaña a la puerta y le lleva hasta la entrada del edificio, donde le agradece nuevamente el gesto y se despide viéndola ir de reversa para salir hasta la calle que le lleva de regreso; se queda recargada en la puerta y suspira con la mirada enamorada viendo hacia donde ha desaparecido el auto de Julia.  
***   
Después de un largo y aburrido día de oficina, Valentina ha decidid visitar a su médico de cabecera, camina impaciente en el consultorio de Vitaly mientras discute sobre lo que quiere hacer pero Vitaly parece no corresponder a los deseos de su paciente y amiga.  
―Te digo que no se puede hacer como quieres, todo esto tiene sus consecuencias y va contra mi ética, no puedes engañarla ― Vitaly quiere hacer entrar en razón a Valentina ― busca a alguien fuera del catálogo es… No es posible, ellas saben de lo que se trata esto, ellas se han sometido a varios estudios que muestran si son aptas para este proceso… ― Afloja su corbata negra ― Lo que estás pensando es una completa locura, no sabemos si la jovencita puede responder bien al proceso, tal vez puede traerle algún trauma psicológico…  
―A penas la conocí y lo supe… Tuve un presentimiento y me dije: ella tiene que ser la madre de nuestro bebé…― Parece poseída e hipnotizada ― Fue como si un halo de luz celestial le envolviese, como si Dios mismo aprobara esto… Estoy segura de ello ― la sonrisa ensanchada que muestra le causa escalofríos a Vitaly  
―No puedes sólo ir y convencerla, además no sabes si aceptará… ― “Esto la tiene trastornada, debo hablar con Jul” ― Habría que practicarle algunos estudios y test psicológicos, prepararla para que pueda desapegarse del pequeño al nacer… Tú no sabes si podrá hacerlo, ¡por el amor de Dios! Entiéndelo.  
―Lo que entiendo es que… La quiero a ella y sólo a ella, a Julia parece gustarle la idea.  
―Por cierto… ¿Ya lo has comentado con ella? ― Le mira confundido al pensar que Julia está de acuerdo con tal aberración.  
―No, pero la convenceré de hacerlo.  
―No te atreverías…  
―Claro que sí, pruébame… Quiero un bebé y ya sé quién será su mamá.  
―De todas las locuras que has cometido, esta es la peor de todas… Si lo haces, yo no seré quien te ayude.  
―Puedo buscar a alguien más, además no te pedí tu opinión ― toma su bolso molesta ― sólo me importa la de Julia pero ya sé lo que dirá, pero me encargaré de “convencer” a Lena ― camina hacia la puerta ― sabía que no comprenderías mis ideales… Pero lo haré yo sola, con o sin tu ayuda ― sale muy sonriente y de buen humor a pesar de la conversación.  
―Está loca… ― Se deja caer sobre el respaldo de su silla después de verla salir.  
Los tacones de las zapatillas negras de Valentina resuenan en los amplios y solitarios pasillos del hospital mientras busca su celular y su agenda electrónica, marca el número que aparece en la arrugada tarjeta y vuelve a introducir la pequeña agenda electrónica mientras espera a que atiendan, se detiene frente a una gran ventana y ve con fingido interés la manicura de sus uñas.  
― ¿Hola?... Sí, ella habla… Tengo un trabajo para ti, te advierto que necesito toda tu discreción posible… Necesito que investigues todo sobre una jovencita, Elena Katina… No sé cuál es su otro nombre o apellido… Todo, hasta su último novio o pareja e incluso su última declaración de impuestos, que es lo que le gusta, yo que sé… Pero principalmente su situación... Yo qué sé es tu trabajo no el mío… No dudo de tus habilidades pero… Lo quiero para mañana mismo si es posible… ― Sonríe satisfecha y corta comunicación ― Me serás de mucha utilidad niñita, gracias a Julia te tendré en mi poder.  
***   
Julia conduce a casa, le han agradado mucho Anastasia e Inessa a pesar de que no se ha quedado mucho tiempo para tener una conversación más larga, parecen buenas personas y ahora entiende de donde Lena ha obtenido su belleza.  
Las luces de la sala y su habitación están prendidas, pues el sol ya se ha ocultado pero no está el auto de Valentina, supone que se ha quedado en su oficina o está haciendo algunas diligencias; estaciona frente a la enorme fuente de decoración con la figura de Cupido tallada en mármol puro traída desde Italia por capricho de su esposa aunque ahora que la ve le parece que un desperdicio de dinero.  
Abre la cajuela y toma su maletín cuando siente el suave rugir del auto de su esposa, quien se acerca deteniéndose justo al lado de su auto; Julia le sonríe y cierra la cajuela de su Audi para acercarse galantemente a abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a bajar a su esposa.  
―Pensé que ya estabas en casa ― Valentina le recibe con un beso en los labios.  
―Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos de la fiscalía y hacer algunos trámites para la entreviste de Elena, tuve que mover contactos… ― le susurra al entregarle su pequeño maletín.  
―Bueno, pues confiamos en ti para recibirla.  
― ¿Dudas de las capacidades de tu esposa? ― se detiene abrazándole con ambos brazos en el cuello.  
―No, claro que no dudo de tus capacidades persuasivas, mi amor.  
Julia le sonríe con picardía antes de besarla, se separan y camina hacia la casa para cambiar su ropa de oficina por otra más cómoda; Julia se encierra en su estudio de trabajo pero continua pensando en la sonrisa de Lena, “¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Qué tienes de especial que me tienes así?...”   
Alguien golpea la puerta del estudio pero al no obtener respuesta, se abre y Valentina entra contoneando las caderas de una manera seductora; se acerca a Julia por un lado y la sorprende sacándola de sus pensamientos, le besa la mejilla y se sienta en sus piernas.  
― ¿Sabes? Hoy conocí a la candidata perfecta para ser la madre de nuestro bebé… ― Susurra cerca de sus labios.  
―Sí, ¿y quién es? ― Se acerca a sus labios y le besa con pasión ― ¿La conozco?  
―Sí y no.  
― ¿Si y no? ― Le mira confundida antes de que le bese de nuevo Valentina.  
―Sí, pero todavía me falta convencerla…  
―Así… ― Se pierde mientras baja su mano por la nívea y tersa pierna acariciando hasta donde puede ― ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de la afortunada?  
―Te lo digo si accedes primero a hacer lo que te pido ― condiciona colando sus manos a través de su playera para acariciar su abdomen.  
―Ya te dije… ― Se detiene al sentir las manos curiosas de su esposa acariciando el borde de su pantalón.  
―Dime que sí y haré que seas feliz… ― Susurra sonriente por conseguir la reacción esperada en Julia y porque lo puede notar.  
―Estás… Haciendo… Trampa… No es… Justo ― comenta de manera entre cortada al sentir los labios de su esposa aprisionando el lóbulo de su oreja.  
―No, simplemente estoy siendo… Persuasiva… ― Sonríe al sentir la completa excitación de su esposa a través de la tela deportiva de sus pantalones.  
―Eres muy buena… ― Responde Julia al buscar los labios de su esposa de una manera desesperada.  
―Sí, y por eso… Convenceré a Lena para que sea la madre de nuestro bebé, ella es la candidata más perfecta para esto… ― Susurra pero antes de que Julia se aparte de ella de manera brusca y repentina toma en su mano lo que busca dentro de los pantalones de Julia para comenzar a masajearle.  
Julia poco puede hacer para reclamar, su momento de lucidez se ha esfumado en este momento y se deja hacer por su esposa cuando esta baja dando besos a través de su playera y se detiene hincándose frente a sus piernas; baja los pantalones deportivos de Julia y sonríe al ver su erguida erección asomarse por la ranura de su bóxer negro. Acerca su boca y le toma prisionero en su boca, lo presiona con sus labios y muerde la punta haciendo que Julia deje de pensar para dedicarse a sentir, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajan por su frente y sus mejillas, una de las manos de Julias se aferran a los descansa brazos de la silla con fuerza mientras coloca la otra sobre la melena rubia de su esposa para que no se aparte a la vez que sus caderas comienzan a moverse de manera más rápida tratando de profundizar las embestidas en la boca de su esposa.  
Valentina sonríe y se ayuda con su mano para evitar que el miembro de Julia se adentre más en su garganta y le provoque ahogarse, sabe que Julia lo disfruta porque sus jadeos y gemidos son más sonoros y fuertes además de que su miembro está más erecto; se aparta cuando Julia le da unas palmaditas para indicarle que está por terminar y sonríe satisfecha al ver el gesto cansado y descompuesto en el rostro de su esposa mientras ella misma se levanta para sentarse a horcajadas en las piernas de su esposa, el miembro de Julia se abre paso por la húmeda y lubricada cavidad de Valentina, quien suelta un pequeño gemido al sentirlo dentro mientras se levanta un poco.  
―Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo en que Lena es la indicada…? ― toma el tronco del miembro con su mano y la mueve de arriba hacia debajo de manera lenta y tortuosa para Julia antes de volver a descender y entonces Julia asiente recargando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Valentina comienza a mover sus caderas.  
Los movimientos de caderas comienzan a sincronizarse y los gemidos y jadeos inundan el estudio de Julia, sus cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor y se mueven con mayor velocidad mientras buscan asirse de algo para soportar el clímax liberando un grito ahogado por sus labios   
―No… Quiero… Involucrar a… Le… Lena, busquemos a otra… ― Intenta normalizar su respiración.  
―No… La… Quiero a… Ella y… Tú has accedido… ― Intentando hacer lo mismo que Julia ― Ella es la candidata perfecta, yo la convenceré.  
―Pero…  
―Ya has accedido ― sentencia Valentina sellando sus labios ― lo has dicho.  
Julia se siente culpable por acceder a la petición de su esposa al dejarse llevar por sus hormonas e instintos pero tratará de negarse aunque la idea de que Lena se la mujer con quien debe “sacrificarse” para tener a su bebé no le parece nada mal pero al saber que siente algo más que sólo deseos por acostarse con ella, le hace dudar un poco sobre lo que puede pasar después pero ¿qué puede hacer? No puede negarle los deseos a su cuerpo pero tampoco puede traicionar su voto de fidelidad.


	5. No es una buena idea

No es buena idea 

―Hay otras candidatas perfectas.  
―Pero yo quiero que sea ella ― se ha encaprichado con eso.  
―No puedo permitir que hagas eso con Lena, ella es tan sólo una jovencita…  
―He disidido que la candidata perfecta es ella, así que ella será.  
―Pero no creo que logres convencerla, no quiero que la manipules.  
― ¿Quién dijo que la manipularía? La convenceré, eso tenlo por seguro… Tengo mis métodos.  
Julia mira con desconcierto a su esposa, su mirada ha cobrado un brillo que nunca antes ha visto en sus ojos verdes que se han vuelto un poco oscuros y parece desquiciada, eso le provoca un poco de miedo pero lo disimula bien.  
―No me harás cambiar de opinión, lo he dicho y así será.  
Valentina se levanta de las piernas de Julia y acomoda su arrugada ropa mientras camina hacia la puerta pero antes de girar el picaporte, se gira y le dedica una sonrisa un poco torcida y confiada.  
―Deja todo en mis manos y tendrás al hijo que siempre has deseado.  
―Pero yo no… ― Le deja con la palabra en la boca y suspira con pesadez.  
Julia recarga la cabeza en su silla y coloca sus manos sobre su rostro mientras las desliza para peinar sus cortos cabellos hacia atrás, masajea sus sienes y suspira pesadamente mostrando una mueca de cansancio y malestar porque no comparte la idea de su esposa, ¿Por qué complicar las cosas trayendo a terceras personas a sus vidas cuando simplemente pudieron solucionar todo adoptando un niño o niña del orfanato? Debe pensar en cómo convencer a su esposa para desistir del perverso plan que tiene en mente. Así que después de cenar ha decidido encerrarse en su despacho para intentar avanzar en la investigación de su estudio.  
El silencio reina durante el resto de la noche en el comedor y a penas y tocan bocado pues cada una está perdida en sus pensamientos, Julia no ha podido pensar en algo para hacer desistir a su esposa de tan macabra idea, le aterra que esté perdiendo la razón y quiera manipulara a Lena, una joven ingenua e inocente ajena a sus problemas; pero la pregunta aquí es si realmente está dispuesta a dejar que Valentina se salga con la suya y arruine la vida de la pobre Lena sólo porque la jovencita le ha gustado más de lo que quiere aceptar.   
***   
El teléfono en el departamento de Lena suena y lo atiende su hermana.  
― ¿Si, diga?... En un momento, por favor… ― Anastasia se dirige hacia donde está su hermana leyendo un libro ― Es para ti… ― Le avisa tocando su hombro.  
―Oh, gracias, ¿Quién es? ― Formula la pregunta en sus labios.  
―Un tal Valentina Volkova… ― Lena se apresura a tomar el auricular ― Hola señora Volkova, buenas noches… Estaba estudiando, tengo un examen pasado mañana… No, ¿la consiguió?... ¿De verdad? Se lo agradezco mucho, en verdad… ¿Mañana? Eh, bueno… Tendré que pedir permiso…Oh, no, no se preocupe aunque se lo agradecería mucho… Entonces, ¿en su oficina?... Sí, ahí estaré a primera hora mañana… Se lo agradezco mucho, en verdad, no la defraudaré… Y otra vez gracias.  
Lena coloca el auricular de nuevo en su lugar sin poder esconder una gran sonrisa en sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y hermana, quienes esperan para que les explique el porqué de su felicidad aunque Inessa cree que se debe a algo relacionado con la visita de la Doctora Volkova.  
― ¿Y…Quién era? ― Comienza Inessa con una mirada y tono de Voz cómplice.  
―Eh… Era la Señora Valentina Volkova, la esposa de la Doctora Volkova ― comenta con un tono de dejadez en su voz.  
―Oh, ya veo… Que mal que la Doctora tenga esposa… ― Inessa se muestra algo desanimada por lo que escucha y hace que Lena se sonroje por el último comentario ― ¿Y qué quería?   
―Mamá, ¿Qué cosas dices? Bueno, hace unos días la Doctora Volkova me ofreció ayudarme para postularme por una beca completa y pues el programa lo administra su esposa así que le comentó mi situación y ha decidido ayudarme ― comenta feliz ― la Señora Valentina me ha dicho que al parecer si me otorgarán la beca y me ha concedido una entrevista mañana por la mañana a primera hora, debo llevar mis documentos porque al parecer cumplo con todos los requisitos que requiere el programa, podré terminar mi carrera… ― Da pequeños saltos de felicidad bajo la divertida mirada de su madre y hermana.  
―Me alegro por ti, hermanita… Así no tendrás que preocuparte más que por tus estudios ― Anastasia se acerca y la abraza.  
―Sí, felicidades mi amor… ― Se acerca Inessa y se une al abrazo familiar ― Yo sabía que tus esfuerzos valdrían la pena.  
Lena se siente feliz sin saber que aquello no es más que una gran trampa y ella es la victima de los planes perversos de la mente maquiavélica de Valentina para conseguir lo que quiere pues a partir de ese día, su vida cambiará para siempre si acepta la beca pues esta implica mucho más de lo que parece.  
***   
Valentina termina la llamada y se sienta en uno de los sillones de piel en color café que está en la sala, sonríe con malicia al ver que sus planes marchan de maravilla, toma su agenda electrónica mientras marca en el teclado táctil de la pantalla de su teléfono un número bastante conocido pero que no puede registrar.  
― ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? Ahora mismo abro mi correo… ― Acerca su laptop para abrirla y encenderla ― Muy bien…Mmm… Al parecer todo está aquí, como siempre me has demostrado que eres profesional… No, no tengo más trabajo para ti y si lo tengo te llamaré… Mañana lo deposito en tu cuenta más una remuneración muy merecida… ― Corta comunicación para concentrarse en el archivo de investigación sobre Elena S. Katina.  
“Completamente saludable tanto física como mentalmente, adelantas unos semestres… Bien, un punto a tu favor jovencita, veamos que más hay… Tu padre falleció hace seis años por un accidente de auto, tu madre trabaja en una oficina contable de gobierno… Tienes una hermana mayor trabajando y estudiando la carrera de Arquitectura y casi termina la carrera… Veo que eres muy inteligente desde pequeña, eso aumente las posibilidades que mi bebé lo sea también, te gusta leer mucho así que nuestra biblioteca te mantendrá ocupada un buen rato, dice que practicaste gimnasia… Mmm, tienes diecisiete años casi cumples los dieciocho… ¡Rayos! Eres algo joven, ¿Por qué no tienes veintiún años? Bueno, no importa, tengo algo con que manejarte… Veamos que más hay, no has tenido novios o novias, mucho menos relaciones... Bien, eso está excelente, sólo debo decirle a mi Jul que tenga cuidado contigo… “Sonríe con malicia y de manera tan perversa que le puede helar la sangre hasta el más valiente, “Tengo mucha información… Gracias Elenita, tu eres la candidata que estaba esperando y al parecer a mi Jul no se sacrificará tanto porque eres muy linda…”.   
***   
El segundero de su reloj de pared le mantiene nerviosa y ansiosa por lo que Valentina le ha dicho, no puede permitir que manipule a la pobre de Lena que nada tiene que ver en sus vidas; no puede mantener la concentración en las hojas del libro que debe leer pues su cabeza da vueltas.  
Se levanta y se acerca a la ventana para contemplar la estrellada noche y piensa que su vida luce así pero pronto se verá nublada por las nubes de la locura de su esposa, le duele pensar en lo que esto debe representar para ella y levanta la mirada hacia el cielo como implorando una respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta del porqué no han podido tener al bebé que tanto desean como cualquier otro familia sin tener complicaciones, ¿será que es un castigo o algo parecido? ¿Será condenada por lo que su esposa pretende hacer o estará bien?   
Mira la hora en su reloj digital de pulsera en su muñeca “2:30 am, ya es algo tarde”, corrobora la hora en el reloj de pared pero no quiere seguir pensandoasí que quita sus gafas de lectura y las coloca en el primer cajón del lado derecho de su escritorio y sale rumbo a su habitación pero al pasar por pasillo cercano a la sala que lleva a las escaleras puede ver a su esposa aun despierta y se dirige a ella.  
― ¿Tan tarde y todavía haciendo trabajo de oficina?― La ronca voz de Julia inunda el silencioso ambiente pues las muchachas del servicio ya se han ido a descansar.  
―... ― Valentina se sobresalta y aparta la vista de la pantalla mientras la cierra apresurada al ver que su esposa se acerca ― Eh, sí… De hecho sí.  
―Bueno, te dejo trabajar, me voy a dormir… ― Camina hacia las escaleras pero antes de perderse de vista se gira y mira de manera penetrante a Valentina ― Pero tenemos que discutir lo que quieres hacer con Lena, ella no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros y no quiero que te aproveches de la situación de la beca para manipularla… Ella es una joven inocente que…  
― ¡Ay por favor Jul! Si yo he visto como la miras, se nota que te gusta y la deseas… Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que estés con ella, ¿la vas a dejar pasar?  
―Ella no tiene nada que ver con nuestro problema, no puedo permitir que la obligues usando sucias artimañas con ella…  
―Si tiene, ella es la candidata perfecta… Tú solo dedícate a disfrutar y esperar a que nuestro bebé esté listo para nacer, después de ello… Me encargaré de que desaparezca… ― Esta última frase le hela la sangre y le causa escalofríos.  
―No permitiré que lo hagas…― Sentencia de manera cortante ― Hablaremos de esto con calma por la mañana cuando estemos más calmadas.  
―Lo que digas… ― Concede pero su labios dibujan una perversa sonrisa.  
―Me voy a dormir pero quiero que hablemos bien lo que quieres hacer ― se gira para comenzar a andar hacia la escalera y subir los peldaños.  
“Ya veremos qué pasa cuando te la ponga en bandeja de plata y lista… Tienes que cumplir con mi deseo, mi querida esposa” piensa Valentina al verla subir la escalera mientras abre la portátil para seguir revisando el archivo de Word que antes revisaba.  
***   
Julia no puede dormir y gira por la cama buscando una posición cómoda para conciliar el sueño, “imposible… 3:45 am y no puedo dormir” piensa y se sienta en la cama, mira su reloj negro de muñeca con números digitales que está sobre la mesita de noche y se ha quitado para dormir, nunca antes le ha pasado esto incluso en su turno nocturno de guardia en el hospital pues por lo regular descansa lo necesario para estar completamente despierta durante las emergencias.   
Está sudando a pesar del frío que hace afuera pero las pesadillas y el cargo de conciencia que pesa en su mente no la dejan dormir, se siente responsable del comportamiento de su esposa así que es inútil seguir durmiendo y se dispone a levantarse cuando la puerta se abre; la sombra de una figura iluminada por las luz tenue del corredor entra en la habitación, es Valentina y se acerca lentamente a la cama para tomar su lugar.  
Julia se acuesta rápidamente cubriéndose con el edredón fingiendo dormir cuando el peso del cuerpo de Valentina se manifiesta en el colchón y Julia se gira dándole la espalda mirando hacia el lado contrario al que está su esposa. Valentina se muestra algo molesta por la reacción que muestra Julia pero le ignora y se recuesta pero casi al instante, el celular de Julia vibra en la mesita de noche, es un mensaje de una emergencia a la cual debe acudir, por lo que aparta el edredón y las sabanas que le arropan para salir de la cómoda cama para tomar un par de pantalones de tela color caqui y una camisa azul para colocárselos.  
―Debo ir al hospital pero quiero que hablemos de esto con detenimiento, no hagas nada estúpido ― comenta a espaldas de su esposa mientras abrocha los últimos botones de su camisa y la introduce dentro de sus pantalones para ajustar el botón y su cinturón ― te lo suplico, por favor… Deja a Lena fuera de todo esto ― balbucea en tono firme mientras toma una chaqueta y se la coloca caminando hacia la puerta.  
Valentina ríe al sentir la puerta cerrarse, “lo que tú digas amorcito, lo que tú digas amorcito… Mañana a primera hora, “hablaré” con ella y la “convenceré” de la mejor forma para que haga lo que diga, de eso no tengas dudas” y cierra los ojos para quedarse dormida rápidamente.  
***   
Lena se ha levantado aún más temprano que de costumbre para arreglar sus cosas y escoger un atuendo adecuado para su entrevista, así que opta por una falda negra que le llega hasta las rodillas combinada con una blusa blanca de manga larga y unas zapatillas de tacón no tan alto que le permita combinar comodidad y elegancia.   
Se esmera en su arreglo personal así que le pide a Anastasia que le ayude con un peinado sobrio para causar una buena impresión ante la junta, su madre mira con escondido orgullo a su pequeña hija mientras prepara el desayuno y se arregla también para ir a trabajar no sin antes dar la bendición y desearle los mejores deseos.  
―Estoy segura de que lo lograrás, mi vida ― Inessa coloca las manos sobre los hombros de Lena y le da un beso en la frente.  
―Esa beca será tuya hermanita, estoy segura de que eres mejor que todos los aspirantes esos… ― Anastasia une en un abrazo a su madre y hermana.  
―Estoy segura de que tu padre estaría tan orgulloso como lo estoy yo de ambas… ― Comenta nostálgica Inessa con los ojos algo vidriosos ― Lo siento, lo siento…― Sabe que recordar a su querido y amado Sergey le pone triste.  
―Ah, mamá… ― Lena se aferra a su madre en un abrazo reconfortante igual que Anastasia.  
―Disculpen…Pero ya, hay que dejar la tristeza atrás, debemos estar felices porque la vida al fin nos sonríe ― observa a sus dos hijas con ojos de madre orgullosa y satisfecha ― tengo a una hija que pronto se graduará con los mejores méritos a pesar de que ha tenido que alternar sus estudios con un estresante trabajo… ― sonríe a su hija mayor ― Y por otro lado, está mi hija menor que por su esfuerzo está adelantando en su carrera y está por recibir una beca que le ayudará a sacar adelante sus estudios sin complicaciones… ― Su voz se quiebra un poco.  
―Calma mamá, sabemos cómo te sientes y te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… ― Comenta Lena feliz y conmovida.  
―Sí… Pero este es un momento feliz así que debemos estarlo por Lenita ― Inessa asiente y besa la frente de ambas.  
Las tres se separan y se sonríen mutuamente mientras caminan hacia el pequeño comedor para sentarse a desayunar aunque a Lena no le apetece nada, Inessa casi la obliga a comer pues sabe lo nerviosa que puede llegar a ser su hija.  
―Bueno, debo irme… Suerte hija aunque sé de sobra que te darán la beca a ti… ― Se despide de sus dos hijas caminando hacia la puerta con sus cosas en la mano.  
―Tengo tantos nervios, ¿y si no me la dan?   
―Ten calma y confía en tus capacidades, te la darán y no lo digo porque eres mi hermana favorita ― le guiña un ojo.  
―Oye soy la única ― sonríe tratando de disipar un poco los nervios   
―Lo sé, no te pongas nerviosa, cálmate y respira… Debo irme, suerte ― Anastasia se levanta para ir por sus cosas para ir a la universidad ― me cuentas cómo te fue, nos vemos.  
Lena se despide con la mano y comienza a levantar los trastes de la mesa para colocarlos en el fregadero para ir al cuarto de baño para lavar sus dientes, un presentimiento le atormenta desde que se ha levantado pues presiente que algo no anda bien con lo de la beca pero no sabe a ciencia cierta qué es así que lo ignora porque intuye que es por los nervios del momento, toma el folder con sus documentos más importantes y sale de su departamento cruzando los dedos para que se cumpla su deseo.   
Le toma cerca de media hora llegar a la dirección que Valentina le ha proporcionado, es la dirección de su oficina particular en los juzgados, suspira y toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta de cristal para abrirla, está nerviosa y los nervios incrementan al igual que su inseguridad a cada paso que da hacia la oficina de Valentina, piensa en un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento mientras practica cómo se comportará en la oficina aunque sabe que se le olvidará al llegar.  
Sube en el ascensor marcando el piso número tres sintiendo que sus piernas le fallarán así que desecha los pensamientos negativos pero al sentir las puertas abrirse estruja el folder amarillo contra su pecho mientras sale; camina con paso perezoso hasta llegar a la última oficina del edificio, suspira pesadamente y se pasa la mano por el cabello, acomoda su blusa y reanuda la caminata hasta llegar al escritorio de la que supone es la secretaria de Valentina, una mujer que usa lentes y de edad madura y cabello castaño con expresión amable que teclea en la computadora de escritorio mientras atiende el teléfono que recarga en su hombro.  
―Buenos días, vengo a ver a la licenciada Volkova, Soy Elena Katina.  
― Buenos días ¿Dijo Katina? La licenciada la espera, es su cita de primera hora pero aun no llega… Si quiere tome asiento, no tarda en llegar ― le regala una pequeña sonrisa y señala unas mullidas sillas frente al escritorio.  
―Gracias.  
Lena se sienta en la segunda silla y coloca el folder en su regazo y sin poderevitarloinspecciona el vestíbulo de la oficina, la combinación de colores azul y gris le parece algo austera pero sobria, los muebles son modernos y piel en color negro, no hay muchas fotografías pero si pinturas de arte moderno que contrastan con la pintura en las paredes; Lena deja de mirar al escuchar el sonido de unos tacones que se aproximan a lo lejos así que vuelve a pasarse las nerviosas manos por sus rizos acomodados en el peinado y se pone erguida en el sillón.  
―Buenos días, Petra… Buenos días, señorita Katina ― saluda Valentina caminando hacia las presentes ― cancela todas mis citas de hoy, tal vez tarde más de lo que había pensado, vamos Lena pasa ― le entrega unos folders para archivar antes de entrar a la oficina pero se detiene en la puerta ― ah y que nadie me moleste.  
***   
Las emergencias nocturnas siempre le han dejado cansada y con mucho sueño que quita con café pero este día la incertidumbre que le aqueja es grande pues a pesar que no ha dormido en casi veinticuatro horas no siente ni una gota de cansancio.  
Toma su taza de café y bebe un sorbo mientras mira hacia la nada en su consultorio, ha intentado marcar el número de su esposa pero no responde a sus llamadas, ya ha marcado a su casa pero Ana le ha dicho que Valentina ha salido para la oficina y al marcar a la oficina, Petra le ha dicho que no quiere que nadie la moleste, lo que más le preocupa es que esté hablando con Lena.  
Natalia le ha llevado el periódico pero sólo lo ha hojeado sin prestar la menor atención, ha bebido su último trago de café y se frota el rostro sin saber qué hacer, se recuesta en su silla y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos hasta que alguien llama e la puerta.  
―Adelante.  
―Doctora Volkova, el Doctor Petrovsky quiere hablar con usted.  
―Ponlo en la línea.  
―Está afuera.  
―Entonces déjalo pasar.  
Un hombre de edad madura y figura robusta entra por la puerta, lleva un traje gris y su bata, su cabello negro comienza a cubrirse de canas y su rostro de arrugas dándole un aire más serio a su rostro.  
―Buenos días Doctora Volkova.  
―Buenos días, Doctor Petrovsky, ¿a qué debo su visita?  
―Estoy visitando a los jefes de cada especialidad del hospital para recabar los datos para el censo anual de los pacientes.  
―Lo había olvidado, en un momento le doy los datos ― se levanta y se acerca a su archivero.  
―Parece que no ha dormido bien, ¿Por qué no se va a descansar?  
―Los pacientes son primero ― comenta buscando los folders.  
―Sí, tiene razón pero no sanarán si no tienen doctores bien descansados, ¿Por qué no se toma el día? Tengo entendido que hoy no es su guardia.  
―Bueno surgió una emergencia en la madrugada y me avisaron.  
―Yo sé lo que le digo, tómese el día de descanso, duerma bien y venga el día de su guardia ― sentencia al recibir los folders ―y no es una sugerencia, es una orden ― camina hacia la puerta.  
Julia suspira y decide tomar el consejo así que toma su chaqueta y sale mientras se la coloca pero no irá a casa sino que irá a detener los planes de Valentina antes de que sea tarde, sabe que su deseo de tener un bebé ha alcanzado un nivel obsesión y locura llegando al grado de desquicio y no puede permitir una injusticia; se despide de Natalia y se dirige hacia el estacionamiento para conducir hacia la oficina de su esposa.  
***   
El sonido del segundero es desesperante en medio de aquel sepulcral silencio después de que le ha entregado el folder amarillo mientras Valentina revisa los documentos con detenimiento aunque de manera ausente, Lena se siente nerviosa por las miradas furtivas que Valentina le da cuando desvía su atención de los documentos pero lo que más le llama la atención es que sobre las paredes no hay ninguna pintura además de que la mayoría de los portarretratos que están sobre su escritorio muestran su foto de cuando era una jovencita o aparece con sus padres pero en su mayoría no aparece con Julia excepto en una, en la cual se muestra la clara distancia que existe entre ellas por lo que deduce que tiene más aprecio por sus padres que por cualquier otras personas anteponiéndolos a ellos antes que a Julia.  
Le causa escalofríos percibir la penetrante mirada de la perversa mujer delante de ella, sus ojos tiene un brillo depredador como si quisieran consumirla en una hoguera de odio pero buscando conseguir algo de ella a cambio de ayudarle así que para disminuir la tensión en su cuerpo pasa la mirada por toda la oficina descubriendo el lenguaje oculto tras la decoración, todo en ella grita y exuda poder en cuanto a los muebles y colores en la pintura de las paredes, los libros en los estantes tras Valentina hablan en su mayoría sobre historia y cómo conseguir el poder absoluto además su sobrio traje Oxford en color negro dice más de lo que aparenta.   
Coloca nerviosa y torpemente ambas manos sobre su regazo una sobre la otra, alisa las arrugas de su falda mientras desvía su mirada para observar con detenimiento y parsimonia las costuras esperando la ruda evaluación de Valentina porque puede distinguir que no le ha agradado del todo desde que la conoce.  
―Bien, puedo ver que eres una alumna excepcional… Todo esto se refleja en tus notas ― hojea los documentos en el folder que le ha entregado ― no sé por qué no habías solicitado una beca antes.  
―La verdad es que no sabía de este tipo de programas.  
―Deberé hablar con el rector para que se informe mejor a los estudiantes ― escribe una nota y la coloca sobre el monitor plano de su computadora de escritorio ― pero necesito preguntarte algo Lena ― el tono en el cual le habla pone nerviosa a Lena mientras asiente pasando saliva.  
―Dígame.  
―Si te otorgo la beca, ¿harías cualquier cosa por conservarla?   
―No entiendo.  
―Sí, quiero decir, aunque tengas que hacer cosas para seguir dentro del programa porque déjame decirte que tenemos rigurosos requisitos para mantener a los alumnos dentro de los programas.   
―Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, sí pero nunca haría cosas que perjudicaran a mi familia, a mí misma o al programa académico.  
―Pero no has respondido lo que quiero escuchar ― Lena le mira confundida.   
―Perdone pero no entiendo que es lo que quiere que yo diga.   
―Quiero que me digas qué es lo que estarías dispuesta a hacer por conseguir la beca, si yo te pidiera que hagas algo que no está estipulado dentro de las normas del programa, ¿lo harías para conservar la beca? ― Lena comienza a sospechar que hay algo más involucrado que el simple deseo de ayudarle con la obtención de la beca y se levanta desconfiada.  
―Creo que veo lo que quiere pedirme y mi respuesta es no ― se levanta de la silla ― gracias por su tiempo pero creo que debo retirarme ― comienza a andar hacia la salida.  
―Pero todavía no sabes lo que te quiero pedir, no te vayas por favor ― se levanta y camina a prisa para cerrar la puerta antes de que Lena la abra ― por favor ― su mirada ahora es fría y enfadada por lo que provoca que Lena pase saliva comenzando a sentir miedo ― vamos, siéntate ― Lena regresa siendo empujada por Valentina, quien la sienta en la silla de nuevo ― pero antes de continuar… Lena, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?  
―… ― Lena no comprende lo que quiere decir pero responde aun así ― Sí, lo he pensado pero eso será hasta después de que termine mi carrera, consiga un trabajo estable y encuentre a la persona correcta para unir mi vida pero ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ― Mira confundida a la imponente y soberbia mujer delante de ella.  
―Mi Jul y yo lo hemos hablado mucho, veo el más ferviente deseo en sus ojos por cargar un bebé en sus brazos… Pero no hemos podido, llevamos cerca de tres años y nueve meses queriendo concebir, y la única ocasión en que lo logramos… Yo tuve un aborto natural y desde ahí a la fecha no hemos podido concebir otra vez porque yo soy el problema… Yo soy estéril… ― Lena no entiende por qué le dice todo esto y menos aún qué es lo que tiene que ver ella en todo eso ― Pero mi Jul está en condiciones para ser madre gracias a la ayuda de a la maternidad subrogada para que ella cumpla su sueño de ser madre y yo quiero ayudarle a cumplirlo ― su semblante ha cambiado por uno más sensible al punto de que su ojos se han tornado vidriosos ― hemos estado hablando de ello pero no hemos encontrado a la candidata perfecta… Hasta ahora… ― Su mirada recupera su brillo perverso de antes.  
―Pe… Pe… Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?  
―Ahí es donde entras tú, querida Lenita… La mejor candidata que he encontrado has sido tú, ¡felicidades!… Serás la madre del bebé de mi Jul ― Lena se muestra aturdida al escuchar la noticia de tremenda magnitud y es cuando comprende el amable comportamiento de Valentina pero se pregunta si Julia también está de acuerdo con ella pues le duele pensar que sea así.


	6. El contrato

El Contrato…  
― ¿Qué? ― Pregunta Lena con sorpresa en su voz.  
―Sí, como he dicho… Hemos buscado a la candidata perfecta pero desde que te vi lo supe y me di cuenta de que eras tú… ― Sonríe con malicia ― Tú eres la mejor candidata para tener a nuestros bebés, tienes mucho a tu favor en especial el interés de mi Julia aunque ella se ha negado, yo haré que cambie de opinión.  
―Entonces, ¿todo esto de la beca era un señuelo?  
―Sí… Algo así, necesitaba poder hablar contigo a solas.  
― ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué no existen clínica para eso? Yo no puedo hacer mucho por ustedes…  
―Sí puedes, sólo debes estar con mi esposa para que puedas concebir a mi bebé ― interrumpe a Lena.  
― ¿Qué dice? ¿Me está pidiendo…?  
―Te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes con mi esposa… Te estoy dando la oportunidad que cualquier amante desea además mi esposa no está de mal ver ¿o tu qué piensas? ― Aquella pregunta pone en evidencia a Lena pero recupera el sentido común.  
―… No puedo hacerlo.  
―No puedes negarte… Dime Lena, ¿Qué tanto harías por tu familia? Mira que sé lo mucho que necesita el trabajo tu madre Inessa, es muy buena en el despacho contable pero creo que una mala auditoria puede hacerla perderlo y no creo que por un “pequeño” y “simple” error, pueda encontrar otro tan bueno como el que tiene… O que una mala recomendación pueda cerrarle las oportunidades de trabajo a tu hermana Anastasia que está a punto de graduarse con muchos méritos aunque no creo que le sirvan de mucho después de la mala recomendación ― le sonríe de manera triunfante mientras le mira con altivez y orgullo ocultan.  
― ¿Qué más sabe de mí? ― Lena le mira entre preocupada y temerosa al saber que tiene mucha información ― ¿Por qué me hace esto? ― Presiente que tiene algo con obligarla a actuar.  
―Mmm veamos… ― Coloca su mano sobre su barbilla como si esto le ayudase a pensar ― Sé que adelantas unos semestres… Sé que tu padre falleció hace seis años en un accidente de autos… No has tenido ningún novio o pareja, tienes problemas con tu presión y por eso estarás bajo vigilancia médica toda tu vida, es un pequeño inconveniente pero algo podremos hacer ― Sonríe con malicia al ver la expresión de sorpresa terror en el semblante del rostro de Lena y le guiña un ojo de manera cómplice ― Sé que eres muy inteligente y por ello sabrás aceptar lo que te conviene…  
―N… No puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero…   
―Claro que si quieres o haré de tu vida un infierno y no querrás vivir si eso pasa ― se levanta y se acerca lentamente a Lena para colocar su mano sobre su hombro ― puedo ayudarte si tú me ayudas, puedo hacer que seas altamente reconocida en el mundo de la psicología y darte gran renombre, darte la beca completa y apoyarte en toda tu carrera , conseguirte lo que quieras porque el dinero no es problema… ― Se aleja de Lena y le da la espalda mientras camina hasta tomar en sus manos la foto de su escritorio en la cual aparece junto a Julia ― O puedo hacer de tu vida y la de tu familia un infierno tan miserable que no encontrarás trabajo cuando te gradúes y sepultar tu nombre bajo tres metros bajo tierra hasta que nadie se acuerde de ti, tú decides.  
―… ― “Siempre es por dinero, ¿Por qué no puede haber equidad en esa cuestión?...” piensa Lena viendo con cierto rencor a Valentina ― ¿Su esposa sabe esto? ― Al parecer de Valentina, Lena está cediendo.  
―No, pero descuida… La convenceré.  
―Necesito pensarlo… ¿Puedo pensarlo?  
―Tú sabrás, niña… ― Coloca el portarretrato de plata en su lugar ― Pero recuerda que el tiempo corre y muy rápido ― toma un papelito que está sobre un carpeta y escribe algo ― esta es una suma que te ofrezco para que pienses bien las cosas pero puede cambiarse en el momento en el que decidas… ― Muestra el papelito y Lena se sorprende tanto que no puede evitar exclamar ― puede aumentar a más o disminuir a nada ― rompe el papel en mil pedazos ― tú decides.  
―Tengo que pensarlo ― la presión que Valentina ejerce sobre Lena es mucha pues la tiene en sus manos prácticamente y Lena ha comenzado a sentirse mal, siente la sangre subir a su cabeza y sus oídos están aturdidos.  
―Te doy dos días cuando mucho, mira que tengo poca paciencia pero contigo, tendré que hacer una excepción… Cuando decidas, ven a mi casa para comunicármela… ― Va a agregar otra cosa pero un revuelo se escucha en la recepción de su oficina y la puerta se abre de improviso, son Julia y Petra quienes están forcejeando.  
―Lo siento, señora Volkova pero… ― Se disculpa Petra.  
―Está bien, esto también es asunto de mi esposa ― Julia ve la expresión de temor de Lena y se da cuenta de que ha llegado tarde ― cierra la puerta y ahora sí, que nadie nos moleste.  
―Sí, señora… Con su permiso.  
― ¿Qué has hecho Valentina? ― Julia se acerca a Lena y toca su hombro, la siente temblar.  
―Nada, simplemente le he hecho la propuesta…  
― ¿Cómo pudiste…? ― La expresión de Julia se torna molesta.   
―Vamos mi amor, no es para tanto… Además he sido sutil para esto, créeme que aceptará, ¿no es así Lena? ― El matrimonio ve a Lena, Valentina con absoluta seguridad y Julia con algo de vergüenza y pena.  
―Lena, no hagas caso a mi esposa… Está algo desequilibrada y no sabe lo que dice ― Lena puede presentir la verdad en sus palabras ― No sé qué te ha contado pero está un poco trastornada porque no hemos podido tener hijos, por lo que te ruego la disculpes y olvides lo que te ha dicho.  
― ¿Crees que estoy loca? Lena, te lo pido… De mujer a mujer, piensa bien esto ― Valentina se acerca y toma las manos de Lena entre las suyas de manera suplicante y con la expresión más lastimera que puede poner ― no nos niegues la oportunidad de ser madres, por favor…  
Lena está algo confundida por la actitud bipolar de Valentina y deduce que Julia puede tener razón y quizá esté trastornada por no poder tener hijos pero ha sonado tan sincera en la súplica y no puede evitar compadecerla, desvía su atención hacia Julia y puede ver que está muy apenada y ahora sabe que no ha tenido nada que ver pero puede observar con mayor detenimiento que tras sus ojos azules se esconde el brillo anhelante de ser madre también y sin poder evitarlo, esto remueve sus emociones pero lo que más le hace querer acceder a tan indecente y descabellada petición es que le atrae Julia, tanto que siente el deseo inminente de saber cómo es estar con ella y puede estar segura que aunque la conoce hace poco, está enamorada de ella desde que se conocieron en el elevador aunque también está la latente amenaza de Valentina de dañar a su familia y puede estar segura de la cumplirá a como dé lugar para conseguir lo que quiere.  
―Por favor Lena, te lo pide una madre desesperada…  
―Lena, no hagas nada que no quieras hacer… Valentina no sabe…  
―Acepto… ― Ha cedido ante la presión que Valentina le ha puesto al poner en medio a su familia, aunque la idea de estar con Julia no le horroriza tanto después de todo pero si le causa un poco de temor pues nunca ha estado con alguien.   
― ¿Qué? ― Julia y Valentina responde al unísono.  
―Dije que acepto, siempre y cuando la señora Valentina cumpla lo que dijo… Quiero tener la garantía que no les pasará nada…  
―Soy una persona de palabra y siempre cumplo lo que digo pero para que estés más segura… Firmaremos un contrato…  
―Lena, no precipites las cosas… No sé qué es lo que te ha dicho Vale pero no puede obligarte a nada que no quieras, yo no la dejaré hacerte daño…  
―Descuide, doctora Volkova… Lo hago porque… ― Recuerda la amenaza y se reprime pues está entre la espada y la pared sabiendo que su madre y hermana pueden salir afectadas si se niega ― Porque quiero ayudarles a completar su felicidad ― sonríe débilmente sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse un poco por la impotencia que siente pero lo oculta tras una enorme y fingida sonrisa.  
―Yo no le he apuntado con una pistola, ella ha accedido mi amor.  
―Estoy segura de que algo tuviste que ver en esta decisión, tú no eres de las personas que se quedan de brazos cruzados así como así, tuviste algo que ver y lo voy a averiguar… ― Amenaza Julia con eminente furia en su ojos ― Además yo no voy a ser parte de algo que le arruinará la vida a alguien que tiene un brillante futuro como Lena, ella no merece esto…  
―Mi amor, Lena ha accedido ― se acerca y susurra al oído de Julia ― además no tienes que sacrificarte mucho, mira que Lena no es fea… Yo creo que lo disfrutarás… ― Sonríe con malicia y muestra ser alguien sin escrúpulos.  
―Eres despreciable… ― Responde Julia diciendo lo que Lena piensa.  
―Gracias amor, yo también te amo… ― Le envía un beso soplado ―Bueno como sea, Lena ya decidió así que… Nada puedes hacer, te acostarás con ella te guste o no.  
―No puedes manejar la vida de los demás porque te place hacerlo, no puedes ir por la vida consiguiendo lo que quieres con sólo tomarlo… Antes de hacer esto, me divorcio de ti…  
―No lo harás, porque si lo haces… Me cobraré con la familia de Lena…  
―No lo harías… ― Julia ve con gran sorpresa la insolencia de la que hasta hoy ha sido su amada esposa y no puede evitar ver el temor en el rostro de Lena, quien se muestra afligida y preocupada ― Si lo haces, te pediré el divorcio…― amenaza en tono molesto pues sabe que a Valentina no le agrada la idea de un gran escándalo.  
―Lo haré si lo haces ― afirma firme de manera decida y tajante dando la estocada final como si se tratase de un juicio.  
Julia suspira y ve que sus posibilidades son nulas mientras que Lena ve como Julia está atada de pies y manos al igual que ella sin poder hacer nada, sabe que quiere ayudarla pero Valentina lo ha puesto difícil y les ha cerrado las vías de salida.  
―Está bien… Pero quiero estar presente cuando escribas el contrato, no quiero letras pequeñas y no más trucos sucios bajo la manga… ― Le señala con su dedo índice ― Sé que algún día te arrepentirás de esto y tarde o temprano…  
―El contrato lo tengo más que listo y redactado, ¿quieren leerlo? ― Se acerca a su caja fuerte tras una pintura poco llamativa mientras retira el cuadro y teclea la clave para abrir y sacar unos folders amarillos ― el contrato estipula los puntos más relevantes.  
― ¿Cómo estar seguras de que no procederás a espaldas de nosotros? ― Julia le mira desconfiada pues ahora ve el verdadero rostro de quien ha sido su esposa.  
―Si lo hago, perderé todos mis derechos sobre los bebés que tenga Lena… Este contrato te obliga a ti Lena, a mantener en la más absoluta discreción tu embarazo por lo que deberás mudarte a nuestra casa para poder vigilarte…  
― ¿No podré salir ni ver a mi madre ni a mi hermana?  
―Sí podrás hacerlo pero no puedes decir quién es responsable de tu embarazo… ― Sonríe maliciosamente ― Podrás hacer tu vida como la haces pero dejarás de hacer algunas cosas, este contrato me da absoluto poder sobre el bebé y a cambio yo cumpliré con lo que he prometido además de una gran gratificación económica para que no vuelvas a preocuparte por eso…   
―Yo… Yo… ― La presión sobre ella y la impotencia hacen que Lena se desmaye cuando intenta levantarse pero Julia la detiene en plena caída y la lleva hacia el sofá que Valentina tiene en su oficina.  
― ¿Qué le pasa? ― Pregunta Valentina temerosa y preocupada.  
Le hace un chequeo completo a sus signos vitales y concluye que es el estrés y presión del momento lo que la ha puesto así, la comprende y ella misma tiene ganas de estrangular a su esposa pero no puede.  
―Espero que estés contenta.  
―Lo estoy, al fin seremos madres mi amor ― se acerca a besar los labios de Julia pero no le corresponde y desvía su rostro hacia un lado ― no te enojes, recuerda que tendrás la oportunidad de estar con esta hermosa jovencita…  
―Si lo voy a hacer, déjame hacerlo a mi manera, de una manera especial y no te dejo objetar porque ha sido tu idea todo esto… Le daré a Lena una especial y linda experiencia, no quiero que sufra más ― observa el semblante pacifico de Lena.  
Lena da indicios de que va a despertar y lo que ha pensado que ha sido una pesadilla, es una completa realidad al ver a Julia hincada frente a ella tocando su mano, la retira bruscamente sin poder evitarlo aunque sabe que Julia no ha tenido nada que ver en aquella trampa.  
― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― Pregunta Julia verdaderamente preocupada con el semblante serio sosteniendo sus manos mientras Lena asiente suspirando.  
―Perfecto, vayamos a firmar el contrato pues…   
Una de las manos de Lena se tensa bajo la de Julia pero Julia la presiona suavemente para darle la confianza de que todo va estar bien a pesar de que el horizonte se ve empañado pero ahora sabe que Julia no la dejará sola y que pase lo que pase, tendrá su apoyo.  
―No dejaré que les haga nada, lo prometo ― Julia se acerca para abrazarla y poder susurrar en su oído, lo que la hace estremecer al sentir el cálido aliento acariciar su piel y buscar la mirada sincera de Julia para observar su reflejo, sus miradas se enganchan en una conexión mágica que pasa desapercibida por Valentina.  
Al parecer, Lena no tendrá que sacrificarse tanto al estar con Julia pues ambas han tenido que acceder ante los caprichos de Valentina pero lo que ella no ha previsto que sus actos pueden traer muchas consecuencias que no ha tenido contempladas y su trastornada mente no se ha detenido a pensar en que tal vez esté prácticamente arrojando a su esposa a los brazos de Lena con una petición así, es tanto su deseo de complacer a sus padres y su imperiosa necesidad de ejercer su poder ante otros que se ha cegado por completo.  
Quizá esto es el inicio de una complicada historia de amor por su comienzo pues existen muchos sentimientos y emociones involucradas porque Julia siente algo más que deseo al pensar en estar a solas con Lena pero también se siente culpable por cómo se están dando las cosas aunque Lena se siente de la misma forma debido a que desde que conoció a Julia se ha sentido más que atraída por ella y no sabe si después de que pase todo esto, ambas podrán continuar y rehacer su vida como lo ha planteado Valentina, así que es ella quien lleva las de perder al final de la trama y la pregunta obligada es: ¿Se saldrá con la suya y logrará hacer sus planes realidad volver a retomar su vida al lado de su esposa al tener el bebé que tanto desea después de que Julia y Lena pasen algunas noches juntas o todo se vendrá abajo cuando se vean involucrados sentimientos profundos entre Lena y Julia?


	7. Últimas aclaraciones

Últimas aclaraciones  
Con pluma en mano, Julia ve con un poco de remordimiento a Lena, quien se encuentra sentada todavía en el sofá, duda un poco pues la pluma en su mano tiembla antes de que la tinta quede plasmada en el papel que ha de cambiar todo en su vida pues siente que está haciendo un pacto con el diablo aunque se trate de su esposa además de que no quiere arruinar ni interferir en la vida de Lena, “ella tiene toda una vida por delante y no quiero que se trunque por algo como esto”.  
― ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que cumplirás tu palabra? ― Pregunta Julia deteniendo la pluma a escasos milímetros de la línea de y levantando la mirada viendo desconfiadamente a su esposa como a una total desconocida pues a partir de este momento eso es para ella ― ¿Cómo estar seguras de que no harás nada y que este contrato nos respalda en caso de que no cumples lo que dices?  
―Es válido, no puedo tocar a la familia de Lena ni acercarme a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia… Sólo si ella accede a tener a mí, quiero decir, nuestro bebé ― Corrige rápidamente ― y está sujeto a las leyes, léanlo y verán que no hay nada fuera de lo común, no me he excedido pero tampoco he dejado cabos sueltos… Así que cuando nazca el bebé, Lena será libre de hacer lo que quiera pero no puede venir a molestar a nuestra familia porque pierde todos los derechos sobre el bebé al momento de firmar los documentos… Además al bebé no le faltará nada, es como si Lena quiere probar las dulces mieles del placer sin agobiarse por las consecuencias, cualquier madre adolescente la envidiaría por eso.  
― ¿Y lo dices así como si nada? ― Julia le ve molesta.  
―No puedo decirlo de otra manera, sólo estoy diciendo lo que pasará…  
― ¿Cómo negarse si la has atado de manos para que no pueda hacer nada?  
― ¿Dónde firmo? ― La dulce pero sombría voz de Lena interrumpe la pequeña diferencia de opiniones entre el matrimonio.  
―Aquí… ― Valentina se acerca a Lena con el contrato en la mano y sonríe triunfante hacia Julia, quien le responde con una mueca.  
―Si lo hago, mi familia queda fuera de todo esto, ¿cierto? ― Lena dirige una mirada insegura hacia Julia, quien no se atreve a mirarla a la cara ― No hará nada contra ellas.  
―La ley te amparará, querida ― Valentina le regala una sonrisa algo retorcida que hace estremecer a Lena, quien la mira buscando algún tipo de remordimiento que no encuentra.  
Lena suspira y con mano firme en la pluma, plasma su firma en el papel del contrato para después pasar el papel a Julia, quien la mira todavía apenada y algo cobarde por no poder hacer nada pero al ver la mirada decidida de Lena aprieta la pluma entre sus dedos y firma con plena seguridad.  
―Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces…― Murmura Julia terminando de plasmar su firma ― Quiero conservar el contrato original, eso me da la seguridad de que no intentarás nada.  
―Como quieras… Ya tengo lo que quería, te esperamos en casa lo más pronto posible Lena, para que la “tarea” ― Valentina dedica una mirada muy sugestiva a Julia y hacia su pantalón ― comience ya…   
―Sí no hay nada más que tratar, me voy… ― Lena busca su bolso con la mirada mientras baja la mirada para evitar que Valentina vea sus lágrimas de impotencia y lo toma al ubicarlo en la silla donde había estado sentada cuando llegó ― Tengo que… Debo hablar con mamá y Any… ― Su voz se quiebra a cada palabra mientras camina hacia la puerta.  
―No olvides que no puedes decir nada de esto… A nadie ― puntualiza severamente Valentina mirando a Lena totalmente deshecha y algo alterada antes de salir.  
―Espera Lena…― Julia se acerca y coloca su mano en su hombro deteniendo su partida antes de que abra la puerta ― Te acompaño ― toma su bolso y le toma del brazo sin que Lena oponga resistencia caminan hacia el elevador ante la mirada curiosa de la secretaria de Valentina ― vamos…  
Julia le dedica una mirada iracunda a su esposa antes de cerrar la puerta, tiene ganas de estrangularla o al menos abofetearla por hacerle esto a Lena, caminan en vueltas en un silencio incómodo hasta que Julia presiona el botón del ascensor y observa de reojo a Lena, la ve temblar un poco por los hombros y reprime la necesidad de abrazarla una vez que están dentro del ascensor; se siente impotente ante el abuso de autoridad de Valentina, sabe que es una de las mejores abogadas de Rusia, sino es que la mejor, y sabe tiene pleno conocimiento de las leyes como ella misma de la estructura del cuerpo humano siendo cirujana pero no puede comparar ambas profesiones pues son muy distintas pero a la vez tan parecidas porque las leyes son como las vitaminas que el sistema inmunológico necesita.   
Por una vez en su vida, desea poder contradecir los caprichos de Valentina pero no tiene manera de hacerlo, siente la llama de la impotencia e ira consumiendo su ser y no puede evitar golpear una de las paredes del ascensor provocando un sobresalto por parte de Lena, quien le mira algo desconcertada y un poco asustada.  
―Disculpa mi comportamiento… ― murmura Julia cabizbaja recargándose en la pared y deslizándose hacia el suelo ― No quisiera arrastrarte a esto pero sé que Valentina se las arreglará para dañar a tu familia de una u otra manera y yo me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada… Debería haberme puesto firme y negarme a esto… Yo, lo siento...  
Lena comprende la actitud de Julia, ahora sabe que no está de acuerdo con esto pero ninguna de las dos puede hacer nada, se inclina un poco y nerviosa e insegura coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Julia.  
―Sé que si pudiera hacerlo, me ayudaría… Pero no puedo permitir que se sienta culpable por algo que no ha hecho.  
―Claro que debo sentirme culpable, yo formaré parte de un delito que cambiará sino es que destruirá tu vida ― Julia levanta la mirada hacia los ojos verdigrises frente a ella y ve un destello de inocencia ― además eres todavía muy joven, casi una niña… ― Acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza ― No puedo dejar que por culpa de una persona como Valentina tu pierdas la poca inocencia que te queda por vivir.  
―No se lamente, creo que de alguna u otra manera su esposa se saldría con la suya, es la ventaja de tener poder sobre otros…  
―Si hubiera sabido que era de esto sobre lo que se trataba la dichosa beca, te juro que no te habría sugerido pedirle ayuda… Yo… Soy tan culpable como Valentina… ― Julia cubre su rostro con sus manos y levanta la mirada hacia el techo.  
―No siga lamentándose… ― suplica Lena tomando con firmeza la mano de Julia y la presiona un poco.  
―Tienes razón, no ganaré nada, lo hecho está hecho y no dejaré que nada malo les pase a ti ni a tu familia…― por alguna extraña razón, estar al lado de Lena le tranquiliza un poco y le da la confianza de decir aquello firmemente como una promesa ― Lo único bueno que puede salir de todo esto, será ese bebé que no tiene culpa de nada… Espero que se parezca mucho a su madre ― comenta en tono bromista para disminuir la tensión que existe en ambiente al comprender que nada puede hacer para cambiar haciendo sonrojar a Lena, quien comprende que sólo puede burlarse de lo que está pasando y corresponde a la franca sonrisa de Julia.  
Una atmosfera romántica comienza a formarse en el ascensor y ambas se dan cuenta de que esto se complicará un poco debido a que existe cierta atracción que va más allá de la pasión entre ambas, Julia siente un poco de miedo pues está comenzando a involucrar sentimientos por Lena pero sabe que no pueden tener futuro debido a como están dándose las cosas entre ellas así que tratará de matarlos poco pero la belleza de la joven e inexperta pelirroja le hace sentirse más atraída hacia ella desde la primera vez que la ha visto en el ascensor haciéndolo más difícil de disimular para ella sin saber que a Lena le pasa igual; aunque ambas saben que por más que quieran dejar los sentimientos fuera de esto, resultará imposible no involucrarse sentimentalmente en la concepción del pequeño ser, algo que al parecer no está estipulado en el contrato y algo en lo que Valentina no ha pensado, pues es muy latente el hecho de que las dos se enamoren en el transcurso del embarazo.  
***  
Valentina se ha quedado sola en su oficina, ha pedido que no le molesten pues necesita regodearse ante su eminente triunfo y cumplimiento de su capricho, toma la copia del contrato que ha hecho firmar a Lena y su querida esposa, se recuesta en su mullida silla y coloco el papel sobre el escritorio.  
―Has pensado en todo, Val… Eres brillante, sin duda… ― Contiene un grito de felicidad ― Ahora si tus padres van a estar orgullosos muy felices cuando les comuniques que tendrán a su tan ansiado nieto… ― Una sombra de realidad y mala sensación cruza por su mente ― No he pensado en la posibilidad de que esas dos terminen enamorándose… Bah, Julia me ama y estoy segura de que respetará su voto matrimonial, le estoy dando lo que ella más desea, seguramente me amará más por eso ― se ve cegada por su absurda y malsana felicidad ― y si no, Lena saldrá de nuestras vidas como un “lindo” recuerdo ― su risa se torna algo desquiciada y soberbia, al perecer su sentido común de la realidad se ha visto alterado.  
***   
Julia se ha ofrecido a llevar a Lena a su casa pero ella le ha pedido que la lleve a alguna otra parte pues aún no se ha repuesto de lo sucedido en la oficina de Valentina esa mañana, sus ojos se muestran rojos a causa del silencioso llanto impotente y se ve algo decaída en su estado de ánimo pues no parece que le han “otorgado” una beca, ha argumentado que no quiere llegar a su casa en ese estado pues no podrá resistir las preguntas de su madre sobre cómo estuvo la entrevista y es preferible para ella tratar de calmarse antes de mostrar una felicidad que no siente.  
―Te invito a comer ― propone Julia abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a subir a Lena.  
―No tengo hambre ― responde encogida de hombros deslizándose en el asiento.  
―Ya sé, vayamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad… Te llevaré a lugares que estoy segura no conoces ― sonríe tratando de animar a su acompañante.  
El auto sale a gran velocidad del estacionamiento sin rumbo fijo, pasan horas dando vueltas en los alrededores de la ciudad tratando de olvidar los malos recuerdos hasta que el estómago de Lena por fin clama atención.  
―Es una clara señal de que tienes hambre ― se burla Julia abriéndole la puerta a Lena para llevarla a comer.  
―Es porque la hora de la comida ha llegado.  
―Sé a dónde llevarte.  
―Que no sea nada ostentoso, por favor ― pide Lena acomodando sus alborotados rizos en una media cola con un listón que ha encontrado en su bolsa.  
―Lo que ordene la señorita.  
Ya no hay silencios incómodos, parece que se han complementado a la perfección aunque esto no quita un poco la humillación que Lena ha tenido que pasar.


	8. Una concepción natural Parte I

Una concepción natural Parte I  
Lena ha pasado una tarde maravillosa desde su punto de vista exceptuando el horrible momento de la mañana en la oficina de Valentina, estar con Julia le ha ayudado a olvidar por un momento todas sus preocupaciones pero ha llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad y mentirle a su madre y hermana.   
Entra en el departamento lo más silenciosamente posible dejando las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta, camina cabizbaja pues no sabe qué hacer con respecto a las preguntas que su madre seguramente le hará, cómo le explicará que la beca ha sido una farsa siendo esta un señuelo.  
― ¿Cómo te fue, cariño? ― Suena la dulce voz de su madre sentada en la sala, quien se ha sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana después de ver que la doctora Volkova la ha llevado a casa.  
―Eh… Bien, la he conseguido ― trata de sonreír forzadamente aunque su tono de voz no es precisamente feliz y su madre lo puede notar y le duele mentirle a su madre pero ve el cansancio en sus ojos y que los años ya pesan sobre sus cansados hombros mientras recuerda las crueles y frías palabras de Valentina al mencionarle que puede destruir el arduo trabajo de su madre sólo con hacer unas llamadas.   
―Te conozco, cariño… ― Se levanta y se acerca a su pequeña ― ¿Qué pasa? ― Levanta la barbilla de Lena y le hace mirarla a los ojos.  
―No es nada, estoy feliz porque la conseguí porque podría pasar algo ― Mira directamente a los ojos a su madre, quien aunque sabe que algo pasa debe darle tiempo y espacio para que le cuente lo que le pasa.  
―Bueno, haré como que te creo… ― Concede y sonríe de manera conciliadora para confortar a su hija ― No he podido evitar ver que la doctora Volkova ha venido a dejarte, ¿Por qué no le has hecho pasar? ― Cambia de tema y ve a su hija sonrojarse.  
―Es que… Ella… No… Porque… ― Balbucea nerviosa sonrojándose al recordar la petición de Valentina y el contrato que ha firmado ― Sólo vino a traerme porque ha tenido una emergencia en el hospital ― responde finalmente después de calmarse un poco.  
―Parece una buena persona, me gustaría conocerla más… ― Comenta Inessa regresando a sentarse en el sofá.  
―Sí, lo es… ― No puede evitar sentirse tensa al recordar lo que tiene que hacer ― Eh, mamá hay algo que debo decirte sobre la beca.  
―Sabía que había algo que te inquietaba ― afirma con voz suave y conocedora ― ¿Qué es?  
―Bueno, hay una cosa que debo hacer… Tengo que mudarme por un tiempo fuera de casa ― la noticia no le es muy agradable a su madre y lo puede ver en su rostro ― pero es sólo por un tiempo… Es que tengo que hacer unos cursos de especialidades que me servirán en mi carrera profesional y tal vez sea fuera del país y pues la escuela queda lejos de casa… ― Continua inventando una excusa que le suene creíble ― Y la Doctora Volkova y su esposa me han ofrecido su ayuda y hospitalidad pues la escuela está cerca de su casa… ― Disimuladamente desvía la mirada como si sabe que su madre detectará la nariz de Pinocho que crece de manera invisible.  
―Entonces, ¿dices que la Doctora Volkova y su esposa te han ofrecido su ayuda en cuanto al hospedaje? ― No parece muy convencida pero la seriedad en el rostro de su hija le hace confiar ― Eso habla muy bien de ellas, parece que la esposa de la Doctora Volkova es muy buena persona también.  
“Tan buena como el mismo demonio… Si supieras lo que me ha obligado a hacer no dirías lo mismo, Dios no puedo decirle lo que me ha propuesto…” Piensa perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.  
―Hija, ¿estás bien? ― Lena reacciona pero parece desorientada.  
― ¿Decías mamá?  
―Preguntaba que si estás porque te has quedado muy reflexiva ― Se levanta y se acerca a su hija.  
―Es que pensaba en que me da un poco de miedo alejarme de ustedes, irme de aquí… No sé, es una sensación de miedo que no puedo describir ― confiesa bajando la mirada.  
―A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos pero que tenemos que hacer para conseguir lo que queremos ― abraza a su pequeña e indefensa hija ― Sé que tal vez esto sea nuevo para ti pero es momento de que experimentes cosas nuevas y salgas de casa porque llegará un momento en que tendrás que irte y abandones el nido ― abraza con un poco más de fuerza a Lena para transmitirle un poco de confianza y seguridad al sentirla temblar un poco ― Esta es una gran oportunidad que tiene fecha de expiración y tal vez no se vuelva a presentar porque no te estará esperado… Además, nosotros estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas ― le sonríe limpiando unas lágrimas que resbalan por su mejilla.  
―Tienes razón ― concede sonriendo y aferrándose al abrazo.  
Lena siente que recupera toda la seguridad que ha creído perdida tan sólo con hablar con su madre y no se arrepiente de haber cedido ante la presión y chantaje de Valentina pues ama a su familia y no quiere que nada dañe a las personas que quiere pero lo que le aterra es pensar en el hecho de estar a solas con Julia, ella no tiene experiencia pues ni siquiera ha tenido un novio o novia así que sus conocimientos en este plano son nulos pero si sabe cómo es el proceso de concepción de un bebé por lo que conoce desde la escuela y secundaria además de algunos comentarios de algunas chicas que ha escuchado en la escuela y se sonroja al imaginar el momento en que esté a solas con Julia y no sabe cómo debe actuar ante Julia pero lo que más le causa temor es lo que está comenzando a sentir cada vez que ve a Julia sin saber que ésta siente casi exactamente lo mismo.  
***   
Julia se ha encerrado en el despacho de su casa, ha cerrado la puerta con llave y se ha sentado en la silla de su escritorio con un vaso lleno de whisky en la mano para tratar de relajarse un poco del disgusto que ha tenido con su esposa, se siente un poco despreciable por ser parte de algo tan bajo y ruin como lo que quiere hacer su esposa con Lena pero no puede hacer mucho para ayudarla pues se siente atada de pies y manos porque sabe que su esposa es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, no puede obligar a Lena pero tampoco quiere forzarla en el que debe ser un momento muy especial para Lena.  
“Regálale el más maravilloso momento para que no marques por completo su vida… Ella se lo merece” Piensa viendo la oscura transparencia de su vaso con el whisky pero una ira se apodera de su ser al sentirse impotente y no termina el contenido del vaso pues lo arroja con la pared estrellándolo en ella y esparciendo pedazos de vidrio y un poco del licor.  
“¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detener a tu esposa y ponerla en su lugar? Eres una cobarde al aceptar acostarte con esa pobre niña… Mira que prometerle una beca tal vez ha pensado que todo está planeado, eres despreciable…” Ve su reflejo en el cristal del vidrio del portarretrato platinado donde aparecen ella y Valentina en su luna de miel por algún lugar de Venecia, su rostro no irradia alegría en la foto al contrario fuerza la sonrisa mientras abraza por detrás a su esposa.   
― ¿Se encuentra bien, Doctora? ― Se escucha la maternal voz de Ana.  
―Sí… Estoy bien, solo se me ha resbalado un vaso ― responde tratando de sonar calmada.   
Sonríe tristemente al pensar que su matrimonio se ha terminado por la maldita obsesión que tiene Valentina de darle un hijo y ha dejado de ser una relación de dos desde que ha permitido que sus suegros influencien en las decisiones de su esposa cuando deben ser de ellas dos; el amor que siente o alguna vez sintió por Valentina se ha esfumado poco a poco y ahora lo que ha hecho cambia por completo lo que siente.  
Sin saber porque, cuando piensa en Lena su enojo se esfuma por completo y pensar que estará con ella le causa algunos escalofríos al imaginarse a sí misma besando cada centímetro de la nívea y blanca piel cubierta de pecas de Lena, no quiere pero no puede evitar imaginar el cuerpo de Lena tendido en un lecho blanco con una mirada llena de deseo y una sonrisa provocativa mientras con su dedo índice le indica que se acerque; las sensaciones que este lúcido sueño despierta en ella son muy notorias en cierta parte de su anatomía.  
“Calma Jul… Ella es sólo una niña, no puedes permitirte pensar así de ella” piensa mientras acaricia su cuello “pero una niña muy linda… ¿Qué estás pensando? Ella no es más que una inexperta jovencita de la cual te vas a aprovechar” se recuerda “debes hacer que ese momento en que se vuelva una mujer sea inolvidable y lindo, se lo debes… Así que contrólate…” Se abofetea para recobrar el control de su salvaje instinto animal y toma el teléfono para marcar un número conocido.  
― ¿Hola?... Sí, ella habla… Mira necesito que canceles todas mis citas de este mes si es posible… Debo atender unos asuntos familiares y personales así que no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve hacerlo… Y necesito otra cosa más, reserva dos pasajes en un crucero… Si es posible en el más próximo a zarpar y necesito que sea en la suite principal o uno de los camarotes principales… Te lo agradezco mucho, adiós ― corta comunicación y se mantiene pensativa recargando el teléfono en su mentón.  
Ha comenzado a imaginar algunos detalles de su viaje y se ve envuelta en un halo de felicidad y se siente algo nerviosa a pesar de su vasta experiencia pensar en que va a estar con Lena le hace sentirse como toda una novata que planea su segunda luna de miel aunque ha olvidado por completo a Valentina y lo que ha sido su luna de miel a su lado pues más que un viaje de enamoradas, ha sido más como un viaje de compras para Valentina debido a que las dos semanas de la travesía de bodas, ha sido Valentina quien ha seleccionado los destinos poco románticos a visitar para lugares que sus padres le han recomendado visitar y ella no ha disfrutado ninguna parte del viaje pues además sus encuentros románticos no han sido como ella lo ha esperado.  
Se ha sentido cegada por algo que ella ha creído amor más lo que le une a Valentina no es precisamente eso, sino más bien un lazo de compromiso y costumbre que al principio le ha parecido suficiente como para haber dado el enorme paso hacia el altar más nunca se ha preguntado el por qué está al lado de una persona que ha dejado de querer y nunca ha amado; con el paso de los años se ha dicho que tal vez ha podido llegar a quererla pero poco a poco la grieta que ha comenzado a separarlas se ha convertido en enorme abismo tan profundo que sus sentimientos han quedado enterrados hasta el fondo de este.  
―Brindo por nuestra infelicidad ― levanta la botella de whisky hacia la foto del portarretratos platinado ― porque esto te consuma más que a mí y pese sobre tu mente y conciencia hasta el día de tu muerte ― bebe un gran trago para tratar de olvidar sus problemas.  
Esa noche, Julia no se presenta a cenar al lado de Valentina y se excusa diciendo que tiene mucho que hacer aunque a Valentina no le preocupa mucho así que Ana le lleva la cena al despacho aunque cuando va a recoger los trates sucios se percata de que la Doctora no ha probado mucho bocado y se encuentra algo borracha dormida sobre el escritorio con la botella a medio terminar entre sus manos, se acerca y retira la botella a pesar de que Julia algo soñolienta suelta un improperio entre dientes y vuelve a quedarse dormida.  
―Pobre de la Doctora, desde que a la señora Valentina se le ha dado por querer tener un bebé, han dejado de ser el “sólido” matrimonio que eran… O al menos intentaban serlo pero ahora todo ha cambiado ― comenta viendo a Julia dormida ― tal vez eso ha sido castigo divino para la señora Valentina ― niega y sale del despacho con la botella en la mano para dar su ronda nocturna por la casa.  
***  
Han pasado alrededor de dos días y Lena ha preparado una pequeña maleta para “mudarse” a casa del matrimonio Volkova ese domingo por la mañana, siente algo de temor y desconfianza además de nostalgia al dejar su casa por un largo tiempo.  
―Bueno, hija… Cuídate mucho ― Inessa abraza a su hija por décima vez en aquella mañana antes de volver a darle la bendición ― Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos ― vuelve a suplicar le conteniendo unas lágrimas.  
―Ya mamá, Len sabe cómo cuidarse pero además lo sabe ya de memoria ― comenta Anastasia uniéndose al abrazo.  
―Cuídemela mucho Doctora, se lo suplico… ― Ahora dirige su atención a Julia, quien se sonroja ante esto y no puede evitar sentirse mal al mentirle a la madre de Lena.  
―Descuide señora Katina, lo haré ― Julia sonríe de manera comprensiva mientras asiente.  
―Llámeme Inessa, Doctora Volkova.  
―Lo haré si usted me dice Julia ― sentencia Julia mientras Inessa niega con la cabeza.  
―Bueno mamá, ha llegado el momento de irme… ― Su voz se vuelve quiebra un poco al decir esto pues ha llegado el momento de la despedida y Julia siente que se le parte el corazón por ello.  
―Sí, ya no debemos quitarle tiempo a la Doc… A Julia ― Inessa intenta bromear pero no puede y solo atina a abrazar a su hija como para no dejarla ir.  
―Mamá, es hora de dejar ir a Lena ― Anastasia le toca el brazo para deshacer el abrazo.  
―Trataré de cuidarla lo mejor posible… ― A Julia sus propias palabras le suenan falsas y le causan malestar pero no puede evitar hacerlo para darle un poco de ánimo a Inessa, quien ha comenzado a llorar otra vez ― No es como si ya no va a volver, lo hará cuando quiera, yo misma la traeré ― se ofrece ante la mirada sorprendida de Lena.  
―Estaré bien mamá, ¿me das tu bendición? ― Inessa pasa su mano sobre su frente y al fina Lena besa su mano, también le duele separarse y más bajo estas circunstancias pero debe hacer lo que sea para proteger a su familia.  
Un aire de nostalgia se respira al salir del pequeño departamento, Lena se aferra a su pequeña maleta cuando comienza a caminar al lado de Julia, se ha negado al ofrecimiento de llevarle la maleta, parece un poco molesta por el hecho de que Julia ha mencionado que puede volver cuando quiera pues no sabe cómo va a responder a las posibles preguntas del embarazo si es que su madre y su hermana se enteran de ello, cómo dirá que es Julia la madre del pequeño o pequeña, qué dirá cuando le pregunten sobre donde está el bebé… Son muchas las recriminaciones que le harán por no decirles nada pero poco puede hacer para que nada de aquello pase.  
― ¿Por qué le dijo a mi madre que puedo venir cuando quiera? ― Comenta Lena abrochándose el cinturón una vez que ambas están dentro del coche.  
―Me pareció una buena idea para que no quedara tan destrozada por como se veía… ― Responde Julia un tanto apenada ― Tal vez fue imprudente de mi parte por el hecho del embarazo pero sólo quería ayudar, perdón si fui entrometida ― Parece haberle leído el pensamiento.  
―No se disculpe, agradezco su intención pero no lo haga más… ― Vuelve su mirada hacia el paisaje de la ventana y no vuelve a pronunciar palabra alguna por largo tiempo.  
El silencio que se ha formado en el coche resulta un tanto incómodo para Julia así que intenta comenzar una conversación.  
―Bueno en vista de que tendremos una relación un tanto más íntima ― esto causa un sonrojo en ambas y Julia desvía la mirada hacia el semáforo que le marca el alto ― estaba pensando en que tal vez debamos conocernos un poco mejor.  
― ¿Y que tiene en mente? ― Balbucea nerviosa Lena jugando con sus dedos con la mirada hacia el suelo.  
―Pues que comencemos a tutearnos, he notado que me tratas de usted cuando solo soy unos cuantos años mayor que tu ― mueve la palanca de velocidades y acelera un poco ― ¿te parece?  
―… Está bien ― responde Lena viendo de reojo a Julia mientras conduce y detalla cada gesto y movimiento de sus manos y su cuerpo.  
―Creo que podemos hacer algo divertido ahora, te llevaré a un lugar especial.  
Repentinamente, Julia cambia de dirección y conduce hacia uno de los sectores más tranquilos de la ajetreada Moscú, Lena lo conoce pues ha ido un par de veces pero pensar que irá a solas con Julia le hace ponerse nerviosa.  
El lugar a donde van es un parque a las afueras de Moscú donde se reúnen algunas familias para pasar un momento juntos y ver a los pequeños jugar.  
― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ― Pregunta Lena con expresión confusa cuando Julia le ayuda a salir del auto.  
―Es para comenzar a conocernos mejor, ven ― le toma de la mano y le guía hacia el parque.  
Caminan durante un largo tiempo hasta que Julia le invita a sentarse en una de las bancas de color blanco que hay en el lugar para disfrutar del helado que han comprado en la entrada del parque, está ubicada en el mejor punto para ver el panorama que se ofrece. El lugar en sí es totalmente verde con grandes árboles ideal para que los niños corran de aquí para allá y jueguen, Julia se deleita viendo a los pequeños jugar parece disfrutar de la compañía pues desde que han llegado a sentarse a la banca aunque el silencio que las envuelve no es incómodo sino más bien reconfortante y Lena aprovecha las distracciones de Julia para ver sus expresiones relajadas pues ese día en especial sus rasgos lucen totalmente suavizados aunándole el hecho que no lleva traje de oficina sino un par de jeans azules junto a una camisa de cuadros de diferentes tonalidades azules con las mangas dobladas y un par de tenis converse del mismo color hasta su cabello negro y corto luce diferente todo despeinado e incita a pasar la mano para despeinarlo aún más pues parece muy suave y sedoso.  
Lena está a punto de hablar cuando un niña pequeña de alrededor de tres años se cae mientras juega con sus compañeros de juego y se lastima la rodilla, Julia corre a auxiliarla y revisar que se encuentre bien pues la caída ha sido bastante fuerte y también Lena se levanta acercándose para ver qué pasa al igual que varias personas y una mujer que al parecer es su madre.  
―Ya pequeña, ya pasó… ― Le dice cariñosamente Julia mientras intenta ver la raspadura ― Déjame ver cómo está la herida, anda sé una niña buena… ― La pequeña quita sus manitas de la herida que no es otra cosa que una raspadura ― Mmm, es solo una pequeña herida que se puede curar con una bandita de… Veamos, ¿Quién quieres que te cure? ― Busca en sus bolsillos y encuentra diferentes banditas de personajes de caricaturas como Barbie, Barnie y Plaza Sésamo, se las muestra y la pequeña castaña escoge a Barbie ― Buena elección, ahora hagamos que cure ésta herida ― la niña sonríe levemente y Julia quita los adhesivos para colocar la bandita sobre la rodilla y saca una paletita de sabor naranja del bolsillo de su camisa para regalársela mientras la levanta en brazos.  
―Sasha, oh cariño… Gracias ― se acerca a Julia y toma a la niña que aún tiene los ojos algo cristalinos.  
―No es nada, soy doctora ese es mi trabajo ― Julia acaricia la cabeza y barbilla de la niña que degusta su paleta como si nada hubiera pasado ― solo ten más cuidado, ¿lo tendrás? ― La niña ve a Julia y le sonríe mientras asiente.  
―En verdad gracias ― Vuelve a agradecer la mujer y se lleva a la niña, quien le dice adiós a Julia cuando se alejan.  
Las personas que se acercaron a ver lo que ha pasado comienzan a alejarse también y Lena camina hacia Julia para caminar juntas a la banca y sentarse nuevamente.  
―Vaya es… Eres buena con los niños ― comenta Lena un tanto asombrada.  
―Es parte importante de mi vocación porque soy pediatra además me gustan mucho los niños ― al decir esto su mirada se pierde para ver a unos pequeñines jugando a la pelota y otros más que juegan a las escondidillas ― y me gustaría tener cientos de ellos pues me harían muy feliz ― comenta sin razonar sus palabras.  
El comentario hace sonrojar a Lena pero comienza a comprender mejor a Julia, es por eso que Valentina quiere darle un hijo con tanta desesperación pues sabe que Julia lo desea mucho aunque la manera en cómo quiere hacerlo no es la correcta.  
―Disculpa no debí decir eso… ― Reacciona Julia al percibir el incómodo silencio que se ha formado ― Es sólo que cuando me casé, es lo que más deseaba aunque Valentina me pidió un tiempo para hacerlo pero creo que el tiempo se ha alargado bastante ― sus ojos cobran un brillo soñador ― Supongo que ha sido designio de Dios que Valentina no pueda ser madre, tal vez sea porque Valentina no sería buena madre porque no puedo sentir su instinto maternal … Sé que al ser una persona de ciencia no debería decir eso pero tengo algunos hábitos de creencias religiosas que mi madre me impuso ― sonríe a la nada ― No le veo madera de madre de cualquier forma, lamento que te arrastráramos a este fango tan lodoso, yo quería adoptar pero ella ha perdido la razón ― su voz suena sincera mientras le toma la mano, el tacto suave y cálido hace que Lena se ponga nerviosa y su pial se erice― pero desde que perdimos a nuestro bebé, ella ya no fue la misma.  
―No creo que sea un castigo divino o algo así ― intenta ayudar pero no encuentra las palabras.  
―Lo sé, hace poco nos enteramos que ella sería estéril y que la concepción del bebé fue un milagro aunque no pudo soportar todo el proceso ― prosigue Julia.  
― ¿Cómo fue que perdieron al bebé? ― Pregunta curiosa.  
―Fue por un aborto natural, de pronto una noche sin más el feto se desprendió de las paredes de su matriz y pues se vino un sangrado que terminó por convertirse en hemorragia y tuvieron que decidir entre ella y el feto porque salvarlos a ambos sería muy riesgoso para ella ― Lena puede notar cierta tristeza en su voz ― así que la salvaron a ella ― sonríe de manera forzada y limpia un lágrima que ha escapado y resbala por su mejilla ― disculpa, no suelo ser así y pues hablar sobre esto me causa cierta tristeza y nostalgia ― se encoge de hombros bajando la mirada al sentirse vulnerable.  
Lena comienza a comprender un poco más el actuar de Valentina pues a pesar de su egocentrismo, quiere darle la felicidad de tener y poder cargar un hijo suyo y ahora conoce un lado que creía inexistente en la imponente mujer que está a su lado, Julia tiene añoranza de cargar y criar un hijo, no importa si es o no de su propia sangre, esto la convence un poco más para ayudarle a cumplir su deseo pero también contribuye a que sus sentimientos por Julia crezcan un poco más.


	9. Una concepción natural Parte II

Una concepción natural parte II  
Han pasado cerca de tres días desde que Lena está en casa del matrimonio Volkova y Valentina se ha mostrado muy amable con ella, le ha dado algunos tips para cuando esté con Julia además le ha llevado de compras para las “vacaciones” que Julia ha planeado tomarán a bordo del crucero, no parece molestarla el hecho de compartir a su esposa pues se ha mentalizado que es un medio para tener al tan ansiado bebé además todos los empleados en la casa del matrimonio Volkova han hecho que con su hospitalidad, Lena se sienta cómoda estando en la casa.  
Pero si se ha encargado de que Vitaly le realice los estudios pertinentes para comprobar que su salud sea óptima para el embarazo, lo que ha resultado un tanto denigrante para Lena aunque la revisión ginecológica ha estado a cargo de una doctora y amiga de la total confianza de Vitaly, quien ha aceptado mantener todo en secreto y manejar el embarazo con total discreción.  
Y aunque los estudios han salido como Vitaly predijo, los resultados no son favorables para la idea de Valentina debido a la inmadurez completa del cuerpo de Lena pero ella insiste en llevar a cabo sus planes tal como lo ha dicho presionando a ambas para adelantar todo aunque Julia se ha negado al saber esto pues sabe que la saluda de Lena es primero.  
Durante su corta estadía, Lena ha escogido la basta biblioteca del despacho de Julia como su albergue y lugar favorito después de regresar de la escuela y de sus prácticas en el hospital siendo llevada y acompañada por Juliaa todos esos lugares, procurando toparse con Valentina lo menos posible pues su presencia le causa temor y hace que se ponga nerviosa aunque la presencia de Julia también le causa nervios pero de otro tipo.   
Esa tarde Julia ha pasado por ella a la universidad, ese ha sido su último día en la escuela en que presenta exámenes y entrega trabajos así que puede sentirse aliviada de no dejar pendientes aunque tampoco le alegra mucho salir de vacaciones y más si es a solas con Julia, sin poder evitarlo comienza a recordar…  
*** *** Flashback*** ***  
Ha pasado cerca de tres horas dando vueltas en la biblioteca de Julia, no ha podido decidir cuál libro leer de los cinco que se encuentran frente a ella en los estantes, Julia le ha dado la libertad de escoger el que más desee pero no puede hacerlo, levanta la vista y se sorprende al ver el título del libro en el cuarto estante, siempre ha deseado leerlo pero no la había encontrado, ahora el único problema es que está lejos de su alcance por su estatura, “que irónico!” piensa mientras intenta alcanzarlo poniéndose en las puntas de sus pies, “no lo alcanzo” mira hacia su alrededor y toma una silla aunque no parece muy resistente ni confiable pero no le importa y sube; está emocionada por el libro que no mide bien la altura del libro en el estante y tiene que ponerse sobre las puntas de sus pies pero la silla no está muy bien colocada y provoca que se tambalee, grita y se desplome de lleno al piso pero unos brazos fuertes la detienen en plena caída, es Julia su salvadora.  
El susto provoca que Lena se aferre al cuello de Julia, quien le susurra de manera suave y tierna que todo está bien, que se tranquilice mientras masajea su espalda; Lena se calma un poco y levanta el rostro para agradecerle su ágil intervención pero al hacerlo sus rostro quedan muy cerca el uno del otro, sus labios casi se tocan y sus respiraciones se mezclan.   
Julia inclina un poco el rostro y acorta la distancia entre ella y Lena viendo como le facilita las cosas y espera hasta el último instante para ver cómo cierra sus ojos esperando el roce, sus labios se han tocado y piensa en lo suaves que son, lo que la incita a querer más así que cuando siente que Lena está preparada comienza a besarla con delicadeza y algo de torpeza como si fuese un principiante pero degustando el sabor de la miel que poseen; por su parte Lena, se siente algo torpe y se muestra algo avergonzada por su nula experiencia cuando Julia comienza a mover sus labios, los suyos siguen el ritmo que Julia le marca como si bailasen una lenta melodía de vals.   
El aire se les agota y se separan lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con una distancia considerable, Julia lame sus labios sintiendo el sabor de Lena y puede observa a Lena con los ojos aún cerrados como si reviviese el momento pero para cuando decide volver a la realidad se muestra apenada con el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, gesto que a Julia le parece tierno haciendo que lo que siente por ella comience a crecer poco a poco más.  
“Todavía no estás con ella, apenas la has besado y ya te mueve todo tu mundo” piensa Julia bajando a Lena al piso, “creo que esto no será buena idea”, baja la mirada apenada mientras se disculpa aunque a Lena no parece molestarle en absoluto.  
―Disculpa mi atrevimiento.  
―No te preocupes ― balbuce Lena desviando la mirada.  
―Creo que querías esto… ― Levanta la silla y se sube en ella para alcanzar el libro y dárselo.  
“Sólo te ha besado y ya te sientes en las nubes, Lena debes hacer esto sin sentir nada por ella porque está casada y tiene una esposa con la cual va a estar toda la vida y tu saldrás de su vida como una hoja en el viento cuando le des un hijo… “No puede evitar regañarse pero su corazón da un vuelco al recordar el beso y se vuelve a ruborizar, su mente y corazón se han vuelto unos traidores pues no piensa en otra cosa más que en Julia pues no puede evitarlo, ambas se han enamorado a pesar de conocer la cruel verdad.  
*** ***Fin de flashback*** ***  
― ¿Lista para las vacaciones? ― Pregunta Julia camino a casa.  
― ¿Eh? Sí… ― Responde sin saber en qué momento ha subido en el auto.  
―Pareces distraída, ¿pasa algo? ― Desacelera y mueve la palanca de cambios.  
―No, nada en especial ― sonríe “Si llamamos a nada el hecho de saber que voy a estar entre tus brazos, no creo que otra cosa sea especial…”Piensa viendo hacia la ventana.  
―Toma ― Julia abre la guantera del auto y le da sus respectivos boletos y su pasaporte ― me he tomado la molestia de ir a recogerlo.  
―Gracias ― Lena toma los papeles y los observa con detenimiento.  
―Espero te guste la idea de ir allí ― comenta cuando observa el rostro sorprendido de Lena.  
―Te confieso que nunca he viajado así que creo que si me gustará ― termina con una sonrisa.  
Al llegar a casa de Julia, Lena va directamente a la habitación que le ha sido asignada para comenzar a preparar su maleta con las cosas que Valentina le ha ayudado a escoger “de tu imagen depende que mi July quiera estar contigo” le ha comentado cuando han ido de compras pero sabe que para el momento en que esté con Julia, no necesitará ningún tipo de ropa y eso le causa un sonrojo de pudor pues considera que su figura no es muy digna de admirar.  
Mientras tanto, Julia también ha ido a preparar su equipaje y a cambiar su ropa de oficina por una más cómoda para viajar, como es un par de jeans una camisa de mangas cortas en color rosa con estampado y un par de tenis converse en color azul; selecciona el tipo de ropa que cree más adecuado aunque el sólo hecho de pensar que estará a solas con Lena no le permite concentrarse bien hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la traen a la realidad.  
―Adelante ― murmura Julia terminando de llenar una de las dos maletas que va a llevar.  
―Hola, amor… ― Valentina camina hasta situarse tras Julia y abrazar su cintura mientras intenta besar su cuello pero Julia se mueve y se suelta del abrazo, Valentina sabe que está molesta aún con ella pero no se molesta por ello ― Sólo venía a despedirme y a decirte que tienes que cumplir muy bien con tu “tarea” para que podamos tener a nuestro bebé ― comenta sentándose en la cama a un lado de la cama moviendo su cabello de manera coqueta.  
―Sé lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que me lo recuerdes… ― Gruñe Julia entre dientes con clara molestia en su tono de voz.   
―Espero que lo hagas bien y que tu desempeño en la cama sea formidable ― baja la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Julia e intenta baja el cierre de los jeans ― porque mira que me has tenido en abstinencia ― reclama haciendo un ligero puchero que no logra conmover a Julia como lo ha hecho antes pero Julia se aleja y le da la espalda.  
―Te dije que no estaba de acuerdo con esto, aún opino lo mismo ― toma sus lesiones y perfumes ― para volver a estar contigo necesitaré volver al pasado para que todo sea como antes, ya no siento lo mismo por ti como cuando teníamos intimidad ― se acerca y susurra en su oído ― me das asco y te aborrezco, espero que cuando al fin tengas lo que has deseado, puedas aprender a ser feliz porque ya no quiero estar a tu lado y si lo hago, sólo veré por mi hijo y tal vez finjamos tener un matrimonio feliz para cuidar las apariencias pero tu tendrás mi desprecio y repudio total… Que te quede claro, amor ― besa su mejilla de manera violenta y agrega ― Y no quiero nada de represalias porque tu misma ha sido quien se ha buscado esto ― toma las maletas después de revisar si lleva su pasaporte y pasajes en orden.  
―No lo creo, amor… Tú te casaste conmigo para toda la vida y si no estás a mi lado, no permitiré que te alejes de mi… ― Comienza a pensar que eso ha sido una estúpida idea ― No permitiré que me dejes y menos que seas feliz con alguien más ― se promete así misma con claro temor al intuir que se ha equivocado al permitir que se SU Julia se vaya sola con esa jovencita.  
Valentina se levanta de la cama y se mira en el espejo, comienza a verse más vieja y desgastada en el reflejo a pesar de no tener más de 28 años y de pronto una imagen de una mujer vieja y decrepita aparece intentando tomar sus manos asustándola y haciendo que cubra su rostro intentando hacer que desaparezca; con algo de temor levanta la mirada y puede ver su aspecto, sonríe al saberse hermosa y joven.   
Después de subir las maletas al auto, Julia sube para ayudara Lena con las suyas, golpea tímidamente la puerta de su habitación y espera respuesta para entrar cuando una dulce voz le invita a pasar.  
― ¿Ya está lista para irnos? ― Asoma la cabeza y la visión le deja sin aliento, ante ella aparece Lena con un vestido strapless veraniego en color rojo como si estuviese lista para ir a la playa ― Wow… Me dejas sin palabras ― le sonríe.   
― Gra… Gracias ― responde tímida y avergonzadamente Lena con la mirada en el piso mientras se acerca a tomar sus maletas pero Julia se le adelanta y las toma.  
―Vaya parece que fueras a quedarte a vivir a donde vamos ― comenta al ver las cuatro maletas que llevará Lena.  
―Yo… Bueno… No me decidía y pues… La señora Valentina insistió mucho ― murmura apenada.  
―Descuida ― ríe la ver lo nerviosa que se ha puesto ― Es hora de irnos.  
Ambas caminan hacia la escalera de caracol y Julia baja seguida por Lena pero las sonrisas se les borran al ver a Valentina esperándolas para despedirse.  
―Espero que se diviertan ― comenta con un tono despectivo y celoso ― y espero que concibas al bebé pero no demoren mucho en comenzar su labor ― suelta el comentario venenoso para Lena ― te recomiendo que no te acostumbres mucho a esto porque sé cómo la miras y déjame decirte que ella es MIA, grábatelo bien niñita… Espero te quede muy claro ― susurra en el oído de Lena pero Julia lo escucha también.  
―No señora, yo no… ― Balbucea nerviosa Lena incapaz de defenderse de tan desdeñosos comentarios.  
―No puedes poner condiciones si ya todas están estipuladas en el contrato, deja de molestarla o conocerás una parte de mí que no conocías ― interviene Julia después de dejar las maletas ― vamos Lena ― ignorando a su esposa, toma la mano de Lena y la guía al auto dejando a Valentina con la palabra en la boca ― perdona eso.  
―Tiene razón, en parte… ― Admite Lena triste mostrando con ello, los sentimientos que tiene por Julia.  
Julia enciende el auto y conduce hacia el aeropuerto, durante todo el trayecto reflexiona las palabras de Lena y sin saber por qué se siente feliz albergando la esperanza de que Lena le quiera aunque sea un poco. Al llegar al aeropuerto, esperan el anuncio de la puerta por la que tienen que abordar y mientras lo hacen, Lena no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa pues nunca antes ha viajado en avión y le da un poco de temor hacerlo pero Julia le tranquiliza dándole un abrazo y sentándola a su lado.  
Cerca de media hora después, la voz del alto parlante anuncia la salida s su vuelo y Julia toma la mano de Lena para guiarla, parecen una pareja de jóvenes enamorada pues Julia no aparenta tener más de 22 años y sin saber por qué, Julia se muestra demasiado feliz, cosa que le aterra un poco pues nunca antes ha sentido eso mismo que siente cuando está con Lena por Valentina. Lena aborda algo temerosa el avión si soltar la mano de Julia y a la azafata que les recibe deseándoles feliz viaje y comentándoles que hacen bonita pareja mientras ambas chicas le agradecen algo sonrojadas.  
Al subir al avión, Julia guía a Lena hasta sus asientos y mientras esperan a que despegue, le recomienda que intente relajarse así que comienza a platicar con ella sobre algunas cosas que tiene planeadas pero no menciona la gran sorpresa que tiene esperándoles en Brasil; escuchan los anuncios del capitán y las azafatas antes del despegue, sin poder evitarlo Lena se aferra al brazo de Julia al momento de sentir una pequeña turbulencia pero todo pasa y Lena se relaja e intenta dormir pues les esperan unas cuantas horas de vuelo antes de llegar a Niza, donde tomarán el crucero   
El viaje en avión ha sido cansado y la mayor parte de él, Lena lo ha pasado durmiendo aunque no ha soltado le brazo de Julia desde el despegue mientras Julia intenta avanzar un poco de trabajo sin hacer el menor movimiento posible para no despertar a Lena aunque ese momento le ha dado la excusa perfecta para poder contemplar dormir, sus rizos pelirrojos están sujetos por un listón rojo aunque algunos se escapan el agarre y su rostro luce tan apacible como si se tratase de un ángel, no puede evitar “contar” las pecas de su rostro blanco de porcelana pero le resulta imposible pues algunas son pequeñas y pierde la cuenta en la número cien porque se distrae observando sus labios rosados y ligeramente cubiertos por un color carmesí.  
Julia intenta concentrarse en el tratado e informe sobre enfermedades infantiles causantes de la mortandad en Rusia “vamos Julia, este es un trabajo interesante y tienes que terminarlo” piensa, pero le es imposible concentrarse con Lena a su lado recargada en su hombro durmiendo tranquilamente aferrada a su brazo, pasa su mano por su rostro tallándolo ligeramente para desperezarse un poco y se quita sus gafas de lectura mientras cierra su laptop venciendo la cabeza hacia atrás quedándose dormida al cerrar los ojos.  
Pasa alrededor de una hora cuando Julia abre los ojos y se restriega los ojos para despertarse un poco, puede sentir la mirada curiosa y divertida de Lena viéndola a su lado.  
―Hola… ― Saluda masajeando su nuca y viendo su laptop frente a ella ― ¿Cuánto hace que has despertado?  
―Cerca de veinte minutos ― responde nerviosa.  
― ¿Y por qué no me has despertado? ― Cubre un bostezo y se estira un poco.  
―Es que te veías tan cansada y… Tierna, que no creía conveniente hacerlo ― y tiene razón pues al parecer Julia lleva cerca de tres días sin dormir más de tres horas con tantas preocupaciones, corajes, trabajo y pensamientos sobre Lena que apenas puede conciliar el sueño.  
―Tienes algo de razón, te lo agradezco… ― Bosteza nuevamente ― Creo que pronto llegaremos ― comenta apagando su laptop y guardándola en su maletín.  
Julia tiene razón pues no han pasado más de treinta minutos cuando el capitán vuelve a dar indicaciones para el aterrizaje; al llegar, Julia tiene que pasar primero y Lena queda varada unos cuantos minutos sola en esa desconocida ciudad por lo que se pone algo nerviosa y busca con desesperación a Julia, quien se ha acercado a ella por la espalda para cubrir sus ojos y asustarla.  
―Tranquila, soy yo ― susurra en su oído cuando Lena forcejea.  
A Lena no le ha agradado la pequeña broma pero está más tranquila pues Julia está a su lado ya, caminan hacia la oficina y Julia renta un coche para movilizarse los dos días que estarán en la ciudad antes de abordar el crucero.  
El hotel de estilo medieval donde se hospedan le sorprende a Lena y se pone nerviosa al pensar que compartirá habitación con Julia pero ha pedido dos habitaciones separadas pero conjuntas por si Lena puede necesitar algo. El botones les guía hasta las amplias habitaciones de camas grandes y sábanas blancas de seda mientras les muestra donde están las cosas que pueden necesitar y se va dejando a cada una en sus respectivas habitaciones.   
―Adelante ― responde Lena al llamado de la puerta.  
―Soy yo, sólo quería decirte que más tarde te llevaré a dar un paseo por la ciudad para que te cambies y arregles tus cosas ― asoma la cabeza Julia y cierra la puerta.  
Pasan cerca de tres horas desde que Julia le ha dicho que irán de paseo y el tiempo le sorprende arreglándose aún pues Julia ha golpeado a la puerta para ver si ya está lista.  
―En un momento… Sólo termino de… ― Lena está frente al enorme espejo del tocador terminando de pintar sus labios y ojos ligeramente ― Ya puedes pasar.  
Julia no puede evitar soltar un elogio al ver lo linda que se ve Lena en aquel vestido azul que entalla ligeramente su figura mientras que Julia ha optado por algo cómodo como un par de jeans y una playera de tela arrugada negra de cuello redondo y unas botas de agujetas negras también.  
―Estás muy linda ― admira e introduce sus manos en los bolsillos ― ¿vamos?   
Le ofrece el brazo y salen de la habitación caminando hacia el ascensor para salir del hotel; hacen un gran recorrido por los lugares turísticos de la ciudad mientras Julia toma fotos de Lena en cada uno de ellos, sin poder evitarlo hace una comparación de su luna de miel con Valentina pero no puede recordad algo que le sea grato excepto claro la noche de bodas pero con Lena es diferente pues se siente conectada y feliz a pesar de las circunstancias en las que está con ella en Niza pues ella se muestra tal cómo es, pura y sincera ante ella con la única obligación de darle un hijo, es en ese momento en que desea que las cosas fuesen diferentes y su mirada se pierde.  
― Youwanna I takeit? ― Una voz con acento americano le saca de sus pensamientos ― Do youspeak English? ― Vuelve a preguntar cuando no obtiene respuesta.  
―Sí… Eh, Yes, please ― le entrega la cámara a una de las chicas americanas que están frente así ofreciéndose a tomar la foto de ambas a pesar de que no domina del todo el idioma inglés.  
―That´sit ― responde la linda joven rubia de ojos verdes devolviéndole la cámara a Julia.  
―Thankyou ― Responde Lena ayudando a Julia tomando la cámara.  
―Excuse me, I´mAmber… ― Se presenta la joven rubia ― Couldyoutakeus a photo? ― Le muestra la cámara para que les tome la foto a ella y a sus cuatro amigas.  
― ¿Entendiste lo que dijo?― Pregunta algo avergonzada Julia ― Porque la verdad no domino muy bien el inglés.  
―Quiere saber si les puedes tomar una foto… ― Lena le ve divertida y toma la cámara ―Sure, Are youready? ¡Say Kvas! ― Lena enfoca la cámara y toma las fotos.  
―Thank you, I´m sorry but are you from here? ― Preguntaunajovencastaña de ojosgrises.  
―No, We´refromMoscu ― responde Lena.  
―Are youonvacations? ― Interviene una joven de cabello negro y ojos verde muy claro.  
―Eh, yes… Somethinglikethat ― Lena se sonroja ante la pregunta.  
La conversación se vuelve amena aunque Julia queda un poco excluida de la conversación aunque Lena funge de traductora pero le agrada que Lena esté haciendo amigas; después de una rato, van a cenar las seis a uno de los restaurantes que están de moda y continúan la conversación y las cuatro jovencitas americanas les explican que están de vacaciones por Europa pues han terminado la preparatoria y Lena les explica que ellas están de paso pues pronto tomarán el crucero hacia Brasil.  
―Lena, I have to tell you… Your girlfriend it´s hot, don´t let her go or I´m going to looking for her ― comenta Amber antes de despedirsemientrassusamigas se ríen antes de despedirse.  
― ¿Qué dijo? ― Pregunta sonríe despidiéndose con la mano de las simpáticas jovencitas.  
―Eh… Bueno, me ha dicho que si no te cuido… Ella vendrá por ti ― ambas ríen pero se sonrojan y deciden volver al hotel pues están algo cansadas.  
La estadía en Niza pasa de los más divertida para Lena pues recorre casi toda la ciudad aunque faltan unos lugares por recorrer pero se va con un gran sabor de boca aunque un poco desilusionada pues Julia no ha hecho nada por que pase algo más que simples besos que han despertado poco a poco el deseo que tiene por Julia y han despertado más lo que siente pero le agradece que le tenga paciencia pues está muy nerviosa, comprende que Julia quiere darle un poco más de confianza antes de intentar otro movimiento pero no sabe que Julia se está muriendo por tocarla, es sólo que teme acelerar las cosas y quiere llevarlo despacio.


	10. Una concepción natural Parte III

Una concepción natural parte III  
Ha llegado el momento de tomar el crucero, está vez es sólo una habitación así que van a compartir habitación, esto pone un poco nerviosa a Lena aunque Julia le brinda mucha confianza y no teme si pasa algo más en el crucero.  
Han pasado dos excelentes días en el crucero yendo de un lugar para otro, Julia no ha intentado nada aún pero se ha alejado de Lena y se mantiene misteriosa pues ha estado preparando algo especial para ella y ha solicitado que la suite principal esté arreglada con velas y rosas, se ha pasado casi todo el día disponiendo las cosas como las quiere dejando a Lena sola paseando por la cubierta algo aburrida pero le ha pedido que se ponga bella para la cena de la noche.  
Nerviosa y sin saber que prepara Julia para ella, obedece y escoge un vestido de coctel algo escotado en color negro y recoge su cabello de manera que sus rizos se mantengan alejados de su rostro pintando ligeramente su rostro y usando los pendientes que Valentina le ha recomendado.  
Julia lleva un traje negro sin corbata junto a unos impecablemente lustrados zapatos negros de charol, pasa por Lena puntual para llevarla a cenar aunque no la guía por el mismo pasillo que lleva hacia el comedor principal, en cambio le guía hasta una zona algo solitaria hasta detenerse ante una puerta, le venda los ojos y susurra en su oído que le espera algo especial; Lena puede percibir el aroma de incienso y velas aromáticas encerradas en una habitación, al quitarle la venda de seda que le cubre los ojos y no puede pronunciar palabra alguna, la habitación está iluminada por velas aromáticas.  
― ¿Te gusta? ― Pregunta Julia ante el silencio de Lena.  
― ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta ― Lena se abraza y no puede evitar besar sus labios mientras Julia la recibe en sus brazos tomando su cintura ― ¿Cómo es que…? ― Señala alrededor de la habitación ― Pensé que iríamos a cenar…  
―Quería preparar algo especial para ti, así que por eso me alejé de ti todo el día ― se justifica alejando un mechó de su rostro quedando hechizada por la mirada verdigris de Lena mientras se inclina para besarla después de pedirle permiso con una significativa mirada.  
Y en medio del beso, Julia comienza a mecerlas a ambas mientras tararea una canción hasta que la melodía de la canción de Coldplay “thescientist”(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqWLpTKBFcU) y Lena levanta la mirada después de separarse del beso, se siente lista para este momento que tanto ha deseado su cuerpo y su corazón da un vuelco al sentir los labios cálidos de Julia volver a cubrir los suyos, pasa los brazos tras el cuello de Julia mientras ella la presiona contra su cuerpo y vagamente las letras de la melodía del salón de fiestas se escucha, Julia comienza a bajar sus besos por el hombro derecho de Lena sólo rosando un poco su piel como si fuese seda y Lena suspira un poco pero antes de volver a las caricias, se detiene para ver a Lena fijamente y preguntarle.  
― ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar conmigo? ― De pronto una sombra de dudas invaden a Julia.  
―Más que nunca… ― Susurra Lena antes de besar a Julia tomando la iniciativa.   
Julia no puede hacer más que corresponder al beso imprimiéndole más sentimiento aunque es la primera vez que lo hace esto como más que simple sexo, pues con Valentina es de lo se trata pero con Lena, con Lena es diferente pues sabe que tiene una gran posibilidad de tener lo que más anhela su corazón pero al lado de una persona que en verdad quiera hacerlo por amor y no por compromiso.  
*** *** *** POV por Lena (All the things she said piano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDvo2AV23uE)  
Siento las suaves caricias de Julia bajar por mi hombro mientras besa con sus labios el recorrido de sus manos, desliza uno de los tirantes de mi vestido y regresa a besar mis labios y yo sólo puedo atinar a aferrarme a su cuello mientras continúa balanceándome con el ritmo lento de la música.  
Nunca antes en mi vida había hecho esto sólo he visto un acto así cuando por error he visto una película de adultos al cambiar de canal una vez que estaba sola en cas así que estoy nerviosa y mi cuerpo se tensa cuando Julia baja las caricias hacia mis senos.  
―Tranquila… ― Me susurra Julia antes de besarme otra vez ― Iremos lentamente.  
Julia vuelve a besarme y me pierdo en la pasión de sus labios, mis manos comienzan a deslizar su saco por sus hombros para dejarlo caer en al piso, el movimiento del barco debido al mar es mínimo pero puede sentirse y yo no sé si es por él pero me siento embriagada a pesar de no haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol pero también me siento extasiada aunque creo que es por este momento porque mis piernas comienzan a flaquear y si no es por la rápida intervención de Julia casi caigo al piso.   
Me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta la cama cubierta de pétalos rojos y sábanas blancas de seda, las siento tan suaves cuando Julia me coloca sobre ellas y continúa besándome sin moverse, sólo sentimos nuestros labios y lenguas tocarse a un compás lento que yo marco.  
Mis manos bajan hasta su pecho y a ciegas, busco los botones de su impecable camisa blanca ahora manchada por mi labial, uno a uno voy desabotonándolos hasta que la saco de sus pantalones y tiro de ella para quitársela, Julia me ayuda levantándose para terminar de quitársela y puedo ver lo conservado de su cuerpo al igual que sus marcados músculos del abdomen y brazos pero lo que me hace sonrojar es su marcada excitación cerca del cierre de sus pantalones aunque veo que Julia se muestra avergonzada y se aleja un poco de la cama pero yo se lo impido y vuelvo a besar sus labios.  
Nuevamente, la pasión se apodera de nosotros y yo paso mis manos por su abdomen sintiendo cada uno de su abdominales haciéndola estremecer un poco; sus caricias se vuelve tiernas y delicadas como si me tratase de una pieza delicada de porcelana china comenzando a bajar sus manos hacia el dobladillo de mi vestido y cuela sus manos hacia dentro de él acariciando mis piernas y parte de mis glúteos.  
Las caricias son un tanto descaradas pero comienzan a gustarme cuando da pequeños apretones a estas partes debajo de mi vestido, mis manos se aferran al cabello de su nuca y desordenan sus cortos cabellos recién peinados; Julia sube a mis labios y baja por mis hombros deslizando los tirantes del vestido con sus dedos suavemente haciéndome estremecer pues las puntas de sus dedos a penas rozan mi piel desnuda.  
―Eres tan hermosa… ― Murmura Julia antes de bajar las caricias a mis senos y acunarlos delicadamente mientras mira mis expresiones.  
Puedo ver el azul de sus pupilas fundirse en el fuego de la pasión y tornarse más profundas dando paso a un azul tan profundo como él del cielo de una noche después de una tormenta.  
Sube una mano y con su índice delinea mis labios con un pétalo de rosas que hay sobre la cama, mis manos se sitúan tras su espalda y la recorren entera pero se topan con unos cuantos pétalos adheridos a ella debido a la pequeña y fina capa de sudor que comienza a cubrir su cuerpo, sonríe cuando hago círculos entorno a los pétalos.  
―Me haces cosquillas… ― Susurra Julia en mi oído para después morder mi lóbulo y hacerme estremecer para después volver a mis labios y bajar a besar mis senos.  
Con su lengua comienza a lamerlos y a juguetear un poco con ellos mientras baja poco a poco mi vestido, lo siento desaparecer cuando Julia se levanta y tira de él hacia fuera de mi cuerpo. Me siento desnuda ante su mirada pero ya no me da pena mostrarme tal como soy, me siento terriblemente hermosa por el deseo que emana de sus ojos al mirar, podría jurar que sus ojos brillan al verme a la vez que siento que más que mirarme con deseo, lo hace con amor.  
Mi corazón se encoje ante esta ilusa idea, ella tiene a su esposa y sé que no la dejará sólo por mí, por una noche de pasión para tener a su bebé, esta idea me pone triste y amarga un poco el momento pero el deseo por pertenecerle y darle la alegría que busca me hace rodear sus caderas con mis piernas para evitar que se separe de mí.  
Mis manos otra vez se vuelven inquietas y bajan juguetonas hacia su cinturón y botón del pantalón, veo a Julia estremecerse nuevamente cuando me deshago se esas barreras y deslizo sus pantalones hacia abajo, ella me ayuda a quitárselos levantándose y quitándoselos para arrojarlos lejos.  
Ambas estamos en condiciones iguales, sólo una prenda nos separa de todo, Julia se aleja un poco y vuelve con unas copas de champaña, hace un brindis y bebe un sorbo al igual que yo aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber alcohol por más mínimo que sea, vuelve a beber y se acerca a besarme, sus labios ahora saben dulces y tiene el sabor del licor, me pierdo en su sabor más embriagante y me le tiro encima.  
Recorro con mis manos de manera tímida los músculos de su abdomen y sus brazos dando un ligero masaje, le sonrío y me sonríe, sus labios tiemblan de deseo mientras coloca sus manos en mis caderas para acercarme más a ella, ardo en deseos por pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma pues mi corazón le pertenece desde que la he visto por primera vez en el ascensor, con aquella franca y seductora sonrisa que me ha hechizado.  
Sus manos me toman por sorpresa de la cintura y me gira para cambiar posiciones, vuelve a mirarme y nos perdemos en las pupilas de la otra hasta que se acerca y me besa con desesperación como si todo fuese un sueño del cual ninguna quiere despertar; sin darnos cuenta, las últimas prendas que fungen como barreras desaparecen terminando en algún lugar del camarote y veo a Julia descender por mi senos y mi vientre besándolos de manera delicada haciéndome estremecer.  
―Tu piel están delicada como la de un bebé… ― Besa mi vientre y con su dedo índice masajea mi ombligo ― Quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme así, contigo… Me conformo con sólo verte ― confiesa algo avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y no puedo evitar sentirme más enamorada de ella a pesar de saber que no es para mí y sólo atino a acariciar su mejilla.  
Julia vuelve con sus besos mientras lame cada lugar recorrido con sus labios, me hace cosquillas pero a la vez me hace sentir más deseo por ella, siento la excitación crecer entre ambas y en Julia es más clara pero creo que quiere alargar el momento especial entre ambas, a cada momento los gemidos y jadeos se vuelven más constantes y sonoros, pequeñas gotas de sudor surcan nuestras frentes y cubren nuestras frentes, y mis nervios crecen más cuando veo a Julia bajar al lugar oculto en mi entrepierna.  
Siento un poco de pena al verle hacer eso pero de pronto mi visión se nubla, mis labios sueltan tímida melodías en forma de gemidos y una oleada de placer invade todo mi cuerpo y mi espalda comienza a arquearse mientras mi mente deja de pensar, todo pensamiento me abandona y mi cuerpo comienza a actuar por si solo dejándose llevar, no obedece ninguna orden pues a pesar de que he imaginado todo el tiempo cómo debía hacer o cómo debía comportarme, todo mi ser se niega a recordar y sigue sus instintos.  
Siento la lengua de Julia recorrer algunas partes de mí en terminaciones nerviosas que se han activado y que no conocía, coloco mis manos en su cabello intentando no dejarla ir mientas arqueo la espalda y separo mis piernas lo más que puedo; Julia acaricia con sus manos la parte de atrás de mis piernas hasta donde alcanza, veo una sonrisa traviesa y algo perversa aparecer en sus labios cuando llego al clímax de todo, los gemidos ha incrementado de tono y ahora me encuentro gritando su nombre sin proponérmelo, intento asirme de lo que puedo tomando las sábanas y arrugándolas con todas mis fuerzas pues una energía electrizante recorre mi cuerpo entero cuando Julia succiona con más avidez, nunca pensé que tales sensaciones se pudiesen llegar a sentir, claro soy algo inexperta para esto así que desconozco esto, todo es nuevo para mí.  
(En esta parte escuchen esta canción es Robot de tatu en piano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEILOozTg9E)   
―Estás lista… ― Le veo algo temerosa pero ella me acaricia el rostro regalándome un sonrisa sincera con la expresión de todo va a estar bien ― Te amo… ― susurra confesando aquello y aunque sé que no es correcto, mis sentimientos por ella se vuelven más sólidos y pierdo cualquier duda y temor que he tenido hasta ahora, sube a mis labios y los besa con delicadeza y se coloca entre mis piernas, que le reciben acunándola.  
He pensado que todo esto sería doloroso pero ese momento aún no llega aunque he comenzado a imaginar sobre algunas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y es entonces que mi cuerpo se tensa por los nervios del momento que he pensado será doloroso pero la calidez de las caricias de Julia me hacen confiar plenamente en ella con los ojos cerrados, me besa con más calma sin mostrarse ansiosa o acelerada como recuerdo que pasaba en la película; con tranquilidad y paciencia, acerca su miembro hacia mí y con delicadeza comienza a entrar en mí.  
Puedo sentir como poco a poco se abre paso en mi interior y al ritmo que entra, siento un dolor en la entrepierna muy intenso, Julia se detiene y coloca sus brazos a mis costados apoyando su peso en ellos mientras yo sólo cierro los ojos y me aferro a su espalda clavando las uñas en ella, lágrimas de emoción y dolor ruedan por mis mejillas al sentir que ha sido ella quien ha tomado mi virginidad, que ahora se resbala por ella hacia la cama dejando una pequeña mancha roja en el blanco lecho.  
― ¿Estás bien? ― Pregunta Sé que es algo doloroso e incómodo para ti… ― Susurra en mi oído y me besa los labios ― Pero no hay otra forma de hacerlo, prometo que pronto pasará.  
―No… Te… Muevas… ― Murmuro mordiendo mis labios intentando contener los gemidos de dolor ― Espera un poco… Sólo un poco ― suplico con los ojos aún cerrados, Julia acerca sus labios y limpia las lágrimas con ellos besándome tiernamente.  
Muerdo el hombro de Julia cuando comienza a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, el dolor aún no pasa y siento morir pero debo aguardar un poco más; Julia besa mis labios con pasión mientras mueve sus caderas delicadamente, los gemidos de dolor dan paso a los de placer pues m cuerpo poco a poco se ha acostumbrado al movimiento y tamaño del cuerpo invasor.   
Mis manos siguen aferradas a su espalda sin soltarse un solo momento y Julia susurra palabras tiernas que me hacen sonreír un poco ante mi dolor o preocupación, los movimientos de cadera por parte de ambas se aceleran un poco más mientras se sincronizan y el dolor poco a poco desaparece pues mis sentidos se despiertan ante el encanto del amor; me siento completamente una mujer cuando mi cuerpo se estremece extasiado al llegar al clímax de aquella ajetreada faena, mi espalda se arquea hacia el cuerpo de Julia y puedo sentirla temblar pues yo misma lo hago pero sé que no es por el frío sino por el estremecimiento de tal acto puro que puedo jurar ha estado lleno de amor, sus brazos flaquean un poco al igual que mis piernas en su cintura y le sueltan de su prisión.   
Julia respira agitada por la boca al igual que yo y puedo sentir toda su calidez bañar mi interior, sé que significa eso y me sonrojo al deducirlo pues eso nos acerca al principal objetivo del viaje, mi madre me ha hablado sobre esto desde que he sido lo bastante mayor para saber ciertas cosas como la verdad de la concepción de un bebé o el uso de anticonceptivos, que en este caso, no he usado ninguno; su respiración me hace tiritar un poco y Julia se da cuenta, besa mi hombro de manera tierna y retira unos mechones de mi cara.   
Puedo ver que el brillo en sus ojos aún no se apaga pero es diferente, ya no es deseo ni lujuria sino algo así como ¿amor? No puedo mentirme a mí misma con esto, la relación no tiene futuro a pesar de que hemos estado juntas y prueba de ello será un ser pequeño con nuestras facciones combinadas sólo que no le veré crecer, debo repetírmelo mil veces hasta que me lo crea, aunque lo dudo mucho porque ya mi corazón ni mi mente me responden como yo quiero.  
―Eres… Tan… Hermosa… ― Sonríe y se acerca a besarme   
Nos separamos y nuestras pupilas se quedan enganchadas, toma uno de mis rizos que me cubren los ojos y lo coloca tras mi oreja sonriendo para después moverse un poco y salir por completo de mí para dejarme respirar un poco y no terminar por aplastarme pero cuando lo hace, se recuesta sobre su costado izquierdo para observarme detenidamente mientras me acaricia la mejilla, otro estremecimiento me recorre entera y le dedico una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, corresponde a mi pregunta pero un gesto de dolor contrae mi rostro.  
― ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ― Comienza a preguntar preocupada.  
―No… ― Levanto mi mano hacia su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente ― Creo que es normal que me duela un poco… Después de todo, casi siempre pasa, ¿no? ― Ambas nos sonrojamos por lo vergonzoso que resulta aquella respuesta.   
― ¿Cómo estuvo? ― Su tono me resulta gracioso al hacer esa pregunta pues parece entre avergonzada y preocupada por su desempeño.  
―… ― La preocupación y el temor crecen cuando guardo silencio unos momentos que le resultan eternos ― Simplemente, maravillosa ― admito mientras mi mano intenta acomodar unos mechones despeinados que están resueltos a no quedarse en su lugar.  
Toma mi mano y la acerca a sus labios para besarla y me mira con ojos traviesos y una sonrisa de niña que ha recibido el mejor regalo de navidad, sus dedos se deslizan hacia mi costado izquierdo pues me he puesto de lado recargando mi cabeza sobre mi brazo derecho; me hace cosquillas y río infantilmente cuando me aprisiona con fuerza y besa mi mejilla, toma una de las sábanas de la cama y cubre nuestra desnudez.  
―Gracias… ― Murmura Julia ahogando sus palabras en mis rizos, eso encierra más que el hecho de sólo darle un hijo.  
―No ha sido nada, al contrario, gracias a ti… ― Levanto la mirada y vuelve a pasar que nuestras miradas se enganchan en el halo romántico del momento, levanta mi barbilla y me besa nuevamente.  
Julia me abraza acercándome más hacia ella y puedo escuchar el latido lento y ahora calmado de su corazón, parece más tranquila que hace un momento; recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y comienzo a dormirme cuando los dedos de Julia hacen círculos en mi espalda hasta que sus manos aprisionan mi cintura y sus manos se quedan quietas.  
No sé en qué momento ambas nos quedamos dormidas, me siento muy satisfecha y feliz por mi primera experiencia en este plano y más porque ha sido con Julia con quien he experimentado todas estas sensaciones, no me arrepiento de regalarle lo más preciado que tiene una chica, mi virginidad.  
*** *** *** Fin de los POV de Lena   
La mañana les ha sorprendido en el lecho, ninguna quiere despertar pero el sol entra por las ventanas del camarote, han perdido la noción del tiempo y en qué momento han quedado dormidas; Julia sabe que esto ha sido diferente pues cuando está con Valentina sólo se trata de cumplir una satisfacción fisiológica del momento como lo es el sexo aunque ahora con Lena, ha sentido por primera vez que ese simple acto le ha dejado sin energías pues ha querido demostrarle todo lo que le hace sentir en esa entrega de amor, sabe que está traicionando sus votos pero bien se pueden ir al diablo junto con Valentina.  
“¿Así que esto es verdaderamente hacer el amor? Se siente tan bien”, piensa aferrando el pequeño cuerpo de Lena entre sus brazos, la siente tan pequeña y frágil que no quiere que nada le pase y no dejará que Valentina le haga daño, lo ha jurado desde que ha comenzado este maldito contrato; Lena sonríe con los ojos cerrados porque Julia le hace cosquillas con uno de sus dedos en el vientre, ha despertado de su profundo sueño.  
― ¿Cómo ha amanecido la bella durmiente? ― Pregunta Julia con los ojos cerrados fingiendo inocencia y estar dormida.  
―Bastante bien pero muy cansada ― admite Lena moviéndose y colocándose sobre Julia para comenzar a besarla.  
El beso incrementa de intensidad y la excitación comienza a crecer en el ambiente, Julia sabe que Lena tal vez no se sienta preparada para esto nuevamente pero el deseo en ella comienza a subir de intensidad y esto Lena lo puede sentir, a pesar de ser una joven inexperta en este terreno, siente curiosidad además de un deseo incontrolable que le dice a su cuerpo qué hacer pero ambas pueden sentir algo creciendo en sus corazones más agitados y agolpados que las olas que azotan el barco durante su travesía.  
De pronto, nuevamente están besándose con mucha intensidad e irremediablemente comienzan a hacer el amor nuevamente, Julia se ve así misma con las manos en la cintura de Lena ayudándole a subir y bajar haciendo más presión en su área de placer, no puede evitar gemir un poco más alto mientras que Lena está aferrada a los hombros de Julia mientras acelera el movimiento de sus caderas, sus gemidos y jadeos son más sonoros cada vez que Julia la embiste con fuerza pero de manera cuidadosa para no lastimarla; sus cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor y se besan como si fuese el último día de su existencia juntas.  
El clímax está apunto de llegar y alcanzarlas, Julia toma de la cintura a Lena y empuja con más fuerza para entrar a lo más profundo de su ser, Lena no puede soportar más y cuando siente la calidez de Julia bañar su interior se desploma sobre su cuerpo pero besa sus labios aunque el ajetreo del momento les impide seguir haciéndolo pues les resulta difícil respirar así que lo hacen por la boca tomando bocanadas largas.  
La habitación antes iluminada por la luz de las velas, que ahora están apagadas y completamente derretidas, se ha vuelto muy calurosa debido a la acción que pasa dentro de ella, sin duda este es un momento que ninguna olvidará jamás y si quieren estar juntas deberán enfrentarse a las locuras de Valentina porque después de esto, la vida de Julia ha adquirido un nuevo sentido que ha creído extinto y apagado pero ahora con Lena, se siente viva nuevamente y por completo rejuvenecida.  
Julia aferra a Lena por la espalda, ambas sienten sus corazones tan sincronizados y hasta perece que se cuentan sus secretos, Lena aún permanece inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de Julia, quien le acaricia de manera ausente los rizos; han recuperado el aliento pero no las fuerzas para levantarse, Julia comienza a reír sin razón aparente y contagia a Lena.  
― ¿Por qué ríes? ― Lena levanta la mirada hacia las pupilas de Julia.  
―Es que nunca había estado tan feliz como lo estoy ahora… Te quiero― Confiesa viéndola directamente a los ojos de manera tierna para acercarse a besarla.  
Lena sabe que no debe involucrarse más de lo debido pero ya sabe que ha perdido la batalla contra sus sentimientos a pesar de que esto tendrá un final no muy grato para ella, se dice que al menos tiene que disfrutar lo más que pueda al lado de la persona que ha comenzado a amar, se separan del beso y Lena ve los sentimientos puros que afloran en Julia, se siente en un sueño del que no quiere despertar.

 

Fue más o menos así,   
vino blanco noche viejas canciones   
y se reía de mi   
dulce embustera   
la maldita primavera   
que queda de un sueño erótico si,   
de repente me despierto y te has ido   
siento el vacío de ti   
me desespera   
como si el amor doliera   
y aunque no quiera   
sin quererlo pienso en ti... 

Si para enamorarme ahora,   
volverá a mí la maldita primavera   
que importa si   
para enamorarme pasa una hora   
pasa ligera   
la maldita primavera,   
pasa ligera   
me hace daño solo a mí... 

Lo que a su paso dejó,   
es un beso que no pasa de un beso   
una caricia que no   
suena sincera   
un te quiero y no te quiero,   
y aunque no quiera   
sin quererlo pienso en mi... 

Si para enamorarme ahora   
volverá a mí  
la maldita primavera,   
que importa si   
para enamorarme pasa una hora   
pasa ligera   
la maldita primavera   
pasa ligera me maldice solo a mí...  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f8SLPewgjc La maldita primavera – Pandora)


	11. La prueba, ¿positivo o negativo?

La prueba, ¿positivo o negativo?

No sé cómo puedo hacer para encontrarla   
su roma su perfume esta entre mi almohada   
también recuerdo "su huella dejó"   
y de mi cama desapareció   
solo recuerdo que aquello paso   
una noche cualquiera 

Caminando voy mirando a todos lados   
como un loco como una tonto preguntando   
si alguien la ha visto pasar si alguien la ha visto llegar   
cuando preguntan suelo contestar:   
"fue una noche cualquiera" 

Aquella noche el calor empezó   
el frio en mi cama desapareció   
deje que a mi alma entrara el amor   
sin saber quién eras   
Entre tus brazos vibre de pasión   
me perdí en el tiempo   
que vive el amor   
quisiera encontrarte pero pienso yo   
"fue una noche cualquiera" 

Caminando voy mirando a todos lados   
como un loco como una tonto preguntando   
si alguien la ha visto pasar si alguien la ha visto llegar   
cuando preguntan suelo contestar:   
"fue una noche cualquiera" 

Aquella noche el calor empezó   
el frio en mi cama desapareció   
deje que a mi alma entrara el amor   
sin saber quién eras   
Entre tus brazos vibre de pasión   
me perdí en el tiempo   
que vive el amor   
quisiera encontrarte pero pienso yo   
"fue una noche cualquiera"   
Aquella noche el calor empezó   
el frio en mi cama desapareció   
deje que a mi alma entrara el amor   
sin saber quién eras   
Entre tus brazos vibre de pasión   
me perdí en el tiempo   
que vive el amor   
quisiera encontrarte pero pienso yo   
"fue una noche cualquiera" 

Aquella noche el calor empezó   
el frio en mi cama desapareció   
deje que a mi alma entrara el amor   
sin saber quién eras   
Entre tus brazos vibre de pasión   
me perdí en el tiempo   
que vive el amor   
quisiera encontrarte pero pienso yo   
"fue una noche cualquiera"   
Aquella noche el calor empezó   
el frio en mi cama desapareció   
deje que a mi alma entrara el amor   
sin saber quién eras   
Entre tus brazos vibre de pasión   
me perdí en el tiempo   
que vive el amor   
quisiera encontrarte pero pienso yo   
"fue una noche cualquiera"

El viaje en el crucero ha terminado, han llegado a Brasil para disfrutar del carnaval y al bajar del barco, sus rostros lucen radiantes y completamente enamorados como ninguna otra pareja, han paseado por toda la ciudad en Rio de Janeiro y han disfrutado de la compañía mutua en momentos de silencio.  
Ahora mismo disfrutan paseando en las aglomeradas calles de la ciudad por el famoso carnaval, todo el mundo luce exóticos y llamativos disfraces mientras se mueve con aquella gracia que les caracteriza, Lena parece encantada con el espectáculo de los carros alegóricos al festival mientras camina de la mano de Julia parece niña pequeña en un gran desfile de acción de gracias sólo que más divertido.  
Casi todos en las calles usan máscaras y antifaces para cubrir sus identidades, las chicas ven toda la acción desde una esquina cercada por una valla de metal y policías para mantener el orden.   
―Vamos a bailar ― Lena se para frente a Julia mientras hace un gracioso y tierno puchero.  
―No sé hacerlo ― la abraza alzándola y dando vueltas con ella.  
Ambas llevan ropa cómoda, Lena ha optado por un pantalón capri en color beige junto a una blusa de manga corta en color rosa bajito junto a un par de tenis blancos y ha recogido sus rizos en una media coleta con un listón rojo y unos lentes de sol mientras que Julia ha optado por un short de mezclilla junto a una camisa de manga corta color anaranjada y unas sandalias completando su atuendo con unos lentes de sol y una gorra negra.  
― Estamos en Río, vamos ― vence su cabeza hacia un lado.  
― Está bien perno no te burles ― Julia comienza a mover su cuerpo al compás de la música.  
La verdad es que Julia no lo hace tan mal como lo ha imaginado Lena y cuando pasan cerca unas bailarinas hacen un círculo alrededor de la pareja mientras Julia intenta alejarse pero las chicas con cuerpos de modelos y diminutos disfraces se lo impiden al cerrar el círculo y comenzar a mover las caderas, Lena se ríe de la expresión del rostro de Julia mientras ella le sorprende y sólo niega con la cabeza mientras mueve sus labios formando las palabras de “pagarás por esto” e intenta seguirles el ritmo; la expresión de Lena cambia a una incómoda y algo celosa cuando una de las bailarinas se acerca mucho a Julia pegando su trasero su cadera y haciendo que Julia sus manos la tomen por la cintura mientas le baila muy sexy, Julia sonríe por la expresión de Lena pero se preocupa cuando sale del círculo así que agradece el entretenimiento a las jóvenes bailarinas y se retira a buscarla acomodando su pequeña mochila.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ― Julia al fin encuentra a Lena cerca de una de las vallas de las calles.   
―Te vi muy contenta con ellas ― señala al grupo de bailarinas que se mueven de manera tan coordinada.  
―Pero si sólo seguí su juego ― le toma la barbilla y hace que la mira ― además tú me obligaste a bailar, no tengo la culpa de que me invitaran a bailar ― le señala.  
―Es que ellas son muy bonitas… Y yo… ― Julia le coloca un dedo sobre los labios.  
―Pero no me gustan ellas, me gusta lo que ve el reflejo de mis ojos ― le sonríe mientras la besa y la abraza, Lena se siente con más confianza y Julia le toma la mano para seguir caminando.  
Continúan caminando mientras el desfile y el baile prosiguen, han pasado cerca de dos horas en medio de todo el calor y aglomeración así que se sientan en una barra libre de uno de los parques mientras Julia le pasa una botella de agua a Lena pues sabe que puede deshidratarse y más por provenir de un país frío ajena a tanto calor y por su problema de la presión.  
― ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?  
―Sí, muero de hambre.  
Ubican un restaurante de comida japonesa a petición de Lena pues se ha levantado con un hambre voraz y un antojo de esta, a Julia no le sorprende así que sólo la consiente; ambas están una de las mesas del fondo del restaurante cerca de una ventana mientras una mujer pasa frente a ellas empujando una carriola con un bebé en ella.  
Lena puede notar como los ojos de Julia cobran un brillo especial al ver al bebé, a ella también comienza a hacerle ilusión el tan ansiado hijo de ambas pues en su mente se ha formado una idea o más bien un sueño loco de ellas dos en un día de campo paseando con el bebé de ambas sólo que ese sueño se empaña por una gran nube gris que es Valentina y de pronto su gran apetito se va.  
― ¿Ya no tienes hambre? ― Julia le acerca un pedazo del rollo de sushi sostenido por sus palillos intentado darle de comer.  
―Sí, todavía la tengo… ― Intenta mentir pero Julia detecta la mentira en su voz.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― deja el rollo en su plato y levanta la barbilla de Lena para verla mejor.  
Lena intenta eludir la situación pero sabe que Julia no desistirá hasta saber qué le pasa pero no quiere preocuparla pues sabe que el contrato que ha firmado con Valentina le impedirá realizar su sueño así que debe mentalizarse como una persona fría que dará a su bebé para que alguien más disfrute del papel que sabe ella puede desempeñar bien.  
―No es nada, en serio… ― Intenta sonar convincente.  
―A mí no meengañas, algo te pasa… ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?  
―Claro que lo hago… ― “En la que no confío es en tu esposa” piensa.  
Para desviar la atención del tema, coma uno de los pedazos del rollo y lo introduce en su boca para acercarse a besar a Julia y compartir la delicia del platillo, Julia se pierde en sabor de sus labios.  
Después de la comida, prosiguen mientras Julia sigue tomando fotos de cada momento pues quiere tener todo capturado por su lente para jamás olvidar ese maravilloso viaje.  
***  
Valentina da vueltas en su oficina, desde que Julia ha salido de viaje con Lena, no ha podido permanecer tranquila un momento pues está preocupada de lo que pueda pasar después de este aunque se ha mantenido aferrada a la idea de que al fin tendrá a su bebé, sin importarle los medios de cómo lo ha conseguido.  
“Vamos Val, has pensado en todo… Deja de preocuparte, Julia es tu esposa y sabrá respetarte, pero… En su mirada veo que siente algo más por esa estúpida niña, no, ella no puede estar enamorada… ¿Será que la arrojé a sus brazos? ¿Logrará conquistar esa niña a mi Jul? No, tengo que enviar Boris para que me mande un reporte de todos…” Piensa mientras muerde la uña de su dedo índice “No Julia misma dijo que no traicionaría sus votos, pero que estúpida he sido… Yo misma he hecho que los rompa…” Una carcajada irónica y demente inunda la silenciosa habitación.  
― Valentina, creo que has cometido un grave error… ― Levanta la mirada y ve por la ventana ― Y tienes que arreglarlo ya.  
Toma el auricular del teléfono y marca un número bastante conocido para ella, espera a escuchar la voz del otro lado para dar una orden.  
―Necesito que vayas a Río de Janeiro y las vigiles MUY bien, ¿entendido?... Quiero reporte de todo lo que hacen y cuando están juntas… No importa el costo, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio… No hagas preguntas, idiota… Has lo que te digo… Sal en el primer vuelo, soborna a alguien para hacerlo, roba los boletos, seduce a la aeromoza o que se yo… No me importa lo que hagas para hacerlo, te quiero allá lo antes posible… ― Corta comunicación y mantiene presionando el auricular como si estuviese estrangulando a alguien mientras imagina el cuello de la persona frente a ella.  
―No te dejaré el camino tan fácil, queridita… ― Toma uno de los dardos que tiene a su alcance y lo lanza hacia la foto de Lena que ha colgado en la pared acertando en lo que es la frente de la joven pelirroja.  
***  
Las chicas han regresado de su paseo por la ciudad a la villa que Julia ha reservado por lo que queda el resto del mes pues no regresarán en el crucero, Lena se ha quitado los tenis y camina descalza para ver por el balcón el agitado movimiento de la ciudad que continúa celebrando el carnaval, se recarga con sus manos en el barandal mientras suspira.   
― ¿Sabes que te miras preciosa así? ― Julia se ha acercado y la ha tomado por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de Lena aprisionándole por la cintura.  
―No lo sabía… Pero tú me lo has dicho ahora v se gira para besar los labios de Julia rodeando su cuello.  
El beso continúa sin volverse intenso ni apasionado, Julia se separa y la ve a los ojos mientras le sonríe y Lena comienza a bajar sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa de Julia correspondiendo a su pícara sonrisa con una melodía lejana de la carnaval (Balada boa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1ZKaR-9Kt4)  
Al terminar su labor, Lena desliza la camisa por los hombros de Julia mientas se pone de puntitas para besarla, Julia corresponde a su beso de una manera desesperada, las caricias de sus ardientes labios le queman y aumentan el deseo que siente por poseerla nuevamente.  
Julia la toma en brazos y la conduce hacia el que ha sido su lecho los últimos días y sus noches, la recuesta suavemente y se coloca sobre ella mientras la besa nuevamente y en medio del beso Julia despoja a Lena de sus prendas dejando su torso desnudo, Julia aprovecha y baja sus besos hacia sus senos que en estos momentos le parecen muy apetitosos; los acaricia y besa, consintiéndolos hasta que los rosados pezones se endurecen del deseo pues las caricias de Julia parecen seda para Lena por lo suaves que se han tornado.  
Lena no ha podido esperar y ha desabrochado el botón del short de Julia y ha bajado el cierre, sin temor ni pena ha introducido su mano dentro de este y sonríe al encontrar lo que busca pues para este momento la excitación es más que clara en el cuerpo de Julia.   
Julia suspira y jadea rompiendo el beso cuando Lena ha tomado en su blanca y pecosa mano su miembro, le sonríe pasando su lengua por sus labios, un deseo casi animal se apodera de su cuerpo y sus manos actuando por si solas, despojan a Lena de sus últimas prendas para igualar condiciones y baja hacia el punto de placer de Lena para tener un contacto más íntimo mientras lame y succiona el delicado sabor de Lena.  
La joven pelirroja se aferra a las sábanas para contener sus ruidosos gemidos y jadeos, toma a Julia del cabello y presiona su cabeza hacia abajo para impedir que se aleje; el indudable clímax se acerca y Lena arquea su espalda mientras Julia sigue haciendo su labor de estimular su clítoris.  
Pasan unos segundos para que Lena recupere el aliento y deje de gemir ruidosamente, entonces mira a Julia de manera significativa y ella asiente despojándose de su short y su ajustado bóxer color café, aún después de haber estado juntas en más de una ocasión todavía se sorprende al ver el cuerpo torneado de su pelinegra y morena amante al igual que se sonroja al ver su miembro en erección listo para realiza su trabajo; Julia se acerca a besar los labios de Lena y se posiciona entre sus piernas abriéndose espacio entre sus suaves paredes, la unión de sus cuerpos comienza, ambas suspiran cuando Julia está completamente dentro y comienzan a sincronizar el movimiento de sus caderas.  
Lena es quien ha marcado el ritmo de la relación y abraza con sus piernas la cintura de Julia, quien aprovecha para dar embestidas más profundas para placer de ambas; sus movimientos se vuelve más violentos y rápidos moviendo la cama a la par, Lena está aferrada al cuerpo de Julia con brazos y piernas mientras su piel se eriza al escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de Julia cerca de su oído.  
El placer es incontenible y al fin llegan al clímax juntas después de un largo rato de estar sintiéndose, Lena suelta un pequeño grito y arquea su espalda al llegar al orgasmo sintiendo la calidez bañar su cavidad mientras tiembla en los brazos de Julia, quien también se estremece y respira de manera ruidosa intentando recuperarse.  
Ambas se sonríen mientras se besan de manera suave y tierna, aún tiemblan y se estremecen por el orgasmo pero no dejan de besarse, Julia abraza a Lena mientras ella se recuesta en su pecho buscando refugio en sus cálidos brazos, Julia remueve unos cuantos rizos pegados en la frente de Lena a causa del sudor pues ambos cuerpos están cubiertos por este.  
Se sonríe de manera boba y enamorada mientras se vuelven a besar e inevitablemente, vuelven a hacer el amor durante un par de horas más pues Valentina le ha dicho que hicieran bien su “tarea” así que sólo siguen órdenes, ¿no? Aunque los resultados todavía no se han visto del todo.  
***  
Valentina está hecha una furia en su oficina al ver las fotografías que su espía le ha enviado, toma una de ellas donde aparecen besándose Julia y Lena y la rompe en dos, tarde ha comprendido que ha cometido un error.  
― ¿Estás seguro que han estado encerradas en la villa desde que llegaron?... Claro que lo veo, no estoy ciega idiota… ― Cuelga el auricular ― Maldita niña… Piensa Valentina, ¿Cómo harás para recuperar a Julia?... ― Una macabra idea asalta su cabeza y sonríe de manera tan diabólica que podría asustar al mismo demonio ― Ella volverá a ser mía… Me encargaré de que Lena no quiera volver a verte.  
Lanza un grito frustrado y toma las fotos que su hombre le ha enviado con la clara evidencia de que el fruto de esas vacaciones será un bebé, pues sabe que le ha tocado perder pero aún está su otra opción.  
***  
El fin del viaje ha llegado y muy a su pesar deben regresar son sin antes prometerse volver algún día de manera mental, Lena sonríe de manera nostálgica al dejar los que han sido maravillosos días para ella y no puede evitar ver las fotos del viaje, hay algunas donde aparecen divirtiéndose mucho como cuando se arrojaron a la piscina del crucero juntas, Julia sujetándola por la cintura (O-zone - Mi Ya Hi (English Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=S3ODPh00KRo).  
Ambas saben que lo que viene será lo difícil pues ya no podrán estar juntas o… Tal vez sí, a escondidas de Valentina. Julia sabe que es arriesgado pero estar con Lena es lo más maravilloso que le ha pasado y no dejará que lo que han formado desaparezca así como así y más porque sabe que tal vez tendrán un bebé.  
El viaje en avión ha sido más corto de lo que recuerdan pero cada una ha estado perdida en sus cavilaciones que no han prestado atención, sólo se han tomado de las manos para sentirse cerca lo más posible antes de separarse.  
―Bienvenidas a casa… ¿Disfrutaron SUS vacaciones? ― La voz de Valentina interrumpe la radiante felicidad de la pareja recién llegada lanzando su primer comentario ponzoñoso.  
―A decir verdad… Sí, lo hicimos MUY bien ― responde Julia de manera hiriente para Valentina, quien comienza a imaginar lo bien que lo ha pasado Lena al lado de su esposa.  
―Me alegro… ― Ataja Valentina con la voz dolida ― No puedo esperar a ver los resultados, ¿vamos Elena? ― Se acerca y toma la mano de Lena para llevar al servicio de baño.   
Valentina no puede esperar para realizar el test de embarazo y saber si ha funcionado todo esto, Julia mira a su esposa subir las escaleras y no puede evitar recordar la primera vez que ha bajado las mismas para decirle que estaba embarazada y ahora tiene la esperanza de que Lena lo esté aunque en su mente se forman otros pensamientos, “Espero que lo esté, sería una gran noticia… Pero por otro lado, no me molestaría estar intentándolo hasta que lo logremos…” Una sonrisa boba aparece en su rostro.  
― ¿Sabes cómo funciona esto, no? ― Valentina le entrega una caja con el test listo para probarlo.  
―No ― admite Lena sonrojada.  
―Bueno, es sencillo… Debes orinar y después debes probar esto ― señala el test ― si no sigue las instrucciones, bueno te dejo ― sale del cuarto y deja a Lena.  
“Bien, aquí vamos… “Piensa mientras sigue los pasos que le ha explicado Valentina y espera unos momentos para ver que marca, su rostro muestra una clara expresión de estupefacción así que busca otro test donde le ha indicado Valentina pero al volver a hacerlas, el test marca lo mismo y no puede evitar soltar la prueba de sus manos temblorosas cayendo de rodillas mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos.  
Valentina regresa y abra la puerta impaciente al igual que Julia, quien ha entrado a la habitación donde está el cuarto de baño, ambas le miran expectantes para saber que h pasado.  
― ¿Qué fue? ¿Positivo o negativo? ― Preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo.  
― ¿Y bien? ― Pregunta Valentina nerviosa e impaciente, Lena se queda sin palabras y sin saber que decir y mira a Julia, quien no sabe cómo descifrar esa mirada.


	12. Un ligero cambio en los planes Parte I

Lena se ha puesto más pálida de lo que habitualmente es pero levanta el rostro hacia la expresión ansiosa de Valentina mientras niega con la cabeza y le pasa el test para que ella misma lo compruebe con sus ojos, Valentina siente que una presión le aplasta el cuerpo, eso sólo le confirma su más preocupante temor, tener que volver a compartir a Julia con Lena hasta que el resultado sea positivo.  
― ¿Qué acaso no hicieron bien su parte del trato que tendrán que volver a hacerla? ― Le reclama Valentina a su esposa ― ¿A caso lo has hecho para fastidiarme? ― Se dirige a Lena ― ¿Te ha gustado estar con MI esposa que te has protegido para que no funcionara…? ― Julia interviene y le toma bruscamente del brazo antes de que llegue con Lena.  
―Ella no ha hecho nada ni yo tampoco… Y además, esto es lo que querías, ¿no? ― Julia sube un poco el volumen de su voz ― Te daremos lo que quieres… Sólo que no en el tiempo que lo teníamos previsto, estas cosas llevan su tiempo y no puedes forzar ni manipular el curso de la naturaleza, ¿Qué esperabas? Debemos dejar que pase al menos un poco más de tiempo, tal vez no lo hicimos en días fértiles ― suelta su brazo cuando siente que está un poco más calmada ― no podemos apresurar el proceso de concepción de un bebé y tu bien lo sabes, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas cuánto tiempo esperamos para saber lo de tu embarazo?   
―… Sí ― balbucea Valentina ― pero esto era diferente, ella sólo tenía una tarea en específico y no está cumpliendo su parte del contrato.  
―Déjala en paz, ella no es la única involucrada en el proceso de concepción… Tal vez yo tuve algo que ver…  
― ¿Tú? ¿Cómo en qué?   
―Tal vez el nivel de fertilidad del esperma es bajo… Debería hacerme unos estudios para comprobar si es eso o sea otra cosa.  
― ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que sea suficiente para obtener resultados? Porque te confieso que la situación no me está gustando nada, no puedo soportar ya el hecho de que la acaricias a ella y los celos me están matando…   
―Te recuerdo que no tuvimos nada que ver en esto, tú nos metiste y nos obligaste así que te aguantas tus celos estúpidos hasta que el resultado sea positivo… ― La situación se está poniendo algo acalorada y Lena se siente algo incómoda al estar en medio de una plática de alcoba entre el disfuncional matrimonio.  
―Creo que esto lo tienen que arreglar ambas, es una situación que solo les concierne a dos y está claro que yo salgo sobrando ― interrumpe Lena mientras camina hacia la puerta.  
―Te incumbe a ti también porque el contrato estipula que debes embarazarte pronto…  
―No determinaste fecha, sólo que quieres que se embarace así que no pongas fechas porque ya leí el contrato y lo consulté con Grigori para ver qué tan válido era y si puedo ampararme ― ataja Julia molesta.  
― ¿Qué tu qué? Esto es sólo entre nosotros, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo podría engañarte con lagunas en el contrato? ― se defiende ofendida.  
―Valentina… Eres capaz de eso y más, nunca pensé que llegaras a este extremo de extorsionar y amenazar a una jovencita para tener un hijo… ― Su mira se vuelve gélida y fría por sus palabras cínicas ― Eres capaz de eso y hasta más, creí que te conocía pero ya veo que no… Me casé con alguien desconocido, ¿Dónde quedó la dulce mujer de la que me enamoré y con la que me casé, aquella que quería estableces justicia en el mundo y marcar la diferencia con sus transparentes actos? Dime dónde está, ¡vamos dime! ― exclama molesta ― Te desconozco Val y no sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de conocer tu otra cara.  
Julia camina hacia Lena y la invita a salir al jardín mientras dejan a Valentina algo aturdida con lo que ha pasado, la culpa le ha empezado a afectar además de los celos que la corroen por dentro pero poco puede hacer para reclamar si ha sido ella misma quien se ha buscado eso.  
―Creo que no debiste ser así con ella… ― Comienza Lena cuando se acercan a una de las bancas que está ubicada cerca de la piscina.  
― ¿Y cómo querías que fuera? Ella misma se ha buscado lo que está pasando, yo le dije que no estaba de acuerdo con esto… ― Lena la interrumpe.  
― ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado con nosotros? ― Su mirada se torna algo triste con la situación y baja la mirada tímidamente, sabe que no es nadie para reclamar algo a Julia pues ella está casada ― Perdona.  
―De eso jamás… ― Julia levanta su rostro con su mano en su barbilla ― Nunca me arrepentiría de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, sólo me arrepiento de cómo se ha dado… Y escúchame bien, nunca, nunca me arrepentiría porque eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.  
Valentina ve con celos la tierna escena y no puede evitar apretar los puños por la cercanía de Lena con Julia, se molesta más cuando Julia la besa y Lena corresponde a su beso, ambas lucen radiantes y enamoradas, “piensa Val, ¿Cómo puedes hacer para alejarlas? Espera un momento, eso lo tienes que hacer cuando Lena lleve en su vientre la semilla de Julia, que tonta… Pero bueno, mente comienza a trabajar ya, muero de ganas porque la mocosa se embarace y deje en paz a Julia, porque después de que eso pase ni loca dejaré que se acerquen otra vez… No, Lena debe desaparecer cuando tenga a mi bebé en mis brazos porque sería un estorbo para nuestra vida como familia juntas… Papá estará feliz cuando le anuncie que tendrá a su heredero o tal vez heredera, no puedo esperar a decirle para que se sienta orgulloso de mi logro más, seguramente dejará que sea yo quien maneje todo después de que se retire para que yo pueda enseñarle a Mi hija…” Este pensamiento aleja los malvados planes de eliminar a Lena por un momento y se retira a su despacho a seguir planeando su vida a futuro.  
―Ya, Jul… Me haces cosquillas ― Lena ríe tirada de espaldas en el césped con Julia sobre ella.  
Han estado jugando a perseguirse como todas unas novias adolescentes, Julia se muestra ante ella como realmente le gustaría que hubiese sido su relación con Valentina pero quizá el destino le tenía preparado esto al lado de Lena; siente que ella le inyecta ganas de vivir y amar la vida más que nunca, estar con Lena le hace sentirse más joven de lo que es como toda una adolescente y más enamorada que nunca, sólo su nube gris le empaña esa felicidad y esto es el hecho de que todavía está casada con Valentina, ha pensado que cuando al fin Lena le dé la noticia.  
Se separará de Valentina definitivamente pues sabe que si el divorcio se hace público sería una gran desgracia para ella y sus conservadores y estrictos padres así que piensa manejar la situación de esa manera amenazando con gritar a los cuatro vientos que se separa de la fiscal de distrito a pesar de que eso implique poner en juego su integridad como persona y profesional cuando se le cuestione sobre la separación pues Valentina no se quedará de brazos cruzados y hará todo para que se quede a su lado o tal vez amenace con destruir su carrera en la medicina o incluso peor, exponer el hecho de que se ha involucrado con una menor de edad y que de esa relación ha resultado un hijo, eso podría considerarse como una violación ante las leyes y mancharía no sólo su imagen de persona intachable sino también la vida de Lena, la de su familia y la de su propia familia.  
No ha pensado en eso, ya ha comprobado el alcance de la maldad de Valentina y no quiere tentar la suerte que puede correr Lena o su familia, necesita ampararse con algo pero, ¿con qué? Está perdida si de leyes se trata así que necesitará toda la ayuda posible, y debe empezar a buscarla ya pero, ¿Quién podría ayudarle en su situación si casi todos los abogados de planta temen enfrentarse a la feroz fiscal que tiene casi todo a su favor y hará todo por destruir carreras y vidas para conseguir lo que quiere? “Debe existir al menos alguien que pueda hacerle frente a Valentina…” Piensa quedándose algo aturdida y Lena le trae a la realidad con un ligero beso.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― Lena pasa lo brazos por el cuello de Julia.  
― ¿Eh? Oh disculpa me he quedado algo pensativa…   
―Te pasa algo y quiero saber, ¿puedo ayudar? ― Le mira con sus ojos verdigrices llenos de un brillo especial.  
―No es nada que un beso tuyo no pueda solucionar… ― Sonríe de manera pícara y le besa.  
―Eres una tramposa ― le recrimina Lena volviéndola a besar ― lo haces para desviar el tema.  
― ¿Yo? Claro que no, ¿de dónde saca eso? ― Finge inocencia y se levanta ayudando a Lena a ponerse en pie.  
―Siempre lo haces cuando no quieres hablar… ― Hace un tierno puchero.  
― ¿Sabías que me mata que hagas eso? ― Julia la abraza por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo.  
―No… ― Responde con tono infantil pero abraza a Julia y recibe sus labios de una manera desesperada.  
El beso se alarga más de lo que piensan y se separan cuando les hace falta oxígeno en los pulmones, Lena adivina que hay una sombra de preocupación y frustración en las azules y gélidas pupilas de su “lobito” pero se abstiene de preguntar pues intuye que en algún momento se lo dirá aunque no puede resistir la curiosidad.  
― ¿Ahora si me dirás que te tenía tan pensativa? Mira que te he dado un beso ― recalca con tono infantil pero de una manera coqueta y sensual moviendo sus labios.  
―Mmm… Tal vez podría, por otro beso tuyo ― le sigue el juego y Lena accede deteniéndose a centímetros de sus labios.  
―Pero mi dirás… ― Esquiva el beso que Julia ha pretendido darle ― No hagas trampa ― golpea levemente su hombro.  
―Está bien, está bien… ― La mira de manera dulce ― Pensaba en lo hermosos que sería ver al bebé con tu linda sonrisa, ― le da un beso ― con tus hoyuelos, ― otro beso ― con tus ojos, ― besa sus parpados ― con tu piel blanca, ― acaricia su mejilla ― con tus hermosos rizos, ― besa sus labios y se separa para verla.  
― ¿En todo eso pensabas? ― Pregunta Lena con ojos enamorados.  
―Sí, en ti y en nuestro bebé… ― Acaricia su vientre.  
La escena casi le causa náuseas a Valentina cuando de “casualidad” observa por la ventana, no puede creer que cómo es que Julia puede acariciarla de manera tan… Amorosa y tierna, “se ve tan enamorada de ella, ¿Por qué a mí no me acarició de esa manera? No, Julia tú no puedes enamorarte de ella mientras yo pueda impedirlo…”   
Puede ver el afecto gentil que imprime en sus caricias cuando está con ella y no puede evitar pensar en la comparación entre ella y Lena estando con Julia en la cama, la manera lasciva en que Julia la posee o poseía, sus encuentros estaban llenos de pasión pero no de amor, nunca de amor pues sólo se han dedicado a satisfacer las necesidades puramente carnales entre ambas aunque el deseo nunca le has faltado, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?; se pregunta por qué nunca la ha mirada de la forma en que lo hace con Lena, con esa mirada dulce y llena de amor, ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella de malo? Es una mujer entera de casi treinta años, tiene más experiencia que la mocosa pelirroja y sabe mejor cómo complacer a Julia pues sabe qué es lo que le gusta en la intimidad, no puede creer posible que su esposa la prefiera a la joven e inexperta pelirroja que a una mujer más… Madura.  
Está perdiendo a su fogosa Julia y no puede permitirlo pero si quiere que su sueño se cumpla, tiene que aguantarse los celos y desplantes de Julia además de las ganas que tiene de estrangular a Lena, “todo lo que tengo que hacer para complacerte papá, espero que esté conforme con tu heredero porque será el primero y el único, de eso me encargaré… Debo ajustar cuentas con Grigori…” Piensa de acostándose en su cama, que ahora está más que vacía y muy a su pesar ha mandado preparar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que sea usada por Lena y Julia.  
―Niña Val, la habitación ya está lista y la cena también, ¿bajará a cenar? ― La voz de Ana la trae a la realidad.  
―No, Ana… No tengo a petito… ― Responde triste y sinceramente.  
―No me parece correcto lo que ha hecho, sabe que puede perder a la señora Julia y aun así lo ha hecho… ― Comenta Ana acercándose a Valentina, que está hecha un ovillo pequeño abrazando sus piernas ― Si me permite, creo que debió pensar bien las cosas.  
― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ― Valentina le dedica una mirada dolida, Ana es la única persona que la conoce tal cual es sin la armadura de aguerrida fiscal ― ¿Eh? Julia quería hijos y yo simplemente quiero que sea feliz aunque esto me esté matando… ― Confiesa con los ojos vidriosos.  
―La señora Jul quería tener hijos con usted, no le importaba adoptar mientras fuera con usted, su esposa o incluso estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la posibilidad de no tener hijos si no era con usted…  
―Sí, lo recuerdo pero… ― Ve detenidamente a la mujer que conoce desde pequeña y que prácticamente la ha criado convirtiéndose en segunda madre ― Sabes que mis padres no estarían de acuerdo con eso y no podría…  
― ¿Qué es más importante para usted, la aprobación de sus padres o su amor por la señora Julia? ― La mujer de sabia apariencia le mira con ternura de madre   
―Pero son mis padres, sabes que siempre he querido que estén orgullosos de lo que hago y no me ha importado hacer todo lo que pueda ni como consigo lo que quiero sólo para obtener su aprobación, son mis padres y ellos son lo que más me importa.  
― ¿Le importan más que lo que siente por la señora Julia? ― Valentina le ve dudosa ― Sabe que la señora Julia le quiere no importa lo que pase.  
―Sí pero ahora no sé… ― Escuchan las risas de Julia y Lena mientras Julia la alza para llevarla a la casa.  
―Yo creo que si se sigue preocupando por la aprobación de sus padres perderá lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida… ― La mujer le da un abrazo y se levanta pero antes de salir se detiene en la puerta ―No deje que eso pase porque quien juega con fuego, sale quemado…  
Valentina le ve salir mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos como manantiales, sabe que Ana tiene razón pero pesan sobre ella el obtener que siempre ha querido, conseguir al fin la aprobación de sus padres, en especial de su padre pues eso es más importante porque cuando le ha entregado en el altar, le ha dicho que quiere un heredero lo antes posible y al ser hija única pesa sobre ella el hecho de darle la satisfacción completa a ese frío hombre de negocios y leyes pues hasta ha conseguido el puesto que su padre ha tenido antes de retirarse y convertirse en uno de los jueces más respetados, piensa con rabia en los desplantes y el abandono del que siempre ha sido víctima debido a que su padre la ha considerado una mediocre por ser una mujer, “te daré lo que quieres… Mientras me arriesgo a perder lo que quiero…”Piensa de manera triste al saber lo que está punto de pasar en una de las habitaciones contiguas y mejor se quita la ropa para ir a dormir con el corazón siendo estrujado por la impotencia y los celos.


	13. Un ligero cambio en los planes Parte II

Un ligero cambio de planes Parte II  
La cena ha estado deliciosa, Lena se sorprende de no ver a Valentina durante esta pues ha pensado que estaría presente para arruinarles el momento romántico de la noche pero no ha pasado y puede respirar con tranquilidad mientras Julia la guía hacia el que será su lecho durante sus sesiones de amor; Julia se ha adelantado a la habitación pues quiere preparar una sorpresa para Lena y ella le ve sonriente mientras se aleja pero al pasar por la que supones es la habitación de Valentina puede escuchar algunos sollozos de un llanto amargo, entonces deduce que no todo aquello es fácil para ella, es ahora que puede sentirla como un verdadero ser humano que tiene sentimientos y emociones, se siente culpable por lo que hace pero ella misma la ha puesto en esa situación aunque la compadece un poco pues en el poco tiempo que lleva con Julia puede darse cuenta de cuan maravillosa persona es pero al saber que Valentina es un ser humano de carne y hueso que puede sentir no puede evitar que su sentido de culpabilidad salga a flote por estar quitándole a su esposa, no puede imaginar lo que puede estar sintiendo al saber que está bajo su mismo techo con otra, ella misma siente celos cuando Julia habla con otras mujeres, que decir de Valentina que es su esposa.  
Pero no hay nada que hacer para evitar aquello, Valentina misma se lo ha buscado y pues ella debe cumplir con su parte del contrato, aunque la visión de Valentina llorando amargamente no le abandona para nada y mejor se encamina hacia la habitación pues sabe que Julia le espera.  
Al entrar a la habitación, puede verla a media luz y la puerta del baño está entre abierta así que camina hacia allí, se encuentra a Julia terminando de encender las velas que adornan la tina; Julia le mira sonriente y le extiende la mano para que se acerque, ambas comienzan a besarse pero Lena se siente intranquila con la imagen de Valentina llorando así que no puede entregarse completamente.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― Julia levanta su barbilla y la mira.  
―No es nada… ― Responde Lena y vuelve a besarla.  
(NA: escuchen la canción en esta parteTori Amos – Sirenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aD4egZFxw8)  
Poco a poco Lena se deja llevar y Julia va quitando su ropa al igual que Lena se deshace de la suya, están en ambas condiciones cuando Julia la introduce en la tina del baño para enjabonar su cuerpo mientras se deleita acariciando cada rincón de sus cuerpo pecoso; Lena se recarga en una de las paredes y se detiene alejándose un poco para contemplar sus ojos; puede observarla y detallarla, allí con sus rizos recogidos en una coleta y con los labios entre abiertos deseosos porque continúe su trabajos y en su ojos destella la llama de la lujuria y la pasión pues parece desesperada porque la bese.  
Julia se sumerge en la tina y desaparece de la vista de Lena, quien repentinamente siente una olead de placer y calor invadir su cuerpo por lo que separa sus piernas un poco más mientras su rostro denota placer; el rostro de Julia aparece para apresar sus senos y sonrosados pezones con sus manos y su boca hasta endurecerlos por completo.  
Une sus labios nuevamente y ambas se dejan arrastrar por la pasión que inunda el lugar, Lena se aferra al cuello de Julia mientras profundiza el beso, puede sentir la excitación del miembro de Julia cerca de su entrepierna, desea sentirla dentro ya, que la posea de una manera salvaje y desenfrenada pues su juicio se ha nublado y se ha entregado a lo que siente en ese momento; Julia no puede resistirlo más y se adentre en la cavidad de Lena, ambas suspiran pero vuelven a besar sus labios, Lena muerde el labio inferior de Julia mientras hace su cabeza hacia atrás buscando donde asirse por tanto placer así que rodea la cintura de Julia por lo que las embestidas de Julia se vuelven más profundas aunque lentas aún.  
La espalda de Julia comienza a sentir los rasguños de las uñas de Lena, quien se arque más a cada embestida y gime un poco más alto, el placer ahora es incontenible y ambas gimen y jadean más fuerte, el clímax está por llegar así que Julia comienza a moverse más rápido conjuntando su movimiento con las caderas de Lena, que es quien marca el ritmo de la apasionada danza.  
Una ola electrizante de calor estremece sus cuerpos cuando han alcanzado el cielo con las manos, Julia besa con desesperación los labios de Lena para acallar el grito de placer pero la falta de aire les hace separarse y darse besos cortos, Lena abraza en su pecho a Julia mientras se estremece y siente los espasmos del orgasmo todavía recorrer su entrepierna y pasar hacia el último poro de su piel.  
―Vayamos a la cama… ― Murmura Julia intentando levantarse pero como aún está dentro de Lena la levanta tal cual y la lleva hacia la cama ― Te amo tanto ― susurra Julia de manera sincera pues esas palabras vienen de su corazón.  
―Yo también te amo ― responde Lena creyendo en ellas y besa a Julia mientras sonríe comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.  
Julia apenas puede mantenerse en pie pues el piso le resulta algo resbaloso por el jabón de la tina además Lena ha comenzado con el vaivén de sus caderas así que sólo atina a tomar sus piernas y trasero para evitar car, ambas ríen pero Lena continúa con sus movimientos que Julia la recarga en una de las paredes cuando han ingresado en la habitación.  
Se separan y Julia acaricia su mejilla, Lena puede adivinar su mirada más que enamorada y ahí se da cuenta de que quiere permanecer a su lado, no le importa como sea o si tiene que convertirse en su amante pero sabe que ya no podrá alejarse de SU Julia y no está dispuesta a dejarse vencer, Valentina le ha ofrecido las caricias de Julia pero la misma Julia le ha ofrecido su amor y ella luchará por quedarse con ella, con o sin bebé.  
Vuelve a besar a Julia y los movimientos de caderas siguen, Julia la ha pegado completamente a la pared mientras se desvive por acariciar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo aunque sólo la parte que la posición le permite, el clímax está cerca y lo pueden sentir pero lo prolongan un poco más, Julia deja de moverse un momento para ver la expresión de Lena en pleno éxtasis y la visión le hace estremecer más así que vuelve a sus movimientos de caderas nuevamente para alcanzar el clímax de la mano de Julia.  
No tardan en llegar juntas al orgasmo, Julia apenas puede mantenerse en pie y recarga su frente en el hombro de Lena mientras que ella misma se aferra al cuerpo de Julia para no caer y a pesar de que la fuerzas han mermado, Julia sujeta firme pero delicadamente a Lena mientras sonríe y deposita cortos besos en el hombro y senos de Lena.  
―Vayamos… A la… Cama ― Sugiere Lena con la voz entrecortada y algo agitada.  
―Últimamente… Eres… Insaciable… ― Murmura Julia acercándose a los labios de Lena para besarlos nuevamente.  
―Sí, lo sé… Tú me has hecho así… ― Se justifica haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que Julia bese su cuello y clavícula mientras se encamina hacia la cama sin ver como si sus pies conociesen el camino.  
La pasión vuelve a crecer en la habitación inundada de gemidos y jadeos, Lena intenta no gritar muy alto pero le resulta imposible pues el sólo sentir las manos de Julia sobre su piel, le resulta muy excitante pues sus caricias son como la seda tocando delicada y dulcemente por todo su cuerpo sin detenerse ni un solo instante así que se aferra a las sábanas para asirse de algo antes de que su cuerpo salga disparado hacia el techo; Julia se siente tan extasiada al escuchar a Lena gemir su nombre eso le incita a seguir proporcionándole placer así que sujeta las caderas de Lena y las eleva un poco para que las embestidas sean más profundas, Lena acelera su ritmo en sus vaivenes para estar a la par que Julia y entrelazan sus manos para sentirse más cerca.  
Unas embestidas más rápidas pero profundas y unos cuantos vaivenes más, y ambas gritan embriagadas por el placer que las invade, sus corazones laten totalmente desbocados mientras Julia continua moviéndose un poco más y Lena puede sentir la calidez de Julia inundar su interior por… Sabe Dios cual vez, ha perdido la cuenta pues su mente ha dejado de pensar para dedicarse a sentir, sus respiraciones son ruidosas y algo pesadas por la actividad que han realizado así que sus energías vigorosas se han ido mermando poco a poco hasta agotarlas por completo.  
―Eres… Tan… Hermosa… ― Julia coloca un mechón de rizos tras su oreja cuando se eleva un poco colocando ambos brazos a los costados para verla mejor ― Y nunca… Me cansaré de… Decirlo…  
―Gracias… ― Murmura Lena agotada pero sonrojándose mientras Julia ríe pues llevan ya algo de tiempo compartiendo su lecho y todavía consigue hacer que se sonroje como niña pequeña.  
―Es mejor… Que descansemos… Por hoy… ― Julia sale de Lena y ambas se estremecen ante su contacto y la excitación vuelve pero están muy agotadas para continuar ― Te amo… Nunca lo olvides… ― Murmura Julia abrazando a Lena por la espalda y depositando un beso en su cabello.  
―Yo también te amo… ― Responde Lena cerrando los ojos poco a poco mientras recarga su espalda en el pecho de Julia mientras Julia las arropa con el edredón de la cama.  
Instantáneamente caen rendidas al mundo de los sueños completamente agotadas sin detenerse a pensar si alguien más ha escuchado su sesión de amor, no se dan cuenta de que Valentina ha estado escuchando toda la acción y ha intentado dormir pero al no conseguirlo ha intentado cubrir sus oídos para no tener que imaginar a su esposa poseyendo a Lena y comienza a sudar mientras no puede evitar sentirse algo excitada pues ya ha pasado casi más de un mes en abstinencia desde que Julia le ha dejado en claro que no quiere nada con ella.  
Ha sido en vano pues ha imaginado como Julia acaricia a Lena, poco a poco ve su mano deslizarse por sus brazos para quitar la blusa, el sostén, el pantalón… No quiere seguir imaginando pero su mente le proporciona imágenes gráficas de su esposa manteniendo relaciones con la inexperta chiquilla, puede imaginar a Lena recorrer con su mano el abdomen de su esposa mientras lo besa y baja sus manos hasta el pantalón para desabrochar le botón y colar sus traviesas manos dentro, muestra una sonrisa satisfactoria al encontrar lo que busca.   
No puede evitar imaginar a Julia besando cada poro de su piel mientras comienza sus embestidas y la cara de satisfacción y placer que Lena muestra parece cínica con esa mueca burlona como si sintiese placer al saber que las está viendo; sin poder apartar las imágenes eróticas de su mente, da vueltas en la cama y se levanta, está sudando pero no sabe si es a causa de las imágenes eróticas que su mente le proyecta y que le han excitado o si son la impotencia y los celos de no poder sacar la imagen de Lena disfrutando al lado de su esposa.   
Camina hacia la puerta y sale para acercarse hacia la habitación, mientras se acerca los gemidos y gritos se hacen más sonoros y ruidosos así que abre un la puerta y puede ver a Julia apoyar a Lena contra la pared mientras la embiste de manera delicada pero firme, ambas se están besando y Lena se separa del beso echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Julia besa sus senos y hombros, Julia se ve tan concentrada en lo que hace pero lo que sorprende a Valentina es que lo hace de una manera amorosa, delicada y un tanto fogosa, nada comparado como cuando está con ella que sólo busca saciar sus necesidades de sexo.  
“A eso se le llama hacer el amor… “Piensa Valentina mientras cierra la puerta para volver a sus habitación pero con la imagen de ambas disfrutando de lo que hacen, siente envidia de Lena y ahora más que nunca la odia mucho más, “No te dejaré el camino tan fácil, queridita…” Se recuesta en la cama nuevamente pero no consigue dormir debido a las imágenes que la rondan como torturantes latigazos.  
No sabe en qué momento sus ojos se han cerrado, está cansada de tanto pensar que cuando se despierta le parece haber dormido lo bastante para recuperar energías pero con imagen de la expresión de placer de Lena rondando su mente.  
Lena despierta y puede sentir los brazos de Julia asirla de manera posesiva y fuerte mientras siente su pausada respiración en su nuca y eso la hace estremecer, no quiere moverse para no despertarla así que permanece lo más quieta hasta que Julia la abraza más fuerte y besa su nuca a manera de saludo.  
―Buenos días, mi bella durmiente… ¿Cómo amaneció la futura madre de mi bebé? ― Julia acaricia su vientre como si supiese que el trabajo ha dado resultados.  
―Muy bien porque estoy contigo… ― Se gira y besa sus labios.  
Se quedan viendo mientras sonríen bobamente para comenzar a besarse mimándose y acariciando sus rostros dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que sus estómagos reclaman comida y se dirigen al baño donde al besarse terminan haciendo el amor nuevamente en la ducha; cuando bajan al comedor, no se encuentran a Valentina y ambas suspiran con alivio.  
Valentina se levanta y se prepara para bajar a desayunar lo cual puede significar ver a Lena y a Julia juntas, se regaña por no haber agregado una clausula donde especifique que no pueden seguir viéndose después de que Lena esté embarazada y ha debido pensar mejor las cosas que todo aquello implicaría, ha estado cegada por la ambición de conseguir algo que su mente se nubla ante cualquier pensamiento racional.  
― ¿Cómo amanecieron? ― Saluda la voz acida de Valentina cuando aparece en el comedor.  
―MUY BIEN ― recalca Julia sus palabras hiriendo el orgullo de Valentina ― lo hemos pasado muy bien, creo que a este paso el bebé llegará muy pronto… ― Dedica una mirada a Lena de manera significativa haciéndola sonrojar.  
―Ya veo… Sí, he de imaginarlo porque escuché lo bien que lo pasaron anoche… ― Responde de manera venenosa y dolida ― Me pregunto quién en esta casa no lo hizo.  
―Que mejor… ― Ataja Julia tomando la mano de Lena y besándola mientras toma el periódico y bebe un poco de café ― Así no podrás cuestionar que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.  
―Sí, puedo notar que lo están aprovechando y MUY BIEN, en especial tu Lenita… ― Lena casi se atraganta pues se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación de dimes y diretes entre el matrimonio.  
― ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? Esto es algo natural, no puedes fingir no sentir mientras haces el amor… ― Contraataca Julia de manera certera ― Y lo seguiremos haciendo mientras no obtengamos resultados.  
Valentina abre la boca pero de sus labios no sale ningún comentario venenoso o despectivo pues Julia le ha herido con su actitud al defender a Lena así que se levanta del comedor sin probar bocado y sale bajo la compasiva mirada de Lena, quiere llorar pero no le dará el gusto a Julia de saber que la ha lastimado y mucho así que sale de manera silenciosa y derrotada pero con la cabeza en alto.  
Durante las siguientes semanas, se repiten las sesiones apasionadas entre Julia y Lena, quienes aprovechan cada momento a solas para estar juntas, ya sea en la biblioteca, el despacho de Julia, el jardín o cualquier lugar solitario, se sienten complementadas la una con la otra además su amor sigue creciendo y más que hacer el amor aprovechan para hacerse cariñitos y mimarse aunque a Valentina le cae como piedra en el hígado descubrirlas juntas de vez en cuando llegando a interrumpir sus momentos íntimos debido a los celos.  
Pasan cerca de tres semanas, Julia regresa a su consultorio mientras que Lena continúa con sus prácticas en consultorio y como cada mañana antes de salir del auto, se dan el beso de despedida pero esa mañana en particular Lena se ha sentido fatal y algo mareada, Julia le ha pedido que se quede en casa pero Lena como toda profesional decide cumplir sus deberes.   
Para explicar el por qué Lena vive con el matrimonio Volkov y por qué llega con Julia la clínica privada, ha comentado que Valentina le ha otorgado una de las becas que patrocina y como la escuela le queda muy lejos a Lena, han convenido en darle asilo en su casa proporcionándole todas las comodidades para facilitar su estancia.  
―Me buscas si te sientes mal… ― Le suplica Julia cuando ambas van en el ascensor.  
―Lo haré… ― Lena baja del elevador y Julia sigue subiendo hasta el piso de pediatría.  
("Mine" Naya Rivera- Santana Lopezhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwAJY8tpvig)  
Durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que ha llegado al edificio no ha podido pensar en Lena, le ha dicho que se ha sentido mal y al despertarse lo primero que ha hecho es correr al inodora a vaciar el estómago, intuye que puede deberse a que sus esfuerzos han dado frutos pero está la posibilidad de que sea otra cosa sí que no puede concentrarse; mientras Lena, se ha pasado la mañana entera entre su cubículo y el cuarto de baño de servicio, se siente fatal pero no ha querido preocupara Julia así que ha mentido un poco al respecto y su amiga y asistente de la doctora se ha preocupado por ella.  
Esa es la novena vez que se levanta al inodoro a volver el estómago nuevamente, “¿Podrá ser? Creo que esta vez el resultado será positivo porque mi periodo no me ha venido… Creo que… Debería…”Piensa mientras calcula mentalmente las cuentas.  
―Lena, ¿estás bien? ― Se escucha la vocecita de su amiga, una joven delgada de ojos grises y de cabello negro y largo sujeto con dos coletas.  
―Sí, sólo… ― Siente náuseas y vuelve su cabeza en el inodoro.  
―Yo creo que no… ¿Quieres que le llame la doctora Volkova o te preparo un té…? ― Pregunta dudosa sobre qué hacer.  
―Llama a la… ― Vuelve el estómago otra vez ― Doctora Volkova… ― Otra vez vuelve el estómago y no puede terminar la frase.  
La joven ni tarda ni perezosa sale presurosa hacia el departamento de pediatría lo más rápido que sus tacones le permiten a buscar a Julia, quien al saber lo que pasa sale disparada hacia el baño del departamento donde está Lena encontrándola en el piso con la puerta del baño abierta.  
― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Se acerca para auxiliarla y Lena se mira débil y pálida ― ¿Por qué no me avisaste que te sentías mal? ― Examina sus pupilas y signos vitales, al ver sus ojos puede percibir un brillo especial y sus sospechas comienzan.  
―Creo que esta vez los resultados serán positivos… ― Consigue decir antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Julia.  
Cuando Lena despierta, se ve tendida en una cama de hospital y Julia a su lado, se siente mareada todavía y algo débil pero intenta levantarse aunque Julia se lo impide.  
―Ni lo intentes… ― Sonríe pero sus rostro se torna preocupado.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― Murmura Lena recostándose en la cama.  
―No quisiera verte así… ― Comienza Julia.  
―Sabemos que esto puede ser parte de…   
―Pero no me gusta verte así, pareces enferma…  
―No me pasará nada ― acaricia la mejilla de Julia ― ¿ya sabes si estoy embarazada? ― Pregunta y Julia niega.  
―Quería averiguarlo contigo… ― Lena asiente.  
―Pásame mi bolsa ― Julia busca lo que le pide y Lena saca un test de embarazo.  
―Vienes preparada ― Se percata Julia y Lena sonríe mientras se levanta para ir al baño llevando otro test de embarazo.  
Los minutos pasan y para Julia parecen siglos eternos, ha comenzado a dar vueltas por su consultorio y parece que va a abrir una zanja en el piso, da tres vueltas y levanta la vista a la puerta del baño como si le estuviese esperando su sentencia a muerte hasta que la puerta se abre y Lena sale con el semblante serio, Julia toma esta señal como algo negativo y comienza a preguntarse si el trabajo que han hecho ha sido inútil.  
― ¿Qué fue, positivo o negativo? ― Casi corre hacia Lena.  
―Velo por ti misma… ― Le muestra uno de los test ― Creo que estarás muy tierna cambiando pañales a las 3 am… ― Comenta Lena sonriendo.  
― ¡¿En serio?! ― Su sonrisa se ensancha y no puede evitar emocionarse alzando a Lena para girarla mientras ambas ríen.  
Lágrimas de felicidad resbalan por las mejillas de Julia mientras agradece a Lena por tan maravillosa noticia y la besa, su felicidad no puede ser más grande que saber que tendrá un hijo con la mujer de la que se ha enamorado, nada puede empañar esa felicidad, nada excepto claro Valentina.   
―Gracias… ― Beso ― Gracias… ― Beso ― Gracias… Me haces tan feliz… ― Le toma por las mejillas y la vuelve a besar ― Eres lo mejor que he tenido ― confiesa eufórica y frenética.  
Lena le mira como niña en navidad y se siente contenta de saber que le dará la felicidad completa a la persona que ama, se siente feliz al ver cómo ha tomado la noticia Julia pues es algo que ha esperado por mucho tiempo y se siente más dichosa aún por ser ella quien le de esa enorme felicidad.


	14. Cambios, las primeras molestias y un vientre falso

Cambios, las primeras molestias y un vientre falso  
Valentina se ha enterado de la noticia cuando Julia le ha llamado para avisarle y apenas ha colocado el auricular en su lugar, su sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad aparece en sus labios aunque ahora se borra al pensar en cómo va a explicar que tendrán un bebé si ni siquiera está embarazada.  
―Vamos, Val… Piensa cómo harás para engañar a todos porque tiene que ser rápido… ― Sus ojos se iluminan al ver el teléfono ante ella ― Vitaly…  
Espera a ser atendida por su secretaria e inmediatamente le atiende así que le dice que irá a visitarlo para que cancele todo lo que tiene que hacer, golpetea con los dedos en el escritorio y sonríe con malicia al ver que todos sus planes marchan viento en popa y se recarga en su silla mientras estira los brazos de manera despreocupada tomando el portarretratos de sus padres riendo a carcajadas llenas de amargura.  
―Ya verás que no soy un fracaso después de todo… ― Y vuelve a colocarlo en su lugar para levantarse y salir.  
Camina hacia el estacionamiento y desactiva la alarma de su auto a la distancia, no sabe qué hará con respecto a lo su falso embarazo así que ha decido acudir con su fiel amigo Vitaly pues sabe que le dará una efectiva solución; enciende el auto y se marcha a toda velocidad hacia la clínica privada. Entra al estacionamiento del edificio y siguiendo el camino ya conocido para ella sube en el ascensor, que se detiene casi en el último piso y camina con coquetería dirigiéndose hacia el consultorio de su amigo.  
―Pensé que ya no volvería a verte… ― Comienza Vitaly al cerrarse la puerta mientras está de espaldas recargando sus codos en los descansabrazos de su mullida silla.  
―Pues no, aquí estoy otra vez… ― Toma asiento dejando su bolso negro sobre el escritorio ― Quiero que me ayudes en un tarea importante… ― Vitaly le interrumpe dando vueltas en la silla giratoria.  
―No quiero estar involucrado en todo esto, esa pobre niña… Suficiente tengo en mi conciencia ya lo que le has hecho…  
―Descuida, no tiene nada que ver con ella… Por ahora ― aparece la misma sonrisa macabra que cuando se le ocurre algo que no abandonará su cabeza hasta que se cumpla y que le helaría la sangre a cualquier valiente ― Te doy lo que me pidas… ― Saca su chequera.  
―No es necesario, tengo suficiente dinero… No me convencerás… ― Ataja indignado.  
―Acéptalo… ― Intenta conciliar Valentina pero Vitaly está reacio en hacerlo.  
―No quiero ensuciar mis manos con dinero mal habido, va en contra de mi ética…  
― ¿Así como los experimentos que realizas a espaldas de los directivos de la clínica? ― Sus manos se juntan y se colocan sobre sus piernas y Vitaly puede jurar que ve al mismísimo demonio encarnado delante de sí ― Me pregunto qué pasaría si se enterasen de lo que haces con esos pobres fetos, no, no, no… Sería el final de tu carrera… ―Sus gestos son cínicos.  
―Tú no te atreverías… ― Balbucea nervioso.  
― ¿Yo? Claro que no, somos amigos… ― El pobre hombre respira con pesadez mientras siente una gota de sudor bajar por su sien ― Pero puede haber fuga de información y todo puede llegar a manos del Dr. Engels y ahí sí creo que habría problemas… ― Comenta tomando en sus manos el portarretratos con la foto de él joven galeno, su esposa y un bebé rubiecito.  
―No puedes… Tú… ― El cuerpo se le pone tenso mientras intenta idear un plan o algunas palabras que le ayuden pero su mente está estática sin saber qué hacer, siempre ha sido así cuando está bajo presión.  
―Sería una lástima que Nadia quede sola y que el pequeño Andrei quede sin un padre… ― Toca el vidrio como si lo limpiase ― Pero es mi deber como fiscal de distrito limpiar las calles de delincuentes y delincuentes de cuello blanco que se esconden tras batas para cometer sus crímenes…   
―… ― El joven se queda sin palabras al saber que está a merced de la despiadada mujer pues conoce todo lo que ha hecho a pesar de que ha mantenido en el más absoluto secreto sus experimentos ante la sociedad.  
―Creo que los crímenes de este tipo pueden alcanzar la pena máxima e incluso la pena de muerte, pobres bebés que nunca pudieron nacer… ― Se compadece y sus palabras suenan vacías y huecas ― Tal vez estarían en el jardín de niños, pobres… Nunca pudieron conocer a sus padres y sus padres nunca conocieron a sus hijos ― coloca su mano en su mentón ― me pregunto, ¿Qué harían sus padres al saber esto, Cuántos padres querrán cobrar justicia? No lo sé pero creo que son muchos… ― Señala y Vitaly la mira de manera derrotada y sumisa.  
― ¿Qué…Qué quieres que haga? ― Balbuce nervioso.  
―Creo que comenzamos a entendernos… ― Suelta una carcajada y Vitaly levanta la vista al cielo como implorando perdón por sus crímenes ― Necesito comenzar con esto del embarazo falso…  
***   
Es la quinta vez, en esa semana, que se levanta al baño, no ha dejado de devolver el estómago en toda la mañana y ya siente sus fuerzas desfallecer cuando se acerca al retrete, comienza a tener miedo y su inseguridad comienza a crecer a causa de su incipiente estado de gravidez pero sabe que puede esto puede ser causado por los cambios hormonales y de humor que se presentarán en todo el embarazo.  
―Len, ¿estás bien? ― Suena la voz de su amiga.  
―Sí… ― Al estar hincada en el suelo, regresa la cabeza al retrete y devuelve el estómago otra vez ― Creo… Creo que sí…  
―A mí no me engañas, estás mal y a simple vista lo puedo ver ― se acerca a la puerta ― ¿Necesitas algo?   
―No, estoy… ― Nuevamente vomita y cuando termina recarga la cabeza en la pared sintiéndose de lo peor.  
Intenta levantarse y lo logra pero con algo de dificultad, se acerca al lavamanos para mojar su rostro y cara mientras se mira en el espejo, hay un par de bolsas debajo de sus ojos que identifica como ojeras y que ha intentado cubrir con maquillaje pero le ha resultado imposible además de que su rostro está claramente pálido, nadie le ha dicho que los primeros meses del embarazo son los más difíciles del proceso y a veces pasa tan rápido de querer matar a Valentina como a tirarse a llorar por horas sin razón aparente.  
Algunas veces culpa a Julia por su estado pero tan pronto lo hace se siente tan culpable que termina llorando en sus brazos todo un mar de lágrimas mientras que Julia le abraza comprendiendo claramente sus ganas de castrarla y sólo la abraza hasta que se calma o le hace alejarse a golpes, comprende sus constantes cambios de humor y los justifica con el embarazo así que nunca se muestra molesta sino comprensiva a pesar de que Lena ha comenzado peleas verbales con recriminaciones sobre su actual situación.  
―Len, ¿en serio estás bien? ― Su amiga le detiene al salir del baño.  
―Ya te lo dije Irina… Sí, estoy bien… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ― Responde molesta.  
―Sólo me preocupo…  
―No es de tu incumbencia, así que déjame en paz… ― Interrumpe casi con llamas en los ojos pero se da cuenta de que ha sonado muy grosera ― Perdona, sé que te preocupas por mí pero no me pasa nada.  
―Últimamente estás con un humor de perros ― señala honesta la joven un par de años más grande que Lena ― parece que estás en tus días diario… ― Intenta bromear.  
―No es eso, es sólo que… ― No sabe si decirle o no.  
― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? ― Irina pestañea curiosa ― Con tanto vomito hasta parece que estás embarazada.  
―Bien, te diré… Pero debes prometer que no dirás nada ― le toma de la mano y le arrastra hacia un rincón alejado para que nadie más escuche.  
―Uy, parece que esto es más secreto que lo que ocultan los gobiernos… ― Bromea al ver cómo actúa su amiga, quien observa hacia todos lados ― Vamos, ya cuéntame qué es… No estás enferma, ¿o sí?  
―Bueno… ― Suspira ― Debes prometer que no dirás nada, por ningún motivo puedes mencionar lo que aquí te digo, ¿está claro? ― Irina sella sus labios como si cerrara un zíper ― Lo que pasa es que… ― No puede decir ninguna palabra por lo emocionada que está.  
―Ya dime… Me tienes en ansiosa.  
―Está bien, yo… Estoy embarazada ― suelta y ve la expresión de su amiga.  
― ¿Qué tu qué? ― Su rostro está estupefacto ante la noticia ― ¿Cómo, cuándo…? Dime…  
―Creo que tengo casi un mes…  
― ¿Un mes? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Soy tu amiga, tengo derecho a saber todo sobre mi sobrinito o sobrinita…   
―Eh, bueno… Es que no puedo decir mucho… Yo…  
― ¿El padre te tiene amenazada? Dime quién es ese desgraciado… ¿Al menos está enterado de que estás embarazada? ¿Te apoya? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme nada?... ― Su curiosidad es demasiada con tantas preguntas ― No me digas, ¿Está casado? ¿No quiere hacerse cargo de ustedes?  
―Wow, muchas preguntas… Vamos por partes.  
―Bien, bien… Oye, al menos dime, ¿Tienes novio? Porque nunca me lo dijiste ni siquiera lo mencionaste… Eres una mala amiga, anda dime…― Hace un puchero.  
―Calma, calma… ― Lena suspira ― No puedo decirte mucho pero sí le conoces…  
―Ah, ¿Quién es? Dime, sabes que no diré nada… No, déjame adivinar, ¿es el guapísimo de seguridad? ― Lena mueve la cabeza de forma negativa ― ¿Es el de mensajería de recepción? O mejor aún, ¿es uno de los que usa bata? ― Ante la sonrisa de su amiga no puede evitar apagar un grito ― ¿Le conozco?  
―Eh… Sí y no…   
― ¿Cómo está eso? Ah, entonces ¿Si es uno de los doctores? Wow Len, mira que escondidito te lo tenías ― Golpea levemente su hombro ― ¿Es uno de los jóvenes o es uno de esos maduros? ¿Está a cargo de uno de los pisos?  
―Eh, bueno… ― Está a punto de revelar algo importante pero es interrumpida a tiempo.  
―Disculpen que las interrumpa… ― Suena la voz de Julia en su traje azul de operaciones ― Estuve tocando la puerta pero nadie respondía así que entré ― señala la puerta ― Vengo a ver cómo sigue Lena.  
Irina y Lena se ven de manera cómplice e Irina le dice con la mirada que le atienda pero antes de que siga a Julia y que ambas comiencen a caminar hacia la salida, le susurra que la plática queda pendiente y cuando les ve salir, su mente comienza a sacar conclusiones con respecto al buen trato de la doctora Volkova con Lena, “Ay Lenis, creo que ya comienzo a imaginar quién es, no andas muy perdida… Espero que te haga feliz, te apoyo en todo amiga” y sonríe para   
― ¿Cómo sigues? ― Comienza Julia cuando suben en el ascensor y las puertas se cierran ― Me preocupa tanto no estar a tu lado… No sé qué haría si algo les pasa ― se acerca y le acaricia el vientre ― me mata no poder estar al pendiente de ti en estos momentos, no sabes cuánto… ― Lena se pone de puntitas y besa los labios de Julia de manera fugaz.  
―Calma, no nos pasará nada… ― La campanita del ascensor les indica que han llegado al piso de pediatría y se separan de inmediato para disimular que nada pasa ― ¿Ha tenido cirugía? ― Pregunta al percatarse de su ropa.  
―Sí, he atendido el caso de un pequeño que ingresó con apendicitis pero descuida, ya está bien ― Sonríe de manera cansada antes de abrirle la puerta que da ingreso a su consultorio ― Natalia, pase las primeras citas para más tarde por favor.  
―Está bien doctora… Oh, por cierto su madre llamó para avisarle que ya están aquí y que quiere que verles para la cena ― anuncia su secretaria acomodando sus lentes.  
― ¿Mis padres? Bueno, regrese la llamada y dígale que le avisaré a Valentina, gracias ― Solicita Julia antes de abrir la puerta para Lena y dejarle entrar ― ¿Tienes hambre?  
―La verdad es que no… ― Su rostro se contrae por algunas nauseas que han vuelto a ella y cubre su boca.  
― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Se apresura a acercarse a su lado y ayudarle a sentarse en el sofá negro que tiene en el consultorio ― ¿Qué tan mal te has sentido? Dime y no mientas porque sabré que lo haces ― revisa sus pupilas y coloca su mano en su frente.  
―Bueno, casi toda la mañana he devuelto el estómago y he sentido muchos mareos, la verdad me he sentido fatal… ― Confiesa.  
―Creo que deberías quedarte en casa… Por lo menos hasta que pase esto de los mareos y vómitos ― Añade al ver el rostro de Lena algo molesta ― Tal vez te haga bien descansar además estás con lo de la escuela y no creo que soportes mucho a este ritmo.  
―Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir, no quiero descuidar mis estudios ― niega con la cabeza.  
―Y no lo harás sólo te digo que debes descansar un poco más, puedo hablar con la doctora Konstantinovna para que te dé un tipo prórroga para las prácticas, no creo que se moleste si hablo con ella… ― Se hinca frente a Lena tomando sus manos y viéndola de manera dulce.  
― ¿Y qué le dirás? No, debo terminarlas a tiempo ― acaricia su mejilla ― además ya casi las termino pero ¿Qué sugieres que haga con todo ese tiempo libre? No quiero estar todo el día en la casa, no con Valentina.  
―Val no es mala, ella sólo…  
― ¿Qué no es mala? ― Estalla repentinamente y sus pupilas se encienden ― Mira en el problema en que el que nos ha metido, yo embarazada y soy muy joven para ser madre, todavía no sé si quiero serlo ― intenta golpear a Julia pero le sostiene las muñecas ― Yo… Ella… ― Suelta el llanto y Julia le abraza consolándole ― No sé si seré buena madre, yo… ― Comienza a sollozar ― No estaré para ayudarle, verle crecer…   
―Calma, Shhh… ― Julia le abraza mientras le consuela ― Serás una buena madre, claro que estarás ahí para verlo crecer porque yo no permitiré que te alejen de nuestro bebé ― le abraza con más fuerza y Lena se aferra a ella ― ahora deja de pensar en eso y vayamos a comer para que recuperes fuerzas porque creo que ambos están hambrientos ― acaricia amorosamente su vientre antes de besarlo.  
***  
―Esto funcionará… ― Valentina se prueba algunas de las almohadillas que Vitaly le ha recomendado para comenzar la farsa de su embarazo.   
Ha llevado a Vitaly casi a punta de pistola para que compre las almohadillas especiales y le explique cómo usarlas, acordando ir a verlo cada mes cuando lleven a Lena para el control del embarazo y para que ajuste las almohadillas de acuerdo a las diferentes etapas por las que pasa una mujer embarazada pero como se supone que su estado de gravidez apenas comienza no tiene que usarlas.  
―Creo que con esto tengo resuelto lo de la barriga… Ya que no podré sentir como crece, al menos podré sentir la experiencia… ― Acaricia la almohadilla que corresponde al final del embarazo a los nueve meses ― Me gustaría poder sentir verdaderamente esto… ― Unas lágrimas tímidas se asoman a sus ojos pero las limpia de inmediato cuando siente la puerta abrirse e intenta esconder las evidencias.  
― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Pregunta Ana entrando a la habitación.  
―Sí, sí… Estoy bien, ¿Qué deseas? ― Le da la espalda mientras limpia sus lágrimas.  
―La señora Julia dice que sus padres le han invitado a cenar y quiere que baje para ir a verlos.  
―Está bien, dile que voy en un momento…  
― ¿Qué le sucede realmente, niña? ― Ana se acerca lentamente y abraza a Valentina ― Sabe que puede decírselo a esta vieja mujer… ― Valentina se aferra al abrazo mientras lágrimas de impotencia y dolor surcan sus mejillas, su llanto es de dolor y agonía.  
―Ay nana, yo sólo quería darle un bebé… El bebé que tanto deseaba… Quería sentir todos los malestares, por primera vez en mi vida quería ser feliz con algo que yo sintiera propio para enorgullecerlos ― no puede detener su confesión ― sólo quería poder sentir sus pataditas aquí… ― Toca su vientre mientras lo soba de manera delicada.  
―Ya, mi niña… Calma… Todo irá bien, pronto tendrá a su bebé en sus brazos…  
―Tal vez pero su amor ya no y ese es el alto precio a pagar…  
Poco a poco recupera su confianza y se limpia todo rastro de llanto para que no la vean vulnerable, prepara su ropa para la cena con sus suegros y una idea viene a su mente, sonríe con maldad mientras cepilla sus ondulados cabellos rubios mientras piensa bien cómo va mover sus piezas en este ajedrez para no perder lo que ha conseguido.  
―Lamento mucho que no puedas venir… Quisiera que seas tú quien va conmigo ― confiesa Julia en la habitación de Lena mientras le mima antes de ir a cenar.  
―Pero no se puede así que disfruta con tus padres por las dos…  
―Querrás decir por los tres ― señala mientras acaricia su vientre ― hola allí adentro… Es mami, pórtate bien con mamá mientras no estoy y cuídala mucho ― besa el vientre desnudo de Lena mientras se eleva para besar los labios de Lena.  
―Cofcofcof… Disculpen por interrumpir pero… ― Suena la voz molesta de Valentina parada en la puerta de la habitación ― Creí haberles dicho algo sobre los cariñitos y los acercamientos…  
―No están estipulados en el contrato así que podemos hacer lo que queramos… O señálame donde dice que no puedo consentir a MI bebé ― ataja molesta Julia levantándose de la cama.  
―… ― Valentina se muerde los labios pero no dice nada ― Estoy lista para irnos… ― Se da media vuelta para bajar los escalones.  
―No deberías ser así con ella… Tiene razón, ella es tu esposa y al estar conmigo la está engañando conmigo ― señala Lena.  
―Es que me saca de quicio además ya no la quiero, a la única que quiero es a ti… Te amo, gracias por este maravilloso regalo… Y cuando todo esto pase, pienso luchar por estar contigo ― toma su rostro entre sus manos y le mira a los ojos ― le agradarías a mamá… ― Añade y le besa ― Valentina escucha cada una de las palabras y siente que su corazón se encoje y se rompe en mil pedazos.  
― ¿De verdad lo crees? ― Lena le mira sin creerle ― No creo que le agradaría saber que soy tu amante además yo no…  
―Yo sé lo que te digo, ella es una buena persona que no juzga a nadie además al saber que tú me haces feliz, te adoraría casi al instante… ― Le sonríe y Lena se sonroja ― Un día de estos te llevaré a conocerlos.  
Julia sale de la habitación después de despedirse de Lena y Valentina al escuchar sus pasos aproximarse simula alejarse llegando a la escalera y baja rápidamente para sentarse en uno de los sillones y al ver a Julia bajar por la escalera se levanta y se dirige a la salida; Julia le abre la puerta del auto con la mayor indiferencia que puede y se dirige a su lugar para encender el auto.  
El camino hacia la casa de los padres de Julia resulta incómodo y silencioso para ambas, para Valentina porque sabe que Julia no ya no le quiere como antes y por más que lo intente ya nada será igual, y para Julia porque estar con Valentina le resulta una tortura desde que ha destapado su verdadera cara.  
― ¿Cómo se ha sentido Lena? ― Comienza Valentina con la mirada hacia la ventana.  
― ¿En verdad te importa? ― Se sorprende Julia al ver un repentino interés.  
―Claro, es la madre de mí… Nuestro bebé, ¿Por qué no debería importarme? Si algo le pasa e ella, también afecta a nuestro bebé…  
―Sí, ya sabía yo que no te importaba ella… Está bien, tiene malestares por las mañanas pero todo normal para una mujer embarazada.  
―Que bien…  
La conversación ha durado poco menos de cinco minutos y después han regresado a su estado actual de indiferencia hasta que llegan a un enorme portón en el cual Julia se identifica y entran en una enorme propiedad hasta estacionarse cerca de la fuente que se encuentra en la entrada.  
Julia le abre la puerta a Valentina y la hora del teatro comienza para aparentar ser una pareja perfectamente feliz cuando los padres de Julia salen a recibirles, una madura y hermosa mujer rubia con algunas canas de alrededor de cuarenta casi cincuenta años aparece del brazo de un hombre también rubio, alto y atractivo un par de años mayor que su esposa se acerca para abrazar a su hija.  
―Hola lobita… ― El hombre alza en brazos a Julia.  
― ¿Cómo está mi amor? ― La mujer besa la mejilla de su hija cuando su padre le baja ― Valentina, ¿Cómo estás?  
―Bien, Larissa, Oleg… Tiempo sin verlos, ¿Cuándo llegaron?― Se acerca para besar las mejillas de sus suegro.  
―La verdad sí, Hoy por la mañana… Teníamos ganas de volver pero pasemos dentro… ― Los dos matrimonios caminan hacia la sala ― Y como ya es costumbre debo preguntar, ¿y los nietos para cuándo? ― Tanto Julia como Valentina se miran de manera retadora.  
―Creo que tal vez pronto… ― Responde Julia adelantándose a su esposa y sonriendo de manera triunfal.  
― ¿En serio? Espero que sí, mira que si no tengo a mi nieto para este año, iré a castrarte Julia Volkova ― Julia sonríe de manera nerviosa al igual que su padre.  
―Larissa con eso no se juega, déjalas disfrutar de su matrimonio… Los nietos vendrán cuando tengan que venir, tal vez no quieren esas responsabilidades ahora que están realizándose como profesionistas.  
―Oleg, yo quiero nietos para cuidarlos y los quiero ya ― la pelea de siempre sobre los nietos inicia como ha sido en los últimos cuatro años.  
Platican durante una hora, Julia se mantiene al margen de la conversación pero habla poco y Oleg lo nota pero deja pasarlo por alto para hablarlo después con su hija a solas; Valentina y Larissa son las grandes conversadoras hasta que anuncian que la cena está servida.  
―La cena estuvo deliciosa… ― Comenta Julia dejando de lado su tenedor para dar paso al postre.  
―Sí… Larissa, Oleg… Hay algo que Jul y yo queremos anunciarles ― Valentina sonríe de maliciosamente y Julia le mira de manera retadora indicándole que no hable pues intuye qué es.  
― ¿Qué es? ― Curiosea Larissa.  
―Diles cariño… ― Valentina le lanza una mirada significativa a su esposa pues sabe que Larissa es su mejor aliada y Julia niega ― Les dices tú o les digo yo, creo que está tan feliz que no puede hacerlo así que lo haré yo… Estoy embarazada y tengo casi un mes…  
― ¿En serio? ― Larissa toma la mano de su esposo sobre la mesa completamente emocionada ― ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho? ― Las miradas se clavan en Julia.  
―Queríamos estar bien seguras de que el feto estuviese fuera de peligro, por lo mismo que pasó con el otro feto debido a que los primeros tres meses son cruciales para que el feto se fije bien en las paredes uterinas... ― Explica detalladamente Julia ― No queremos crear falsas esperanzas así que sólo falta esperar ― completa sin emoción, cosa que nota su padre.  
―Yo soy la más emocionada con esto… Al fin tendrán el nieto que desean ― Valentina intenta tomar la mano de Julia sobre la mesa pero Julia la mantiene empuñada.  
―Ahora sí podré ir a comprar ropita de bebé y ayudarte con la decoración de su cuarto, escoger el nombre… Cuidarlo, abrazarlo, mimarlo… ― Los ojos grises de la mujer brillan como diamantes y Julia no quiere romper con esa emoción así que sólo sonríe fingiendo una alegría que no siente mientras piensa en Lena sintiendo que ella es su único consuelo mientras siente ganas de estrangular a su esposa preguntándose el por qué lo ha hecho.


	15. Antojos nocturnos

Antojos nocturnos  
― ¿Tus padres ya lo saben? ― Pregunta repentinamente Larissa bebiendo un poco de café.  
―No, aun no se los comunico ― finge estar avergonzada y feliz ― esperaremos el mejor momento para hacerlo.   
―Creo que estarán igualmente felices que nosotros   
La cena de bienvenida en casa de los padres de Julia se extiende por una hora más pues Larissa no para de preguntar todos los detalles sobre cómo han concebido al bebé y mientras Valentina se inventa toda una historia romántica que jamás ha sucedido, los pensamientos de Julia vuelan hasta su casa mientras piensa en Lena y lo que puede estar haciendo recordando que hace algunos días le ha pedido cumplirle uno de sus más recurrentes antojos, el pastel de chocolate cubierto completamente de crema batida con todas las combinaciones de frutas que puede encontrar y que a ella misma le causan un poco de desagrado comer.  
Una sonrisa boba aparece en su rostro y al estar en el sofá más alejado de la sala, su padre se acerca para sentarse a su lado sacándola de sus ensoñaciones al colocar su mano sobre su hombro.  
― ¿Decías algo papá? ― Sale de su trance completamente desorientada ― Disculpa, tengo la cabeza algo hecha un lío.  
―No pero te noto algo distraída, ¿preocupada tal vez? ― Señala mientras ambos voltean a ver a sus respectivas esposas.  
―No… Eh… Bueno, la verdad sí…   
― ¿Puedes confiárselo a tu padre? Mira que estas canas no aparecen sólo por la edad… ― Acaricia su entrecano cabello rubio ― Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en tu viejo.  
― ¿Podemos hablar a solas? ― La actitud huraña de su hija pone algo tenso y preocupado al imponente hombre.  
― ¿Quieres hablar en el despacho? ― Julia asiente y ambos se levantan.  
― ¿A dónde van? ― Pregunta Larissa al ver a sus dos amores caminar hacia la salida ― Julia, debes estar al pendiente de tu esposa por su estado y consentirla mucho, procurar cumplirle sus antojos porque ya sabes lo que dicen… ― Le recrimina.  
―Esto no me quitará mucho tiempo… Además ya estoy al pendiente de ella todo el día y Valentina sabe cuidarse muy bien sola y sí sé que debo cumplir sus antojos sino quiero que el bebé nazca con cara del antojo ― le dedica una mirada significativa que no pasa desapercibida por su padre pero recuerda a Lena y se siente feliz de complacerla en todo tipo de raros antojos y más tratándose de su apetito sexual que se ha visto incrementado últimamente aunque poco se puede quejar porque disfruta estar con ella así que para no exasperarse imagina que es Lena quien está a su lado.  
―Julia no seas así con tu esposa…― le reprende su madre.  
―No te preocupes Larissa, creo que Julia quiere platicar a solas con su padre… Ve cariño ― el tono que utiliza Valentina le molesta un poco porque sabe que es todo menos amoroso y le suena hasta cínico, ¿Cómo puede una persona llegar ser tan mala? No le da importancia y se retira con su padre.  
***   
Mientras tanto Lena no ha podido dejar de pensar en uno de sus recurrentes antojosha pesar de que ha adelantado su consumo nocturno a la media noche de hielo casi diario esa noche, da vueltas por la cama pero simplemente no lo puede sacar de su mente; sonríe al recordar cuando ha despertado a Julia cerca de las tres am para que le llevase un trozo del pastel de chocolate que le ha pedido le comprase cuando volvía de su hospital la semana pasada pues últimamente está de antojos muy raros como levantarse a media noche a buscar hielo para comer a pesar del frío que hace a altas horas de la madrugada, o comer sándwiches de pepinillos solos con crema ácida o mantequilla de maní que le causan náuseas a Julia aunque de igual forma también le pide a Julia que le lleve queso Phil adelfia para untarlo en pan tostado pero el antojo que más ha causado más impresión es que consume mucho picante con todo tipo de comida, Julia se sorprende al verla hacerlo pues a pesar de que consume un poco de picante es Lena quien ingiere casi diez chiles habaneros o hasta más.  
Al parecer Julia comienza a acostumbrarse al hecho de que tiene que complacerla en todo si no quiere tener a una Lena molesta durante toda la noche además de un bebé mal formado a causa de un antojo, “creo que después de todo, estar embarazada no es del todo malo…”; sus mejillas dibujan unos pequeños hoyuelos risueños y acaricia su vientre, “mami y yo te cuidaremos muy bien, nada te pasará”, afirma para ambos.   
Se ha cansado de dar vueltas por la cama y la habitación entera sin poder calmar el hambre que siente aunque no sabe si es antojo o simplemente tiene hambre así que baja a la cocina para ver que le apetece comer para aminorar el hambre que siente por el antojo nocturno que le asalta esa noche y se encuentra con la señora Ana, quien le atiende amablemente.  
―Buenas noches… ― Murmura al ver a la señora mayor terminando de hacer sus deberes.  
―Buenas noches, señorita ― responde al saludo ― ¿Se le ofrece algo? ― Julia le ha informado que debe atender a Lena como toda una invitada además de que está al tanto de la situación y compadece un poco a la joven por las locuras de Valentina, sabe que está actuando mal pero también sabe que ella no es quien para impedir hacer su voluntad además de que quiere a Valentina como si fuese su hija y el hecho de que un bebé llegue a alegrar la casa le anima mucho.  
―No… Sí… Eh, bueno… ― Lena lleva bastante tiempo y aun no puede acostumbrarse al hecho de tener a personas a su servicio que le atienden todo el tiempo.  
―Dígame lo que quiere y yo haré ― se ofrece.  
―No quisiera molestarle… ― Comenta algo avergonzada al ver a la cansada señora.  
―No es ninguna molestia, estoy para servirle y ayudarle en lo que pueda ― añade acercándose a la joven pelirroja.  
―Bueno, me gustaría comer un poco del pudín que ha preparado para la cena ― suena su voz suplicante.  
La mujer sonríe y unas líneas de arrugas se asoman a los lados de sus ojos, la joven es tímida aun y a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo en casa todavía no le tiene confianza; camina hacia el refrigerador y busca el bowl del pudín.  
― ¿Puede darme algunos pepinillos también? ― Añade sonrojándose y provoca la risa de Ana por el raro antojo que le ha invadido.  
***   
― ¿Sucede algo entre tú y Valentina? ― Comienza Oleg al cerrar la puerta.  
―Todo… Creo que me he dado cuenta de que no es la persona que todos pensábamos y me duele admitir esto pero creo que cometí un error al casarme con ella.  
― ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya no te interesa? Para que digas eso, debió pasar algo muy malo ― Oleg le mira algo contrariadopor su escueta respuesta y toma asiento en su mullida silla.  
―La verdad es que sí y esto del embarazo me ha dado la oportunidad de darme cuenta de mi error…― Cubre su rostro con sus manos cuando se sienta en la silla delante de su padre.  
―Puedes hablar con tu viejo, anda…― Le alienta para que le cuente sus penas.  
―No puedo decírtelo papá ― suspira con algo de desesperación ―quiero pero no puedo… ― Oleg le mira aún más confundido sin entender nada.   
―¿Tan grave es o no me tienes la confianza?  
―No es eso, es sólo que… ― Recuerda lo del contrato además de que su situación con Lena no es la mejor siendo ella menor de edad aún, aunque no ha considerado pedirle ayuda con el contrato a su padre como fiscal de distrito.  
― ¿Hay otra mujer? ― No quiere hacerlo pero pregunta y le mira de manera algo molesta a su hija porque considera que ha debido divorciarse antes de comenzar una relación si ya no siente lo mismo por Valentina pues él mismo condena esa actitud como una traición hacia lo que le han enseñado.  
―… ― Julia baja la mirada como si fuese una niña atrapada en una travesura pero no puede decirle a su padre que se ha enamorado de otra mujer casi una niña, a la cual su misma esposa ha obligado a meterse en su cama para concebir el bebé que falsamente presume en su vientre y que además esa misma mujer está viviendo en su propia casa.  
―Vamos Julia, se sincera conmigo… ¿Hay otra mujer? ― Julia no responde y Oleg asume que está en lo correcto ― ¿Debo asumir eso como una afirmación? ― Julia no sabe que responder a tal afirmación pero bajando la cabeza como una niña siendo regañada ― Julia, sabes lo que opino con respecto a eso… Si ya no querías estar con Valentina debiste tomar una decisión madura y no engañarla, ¿Qué no piensas en el bebé que viene en camino? ¿Qué no es lo que estuvieron planeando hace mucho tiempo?  
―Sí lo hago pero tú no sabes de lo que ha sido capaz para conseguirlo… Creo que debí pensarlo muy bien ― Murmura y calla antes de decir algo más.  
― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Entrecierra los ojos esperando respuesta.  
―No, a nada… Creo que es hora de irnos, no es bueno que Valentina se desvele tanto con lo de sus embarazo… Así que hablamos después ― Oleg siete el cambio de actitud de su hija y siente que no ha sido del todo sincera con respecto al tema de su esposa pero debe ser algo muy grave para que Julia desvíe el tema ― Está bien, consiente a ese bebé mucho.  
―Lo haré… ― Sus ojos brillan un poco pero es porque ha recordado a Lena ― Papá, hay algo que tengo que decirte y necesito tu consejo…   
―Bueno, dime…  
―No puedo hacerlo ahora… ― Suspira ― Pero dame tiempo para hacerlo ― suplica.  
―Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites ― Le mira comprensivo mientas se levanta para colocarle la mano sobre el hombro y transmitirle confianza ―Tu viejo sabrá esperar ― le sonríe de manera confidente mientras le ve salir.  
Julia camina hacia la sala y encuentra a Valentina conversando con su madre inventando todo tipo de detalles sobre el embarazo que en realidad nunca han sucedido y que no tiene la menor idea que pueden pasar, es ahí que desea con todas sus ansias desenmascarar al monstruo incontrolable en que se ha convertido su esposa pero lo que más anhela es poder estar al lado de Lena y que sea ella quien esté a su lado en ese momento.  
Con una sonrisa boba en su rostro se acerca hacia su madre para despedirse y le reprende por la actitud fría que tiene hacia su esposa en ese momento aunque Julia se excusa diciendo que está algo cansada para hacerle mimos “no merece nada de mí, ni siquiera está embarazada realmente… A quien debería estar cuidando es a Lena.  
―Creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos, estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir… ― Comienza Julia bostezando y mintiendo un poco aunque si está cansada.  
―Bueno que le hacemos, Val querida debes traerme el primer ultrasonido cuando lo tengas y permíteme que te acompañe a escoger las cosas para su habitación y toda su ropita… ― La mente de Larissa comienza a divagar mientras tararea una canción de cuna imaginándose lo hermoso que será su pequeño nietecito ― Promete que me visitarás más seguido porque quiero estar al pendiente de ti.  
―Mamá, no será necesario yo estoy cuidando de ella ― interviene Julia asumiendo que hasta quiera mudarse con ellas ― y además no quiero que vayas a vivir con nosotros…  
―Ay Jul, eres muy cruel con tu madre… Yo que quiero estar cerca de mi nieto y tú que no me quieres cerca de él… ― Comienza a dramatizar ― ¿Qué no recuerdas quién te llevó en su vientre por siete meses porque no quisiste quedarte hasta cumplir los nueve meses? ¿Qué no recuerdas cuanto dolor tuve que pasar para vinieras al mundo, cuánto tuve que pujar y esperar para poder cargarte en mis brazos? ― Algunas lagrimillas resbalan por sus mejillas dando más drama a la actuada escena cubriendo su rostro con una mano como si fuese a desmayarse.  
―Ya mujer, no es para que cada vez que te enojes saques a relucir ese tema ― reprende Oleg.  
―No hagas más drama, te agradezco mucho que pasaras por todo eso pero ya no funciona eso conmigo ― Larissa levanta disimuladamente el rostro y ve que sus lágrimas no convencen al público y se limpia los rastros acumulados ― además ya habías ganado el óscar por algo parecido hace tiempo.  
―No tienen sentimientos, son unos desalmados, ¿Qué no ven mi sufrimiento de madre y abuela? me voy a dormir… ― Camina molesta hacia los peldaños de la escalera con la cabeza muy erguida completamente indignada.  
―Tu madre cada vez es más berrinchuda… ― Comenta Oleg negando con la cabeza ― Maneja con cuidado, gusto en verte Valentina ― besa la mejilla de su nuera ― y recuerda que tenemos una platica pendiente tu y yo ― susurra Oleg para su hija pero Valentina logra escucharlo y les mira con cierto recelo.  
―Claro, un día de estos… ― Responde Julia abriendo la puerta.  
Oleg puede detectar cierto ambiente tenso entre su hija y su esposa cuando sin ninguna gentileza Julia se sube a su auto sin abrirle la puerta a Valentina y comienza a pensar que la aludida ya sabe algo sobre la nueva relación de su hija sin pensar que clase monstruo tiene por nuera.  
***   
Después de satisfacer sus antojos, Lena se ha sentido algo soñolienta con sus “pequeños” refrigerios, si por pequeños se puede entender a comer al menos seis sándwiches de pepinillos y casi todo el pudín que ha preparado Ana, y ha decidido subir a dormir sabiendo que tal vez se levantará para pedirle a Julia un nuevo antojo nocturno.  
Se ha metido entre las sábanas y comienza a arroparse pero una repentina sensación de deseo ha invadido su cuerpo, necesita un poco de dulce para calmar aunque intenta apaciguarlo intentando dormirse pero es en vano porque esa sensación no desaparece, al contrario, se incrementa así que decide esperar a ver si se le pasa.  
***   
―Espero, por el bien de Lena y su familia… ― Comienza Valentina de manera dulce y cínica mientras ve por la ventana del auto ― Que tu padre no se entere de nada de esto ― le sonríe a su esposa provocando que su cuerpo se estremezca un poco con la amenaza y la mirada decidida y despiadada pues puede jurar que está ante el mismo diablo.  
―Descuida, no sabe nada… ― Traga un poco pero recupera su postura decidida ― Pero lo sabrá y con su ayuda acabaremos contigo, mi amor ― responde Julia de manera firme mirando retadoramente a su esposa.  
Valentina mantiene la mirada fija en Julia pues ha detenido el auto para poder confrontarla, sus miradas están que sacan chispas y si fueran fuego ambas arderían en llamas en ese preciso instante porque ninguna dará su brazo a torcer, Valentina porque necesita darle un heredero a su padre para conseguir su aprobación y Lena le ayudará a conseguirla con ese provechoso embarazo mientras que Julia se ha enamorado de Lena y quiere estar con ella y el bebé todo lo que le resta de vida.  
La guerra se ha declarado esa misma noche en el regreso a casa, Julia puede darse cuenta de que Valentina es una persona de cuidado y un poco de temer pues no se sabe cómo ni en dónde puede dar su golpe bajo pero sabe que debe estar vigilándola muy de cerca para impedir que su veneno comience a regarse; por otro lado, Valentina sabe que Julia está enamorada y ahora que conoce su otra cara estará sobre ella tratando de impedir sus movimientos y ataques a la familia de Lena así que tendrá que mantener un perfil bastante bajo sino quiere que se arruinen sus planes.  
―Entonces que así sea… ― Murmura confiada Valentina sabiendo que Julia tiene tanto que perder como ella.  
***  
Han pasado cerca de tres horas desde que las ganas de comer algo dulce han invadido a Lena pero no se ha atrevido a despertar a Julia porque últimamente le despierta a altas horas de la madrugada para que le lleve lo que le pide sin importarle si tiene que levantarse temprano.  
Siente un poco de remordimiento pero no puede apaciguar sus ganas de comer así que se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de Julia, se detiene frente a la puerta y la abre lentamente percatándose de que está en un profundo sueño; se acerca lentamente hacia la cama y le mueve un poco para despertarla.  
―Julia… ― Susurra sentándose en la cama pero Julia no despierta ― Julia… ― Vuelve a susurrar y le mueve.  
―Mmm, ¿Qué pasa? ― Se levanta alarmada al ver a Lena en sentada en su cama.   
―No pasa nada pero quisiera comer algo dulce… ― Responde apenada.  
― ¿Se te antoja algo en particular? ― Bosteza comenzando a calzarse las pantuflas.  
―No pero quisiera algo de pastel de chocolate que me trajiste la semana pasada ― suplica con ojos brillantes.  
―Iré por él, trata de dormir…  
Lena ve salir a Julia con su pijama completamente soñolienta, sonríe porque no ha recordado ponerse al menos un pantalón o un short más largo.  
Julia camina hasta el refrigerador buscando el último trozo de pastel que recuerda ha quedado pero se da cuenta de que no está donde lo ha dejado, busca y rebusca pero el pedazo no aparece, desordena sus cabellos de manera desesperada porque sabe que si Lena no obtiene lo que quiere explotará enojada con ella.   
Busca algo que pueda agradarle pero no encuentra nada más que verduras y sabe perfectamente que a Lena no le apetecerá en lo más mínimo así que busca las llaves de su auto y sale de casa para subir en él e ir a buscar algo que pueda gustarle.  
Pasa establecimiento tras establecimiento en el centro que aún se encuentra dormido y golpea el volante cuando conduce hasta la pastelería donde ha comprado el pastel que tanto quiere Lena pero la encuentra cerrada y en el horario se especifica que abren hasta las seis am, observa su reloj y se da cuenta de que apenas son un cuarto para las cuatro am.   
Acciona la reversa y conduce sin rumbo hasta encontrar algo que llevarle a Lena, recuerda un supermercado que abre las veinticuatro horas para ver si puede ser su salvación y con algo de suerte, lo encuentra abierto así que se baja del auto y camina hacia la puerta para volver pronto a casa.  
No se da cuenta de que lleva todavía su curiosa pijama, sus pantuflas y su albornoz hasta que la joven dependienta de la pastelería del supermercado se sonroja al verla con esa ropa y claramente avergonzada trata de apurar su momento de pena pidiendo un pastel de chocolate cubierto con crema batida y algunas frutas que para su suerte es el último pero antes de que pague por él, un hombre joven se aproxima hacia la pastelería totalmente agitado.  
― ¿Tiene pastel de chocolate? ― Pregunta esperanzado a que solucione su problema.  
―Lo siento pero ella se ha llevado el último… ― Responde apenada por la expresión del hombre.  
― ¡No! Mi esposa me va matar… ― Exclama derrotado.  
―Si gusta puedo compartirlo con usted… ― ofrece Julia al haber escuchado el tono de desesperación del hombre ― Después de todo, creo que estamos en las mismas condiciones…  
― ¿Lo haría? ― El hombre le mira como su única esperanza y su salvadora.  
El hombre ha insistido tanto en pagarle por la mitad del pastel que ha terminado por aceptar pero con la mitad del antojo perdido, Julia compra un litro de nieve sabor chicle pues sabe que los sabores raros y exótico en el helado son del antojo de Lena así que comienza a rezar para que no se enoje y no termine de recriminarle en todo el día hasta que le vuelva a comprar su pastel.  
Se dirige a su auto y conduce lo más rápido que puede a casa, revisa la hora y se da cuenta de que lleva cerca de una hora y media fuera de casa cuando estaciona el coche; toma el pastel y el helado para dirigirse hacia su habitación y entregarle el pedido a Lena rezando porque no se enoje; con la cabeza agachada se adentra en su habitación y ve a Lena dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama, se acerca sigilosamente para despertarle con cariño y le mueve para darle lo que le ha solicitado.  
―Creí que volverías pronto, estaba comenzando a pensar que habías huido y tirado la toalla…― Murmura soñolienta Lena.  
―Lo siento pero no había pastel y tuve que salir a buscarlo, recorrí como diez pastelerías pero no lo encontré hasta que fui a un supermercado que está abierto las veinticuatro horas y el que encontré lo compartí con un hombre que estaba igual o más desesperado que yo… ― Le muestra el pastel cubierto con crema batida y frutas exóticas ― Porque cuando no obtienes lo que quieres te pones de malas pero te traje esto como compensación ―comenta de manera apenada y le acerca el litro de helado con sabor a chicle ― espero se compense y perdones mi tardanza…― Le mira de manera dulce pero su expresión cambia cuando Lena comienza a reírse tomando el bote de helado.  
―Ay mi Jul, te pedí algo dulce porque me apetecía comerlo pero si no había podrías traerme otra cosa, no tenía antojo lo que tenía era hambre… ¿No sabes distinguir un antojo del hambre? ― Lena toma su rostro entre sus manos y dándole un ligero beso ―¿Saliste así a buscar el pastel? ― Señala la pijama compuesta de un short café algo ajustado y diminuto, una franela blanca, sus pantuflas y su albornoz sobrepuesto ligeramente a lo que Julia asiente totalmente avergonzada y apenada ―Creo que debemos aprender a distinguirlos ― Julia se toca la nuca algo avergonzada pero le sonríe de manera cansada a Lena.   
―Bueno, esto fue como una carrera de locos y tengo algo de sueño así que me voy a dormir… ¿No vienes? ― Le invita acercándose al lado derecho de la cama.  
―No, ahora que estoy despierta me ha dado hambre y como tengo esto a la mano, lo aprovecharé ― Señala su postres y comienza a devorarlos mientras que Julia le responde con una mueca cansada y le besa la frente y cae completamente rendida y fastidiada en la cama.  
―Últimamente estás comiendo un poco más de la cuenta esos antojos, ¿no te parece? ― Le comenta Julia con los ojos cerrados ignorando la expresión molesta de Lena.  
― ¿No te has dado cuenta de que como por dos? ― Señala su incipiente vientre mientras Julia le sonríe y lo acaricia suavemente.   
Julia no ha querido comenzar una discusión por el tema de la gran cantidad de comida que Lena ha estado ingiriendo últimamente porque comprende que está embarazada y ser consentida es lo menos que se merece así que guarda silencio y cae en el sopor del sueño de su desvelada completamente feliz porque sabe que será madre y podrá ver a su hijo en un ultrasonido aunque no sabe que hay una muy buena razón por la que Lena está aumentando la cantidad de comida pero pronto todos, en especial Valentina que no se espera ni ha contemplado lo que viene, serán sorprendidos con una feliz y doble sorpresa.


	16. Visita al médico…  El primer ultrasonido y una doble

Visita al médico… El primer ultrasonido y una doble sorpresa  
Han pasado cerca de tres meses desde que Valentina les has comunicado la noticia a los padres de Julia y se ha arrepentido un poco debido a que se siente un poco acorralada por su suegra, siente que se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia pues no la deja ni a sol ni sombra y a cada hora le llama para preguntarle cómo está, al principio ha creído que ha sido una buena idea tener de aliada a Larissa pero al parecer se ha equivocado; Julia se burla de ella pues conoce muy bien a su madre como y sabía de antemano lo que pasaría cuando su madre se enterara de que sería abuela pero lo que le molesta es que se preocupe del embarazo falso se Valentina y no por Lena, quien verdaderamente loestá aunque Lena le calma con tiernos besos que se desvía a algo más.  
Lena se ha mantenido en contacto con su madre y su hermana pero ha evitado las visitas y se pone triste cuando le preguntan sobre cuando las mencionan pues no sabe que responder además de que su incipiente embarazo ya es más notorio aunque trata de ocultarlo lo más que puede cuando asiste a la universidad pero sabe que pronto será algo inútil e innecesario debido a que será muy notorio y lo que no se le ocurre es cómo lo explicará cuando sus compañeros y compañeras pregunten.  
Esa tarde Valentina camina a paso presuroso dirigiéndose hacia el estudio de Julia donde sabe se encontrará junto a Lena, la desolada idea de ellas dos juntas a solas le hace enojar demasiado pero se dice a sí misma que pronto será ella quien se regocije con el dolor de Lena cuando le quite al bebé y retenga a Julia.  
―Buenas… Tardes ― la sonrisa de sus labios desaparece cuando entra y ve e Julia hincada ante Lena acariciando de manera cariñosa y atenta su vientre hablándole tiernas palabras ― lamento interrumpir pero necesito hablar contigo Julia ― le dedica una mirada significativa y visiblemente enojada a Lena.  
―En un momento te atiendo… ― Le da un beso de despedida al vientre de Lena ― Ahora estoy con ustedes, mis amores… ― Le sonríe a Lena mientras le toma las manos ayudándole a levantarse a Julia, quien le besa la frente para calmar un poco su temor pues sabe que a Lena le mortifica que discuta con Valentina debido a que conoce su manera vengativa de actuar y además de que no le hace nada bien afligirse de esa manera en su estado ― Todo estará bien, no permitiré que haga nada…   
Con paso temeroso, Lena abandona el estudio tratando de no mirar hacia atrás pero inevitablemente lo hace en el último momento y termina de salir casi corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina.  
―Bien, tú dirás… ― Comienza Julia con toda la indiferencia que puede acercándose a su silla y tomando asiento sin ofrecérselo a Valentina.  
―Ya te he dicho que no me gustan tus escenas de amor con “esa”…― Reclama.  
―Dime algo que sea nuevo, de eso hablamos siempre y te respondo lo mismo que te digo: no puedes impedirme que consienta a mi hijo ―ataja molesta Julia.  
―Bueno, sí pero…  
―Valentina… ― Interrumpe ― No estás aquí para hablarme de eso, ¿Qué es? ― Junta su manos por encima del escritorio como si hablase de negocios.  
―Es tu madre, quiero que me deje en paz ― se queja ― me molesta día y noche y ya no lo soporto.  
―Jajaja… ― Suelta una gran carcajada burlona ― Creo que tus planes se están arruinando por ella, me alegro de que esté al pendiente de ti cómo tú querías, ¿no era eso lo que querías? ― Se echa hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con sus manos tras su cabeza ― Pensé que la querías a tu lado.  
―… ― Por un momento calla pues sabe que Julia ha descubierto sus planes ― Creí que te alegraría saber que tus padres están felices de que tendremos un hijo ― hace un poco de presión en la cuestión familiar pues sabe que Julia respeta mucho la opinión de sus padres y eso hace que Julia desvanezca un poco su sonrisa mientras aumenta su confianza.  
―Sabía que tenías pensado hacer eso desde que anunciaste la noticia, me pregunto… ― Medita sus palabras y contraataca ― ¿Qué es lo que dirán tus padres cuando les comuniquemos la noticia pero además les diga que me voy a divorciar de ti? ― Valentina se queda helada ante tal confesión ― Porque te comunico que se lo comunicaré a mi padre.  
―Te conozco y… Y no te atreverías… ― Tartamudea.  
―No me conoces lo suficiente… ― Se levanta súbitamente y golpea el escritorio asustando un poco a Valentina pues no conoce esa faceta algo violenta de Julia ― Y además no eres la única que tiene armas para defenderse, ahora sé cosas sobre ti y no me detendré ante nada si te atreves a lastimar a Lena, por ella y mi hijo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea ― advierte.  
Valentina no sabe que responder en ese momento así que se levanta y sale pensando qué hacer para devolver el golpe e inclinar la balanza a su favor, pero qué hacer, “vamos Val, tienes que pensar en algo y rápido, no puedes dejar que esto se quede así…” Una siniestra idea cruza por su cabeza y aunque sabe que afectará mucho a Julia, tiene que hacerlo para que recapacite y vea en ella lo que ha visto cuando se casaron, “lo siento mi Jul querida pero esto es por el bien de nuestra futura familia”, camina hacia su habitación para realizar algunas llamadas.  
***  
Lena entra tímidamente a la cocina, a pesar de que su estado de gravidez no es muy avanzado le cuesta un poco caminar y sus pies comienzan a hincharse un poco más debido al esfuerzo diario de su andar; la señora Ana da instrucciones a la joven que funge como cocinera para preparar una nutritiva y deliciosa sopa de verduras para Lena, a petición de Julia pues le molesta un poco que se atiborre de todos esos antojos, y cuando le ve entrar dirige su atención hacia ella para atenderla después de enviar a una de las mucamas para asear las habitaciones.  
―Ve cambia las sábanas para mandarlas lavar... ― Se acerca a paso lento hacia la joven pelirroja ―Señorita Lena, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?   
―Buenas tardes, no, gracias estoy bien es sólo que la señora Valentina está hablando con la doctora Volkova y no sabía a donde más ir… ― Murmura apena Lena.  
―Últimamente discuten mucho ― señala la señora Ana.  
―Y creo que es mi culpa… ― responde con aire culpable.  
―No lo creo, la joven Valentina es causante de sus propias desgracias y creo que la joven Julia ya se ha cansado de las locuras de su esposa y no encuentra la forma de alejarse sin lastimarla tanto… ― Comenta con un dejo de experiencia.  
― ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ― Interrumpe Lena de manera tímida mientras Ana asiente pues siente un poco de temor al preguntar ― ¿La señora Valentina es mala? ― La madura mujer le ve con ojos dulces y maternales pues conoce lo bastante a Valentina como para salvarle y adularla o echarle tierra y sepultarla.  
―La joven Valentina no es mala, la conozco desde pequeña… ― Comienza con los ojos inundados de nostalgia ― Es sólo que no ha sido feliz en toda su vida y la única manera que conoce para acercarse a las personas es tomar lo que quiere de ellas y hacerles daño sin detenerse a pensar que con sus acciones las lastima y las aleja más de sí porque así lo aprendió de su padre, tuvo una infancia difícil pues poco le enseñaron sobre esto y además está acostumbrada a tener lo que quiere sin ningún esfuerzo porque aprendió del peor ejemplo que tuvo y cuando no consigue lo que quiere, no sabe cómo sobrellevarlo pero lo que más le ha marcado es que siempre esperó la aprobación de su padre, que jamás ha llegado pues él deseaba tener un hijo varón… ― explica defendiendo la forma de actuar de Valentina.  
―Imagino que debió haber sido duro para ella pero alguien debió decirle que no todo en la vida puede ser de ella y que no puede tomar lo que quiere cuando quiera, más aún no puede obligar a las personas a que hagan lo que quiere sólo para complacerla ―señala Lena tratando de compadecer a Valentina sin poder hacerlo y más por la forma tan ruin en que le ha obligado prácticamente a acostarse con su esposa para concebir al tan deseado bebé.  
―Creo que la actitud infantil de mi niña Valentina ha alejado el amor de la joven Julia pero como le digo no es mala, simplemente es una niña malcriada que busca la aprobación de su padre… ― Confiesa con la voz un tanto quebrada y recuerda las insensibles castigos y desplantes del prepotente hombre ― El señor Alexander es un hombre muy frío de sentimientos así que nunca alentó a Valentina a ser un buena persona, siempre le impuso estándares muy altos que nunca ha conseguido alcanzar ― compadece la mujer ― aunque su madre, la señora Ivanka, por otra parte, nunca hizo nada para defenderla pues tiene un carácter sumiso ante su esposo y tenía miedo de contradecirlo debido a su faceta violenta…  
Lena piensa que la mujer no conoce del todo bien a Valentina o más bien no sabe el índice de maldad que encierra su alma, sabe que Valentina es una persona de bastante cuidado y teme por la integridad física de Julia y también de su familia, si hubiese una manera de que Valentina les dejase en paz ella haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacerlo pero entregar su bebé a una persona como Valentina sería como arrancarle un trozo de su corazón, eso no lo haría nunca, de eso está segura y sólo espera que junto a Julia puedan solucionar lo del contrato sin sentir las represalias de Valentina aunque ahora que conoce un poco de su pasado le compadece un poco.  
―Entonces debe ser muy duro para ella buscar la aprobación de una persona que sólo busca cualquiera pretexto para humillarla ― compadece Lena.  
―He sido su nana desde que nació y no es por compadecerla ni nada pero la niña Val, se escuda tras esa faceta de persona fría y calculadora para no exponer lo que realmente siente… Pensé que cuando se casó con la joven Julia superaría todos sus complejos y sería feliz pero creo que me equivoqué ― hace alusión a lo que le ha hecho a Lena ― y realmente siento que usted se vea arrastrada en sus locuras… ― Se disculpa y Lena trata de desviar el tema para no causarle más dolor a la pobre mujer con lastimosos recuerdos.  
***   
Valentina está tras la puerta de la cocina y ha escuchado todo lo que su nana, recuerda con impotencia cómo siendo una pequeña niña poco pudo hacer para afrontar a su abusivo padre, “tu madre no sirve para darme hijos, yo nunca quise una hija, no sé porque te molestas en tratar de impresionarme…”, recuerda con amargura cuando le mostraba sus boletas de calificación e incluso cuando ha obtenido su título y su aval como fiscal de distrito, “Sólo espero que tu sirvas para darme un nieto varón… “, es la felicitación que le ha dado cuando se ha casado con Julia.  
―Con esto, verás que soy capaz de todo para complacerte y que estés orgullosa de mí, que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea como tú para conseguir lo que quieres… ― Murmura acariciando su incipiente vientre falso ― Pero nunca sabrás que tu nieto no comparte tu sangre… ― Sonríe con amargura y unas lágrimas de dolor resbalan por sus mejillas y abandona la puerta de la cocina para comenzar a atar cabos sueltos.  
***   
Julia busca a Lena por todas partes con algo de temor que Valentina esté atormentándola y nerviosa se dirige hacia la cocina encontrándola comiendo un aperitivo para la comida, puede deducir que es un antojo porque está comiendo sardinas con chocolate como si fuesen galletas y aunque muchas veces ha pensado que el vientre de Lena se ve un poco más grande de lo que normalmente debe ser en una mujer embarazada ha guardado sus comentarios.   
―Creo que este bebé será un pequeño glotón… ― Murmura acercándose lentamente y abrazándola por la espalda mientras besa su mejilla.  
―Mmm, ¿quieres un poco? ― Ofrece Lena acercándole un poco de la sardina enlatada.  
―Muchas gracias pero yo paso… ― Se niega al ver el no tan apetitoso bocadillo después de ver a Lena devorarlo como el más exquisito manjar.  
―Bueno, tú te lo pierdes ― habla de manera aniñada mientras continua engullendo las sardinas.  
Julia sonríe pero agradece que los vómitos y los antojos poco “convencionales” poco a poco comienzan a desaparecen en esta nueva etapa pero lo que le hace realmente feliz, es que pronto verá a su bebé y que podrá compartir ese momento con Lena.  
―Muero de hambre, ¿quieres comer? ― Susurra Julia cerca de su oído.  
―Está bien… ― Responde Lena limpiando algunos restos de chocolate para acariciar el brazo que rodea su cintura cuando siente un golpecito en su vientre ― ¿Pudiste sentir eso? ― Se gira para quedar frente a Julia, quien le mira sorprendida volviendo a colocar su mano en el lugar donde ha sentido el golpecito pues por la impresión se ha alejado y Lena apoya su mano sobre la de Julia mientras se hinca a la altura de su vientre.  
― ¿Es nuestro bebé? ― Murmura Julia con los ojos algo cristalinos pues siempre ha deseado vivir todas las etapas del embarazo con quien fuese la madre de su bebé ― Hola bebé, ¿Cómo estás, tienes hambre? ― Murmura de manera cariñosa.  
Lena asiente totalmente emocionada pues ambas vuelven a sentir la presencia del bebé como si estuviese intentando hacerse presente a la hora de la comida, ambas se miran de manera emocionada y feliz, Julia se acerca y besa sus labios pegando su cuerpo sintiendo la presencia del pequeño a pesar de que en ese momento no debería poder mostrarse.  
***   
Valentina ha arreglado una cita para con la ginecóloga para hacer un chequeo completo del Lena y del bebé, piensa que al fin tendrá una prueba para mostrársela a su padre pues sabe que está enterado de todo el proceso de su anterior embarazo y aborto; las tres esperan a que la secretaria de la ginecóloga amiga de Vitaly les haga pasar, Julia y Lena están sentadas una junto a la otra mientras que Valentina está en una silla de la esquina lo más alejada que puede hojeando una revista sin tomar importancia de lo que hay impreso.  
―Todo va a estar bien… ― Murmura Julia tomando la mano de Lena cuando la ve completamente nerviosa ― Tú y él van a estar bien.  
Valentina se muestra un poco molesta cuando Julia se toma todas esas atenciones así que levanta la revista e intenta ignorarlas, la puerta se abre y salen Vitaly con su colega pues a petición, o más bien orden, de Valentina son atendidas hasta que no hay pacientes con la más discreta atención.  
Julia entra al consultorio tomando la mano de Lena y Valentina está que revienta de celos pero se abstiene de decir algo pues sabe dónde dará uno de sus golpes certeros, Vitaly le ve sonreír de manera confiada y siente un poco de miedo al verla hacerlo.  
―Bien, Lena entra a cambiarte de ropa… ― Ordena la ginecóloga preparando todo el equipo después de que le ha dado la consulta haciéndole un chequeo completo de los signos vitales y unas cuantas preguntas sobre sus síntomas de los últimos tres meses.  
Lena suelta la mano de Julia, quien no le ha abandonado para nada y entra al pequeño cuarto de baño para colocarse una bata en color verde; cuando sale la ginecóloga le indica donde colocarse mientras ajusta sus guantes de látex y sus lentes.  
―Voy a colocarte un poco de gel para poder hacer el ultrasonido pero debo advertirte que lo sentirás un poco frío por ― advierte cuando la ve estremecerse al contacto del viscoso gel mientras lo esparce por todo el vientre ― debo decir que hay algo que no me tiene muy tranquila y eso es lo grande de tu vientre para este periodo del embarazo así que quiero descartar algunas cosas… ― Enciende el aparato y comienza a recorrer el vientre e invita a Vitaly para que consultarle algunas cosas.  
Julia se ha colocado al lado derecho de Lena para tomar su mano, siente que Lena la presiona cuando la ginecóloga les ha comunicado sus preocupaciones y no puede más que permanecer cerca de ella en lo que sea que venga.  
―Todo va a estar bien ― murmura para calmar a Lena y también a sí misma pues teme que algo malo pase con el pequeño ser mientras que Valentina se muestra algo preocupada por lo que pueda perjudicar sus planes.  
Pasan algunos segundos que para Lena y Julia son eternos hasta que la joven galeana aparta sus lentes y unos mechones de su cara para darle un poco de seriedad al asunto mientras se deshace de sus guantes de látex y le pasa una toallita a Lena para que se limpie.  
― ¿Está todo bien? ― Se aventura a preguntar Julia.  
― ¿Pasa algo con mi bebé? ― Interviene preocupada Lena levantándose de la silla para limpiarse.   
―Tengo que admitir que en un principio pensé que era algo grave pero… ― Observa a Vitaly, quien sonríe de manera afable ― No es nada malo, bueno dependiendo del punto de vista que ustedes lo vean ― mueve el monitor del ultrasonido y les muestra una mancha pero al lado de la mancha, aparece otra de igual tamaño y Julia se queda sin palabras y mira de manera atónita a Lena para abrazarla y besar su frente.  
― ¿Qué significa eso? ― Pregunta Lena sin entender lo que pasa.  
―Significa que… Serás madre de unos gemelitos ― anuncia la joven ginecóloga y Vitaly asiente ― en hora buena ― felicita.  
―Felicidades amiga ― se acerca a Julia y de da un abrazo mientras Julia le agradece y se dirige a Lena.  
―Gracias, gracias… ― Los ojos de Julia se empañan en lágrimas aunque no ha podido salir de su asombro.  
Lena desvía su atención hacia Julia mientras recibe infinidad de agradecimientos y besos por toda su cara, Valentina siente como si una cubeta de agua helada cayese sobre ella pues no ha contemplado la posibilidad de concebir gemelos y eso arruina sus planes un poco porque solo ha considerado la idea de un bebé, “demonios, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Vamos Val piensa tu solo quieres un hijo que sea varoncito lo demás no importa… Aunque pensándolo bien esto favorece más mis planes y las posibilidades de darle un nieto varón a mi padre y provocarle más sufrimiento a Lena cuando me los entregue así Julia no podrá alejarse de mí sino quiere sufrir lo que tengo pensado para ella…”, una sonrisa de maldad pura se forma en sus labios ante tal idea y se acerca a felicitar a Lena.  
―Vaya creo que las sesiones de tarea diaria, sí que dieron los resultados y al doble, felicidades… ― El tono es lo bastante falso como para que todos lo perciban pues hasta los pequeños comienzan a moverse un poco temerosos.  
―Eh… Imprimiré esto por si quieren conservarlo como recuerdo... ― Sugiere la joven ginecóloga mientras se acerca a teclear en su computadora.  
Valentina se acerca a Vitaly y lo lleva fuera del consultorio para hablar con él dejando a Julia ayudando a Lena, Julia todavía se muestra atónita ante la noticia de que será madre al doble y sabe que sus padres se volverán locos con la noticia, su mente comienza a divagar imaginando cómo harán para cuidar a sus gemelos al lado de Lena, una sonrisa satisfactoria y llena de felicidad surca los labios de ambas e ignoran lo que pasa por la cruel mente de Valentina.  
***  
No han pasado más de dos días cuando Julia anuncia la feliz noticia de que será madre por partida doble mostrándoles con orgullo y felicidad el ultrasonido del vientre de Lena, Larissa ha comenzado a dar saltos de felicidad al saber así que se ofrece para cuidar y estar más al pendiente de su nuera mientras Oleg sigue percibiendo la distancia abismal entre su hija y su esposa a pesar de tan maravillosa noticia pero no se atreve a preguntar sólo espera que su hija le cuente lo que le pasa.  
Valentina les ha comunicado la noticia de su reciente “maternidad” pero no ha causado en su padre el impacto que ha esperado pues lo único que ha conseguido por parte de él ha sido una frase seca y sin ninguna expresión que le ha dolido bastante: “Sólo espero que no pierdas a estos como lo hiciste antes, mira que si lo haces Julia te dejará por ser una mujer seca y no la culpo si lo hace…”   
Todos estos acontecimientos causan un extraño revuelo en su mente, su personalidad se vuelve un poco más bipolar y explosiva hasta llegar al punto de ser violenta de manera física, comienza a hablar sola como si estuviese perdiendo la razón y a tener alucinaciones bastante extrañas sobre Lena quitándole su lugar como esposa de Julia y esto comienza a preocupar un poco a Julia pero lo que denota su incipiente locura es ver a Julia consintiendo a Lena todavía más después de saber que esperan gemelos.  
Esa tarde, Valentina ha tomado una decisión que tal vez aleje a Julia de Lena pero no ha meditado muy bien lo que va a hacer, está cegada por los celos y la rabia pues al llegar a su habitación toma la almohadilla que funge como su vientre falso y lo arroja lo más lejos que puede para que no le recuerde que no está embarazada y que nunca podrá ser madre, toma su teléfono celular para marcar un número conocido y sonríe al escuchar la voz nerviosa de hombre con quien habla.  
―He decidido perdonarte y decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya sé quién pagará por ti lo que has hecho… ― Anuncia completamente feliz mientras siente dar un respiro al pobre hombre pero con voz preocupada se aventura a preguntar sobre la pobre persona que sabe no tendrá una salida fácil para lo que tiene planeado Valentina ― No debes preocuparte más, sólo piensa que tus cuentas con la justicia están… Saldadas y sólo puedo decirte que esa pobre infeliz persona no se espera lo que se le viene, Vitaly… ― Termina la llamada y enfoca su atención hacia la ventana donde puede ver a Lena y a Julia muy felices paseando por el jardín ― Su tiempo de felicidad ha terminado, lo siento Julia pero debo hacerlo para que te des cuenta de que tu felicidad está a mi lado ― ríe de manera casi diabólica ante aquello mientras su sonrisa burlona se vuelve una mueca y se aleja de la ventana ― y si no lo entiendes, atente a las consecuencias.  
Julia no espera este golpe y no está preparada para ello pues sabe que Valentina prepara algo aunque no sabe qué es Vitaly no le ha querido comentar la extorsión que sufre por parte de Valentina con su Julia para preparar algún contraataque pero con la llamada puede respirar tranquilidad aunque de lo único que se puede estar segura en es que pagarán justos por pecadores y esto no le deja en paz pues sabe que alguien más cargará con la culpa que le corresponde a él y la duda le invade por saber quién será esa desafortunada persona sin imaginar que esa persona está más cerca de que piensa.


	17. Problemas, se han adelantado…Verdades, remordimientos y acontecimientos inesperados: Todo sale a la luz Parte I

Problemas, se han adelantado…Verdades, remordimientos y acontecimientos inesperados: Todo sale a la luz Parte I  
―Sabía que era un error, mi amor ― se acerca Larissa a abrazar a Julia.  
―No creí que Valentina fuese capaz de eso ― comenta Oleg junto a su esposa   
―Lamento decir esto pero creo que es capaz de eso y más, créanme ― afirma Julia acercándose a Lena, quien le recibe con un beso tierno pero Julia percibe que algo no está del todo bien cuando ve su rostro pálido.   
―Lo bueno de todo esto es que Valentina no podrá hacer nada más, bueno no legalmente ― observa Oleg con tranquilidad.  
―Sólo espero que el departamento de policía la encuentre lo más rápido para quédeje de ser una de nuestras preocupaciones ― comenta Larissa.  
―Creí que te agradaba Valentina… ― Interviene Julia.  
―Eso era antes de saber todo lo que hizo y antes de saber que intentó enviarte a la cárcel, puedo cambiar de parecer ― se justifica y todos ríen aunque Lena hace más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa.  
Tal vez ha sido su padecimiento en la presión o quizá su edad y que su cuerpo todavía no está adecuado al embarazo aunque la visión de Julia alejándose siendo llevada lejos de ella, le ha provocado mucha incertidumbre y preocupaciones.  
―Julia… ¡Ahhh! ― El rostro pálido de Lena se contrae al sentir un líquido en su entrepierna casi cae al suelo pero Julia le toma en brazos y le acerca al sofá.  
― ¡Pronto, una ambulancia! ― ordena algo torpe y nerviosamente Julia percatándose de que a Lena se le ha roto la fuente pues ha soñado con el momento en que Lena dará a luz pero ha llegado tan pronto ese momento que no está del todo preparada a pesar de ser médica de profesión pues le ha tomado por sorpresa.  
Oleg se apresura a tomar el teléfono y solicitar el envío de una ambulancia, Larissa se acerca su hija para ayudarle en lo que pueda, ambos abuelos se sienten orgullosos al saber que tal vez pronto verán y cargarán a sus pequeños nietos pues aunque en un momento sintieron algo de enojo porque Julia no les ha dicho la verdad sobre Lena y la realidad sobre Valentina, saben que la linda joven pelirroja hace feliz a su hija y no pueden hacer más que aceptarlo.  
― ¡Ahhh! ¡Julia! ― Grita desesperada Lena sintiendo terribles punzadas en el vientre bajo mientras intenta ― Duele mucho… ― Su rostro se contrae debido al dolor que siente pues su labor de parto se ha adelantado en su entrada al séptimo mes del embarazo ―Mis bebés no quiero perderlos, Julia ― la aludida le toma la mano e intenta calmarla.  
―Calma, no los vas a perder… No lo harás, tú y ellos van a estar bien ― asegura Julia con el semblante más calmado que puede aunque por dentro está igual o más de desesperada y preocupada que Lena pero sabe que debe mantener la calma para no alterar más a Lena, quien al ser primeriza no sabe qué hacer y comienza a desesperarse ― trata de respirar, eso es… Inhala y exhala…   
―Ah, ah, ah… ¡Ahhh! No puedo… Duele mucho ― lágrimas de dolor comienzan a descender de sus ojos y Julia se siente impotente al no poder aliviar su dolor ― ¡Ahhh! ― A Julia le duele ver sufrir a Lena y no poder evitarlo pues sabe que los dolores aumentarán.  
―Calma mi amor, pronto pasará todo… Presiona mi mano cuando sientas dolor ― intenta consolarle sujetando con fuerza su mano ― esperen un poco más mis pequeños, sólo un poco más ― susurra suplicante acariciando el vientre de Lena donde los pequeños se mueven inquietos a la par de su madre.  
―Ya viene la ambulancia ― anuncia Oleg.  
La ambulancia no tarda más de quince minutos en llegar a casa de los Volkov y Lena es transportada en una camilla con Julia a su lado sujetando su mano, Oleg y Larissa les siguen muy de cerca mientras Oleg carga la pequeña maleta que Julia se ha empecinado en tener allí al igual que otras tres más por lo del parto.  
― ¿Puedes avisar a la señora Inessa, papá? ― Pregunta Julia antes de subir a la ambulancia y que se cierren las puertas para ir rumbo al hospital, Oleg asiente y se dirige con su esposa hacia su auto para seguirles y acompañarles mientras marca el número de Inessa en su celular para avisarles sobre el posible nacimiento de sus nietos.  
Acontecimientos inesperados han sucedido bastante rápidos y sin que fuesen planeados o más bien si fueron planeados por el mismo destino que cansado de ver sufrir a Julia y a Lena y de ver la crueldad y la tiranía de Valentina ha decidido adelantar todo esperando que Valentina pague un poco lo que debe…  
*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
La evolución del embarazo de Lena ha sido impresionante, ahora mismo se encuentra en el séptimo mes de embarazo y yo los vómitos, náuseas y malestares son cosas del pasado aunque los antojos aun la asaltan a media noche, han reducido su frecuencia y ahora se preocupa por prepararse para el nacimiento de los gemelos pero lo que le preocupa más en ese momento es entregar a sus bebés a Valentina y más porque sabe que puede valerse de recursos legales para quitarle a los niños y lo puede notar cuando Valentina se tomas los ultrasonidos   
Ahora que su vientre ya es más visible, ya no puede intentar ocultarlo por más que lo desee pero no es algo que le preocupe a pesar de que hay rumores en la universidad creciendo entorno a ella y al padre de su bebé pues es la misma Julia quien se encarga de llevarla y recogerla a la hora de salida después de las clases.  
A Julia poco le importa lo que se diga sobre ella pero no puede tolerar que hablen de Lena aunque Lena se ha encargado de controlar lo arranques de furia de Julia con un par de besos en el auto con los vidrios polarizados cuando salen de la universidad.  
Lena ha concluido las prácticas en el consultorio y debido a eso ha dejado de salir con la misma frecuencia de antes si no es acompañada por Julia o por su amiga Irina más por cansancio que por gusto, aunque últimamente no han conversado mucho y ha decidido contarle a su amiga lo que está sucediendo con la previa autorización de Julia, ha escogido precisamente esa tarde en la cafetería de la clínica.  
―No puedo revelarte mucho pero estos bebés es fruto de un contrato… ― Irina se calma repentinamente y le mira sin entender ― Verás, un matrimonio me contrató como madre sustituta para su bebé y a cambio de ello, prometieron pagarme muy bien y financiar mis estudios…   
―Wow, espera ahí… ¿Estás diciéndome que te embarazaste a propósito? Lena eso estuvo mal, tú no haces eso sin pensar… Eres una de las personas más racionales que conozco, ¿te amenazaron? ¿Quiénes son esos desgraciados? ― Digiere un poco la noticia que se ha vuelta una bomba ― Wow, wow, wow ¿bebés? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ― Lena levanta los dedos tímidamente y señala que son dos mientras se sonroja ― Vamos habla, mala amiga.  
―No puedo decirte mucho porque es parte del contrato… ― Le sonríe para calmarle un poco mientras se sonroja con el último comentario ― Además, este bebé no representa una carga para mí… Pero lo único que lamentaré será dárselo a una madre que no lo merece…  
― ¿Cómo está eso? ― Le mira sin entender.  
―Creo que su esposa quiere este bebé sólo para mantenerle cerca y no lo hace tanto por su instinto maternal…   
― ¿Cómo sabes eso? Pero entonces si es quien yo me imagino, ¿no? ― Irina bebe un poco de su té sin despegar su mirada de su amiga.  
―No sé si es quien tú te imaginas pero lo de su esposa lo sé por lo que hizo para conseguir esto y lo presiento en su mirada cada vez que mira mi vientre, ella usa un vientre falso para guardar las apariencias… ― confiesa.  
― ¿Están al pendiente de ti? ¿Te cuidan como se debe? ― Insiste.   
―Sí, todo el tiempo… Vivo con en su casa, la mujer que me contrató es una persona muy cruel y despiadada pero su esposa… ― Sus ojos brillan al hablar sobre Julia sin saber que está dando muchas pistas ― Es la persona más maravillosa que conozco, es muy linda conmigo y siempre me consiente mucho.  
― Pero ya dime de quien es el bebé, que me tienes en ansiosa…  
―Es… Es la…EsladoctoraVolkova ― lo dice tan rápido que no es muy audible y se cubre la cara con algo de vergüenza e Irina no logra comprender.  
―Disculpa pero no te entendí.  
―Uff, ok…Eh, lo que dije fue que… Los gemelos son de la doctora Volkova ― después de un gran respiro y de tomar valor, lo hace y siente que una carga pesada e libera de sus hombros.  
―Wow, ¿gemelos? ¿Son de la doctora Volkova? ― Irina no logra articular una frase completa de tan impactante noticia pues ha sospechado que su amiga algo tiene que ver con la doctora pero no ha esperado que fuese verdad ― No andas para nada perdida, amiga… Es muy atractiva, ya me imagino a los gemelitos ― se mofa un poco al ver a la joven pelirroja sonrojarse.  
―Irina ya… Me haces sonrojar ― sonríe Lena con las mejillas encendidas en color carmesí.  
Mientras Lena habla sobre algunas otras cuestiones de su embarazo, Julia lucha contra sí misma sobre la idea de hablar con su padre sobre su situación legal y sentimental con Valentina cuando recibe una llamada de Vitaly.  
―Hola Vit, ¿Qué pasa? Te oyes alterado... ― Comenta al saludar y escuchar la voz un poco temblorosa y entrecortada ― Decide una respuesta… Claro que no, Valentina no sabe que me voy a divorciar… ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Sé cosas sobre ella que me dan algo de ventaja… ¿Alguien cercano? Está bien, estaré al pendiente y gracias por advertirme ― la pequeña conversación le ha dejado algo preocupada, ¿puede Valentina llegar a ser tan mala persona? Claro que sí.  
No le gusta para nada lo que Vitaly le ha dicho, intuye que trae algo entre manos pues ya han pasado varios días desde que no sabe nada de ella a pesar de vivir y compartir la misma casa, sabe que tiene que cuidarse la espalda al igual que debe hacerlo con Lena, su familia y su propia familia pero no sabe para qué exactamente debe estar preparada, se recarga en su mullida silla y se toca la cien, le duele la cabeza de tanto pensar además del cansancio que siente pues está en su guardia; unos golpecitos en la puerta le sacan de sus cavilaciones y levanta la cabeza pues para ver de quien se trata.  
―Hola… ― Saluda Lena a una cansada Julia quien le saluda con los ojos casi cerrados.  
―Hola… ― Intenta levantarse pero Lena mueve la cabeza negativamente para que no lo haga y se encamina hacia ella para sentarse en sus piernas.  
―Veo que has tenido una noche terrible… ― Besa su frente y coloca sus pecosas manos sobre sus hombros ― ¿Quieres contarme?   
―De hecho sí, ha sido una noche terrible… ― Bosteza ― Hubo muchos ingresos a causa de un accidente en cadena, hubo mucho choques y el personal que había no se abastecía para todos.  
―Escucharon eso, bebés… Mami es muy responsable y además salvó la vida de muchos pacientes ― Julia sonríe cansadamente y acaricia el vientre de Lena para sentir que los movimientos vespertinos de sus bebés.  
― ¿Cómo se portaron mis angelitos con mamá? ― Los gemelos reaccionan a la amorosa voz de su mami y responden a los mimos moviéndose, la niña más que el niño.  
Todavía recuerdan cuando la amiga de Vitaly les ha notificado y confirmado los sexos de los bebés cuando la niña ha dejado ver parte de sus genitales moviendo un poco a su hermanito solo para poder confirmar lo que la joven galena ya intuía; Julia todavía recuerda el rostro de felicidad de sus padres cuando les han anunciado la noticia y cuando su suegro se ha enterado de que tendría un nieto varoncito casi ha saltado de felicidad pues es lo que más ha deseado desde que ella y Valentina han contraído nupcias, no le ha gustado la forma despectiva en cómo ha despreciado un poco a la niña aunque si supiese la verdad no estaría dando gritos de felicidad.  
La conversación amorosa continua dentro del consultorio sin enterarse de lo que pasa alrededor de ellas, no se percatan de dos presencias que se dirigen a visitarlas y se encontrarán con algo que no han esperado.  
―Disculpe, ¿esté es el consultorio de la doctora Volkova? ― Pregunta la dulce voz de Inessa Katina junto a Anastasia parada frente al escritorio de Natalia.  
―Sí, ¿tiene cita previa? ― Pregunta la joven asistente acomodando sus lentes.  
―Bueno sólo queríamos preguntarle por mi hija Lena, ¿podemos pasar para preguntarle? ― Interviene Inessa ansiosa de ver a su pequeña.  
―Creo que está con la doctora, pasen ― concede el paso sin saber qué es lo que sucede dentro del consultorio.  
Ambas mujeres caminan hacia la puerta y la abren súbitamente justo en el momento en que Lena está sentada en el escritorio frente a Julia mientras ésta besa su vientre de manera cariñosa y se eleva para besar sus labios de manera tierna y cariñosa, ambas dirigen su atención hacia la puerta y la sonrisa en el rostro de Inessa y Anastasia desaparece al igual que la de Lena y Julia.  
― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ― Inessa se apresura a entrar mientras señala hacia el vientre de Lena, quien asustada se levanta y Julia la coloca tras ella.  
―Señora, yo le puedo explicar… ― Una bofetada le hace callar pero no deja que le ponga una mano encima a Lena ― A mí puede hacerme lo que quiera pero a ella no, no quiero que se altere y menos en su estado, si busca culpables… Esa soy yo ― Lena le toma la mano.  
―Usted es una… ¿Cómo se atrevió a abusar de mi bebé? La voy a denunciar por violación… ― Amenaza histérica.  
―Mamá, cálmate un poco… Dejemos que nos explique qué pasó ― intenta calmarla un poco por lo alterada que se encuentra ― espero que exista una buena explicación.  
―Mamá, yo… ― Comienza Lena ― ella no… Ella no abusó de mí, yo la amo y ella a mí…  
―No, ¿Cómo es posible? Ella está casada y no creo que vaya a dejar a su esposa por esto… Estoy segura de que obligó aprovechándose de la beca ― afirma ― debiste decirme qué pasaba…― Prosigue de manera histérica pero Anastasia le abraza para que intente calmarse.  
―Señora, si me disculpa tengo que hablar… ― Interviene Julia ― Sé que esto puede sonar trillado pero yo no obligué a su hija, me enamoré de ella, nos enamoramos ― busca con la mirada a Lena ― y me voy a divorciar de mi esposa para estar con Lena porque ella me ha dado el mejor regalo ― responde de manera firme ante la acusación de la enojada e histérica mujer ― vamos a calmarnos y a hablar como personas.  
―Es una buena idea ― secunda Anastasia esperando una buena explicación acercándose a su hermana.  
― ¿Cómo puedo saber que dice la verdad? ― Duda Inessa un poco más calmada.  
―Si me permite hablar a solas con usted… ― Pide Julia.  
Inessa observa a sus hijas, ve a Lena algo temerosa y nerviosa así que asiente mientras ve a Anastasia camina hacia la salida abrazando a su hermanita menor, Julia le invita a sentarse y ponerse cómoda para comenzar con su explicación omitiendo claro la parte del contrato y los chantajes de su propia esposa para que se embarazase a propósito con la intención de tener su tan ansiado hijo; Inessa ve amor y ternura en los ojos de Julia al hablar sobre sus sentimientos por Lena y comprende claramente que no miente y que cumplirá con lo de su divorcio.  
―Sé que debí respetar mis votos pero… ― Su mirada se vuelve soñadora ― Cuando conocí mejor a Lena entendí que mi felicidad estaba a su lado y bueno… Todo pasó muy rápido para cuando quise detenerme.  
―No me molesta que mi bebé esté embarazada porque sé que algún día pasaría, lo único que me molesta es que todo pasara mientras usted está casada… Sé que cumplirá su palabra por cómo habla de mi Lenita pero, ¿Qué dice su esposa, lo sabe? Porque no creo que esté muy feliz de saber que todo pasó bajo su mismo techo.  
―Bueno… ― Julia se pone nerviosa ― No, aún no se lo comunico pero lo haré pronto, he tomado la decisión de comunicárselo a mis padres y sabrán comprender, sólo quiero que usted dé su aprobación para comenzar con los trámites y comenzar mi vida al lado de Lena.  
―Tengo que decirle que todo esto me toma por sorpresa y sé que mi difunto Sergey estaría molesto porque usted es una persona de mundo y mi niña a penas y conoce el mundo ― señala y Julia pasa saliva nerviosamente por el ceño fruncido de la que pasará a ser su suegra ― pero sé que usted es la felicidad de mi Lena y no soy quien para negársela, además no creo que oponerse vaya a mejorar las cosas pues el “error” ya está cometido y viene en camino… ― Inessa suaviza su tenso rostro y Julia sonríe aliviada.  
Julia se levanta y camina hacia la puerta para indicar a Lena y Anastasia entrar para hablar, además pide a Natalia cancelar sus citas y poder hablar con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones; las tres mujeres Katina están sentadas en el sillón azul del consultorio viendo las fotografías de los últimos ultrasonidos de la última revisión médica mientras que Julia ha acercado una silla frente a ellas.  
― ¿En serio? ¿Son gemelos? ¿Niño y niña? ― Lágrimas de felicidad inundan los ojos de la orgullosa abuela colocando su mano sobre el vientre de su hija.  
―Nosotros también nos sorprendimos con la noticia…― Ríe Lena muy feliz pues ha temido mucho la reacción de su madre aunque Julia le ha dicho disimuladamente que sólo sabe lo del embarazo más no lo del contrato con Valentina.  
―Wow cuñada, felicidades ― felicita a Julia quien se sonroja.  
―Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido mucho, ¿ya han pensado en los nombre para ambos? ― Pregunta Inessa.  
―Bueno… ― Comienza Julia nerviosa.  
―La verdad, es que cuando llegamos a esa parte… Terminamos peleando porque Julia quiere nombres originarios de aquí y yo quiero nombres extranjeros aunque siempre me da el gane por mi estado y porque le echo en cara que soy yo quien los tendrá ― dedica una mirada reprobatoria a Julia quien alza los hombros desentendiendo el asunto ― pero el nombre para el niño será Sergey…― Julia asiente e Inessa se sorprende y agradece con la mirada.  
―Mi Sergey estaría orgulloso, gracias…― Su voz se entrecorta y comienza a abanicarse con la mano.  
― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Se levanta Julia alarmada.  
―Sí, es sólo que… Me hace feliz esa noticia.  
―Hemos acordado ese nombre en honor a su difunto abuelo ya que no está presente y eh, creo que es una manera de recordarlo ― Julia coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos ― a pesar de que no lo conocí pero creo que fue una persona extraordinaria por tener hijas como Anastasia y Lena y por como habla usted de él me parece adecuado que mi hijo lleve el nombre de su abuelo.  
―No sé cómo agradecer esto, es… Simplemente… ― Acaricia el vientre de su hija y siente que los gemelitos hace acto de presencia moviéndose ― siempre pensé que Anya sería la primera en darme la noticia de que tendría un bebé, nunca lo esperé de ti Lena ― Lena se sonroja bajando la mirada.  
Inessa continua algo emocionada por la noticia de sus nietos además de la noticia nombre que llevará su nietecito y después de hablar por un par de horas más, Inessa y Anastasia se retiran con la promesa de que Lena les visitará más.  
― ¿Estás feliz? ― Pregunta Julia cuando caminan hacia el auto y le abre la puerta.  
―Mentiría si dijese que no pero sí lo estoy… ― Sonríe enormemente ― No como quería que pasaran las cosas pero estoy feliz de que mi madre aceptara muy bien las cosas ― su sonrisa se borra al recordad a Valentina ― ¿Qué haremos con el contrato?   
―Tranquila, hablaré con mi padre para ver si podemos romper el contrato… Tenemos argumentos y más para hundirla ― asevera Julia confiada tomando la mano de Lena para besarla y enciende el auto.  
Julia no puede esperar mucho para conseguir su libertad de Valentina así que esa misma noche ha decidido comunicársela y le ha pedido que vaya a su casa para hablar sobre algunos asuntos que le inquieta y Oleg puede deducir que se trata del delicado asunto entre ella y su nuera.  
―Papá, gracias por venir… ― Le invita a entrar a su despacho.  
Valentina intuye que pasa algo pues ha visto entrar a Oleg en el despacho de Julia, “No te atreverás Julia, no si quieres que tu noviecita y tu hija sigan con vida… ¡Diablos! Como quisiera saber qué pasa en ese m*****o despacho…” Da vueltas por su habitación mientras arroja su vientre falso hacia cualquier lugar para librarse de la estorbosa carga.  
Está cegada por la ira pero recuerda que el que se enoja pierde así que trata de mantener la calma, “Tu eres más inteligente que esto, piensa…” Sonríe con malicia y toma su celular para enviar un mensaje y marcar un número conocido para dar instrucciones.  
― ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?.... Excelente… No, espera a mi señal para hacerlo… ¿Tienes en claro lo que vas a hacer?... No, yo me encargo de los últimos detalles… Muy bien… ― Termina la llamada y levanta la ceja mientras se queda pensativa.  
Decide bajar para saber qué pasa con su suegro y Julia, para su suerte puede escuchar algunas cosas de las que hablan.  
―Necesito que me ayudes con el divorcio, ¿podrías? ― Su padre le mira de manera dubitativa.  
―La pregunta aquí es si estás segura tú de esto, creo que Valentina se opondrá y los trámites se atrasarán mucho con los bebés de por medio…  
―No hay tales bebés ― ataja molesta Julia consiguiendo que su padre le mire confuso y molesto ― todo esto del embarazo es una treta de ella para mantenerme a su lado.  
―Pero, ¿y los ultrasonidos, y el vientre? No se puede engañar con eso…  
―Con dinero todo es fácil ― admite Julia bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada ― Verás, ella contrató a alguien más para embarazarse porque es infértil ― confiesa y comienza a explicar lo que ha hecho Valentina mientras Oleg poco a poco se horroriza al saber tal verdad.  
― ¡Diablos, Volkova! ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte callada? Estábamos llevando la fiesta en paz… ― murmura Valentina detrás de la puerta pero al sentir que unos pasos se acercan se aleja lo más rápido que puede.  
Mientras tanto, volviendo al despacho de Julia, ésta ha terminado de explicar los detalles de que cuando van a revisión con la ginecóloga, es Lena quien se somete a todos los estudios y Valentina sólo recoge los ultrasonidos para mostrárselos y le entrega el contrato que ha firmado junto a Lena.  
―Entonces, ¿la jovencita que conocimos tu madre y yo en aquella ocasión, es la madre de tus gemelitos? ― Oleg se muestra contrariado y confundido ― ¿Cómo pudiste Julia? Es una niña…  
―Pero la amo y ella me ama a mí y haré lo que sea por ella y por mis hijos… ― Interrumpe.  
―Pero… ― Hay tal determinación en los ojos de su hija que no puede evitar percibir el amor en su mirada ― Creo que tu madre y tus suegros pegarán el grito en el cielo, tienes mi apoyo completamente ― se acerca y palmea la espalda de su hija ― es una joven muy hermosa y encantadora, felicidades hija... ― Observa ― Sólo espero que Valentina haga fáciles las cosas y que tu suegro no se interponga, debo decirte que nunca me agradaron del todo Valentina ni su familia pero parecía hacerte feliz así que no le vi más problema ― confiesa.  
―Yo también creí que Valentina era mi felicidad pero desde que conozco su otra cara… ― Su rostro muestra una clara decepción ― Pero no puedo olvidar los momentos en que fuimos felices.  
―Vamos, vamos no te pongas triste ― anima un poco ― y bueno, ya que sé que la jovencita esa… ― Es interrumpido.  
―Se llama Lena, papá ― corrige.  
―Bueno, Lena será la madre de mis nietos, quiero que la lleves a casa un día de estos para presentarla como se debe a tu madre.  
La plática se extiende por una hora más hasta que Oleg se retira cuando Larissa le habla molesta pues no ha sabido nada de él durante mucho tiempo, Oleg se justifica con la visita a su hija pero Larissa le ordena que vuelva pronto o le sentencia que dormirá en el sofá por desaparecer sin avisarle; Julia le acompaña hasta la puerta pero de regreso, Valentina le aborda pidiéndole hablar con ella sólo un par de minutos.  
―Vamos pues…― Concede Julia dejándole pasar primero.  
― ¿A qué ha venido tu padre?― Se acerca al escritorio y toma la foto del recuerdo de su boda mientras le hace girar de manera casual ― No he podido despedirme de él…  
―Sé que poco te importa eso, ¿a qué has venido realmente? ― Julia le mira de manera desconfiada.   
―Vamos, ¿no puedo preguntar? ― Responde de manera más inocente que puede pero después cambia ― Bien, a lo que realmente he venido es para preguntarse si aún continuas con la idea de hacer tu vida al lado de Lena…  
―Sí, aún lo estoy y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir ― sentencia ― además se lo comunicaré a mis padres.   
―Bien, bien…   
― ¿Quieres saber algo más?   
―No, eso es todo… Sólo quería saber eso ― se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta ― Sólo espero que no estés cometiendo un error al escogerla a ella… ― comenta Valentina antes de salir.  
― ¿Qué estás tramando, Valentina? ― Pregunta Julia a la nada cuando sale completamente su esposa.  
―Algo muy especial para ti, mi amor… ― Susurra Valentina respondiendo a la pregunta con una sonrisa diabólicamente torcida.  
*** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** ***


	18. Problemas, se han adelantado…Verdades, remordimientos y acontecimientos inesperados: Todo sale a la luz Parte II

Problemas, se han adelantado…Verdades, remordimientos y acontecimientos inesperados: Todo sale a la luz Parte II  
La ambulancia está llegando al hospital y bajan a Lena en la camilla todavía retorciéndose un poco por el dolor y aunque intenta detener a Julia en el acceso de las ambulancias unas enfermeras y pasantes le reconocen como doctora del hospital y le dejan pasar así que Julia permanece a su lado sin soltar su mano en ningún momento pasando por diferentes pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación privada que ha solicitado Julia para ella, la joven ginecóloga que se ha encargado de revisar su evolución entra casi al instante en que acomodan a Lena en la cama.  
―Buenas tardes doctora Volkova ― saluda vistiendo su traje azul de operaciones mientras Julia extiende su mano libre para saludar pero Lena presiona su mano y Julia muerde sus labios para evitar soltar una maldición ― señorita Katina ― Lena saluda con una mueca dolorosa presionando la mano derecha de Julia ― y la joven galena sonríe y comienza a palpar el vientre abultado y adolorido de Lena causándole mayor dolor ― lo siento pero debo hacer esto para saber cómo están los bebés y saber cómo vienen porque tal vez nacerán hoy y si es necesaria la cesárea para tener preparado el equipo…― Anuncia para levantar el vestido y revisar la dilatación presentada.  
― ¿Qué piensa? ― Pregunta Julia nerviosa y sudando debido al dolor que siente, una gota de sudor baja por su cien.  
―Va muy avanzada, no creí que estaría muy dilatada si sus dolores empezaron hace unos momentos, a menos que… ― Ve a Julia y dirige su atención a Lena ― ¿Desde cuando empezaron los dolores?   
―Des… Desde… Desde que… Julia fue arrestada ― responde de manera entrecortada y lo más claramente que el dolor se lo permite.  
― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ― Recrimina Julia.  
―Er… Eran unas… ¡Ahhh! Leves oleadas de dolor… ¡Ahhh! No… No, creí que fuesen importantes ― no puede soportar más y suelta un grito desgarrador cuando siente los movimientos inquieto y bruscos de los pequeños ― ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Además… Sacarte de… La prisión era más importante.  
―Mi amor… ― Murmura y besa su sudorosa frente ― ¿Qué opinas? ― Dirige su atención a la joven ginecóloga, quien se mantiene al margen de la conversación mientras medita sobre qué van a hace.  
―La dilatación avanza muy rápido así que no creo que sea necesaria la cesárea porque ambos bebés vienen en buena posición para nacer, hasta me atrevo a decir que será el niño quien llegue al mundo primero pero por cualquier cosa, pediré que mantenga la sala de operaciones lista para usarse en el peor de los casos ― esto alarma a Lena y se muestra inquieta pero Julia besa su mano y la presiona ― pediré que la preparen para ingresar aunque no creo que la necesitemos, ¿entrará con ella?  
―Claro que sí, no la dejo por nada del mundo ― responde Julia con seguridad sonriéndole y recibiendo la sonrisa feliz de Lena ― adelante ― uno a uno entran Inessa, Larissa, Anastasia y Oleg para saber sobre la situación.  
―Les dejo para que se preparen, debo afinar los detalles… Vuelvo en diez minutos ― anuncia la joven doctora y sale de la aglomerada habitación.  
―Está entrando en labor de parto así que los gemelos llegarán hoy al mundo ― comenta feliz Julia explicando la situación a grandes rasgos mientras se cambia de ropa completamente nerviosa.  
― ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!―Grita Lena desesperada.   
―Cuida de mi bebé ― suplica Inessa preocupada, Oleg coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la nerviosa mujer para darle ánimo mientras su esposa esconde su rostro en el pecho de su esposo buscando consuelo.  
―Claro que lo haré… ― Anastasia le dedica una mirada simbólica y levanta su pulgar en apoyo cuando Lena les dedica una última mirada antes de salir.  
Entran dos enfermeras acompañadas por dos paramédicos para transportar a Lena hacia el quirófano, Julia camina a la par de ella sujetando su mano en todo momento mientras Lena todavía siente las contracciones dolorosas camino hacia el quirófano mientras su mente viaja hacia los últimos acontecimientos…  
*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***   
Tal como le ha dicho Oleg Julia ha llevado a Lena ante su madre y no ha esperado mucho para contarle toda la verdad aunque a Larissa no termina de convencerle la “explicación”, y omitiendo la parte del contrato, que le ha dado su hija puesto que es un poco más suspicaz que Oleg pero al ver las miradas furtivas que se regalan Lena y Julia termina por convencerse de que su hija es más feliz que nunca al lado de esa dulce niña de cabellos pelirrojos además puede percibir la sencillez y dulzura de Lena aunque le consterna la idea de que Julia deje a Valentina por la cuestión de los gemelos, Julia le explica a su madre lo del engaño cuando están a solas y Larisa termina de sorprenderse aunque Oleg le había dicho algo lo que había platicado con Julia la noche anterior, no puede terminar de creerlo.  
― ¿Quieres decir que estaba de parte de una arpía de doble cara? ― El hecho de conocer la doble cara de la que fuese su nuera no le deja tranquila.  
―Sí pero es bueno que todos conozcamos a la verdadera Valentina tal como es, una vil rata de alcantarilla ― comenta Julia con algo de desdén ― pero pronto me divorciaré de ella ― añade feliz.  
Larissa se muestra totalmente horrorizada con las cosas que Julia le cuenta sin que Lena se entere por su puesto pues Julia no quiere preocuparla mucho y hacerla sentir como la tercera en discordia por la cual quiere divorciarse.  
A Lena le ha entrado el temor del rechazo por parte de la madre de Julia peor Julia no ha soltado su mano en ningún momento, eso le da el valor de aceptar y confrontar las recriminaciones que les hace Larissa y aunque al principio la pobre ha estado dando gritos de angustia y reclamando a Julia sobre su secreta relación con ella pues no puede creer que la han mantenido muy oculta durante mucho tiempo debido a que su hija es una persona que no se deja llevar por lo que siente viendo pero Oleg intercede diciendo que se trata de la felicidad de su hija y termina por aceptarla cuando puede cruzar unas palabras con ella o más bien cuando termina interrogándola sobre sus sentimientos como para aceptar estar con Julia sabiendo que es casada.  
―Bueno que puedo hacer si tú serás la madre de mis nietos y mi hija te ama ― comenta Larissa cuando se han quedado solas.  
― ¿En serio no le molesta en lo más mínimo? ― Pregunta Lena algo nerviosa pues la presencia de Julia es la que le hace sentirse segura ante su madre.  
―Me molestaría si no supiera toda la verdad sobre Valentina y te hubiese metido en el matrimonio de mi hija…― Lena se sonroja y se intimida ― Pero al ver cómo te mira mi Jul puedo notar la misma mirada que tenía mi Oleg cuando éramos novios ― añade para hacer que se relaje la nerviosa joven sonriéndole de manera amable ― y dime, ¿escogieron los nombres de los pequeños? Porque Julia no me ha dicho nada.  
―La verdad no hemos decidido muy bien el nombre de la pequeña aunque si tenemos el nombre para el niño, se llamará Sergey como mi padre ― comenta aún nerviosa.  
―Tranquila niña, no muerdo ― se mofa ― ¿y por qué no han decidido el nombre de la niña?   
―Hemos tenido muchas discusiones porque ella quiere que sean nombres rusos pero yo quiero nombres extranjeros aunque no me decido, tal vez yo termino convenciéndola por el que yo quiero… ― Larissa sonríe de buena gana.  
―Creo que la convencerás, cariño ― le guiña un ojo provocando la risa de ambas.  
―Madre, ¿puedes dejar de complotar contra mí una vez en tu vida? ― Interrumpe Julia sentándose al lado de Lena pues les ha visto cuchicheando muy bajito.  
― ¿Y quién dice que estoy complotando algo con Lena? ― Simula inocencia.   
―Te conozco y siempre intentas algo con todas mis novias… ― Señala y Lena les mira confundida.  
―Larissa siempre trata de mantener controlada a Julia y busca aliadas en su búsqueda ― explica Oleg uniéndose a la plática y provocando la risa de todas.  
―Ustedes siempre arruinan mis planes ― finge molestia ― no los escuches hija, intentan fastidiarme.  
―Es una buena actriz Lena, que no te engañe con sus lágrimas falsas.  
― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu propia madre? ― Comienza con la escena dramática ― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con la mujer que te cargó en su vientre durante siete meses porque no quisiste esperar…? ― La misma escena de recriminación de las veces anteriores comienza a repetirse y Lena ríe al ver “discutir” a Julia y sus padres pues le resulta chistosa la situación.  
Verdaderamente ha sido un día de grandes sorpresas y Larissa pide una copa de vodka, Oleg y Julia se sorprenden pues ella nunca bebe a menos que sea una ocasión especial o festiva aunque también suele hacerlo cuando está muy preocupada y en esta ocasión lo hace porque tiene un terrible presentimiento de que algo pasará; Julia lleva a Lena a ver su habitación y Larissa les observa irse entre risas y jugueteos, algo que nunca ocurrió mientras estaba con Valentina aunque algo no le deja disfrutar   
―Se ve muy feliz… ― Observa Oleg acercándose a su esposa para preguntar si se encuentra bien pues va por su tercer vaso de vodka.  
―Ciertamente lo está, ni cuando se casó con Valentina la vi así de feliz ― añade Larissa abrazándose a sí misma.  
― ¿Sucede algo?   
―No, bueno, sí… Tengo uno de esos malos presentimientos de madre de que algo va a pasar, tengo miedo Oleg, ¿y si Valentina intenta algo? ― Oleg le abraza y trata de consolarle.  
―No pasará nada, no dejaré que arruine la felicidad de nuestra hija y si eso significa cortar toda relación con los Korolev, no me importa ― sentencia de manera firme.  
Larissa no menciona nada de sus preocupaciones porque las cree algo absurdas y no quiere arruinar el feliz día, Julia le pide a su madre que no le diga que ya sabe todo a Valentina pues teme a represalias y pide a sus padres un favor especial, el que dejen quedar a Lena con ellos mientras busca una casa adecuada para ellas cuando deje la casa que comparte con Valentina porque no quiere dejarle sola con un monstruo como lo es ella; se despiden de los padres de Lena y emprenden el camino hacia casa.  
― ¿Y, qué piensas de mis padres? ― Comienza Julia sujetando su mano mientras conduce.  
―Son buenas personas aunque tu madre… ― Comenta Lena.  
―Sí, lo sé es todo un caso.   
***   
Valentina está algo nerviosa y contrariada porque no ha sabido nada de Julia y Lena durante un buen tiempo, así que ha enviado a uno de sus emisarios a seguirles, encontrándose con la novedad de que han estado durante mucho tiempo en casa de sus suegros.  
“¿Qué rayos estuvieron haciendo allí? ¿No me digas que ya le contaste todo a tus padres? ¡Maldición! Una aliada menos, bueno no es que Larissa hubiese sido una de las mejores pero con ella podía tener a Julia bajo mi control… Lenita, estás causándome muchos problemas, tengo que mantener el control sobre mi dominio y ya eres un estorbo…” Piensa dando vueltas por su habitación.  
Valentina ha comenzado a hablar sola, está comenzando a alucinar además de que se está volviendo paranoica, su mente poco a poco se está desquiciando y siempre está pensando en que alguien o algo le persigue, tiene miedo de su propia sombra y está comenzando a desconfiar de todo; últimamente ha dejado de ir al trabajo y sus casos como fiscal de distrito se están yendo por la borda pues no piensa más que en Lena, ha llegado a verse a sí misma como Lena, ha comenzado a tener un desorden de personalidad y algunas veces las miradas que le dedica a Lena, Julia las puede percibir llenas de odio y rencor y es por eso que le preocupa dejar a Lena a solas con ella.  
―Tienes que deshacerte de ella… ― Comenta una voz.  
―Pero, ¿Cómo? ―Responde buscando la voz.  
―Un accidente por las escales… ― Murmura otra voz infantil.  
― ¿Qué pasaría con los bebés? Son mis hijos, no podría matarlos…― Continua buscando a las personas que le hablan.  
―Claro que no los matarás tonta, eso será después de que los tenga porque esos bebés son tuyos y de Julia, Elena es una entrometida que está embrujando a Tu Julia… ― Prosigue otra voz masculina.  
―Sí, Julia es mía al igual que mis hijos… ― Camina hacia el espejo con la mirada ausente ― Tengo que recuperarlos y quitar a Lena de mi camino… ― Está totalmente desquiciada y fuera de sí pero sonríe al espejo.  
Frente al cristal reflejante están tres personas más el reflejo de Valentina, una de las personas es una mujer mayor que viste un uniforme de enfermera totalmente blanco cubierto de sangre, su cabello está muy despeinada y sonríe de manera diabólica sujetando su hacha; la segunda persona es un niño pálido de aspecto macabro vistiendo una pijama, en su pecho hay un gran agujero a causa de una herida de escopeta y porta un arma, sonríe de manera infantil pero su sonrisa es lúgubre y tétrica. Al medio del niño y la mujer, está parado un hombre con un smoking, también cubierto de sangre y con un bate en su hombro, no sonríe sólo asiente con el rostro serio.  
Valentina se acerca y les sonríe a sus alucinaciones mientras asiente de manera sumisa, estas alucinaciones le han acompañado durante casi toda su vida y sólo aparecen cuando está sola nunca lo ha comentado a nadie pues ellos han sido sus compañeros de juegos y sus mejores amigos desde que tiene memoria, nunca le han dejado sola y siempre le han aconsejado lo que es “mejor” para ella como en aquella ocasión en la cual apedreó y asesinó sin remordimiento a los pequeños patitos que visitaban el estanque de la casa de sus padres cuando tenía seis años.  
―Sí, lo haré por ustedes… ― Los tres personajes sonríen mientras se ven entre sí.  
Valentina no se percata de que hay alguien tras la puerta que es testigo de todo, la pobre mujer siente como su corazón se contrae y se agita un poco al descubrir por ella misma la clase de persona que es aquella a quien ha considerado la hija que no ha podido tener, no sabe si realmente le sorprende o si sólo ha pretendido pasar por alto todo lo que ha hecho haciéndose la tonta.  
―No puedo permitir que lo haga, necesita ayuda… ― Murmura alejándose.  
***   
Tan sólo ha pasado un día desde que Julia ha comunicado la noticia a sus padres y no ha dejado pasar la oportunidad de mudar a Lena con ellos pues temer por su seguridad pues al menos ella si se puede defender; mientras empaca, Valentina se acerca para preguntarle si todavía está dispuesta a continuar con su absurda idea de irse con Lena.  
―Entonces, ¿es tu última palabra? ― Insiste Valentina con cierto rencor escondido en su voz.  
―Así es, mi padre te enviará los papeles para que los firmes porque no quiero tener más trato contigo, me das asco como persona y como mujer…― Sentencia Julia terminando de hacer sus maletas y caminando hacia la salida pero Valentina le arroja un florero que está a su alcance aunque Julia lo esquiva y sólo le hieren algunos cristales que rebotan en la pared.  
―No te facilitaré las cosas, yo pagué por esos bebés y los tendré… ¡Se los quitaré a la fuerza!― Grita cuando Julia ha bajado las escaleras ― Ya veremos si puedes ser feliz, amor mío…   
―Loca ― murmura Julia cuando siente la sangre de sus heridas en la mano e intenta limpiarla con la manga de su camisa.  
―Señora Julia… ― Se acerca Ana.  
― ¿Qué sucede, Ana? No quisiera dejarte aquí con ella… ― Julia sonríe mientras coloca las maletas en el suelo ― Si quieres puedes venir a casa de mis padres, necesitaremos ayuda extra con los gemelitos ― ofrece pero la mujer niega con la cabeza.  
―No puedo dejarla sola, está enferma y me necesita más que nunca… No puedo abandonarla, no ahora ― responde con algo de tristeza en sus palabras ― aunque tal vez después…  
―Las puertas de nuestra casa estarán abiertas para ti cuando quieras… ― Coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Ana ― Bueno, debo irme sino Valentina se alterará más ― comenta levantando las maletas al escuchar como Valentina está comenzando a destrozar la habitación y camina hacia la puerta.  
―Señora, espere… ― Se acerca nuevamente Ana para ayudarle a abrir la puerta ― Debo decirle algo ― Julia le mira expectante ― creo que la señorita Lena está en peligro.  
― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Se muestra algo contrariada por tal confesión.  
―Escuche a la niña Val hablando sola en su habitación y hablaba sobre quitar a alguien del camino y temo por la seguridad de ella o de usted, sé que debí haber dicho algo antes pero usted sabe que quiero a la niña como si fuese mi hija… ― Baja la mirada apenada ― Es por eso que no puedo dejarla, no así…  
―Lo sé, gracias por contarme esto… ― Le sonríe agradecida por estar un paso delante de Valentina.  
El rostro de Julia se torna serio y aprieta la mandíbula al pensar en los planes de su esposa, en realidad futura exesposa; sonríe a Ana y se despide con la mano para encaminarse hacia su auto y alejarse de ahí, puede sentir la mirada de Valentina a través de la ventana y su cuerpo se estremece un poco, hasta puede sentirse intimidada pero recuerda a Lena y a sus gemelitos y eso le da fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venga aunque no tiene idea de lo que está por pasar.  
***  
Han pasado dos días desde que Julia ha abandonado la casa que ha compartido con Valentina casi por cuatro años y no ha sido hasta ahora que se da cuenta de la clase de persona con quien ha estado compartiendo parte de su vida y eso es lo que le hace arrepentirse de haberse enamorado alguna vez de ella.  
El otoño está cerca y se puede sentir, Lena siente su cuerpo estremecer cuando una brisa helada le acaricia y le hace estremecer un poco aunque no se estremece sólo por el viento helado que rodea la atmosfera del jardín sino el recuerdo de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla recurrente que le ha invadido desde hace tres días, el sólo recuerdo le hace sentirse amenazada y miedo, cierra los ojos y el horrible sueño regresa a ella.  
En la pesadilla, se ve a sí misma completamente sola en un cuarto de hospital cuando despierta sintiendo una terrible punzada en su vientre bajo y cuando intenta tocarlo, ya no está abultado sino plano; esto la alarma y trata de levantarse pero se ve esposada a la cama de hospital así que levanta parte de su torso y puede ver que la cama está cubierta de sangre, de pronto la oscuridad comienza a envolverla hasta dejar todo en silencio. Una luz se enciende y puede ver dos pequeñas incubadoras frente a ella con dos mantitas, una azul y la otra rosa, allí están sus bebés, respira con alivio aunque la desesperación vuelve a ella cuando percibe pasos acercándose hasta los bebés que comienzan a llorar; la persona que se acerca viste ropas blancas y el resplandor le envuelve completamente volviéndose incandescente y haciendo imposible ver de quien se trata, lo único que sabe es que se trata de una mujer.   
Su voz se apaga cuando intenta gritar, trata de llamar a Julia pero de su boca no sale sonido alguno, comienza a desesperarse nuevamente cuando la persona desconocida toma en brazos a los gemelitos cuando comienzan a llorar y la persona misteriosa al verla reaccionar de manera impotente comienza a reírse descaradamente, su risa taladra sus oídos y se graba en su mente, sabe ahora de quien se trata, es Valentina. Intenta levantarse pero ahora está atada a la cama, así que se mueve tratando de liberarse pero no lo consigue, lágrimas de impotencia y dolor resbalan por sus mejillas y cuando más desesperada está, la luz vuelve y puede observar a Julia acercarse para quitarle a los gemelos a Valentina pero ésta ya no se encuentra; respira con alivio al ver a Julia acercarse con los pequeños acercándose hasta ella aunque una nueva oscuridad vuelve a invadir la habitación y envuelve a Julia con los gemelitos tomándolos y llevándolos fuera del lugar.   
Grita pero de su boca no sale sonido alguno otra vez y puede ver el rostro de Valentina sonriendo con satisfacción mientras le dice que ha obtenido lo que quiere y lo que merece, una puerta se cierra y se ve a sí misma en una habitación blanca y atada a una cama de hospital psiquiátrico, no puede moverse mientras siente que se queda sin respiración y comienza a agitarse, sus ojos se están cerrando poco a poco mientras ve a Valentina abrazando a los gemelitos junto a una hipnotizada Julia, sus ojos casi están por cerrarse de manera impotente…   
― ¡Ahhh! ― Grita de asustada cuando siente que le acarician el hombro.  
― ¿Estás bien? ― Es Larissa quien se acerca con dos tazas de té ― ¿Te pasa algo?  
―Eh, no, es sólo que… No estaba… Quiero decir… ― Balbucea nerviosa.  
―Calma, cariño… Entiendo que estás nerviosa por lo del parto y por lo de Valentina, ¿o me equivoco? ― le ofrece la taza.  
―Gracias, bueno, sí lo estoy un poco…   
― ¿Quieres contarme?  
Lena duda un momento pero decide contarle lo del sueño y Larissa le escucha atenta de principio a fin, su instinto de madre le dice que la chica también se preocupa por Julia y que teme más porque algo le suceda a su hija que por ella misma.  
―Presiento que algo va a pasar.  
―Te confieso que yo también, no me gusta ésta desagradable sensación… ― Manifiesta algo preocupada.  
―Hola, ¿Cómo están las mujeres más hermosas de toda Rusia? ― Interrumpe Julia y tanto Lena como Larissa se miran y deciden no contar nada para no preocupar más a Julia.  
Julia siente que pasa algo pero que no quieren decirle así que no insiste pues sabe que terminarán contándoselo de todas formas, la plática se desvía a otros temas sobre cómo estuvo su día y cosas sin importancia para intentar calmar los nervios.  
Mientras conversan sobre algunos detalles sobre los bebés, llaman al timbre de la casa y cuando una de las jóvenes que trabajan en el servicio abre la puerta, dos oficiales de policía entran mostrando sus placas y preguntan sobre Julia, la joven inocentemente les responde que se encuentra en jardín así que ambos oficiales se miran y caminan hacia donde se encuentra Julia, quien les ve salir por la puerta pues está sentada frente a ella y se levanta al ver la dura expresión en sus rostros intentando no alarmar a Lena ni a su madre.  
―Ahora vuelvo… ― Murmura para dirigirse hacia los oficiales ― ¿Puedo ayudarles, oficiales? ― Comienza amablemente Julia interceptándolos en la entrada pero los hombre no responden y uno de ellos se acerca a esposarla.  
―Doctora Julia Volkova, está bajo arresto así que debe acompañarnos a la jefatura ― responde el otro.  
― ¿Puedo saber por qué me arrestan? ― Intenta razonar con ellos para impedir que se forme un escándalo pero es imposible pues tanto Lena como su madre se han dado cuenta.  
―Hija… ― Larissa se ve preocupada al igual que Lena.  
―Debe tratarse de un error, descuida mamá… ― Intenta calmarles pero Lena comienza a alterarse más cuando los oficiales le colocan las esposas sin ningún cuidado y comienzan a halarla hacia la patrulla y la revuelta comienza porque Julia forcejea para tratar de calmar a Lena.  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ab0goD-IAY Egypt Central Over and under you)  
―Calma Len, estaré bien… Tal vez se trate de un error, no te preocupes… ― Pero Lena se altea más.  
―No, Jul… ¡No, ¿Por qué se la llevan?! ¡Suéltenla! ¡Julia! ― Toma del brazo a Julia pero los oficiales le alejan halando más a Julia.  
― ¡Esperen! ¡No pueden llevarme así, dejen que la calme…! ― Uno de los oficiales empuja a Lena y Larissa le sujeta ― ¡Lena! ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡Lena! ¡No! ¡Mamá, llama a papá! ― Forcejea más y logra escaparse para ver a Lena ― ¡Llámalo y no la dejes sola!   
―Shh, calma cariño… Te hará mal a ti y los pequeños, llamará a Oleg ― Larissa le abraza para calmarle y calmarse ella misma cuando ven a Julia camino hacia la patrulla.  
Mientras Julia todavía forcejea con los oficiales y uno de ellos golpea su estómago para poder introducirla en la patrulla, Julia está sofocada y sus ojos se nublan un poco pero logra ver a lo lejos un auto conocido al igual que la figura conocida del conductor, es Valentina, quien sonríe victoriosa al verla arrestada.   
―Tenemos órdenes estrictas por parte de la fiscalía para llevarla a la jefatura, sabe sus derechos, ¿o tenemos que decírselos? Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser y será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado pero sino puede pagarlo, la corte le asignará uno… ― Las palabras se desvanecen y Julia sólo piensa en la sonrisa victoriosa de Valentina al verla esposada pero sabe que no se saldrá con la suya.  
***   
Han pasado más de dos horas pero Oleg no ha podido hacer mucho para arreglar la situación de su hija y Julia se encuentra en una celda de la jefatura recargada en una de las paredes esperando saber los cargos que Valentina ha inventado para molestarla, se ha quitado el saco y ha doblado las mangas de su camisa para sentirse más cómoda pero la desesperación comienza a invadirla cuando la puerta de acceso a las celdas se abre y deja ver la silueta coqueta de Valentina acercándose con su maletín.  
―Debí suponer que tú estabas detrás de todo esto… ― Murmura Julia sin voltear a verla.  
―Claro que sí cariño, te dije que haría lo que fuese para recuperarte ― Valentina coloca su maletín en el suelo para regodearse con la situación de Julia.  
― ¿Te divierte? ― Camina para colocarse frente a ella.  
―No puedo mentirte porque sí es divertido, al menos para mí… ― Se mofa acercándose a los barrotes de la celda ― Aún estoy a tiempo de detener los cargos y dejarte salir, si vuelves conmigo claro ― ofrece.  
―Prefiero pudrirme aquí antes de volver contigo… ― Responde Julia encarándola.  
―Será una lástima que una mujer tan exitosa, guapa y atractiva como tú termine sus días aquí… ― Acaricia los barrotes y no advierte que Julia empuña las manos.  
―No lo haré, papá me sacará de aquí y te juro que terminaré con tus jueguitos macabros, ¡loca!... ― en un descuido Julia le toma del cuello y comienza a estrangularla ― ¿Qué se siente no poder hacer nada? ― La presión en el cuello aumenta.  
Valentina no puede zafarse de ella, las manos de Julia son bastante fuertes y le impiden soltarse, Julia hace más presión porque siente unas ganas terribles de asesinarla y acabar con todo aquel teatrito pero recuerda a Lena y a sus hijos no nacidos y la suelta arrojándola lo más lejos que los barrotes le permiten.  
―Tuve tu vida en mis manos y estuve así de cerca… ― muestra un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos índice y medio cuando Valentina le observa jadeando y tocando su cuello con las marcas de las manos, está asustada pues nunca antes ha vista a Julia comportarse así ― De asesinarte pero no quiero cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia, eres una escoria, no, eres menos que eso… ¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta y lo haga! ― Exclama Julia iracunda sujetándose de los barrotes mientras hace una rabieta sujetando los barrotes ― ¡Si te atreves a hacerles algo, te mato, ¿me escuchaste?! ¡TE MATO! ¡Ahhh!  
Valentina sale apresurada y se encuentra con Oleg en el pasillo, cubre su cuello y le ve entrar en la puerta de las celdas donde está Julia, detiene su rápido andar y se recarga en la pared recordando la expresión de Julia mientras le estrangulaba, respira con dificultad y su celular suena asustándola.  
― ¿Aló? ― Responde a penas con gran dificultad ―No… ― Susurra mientras se desliza por la pared dejando caer el celular al suelo mientras algunas lagrimas caen de sus ojos.  
Oleg entra al acceso de las celdas y se acerca a Julia pues ha escuchado la amenaza directa e intenta calmar el carácter explosivo de su hija diciéndole que ha conseguido liberarla desechando los cargos absurdos que le han imputado gracias a la confesión de Vitaly.  
―Él se ha declarado culpable de todo pero creo que lograremos sacarlo alegando la demencia de Valentina al formular los cargos... Y en cuanto a ella, he puesto una demanda por ser un peligro para la sociedad y no creo que nos cause más problemas.  
― ¿Y cuándo la meterán a la cárcel donde pertenece?   
―En cuanto se gire la orden, creo que mañana mismo porque se han encontrado más cargos en su contra: corrupción, abuso de poder, amenaza a una menor de edad, tráfico de influencias… Y la lista sigue.  
―Gracias papá sólo espero que la aprendan pronto antes de que escape… ¿Cómo está Lena?   
―Están bien aunque preocupada al igual que tu madre porque no puede conseguir que te visitaran en este tiempo pero creo que es mejor llevarte con ella, vamos…   
―Creo que fue mejor así, no quería que me vieran en esta situación ― argumenta Julia justificándose.  
Julia toma su saco y se dirige hacia la salida junto a su padre y el transcurso se enteran de que Valentina ha escapado gracias a uno de sus cómplices y subordinados, Julia teme por la seguridad de Lena y sus hijos así que apresura a su padre a llegar lo antes posible a casa aunque también se enteran de que los padres de Valentina han muerto en un accidente de avión, el reportaje está en todas las noticias.  
―No le deseaba nada malo pero creo que ha comenzado a pagar lo que debe ― comenta Julia ― y espero que sea más pronto de lo que se imagine.  
*** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** ***  
― Ah ahah… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ― Los gritos de Lena se pueden escuchar por casi todo el hospital y presiona más la mano de Julia.  
―Vamos Lena, ¡puja!... ― Anima la ginecóloga ―Ya viene… Una vez más, puedo ver la cabecita...  
―Vamos amor, tu puedes… ― Murmura Julia en su oído mientras sujeta su mano.  
― Ah ahah… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ― Lena se aferra a la mano de Julia mientras hace lo mejor que puede y siente desfallecerse y morir cuando unos pequeños sollozos le enternecen el corazón, su primer hijo ha nacido, pequeños mechones cubren su cabecita sucia por el liquido amniótico, están rubio como una vez lo fue su mami y Julia sonríe con orgullo sintiendo como lagrimas de felicidad escapan de sus ojos pues siempre ha deseado sentir la dicha de ver a sus hijos nacer y ahora su sueño se cumple al lado de la mujer que ama.  
―Es el niño… ― Anuncia la joven ― ¿Quieres cortar el cordón? ― Le entrega las tijeras a Julia, quien las toma emocionada y lo corta.  
Julia besa la mano y frente de Lena mientras le agradece juntando su frente con la de Lena, quien se encuentra totalmente cubierta de sudor mientras siente las lágrimas de la felicidad surcar sus mejillas, ambas madres primerizas ven como se llevan al pequeño rubiecito al limpiar.  
― ¿Dó…Dónde lo llevan? ― Lena intenta levantarse pero le duele un poco el vientre.  
―Lo van a limpiar y lo traerán después ― explica Julia antes de acercarse como pediatra para corroborar que todo esté bien con su pequeño ― todo está bien, es un varoncito sano ― añade orgullosa.  
―Bueno, es hora de continuar con la niña… Lena quiero que vuelvas a pujar fuerte, la niña ya está casi fuera pero necesita de tu ayuda ― Lena asiente y respira hondo y vuelve a sujetar la casi fracturada mano de Julia.  
El mismo procedimiento se repite solo que el sufrimiento de Lena se extiende un poco más porque la niña se ha enredado en el cordón umbilical complicando las cosas y ante ello, Lena se muestra muy desesperada y se ha puesto nerviosa por no poder hacer nada, su instinto de madre ha salido a flote pero la joven ginecóloga ha puesto todo su empeño en recibir a la pequeña sin la intervención quirúrgica así que con algunas maniobras, toma a la pequeña cuando Lena se vuelve a concentrar en pujar.  
―Vamos, Lena un último esfuerzo…― Anima y toma a la pequeña en brazos que ha nacido llorando.  
―Es pelirrojita como tú ― observa Julia cuando corta el cordón umbilical, le duele la mano por la presión que Lena ha aplicado en su agarre pero que importa si con eso ha contribuido a traer a sus pequeños, acaricia un poco la pelirroja cabellera de su hija con mucha ternura mientras sus manos tiemblan ante por este momento, el parto de casi tres horas ha terminado.  
Lágrimas de felicidad resbalan por las mejillas de Lena, Julia se acerca nuevamente para revisar que todo esté bien con su hija y regresa al lado de Lena para felicitarla y besarla.  
―Lo hiciste muy bien, Lena… Fuiste muy valiente ― felicita la joven ginecóloga.  
―Son preciosos… ― Murmura Julia en voz baja cuando Lena los toma entre sus brazos y cesan su llanto ― Sergey y Milenka… ― Acaricia la rubia cabellera de su hijo y después la de su pequeña.  
― ¿Milenka? ― Lena le ve con los ojos casi cerrados debido al cansancio.  
―Sí, porque se parece a ti y además se parece a tu nombre…― se justifica Julia tomando a los gemelitos meciéndolos un poco.   
―Qué lindo… ― Murmura Lena antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo debido al cansancio y agitación.  
―Dejemos a mamá descansar un poco… ― Entrega a los gemelitos a una de las enfermeras para que los lleve a una incubadora y sale a dar las buenas nuevas con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y una mano vendada casi fracturada.


	19. Un “sueño” que se volvió obsesión y culminó en locura

Un “sueño” que se volvió obsesión y culminó en locura   
Soy la que siempre se entregó al amor   
La que ha sufrido sin una razón   
Quien predicó sin una bendición   
Soy la que humillada suplicó perdón   
Mi fe perdida me dejo una herida   
No había otra salida, no había redención 

Tan injusto es mi pasado   
La condena está a mi lado   
Tengo culpa   
Siento que ahora yo   
Solo soy... 

Un alma perdida   
En mis manos se te fue la vida   
Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida   
Me gritaban voces asesinas   
Proclamando que ahora soy   
Un alama perdida 

Soy la que ocultó su miedo por verdad   
Quien de rodillas imploró piedad   
La que jugó a perder su libertad   
Hoy crucificada de mi voluntad   
Le pido a dios que no me dé su ausencia   
Pido por clemencia ya no puedo más 

Tan injusto es mi pasado   
La condena está a mi lado   
Tengo culpa   
Siento que ahora yo   
Solo soy... 

Un alma perdida   
En mis manos se te fue la vida   
Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida   
Me gritaron voces asesinas   
Proclamando que ahora soy   
Un alma perdida 

Un alma perdidas   
En mis manos se te fue la vida   
Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida   
Me gritaron voces asesinas   
Proclamando que ahora soy   
Un alma perdida…  
(Alma perdida – Ana Bárbara)  
Las blancas paredes encierran un aire tétrico en el solitario lugar imprimiendo más desolación y melancolía en los habitantes del enorme edificio, quienes ajenos en la realidad se refugian y retraen en lo más profundo de su mente.  
Algunos de los pacientes juegan tranquilamente en el jardín y otros lo hacen en el patio de juegos, mientras que otros prefieren el silencio para hablar con sus alucinaciones que les acompañan siempre mientras son observados bajo estricto control médico; un par de hombres pasean por todo el edificio haciendo sus rondas vespertinas hasta que llegan al pabellón de alta seguridad del hospital mental.  
―Es un interesante caso el que tenemos ante nosotros ― Comienza un hombre mayor de bata blanca.  
― ¿Por qué está aquí? ― Curiosea un joven acercándose un poco más a la celda para observar a su habitante.  
―Sufre de trastornos irreversibles y algunos desordenes de personalidad psicótica además presenta un caso grave de psicopatía, desencadenados todos al mismo tiempo… ― Explica resumidamente.  
― ¿Es muy grave su caso? Yo la veo muy normal… ― Le resta importancia al ver a la callada mujer con la mirada perdida y a la cual le han colocado una máscara por precaución.  
―Sí, su caso fue bastante sonado.  
― ¿Es la mujer que se volvió loca cuando perdió todo? ― Observa el joven bastante sorprendido sonando un poco despectivo.  
―La misma que viste y calza, su caso tan particular es lo que nos trae aquí…   
*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
Julia ha salido a dar la noticia a todos los presentes en la sala de espera que permanecen expectantes ante la situación de los pequeños, quienes a pesar de ser prematuros se encuentran gozando de un excelente estado de salud asombrando a los especialista pues por su edad y estado deberían estar bajo rigurosos cuidados más sin embargo parecen no necesitarlos pero si están muy monitoreados por cualquier cosa y ahora mismo descansan juntos en una incubadora.  
― ¿Cómo están?― Se levanta desesperada Inessa como cualquier madre al ver a Julia caminar hacia ellos.  
―Están muy bien, Lena se portó muy valiente pero está muy cansada así que la dejamos dormir para que recobre energías, en unos momentos le cambiarán a una habitación privada que ya he solicitado y pueda ver a sus bebés y los gemelos, bueno ellos están muy bien a pesar de que ser sietemesinos porque no aparentan haber nacido antes de su periodo de nueve meses, están muy sanitos, ambos tienen bastante cabello… ― Comenta orgullosa ― Y muy preciosos a pesar del susto que tuvimos con Milenka.  
― ¿Milenka? ― Preguntan todos al unísono.  
―Así decidí que se llamase la niña ― explica sonrojada ― si la vieran, es idéntica a Lena, tiene sus misma pequitas, el color de su piel, el cabello pelirrojo y hasta podría jurar que tendrá sus hoyuelos, en definitiva una mini Lena… ― Los tres abuelos sonríen orgullosos ― Además su nombre se parece al de Lena y bueno significa mi pequeña, porque nació al último.  
―Mmm creo que alguien se pasará de consentidora con esa pequeña, sólo espero que no la malcríen mucho ― Comenta Larissa viendo a Oleg y a Julia, quienes levantan los hombros fingiendo inocencia.  
―No sé de qué hablas mamá…  
―Sí, tampoco sé porque lo dices pero te aseguro que esos niños serán los más felices del mundo porque son mis nietos…― Se justifica y Larissa les lanza una mirada desconfiada provocando la risa de Inessa y Anastasia.  
― ¿Y cómo es Sergey? ― Interviene Anastasia curiosa.  
―Él es rubiecito como yo… ― Anastasia e Inessa levantan una ceja ― Es que cuando adolescente, por rebelde me pinté el cabello de negro y no he dejado de hacerlo… ― Explica.  
―Tendría alrededor de catorce o quince años más o menos cuando llegó a casa con un cambio radical de imagen, imaginen cómo me sentí al verla así… Ni parecía mi hija ― se queja Larissa.  
―Yo creo que le asentó el atractivo…― Opina Oleg provocando la molestia de   
Inessa y Anastasia se observan algo confundidas pues la pelea ha comenzado y Larissa saca a relucir que Oleg no ha tenido la suficiente autoridad para frenar las locuras de Julia al ser hija única y además le incentiva a hacerlas mientras Oleg se defiende que ella ha sido muy dura y rígida en la crianza y que espera que no sea así con sus nietos.  
―Creo que la pelea va para mucho, ¿quieren algo de la cafetería?― Invita viendo cómo su madre sigue reclamando las faltas de Oleg ― No podremos pasar a ver a Lena hasta dentro de una hora porque la están instalando y monitoreando sus signos vitales ― observa su reloj ― quisiera adornar su habitación con rosas y algunos globos para ese entonces…  
― ¿Y podemos ver a los gemelitos? ― Pregunta con los ojos brillantes Inessa.  
―Creo que sí, ya están en el pabellón de recién nacidos así que no veo ningún inconveniente… ― Les cede el paso ― Mamá, papá iremos a ver a Sergey y a Milenka, ¿vienen? ― El matrimonio antes peleado a muerte suaviza su pelea y terminan juntos como tortolos al escuchar que verán a sus nietos y ahora van tomados de la mano.  
―Oye, Julia, ¿y qué te pasó en la mano? ― Curiosea Anastasia.  
―Bueno, digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente mientras Lena estaba en labor de parto… ― Todos al saber a qué se refiere ― Tiene mucha fuerza, verdaderamente no sé de dónde la sacó en ese momento…  
―Lo mismo me pasó con tu madre… ― Interviene Oleg.  
―Era tu obligación como padre estar a mi lado en el parto y darme tu mano para que también sintieras lo que una madre sufre para darles hijos desobedientes a ustedes ingratos…― completa Larissa consiguiendo la risa de Inessa y Anastasia mientras Oleg y Julia se observan indignados ― Ahora ya ves lo que una madre sufre para hacerte feliz sólo espero que puedas disfrutarlos mucho porque sufrirás cuando se vayan a hacer su vida, cuando te digan que se casan…  
―Ya mamá déjate de dramas, apenas nacieron y ya los quieres mandar lejos de mi lado… ― Interrumpe Julia ― No me asustes, déjame disfrutarlos un poco ahora que son pequeños.  
―Lo ves, me tratas mal… A mí que te di la vida, que soporté horas de incesante dolor de parto cuando quisiste nacer a los nueve meses... ― Larissa se hace la indignada.  
―Mamá ya, siempre es lo mismo ya te dije que no fue mi culpa haber nacido antes de los nueve meses… Deja los dramas, mejor hay que apresurarnos para ver a tus nietos ― apremia Julia para saltarse la escena dramática.  
Inessa, Anastasia y Oleg se ríen por lo bajo pero Oleg se gana una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposa además de un par de noches en el sofá; los cinco caminan hacia el ascensor y se dirigen al pabellón de los recién nacidos sin percatarse de que alguien vestido con un uniforme de enfermera ha estado escuchando todo en una de las habitaciones continuas y cercanas a la sala de espera, es Valentina, quien ha recurrido al disfraz para llevar a cabo sus planes y además, para evitar a la policía, ha pintado su cabello de color castaño y también lo ha cortado un poco.  
― ¡Diablos! Ya nacieron, bueno creo que es un punto a mi favor así podré llevarme mi parte que estipula el contrato… Lástima que no estás muerta Elena― su sonrisa se vuelve más grande ―aunque los “accidentes” pueden pasar… ― Se aleja riendo por lo bajo pero la risa aumenta hasta volverse desquiciada cuando desaparece en las sombras.  
Mientras Julia guía a sus padres, suegra y cuñada hacia el pabellón de los recién nacidos, no pueden evitar comentar los horrores que han pasado pensando que todo saldría mal cuando nadie les informaba nada.  
―Me temí lo peor cuando pasaron más de dos horas y el parto no terminaba ― comenta Inessa.  
―A veces el parto se complica porque no sabemos cómo vienen los bebés pues en los últimos momentos cambian su posición o algo más en el vientre materno les impide venir de manera natural sin la intervención de la cesárea ― explica Julia ― Miren hemos llegado…  
La atención de todos se centra en el par de niños que duermen profundamente en una incubadora, uno junto al otro con algunos monitores y aparatos para ayudar un poco a sus pequeños pulmones para evitar algunas fallas cardiacas y algún otro peligro pues al ser sietemesinos pueden presentar ese tipo de problemas, así que prefieren evitarlo; Sergey viste un mameluco en color azul con un estampado de osito y un pequeño gorrito del mismo color al igual que sus guantecitos, su rostro es muy apacible y tranquilo mientras su pechito se levanta rápidamente mientras respira, algunos mechones de su rubia cabellera sobresalen del pequeño gorrito. Milenka, al contrario de su hermano, se muestra más inquieta y hace algunos gestos mientras duerme provocando la exclamación enternecida de los presentes, parece sonreír pícaramente entre sueños mostrando sus pequeños hoyuelos, viste un mameluco en color rosa con un estampado similar al de su hermano, con la única diferencia de que se trata de una osita, y su pequeña cabeza pelirroja es cubierta por un gorro de igual color distinguiéndose algunos rizos.  
―Creo que ambos tendrán el cabello rizado ― observa Larissa pegada al vidrio que les separa de la habitación de los recién nacidos.  
―Tal vez, aunque no sabemos qué pasará cuando crezcan…― interviene Julia muy contenta sin despegar la vista de sus pequeños.  
―Son preciosos… ― Añade Inessa ― Mi Sergey estaría muy feliz de ver a sus nietos ― unas lágrimas empañan sus ojos y las limpia antes de que salgan.  
―Lo sabemos mamá aunque donde quiera que esté estoy segura que lo está y como también sé que está observándonos pero ahora él es su ángel guardián… ― Consuela Anastasia mientras su madre asiente conmovida.  
― ¿Cuándo podremos abrazarlos, hija? ― Interrumpe Oleg algo emocionado.  
―Cuando los lleven con Lena para alimentarse… ― Golpea un poco el vidrio cuando ve a una enfermera entrar a la habitación y con señas les pide que los acerque un poco a lo que la enfermera accede con gusto cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de la doctora Julia.  
La enfermera les acerca la incubadora para que puedan observarles mejor, los pequeños comienzan a moverse un poco y Milenka abre un poco los ojos pero es imposible distinguir su color con la luz cegadora que percibe, que aunque es muy tenue para ella como recién llegada al mundo es bastante fuerte para encandilarla al igual que a su hermano puesto que donde han estado los últimos siete meses ha estado completamente oscuro.  
―Me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos… ― Comenta Oleg intentando distinguir.  
―Eso lo sabremos en un par de meses porque las tonalidades suelen cambiar conforme van creciendo ― explica Julia sin perder detalle de sus hijos pues han despertado y todo es nuevo para ellos.  
Sergey se muestra más calmado y sereno que su hermana, quien ha comenzado a moverse ocupando el mayor espacio en la incubadora, Milenka comienza a agitar los bracitos algo molesta y toma la mano de su hermano para llevársela a la boca intentando succionarla mostrando con ello su deseo de ser alimentada.  
―Creo que Milenka será todo un terremoto y una traviesa sin remedio… ― afirma Larissa viendo el comportamiento de la pequeña ― Y se llevará entre los pies al pobre de Sergey.  
Todos ríen ante el comentario y Julia se acerca lo más que puede al vidrio para verlos más de cerca mientras se pregunta cómo es que dos seres tan prefectos y hermosos pueden haber nacido de una pequeña parte de ella, agradece a Dios mismo pero en especial a Lena, quien le ha dado el más maravilloso regalo; unas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos y las limpia rápido cuando acerca una mano hacia el vidrio e intenta tocarlos, delinea y detalla su pequeña figura sintiéndose orgullosa de esos dos pequeños seres a quienes tiene que proteger desde ahora.  
―Felicidades otra vez, hija… Son muy preciosos ― Larissa se acerca y abraza por detrás la cintura de Julia, quien todavía usa el traje especial para operaciones.  
***   
Su cuerpo está completamente adolorido de la cintura para abajo cuando el efecto del sedante comienza a pasar pero a pesar de ello se siente completamente feliz de que sus bebés ya estén con ella, con algo de dificultad y mucha pesadez intenta abrir los ojos y enfocar donde se encuentra pero todo está en penumbras y además ha sentido que le están vigilando desde la oscuridad cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse haciendo la inquietarse.   
Cuando se encuentra ya un poco más despierta, puede verse recostada en una cama de hospital y toma su cabeza levantándose repentinamente al recordar que no ha visto a sus pequeños y comienza a preocuparse e intenta levantarse pero alguien enciende la luz súbitamente sorprendiéndola en el acto.  
― ¿A dónde cree que va, señorita? ― Es Julia, quien se acerca a ella con un lindo pero sencillo arreglo floral y le besa los labios y frente respectivamente.  
― ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo están? Quiero verlos… ― Pregunta impaciente mientras Julia le hace recostarse sobre la cama ― Tráelos por favor ― suplica desesperada.  
―Calma, ellos están bien… ― Responde con paciencia mientras le acaricia el cabello y enreda uno de sus rizos en su dedo ― Ahora mismo están en la incubadora pero ahora que su mamá está despierta es hora de que coman, por cierto… ¿Cómo estás? ― Se sienta en el borde de la cama, ha cambiado su ropa formal por unos cómodos pantalones deportivos y una sudadera.  
―Bien aunque algo adolorida por el esfuerzo físico, nunca pensé que dolería tanto tener un bebé… ― Comenta acomodándose en la cama.  
―Y los que nos faltan… ― Se mofa de la expresión del rostro de Lena.  
―A no, eso sí que no… Confórmate con los gemelitos ― Se niega mientras se cruza de brazos ― ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ― Observa el vendaje en su mano.  
―Es broma, bueno son gajes del oficio porque tú eres muy fuerte y menos mal que no fue fractura ― Suelta una carcajada y Lena junto a ella pues recuerda los apretones que le ha dado durante todo el parto ―pero tendremos los que tú quieras, y bueno si no quieres más, sólo nos quedaremos con los gemelitos… ― Lena se muestra algo aliviada ante ello aunque sabe que tal vez cambie de opinión ― Aunque los hacemos muy hermosos y sería una lástima que ya no tengamos más…―Lena se sonroja ante el comentario y golpea el brazo de Julia pero el movimiento le provoca dolor y hace un gesto ― No te muevas mucho ― sugiere Julia y deja de molestarla para ofrecerle el arreglo floral.  
―Gracias, son muy lindas… ― Observa la blanca y antes triste habitación contrastada con los demás arreglos florales, ramos de rosas y globos de colores azul y rosa además de algunos carteles de “bienvenidos Sergey y Milenka” y unos enormes osos de peluche ―Qué lindo detalle… Gracias, esto te debió costar mucho.  
―Nada si lo comparo con el hecho de que tú me has hecho la persona más feliz con el más hermoso regalo… ― se inclina hacia adelante para besarla ― Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algunas personas que quieren verte ― se levanta y camina hacia la puerta para anunciar que pueden pasar.  
La habitación es invadida por Oleg, Larissa, Inessa, Anastasia e Irina, quien ha recibido la noticia y ha acudido a ver a su amiga; ahora mismo Lena es sometida a un intensivo interrogatorio sobre cómo está, cómo le ha ido, cómo son los bebés, si le ha dolido mucho, etc. Mientras Julia aprovecha para ir a buscar a los bebés con la previa autorización del pediatra de los gemelitos, y con orgullo, entra en la habitación cargando a Milenka y a Sergey envueltos con sus respectivas mantitas.  
―Miren quien está aquí… ― Anuncia Julia caminando con ambos gemelitos y le entrega a Sergey.  
―Es tan guapo y lindo, se parece a ti… ― El pequeño se mueve un poco en los brazos de su madre pero se mantiene tranquilo.  
―Y ella es Milenka… ― Acomoda a la pequeña revoltosa, quien ya va más despierta a pesar de su edad, en el brazo libre de su madre.  
―Así que se llamará Milenka… ― Susurra Lena viendo a sus pequeños.  
―Se alegran de verte ― se acerca Inessa acariciando la cabecita de Sergey.  
Milenka aclama atención comenzando a lloriquear pues tiene un poco de hambre así que Julia toma a Sergey en brazos y Lena la acomoda para alimentarla mientras Larissa e Inessa le explican un poco cómo hacerlo, Milenka comienza a succionar desesperada el rosado pezón de Lena en cuanto se lo acerca a su pequeña boquita rosa de la niña; nadie pierde detalle de lo que pasa, las abuelas solicitan el permiso para abrazar a su nieto al igual que Oleg, anastasia e Irina antes de que lo alimenten y Julia se acerca a observar a su pequeña alimentarse.  
―Vamos, pequeña… Con calma o te atragantarás, el alimento no se terminará ― Julia acaricia la pelirrojita y rizada cabellera de su hija.  
―Está muy despierta… ― Observa Lena mientras besa la frente de Milenka y Julia sonríe cuando Milenka intenta observarles pero sin poder enfocarles bien pero dejando entre ver sus oscuros ojos azules mezclándose con muchos tonos del color.   
―Creo que tendrá mis ojos ― acaricia la mejilla de Milenka, quien resta importancia en lo que sucede cuando está comiendo pero cuando Julia acerca su dedo a la pequeña mejilla de su hija, Milenka le toma y lo presiona un poco a la vez que parece sonreírle.  
Todos se enternecieron al ver la escena y cuando termina, Lena se la entrega a Julia, quien palmea su espalda para sacarle el aire e impedir que tenga cólicos haciéndola eructar completamente satisfecha mientras toca el turno de Sergey para comer, el pequeño es todo lo contrario a Milenka pues se muestra paciente y calmado en comparación su hermana.  
Ahora ha llegado el turno de Milenka de ser el objeto de atención de todos y se comporta como toda una pequeña diva dejándose mimar y consentir pero es con Julia con quien muestra mayor afinidad debido a que le busca y le reconoce por la voz y lo demuestra lloriqueando y calmándose en los brazos de su mami causando mucha gracia en todos los presentes mostrando con ello que buscará mucho a Julia.  
―Son muy preciosos, Len… ― Irina se acerca a su amiga para ver al pequeño Sergey ― Yo quiero unos así, ¿no me prestas a Julia? ― Lena se muestra algo enojada ante el comentario pues la idea de compartir a Julia le causa celos incluso cuando llegó a hacerlo con Valentina.  
―Búscate a alguien más… ― Responde Lena molesta pero Irina comienza a reír ante el hecho de que Lena pudiese pensar que hablaba en serio.  
―Sólo bromeaba, Len.  
Ha pasado poco más de una desde que Lena ha recibido la visita de los pequeños hambrientos pero ahora se encuentran durmiendo apaciblemente, Milenka en los brazos de Julia y Sergey en los brazos de Oleg, todo se encuentra en mucha calma y Lena se muestra contenta de tener a sus bebés con ella pero cuando una enfermera irrumpe con el anuncio de que los bebés deben volver ya a la incubadora, intenta retenerlos lo más posible pero Julia le explica que por su situación deben llevárselos para que pueda descansar, así que no queda más remedio que entregárselos a la joven enfermera y Lena siente que su corazón se parte en dos cuando los ve salir por la puerta.  
― ¿Cuándo podré verlos otra vez? ― Pregunta Lena un poco deprimida.  
―Lo harás cuando vuelva a ser hora de comer, eso de la incubadora es para prevenir algunos riesgos por ser sietemesinos pero creo que en unos días más podrás tenerlos a tu lado y nos iremos a casa… ― Responde Julia acariciando su mano de manera tierna.  
―Bueno, hija creo que es hora de retirarnos para que tanto Lena y tu descansen ― anuncia Oleg levantándose del sofá en el que ha estado sentado.  
―Sí, creo que también nosotros nos retiramos… ― Secunda Inessa.  
―Yo también debo irme ― comenta Irina acercándose a despedirse con un gran abrazo de Lena.  
―Si quieren yo puedo llevarlas ― se ofrece Julia.  
―No, tú debes quedarte con Lena y los gemelos por si te necesitan ― se niega Anastasia.  
―No me tardaré mucho…  
―Yo las puedo llevar ― se ofrece Oleg y todas aceptan la oferta para que Julia no deje sola a Lena.  
Y así lo hacen, Julia sale a acompañarles hasta el ascensor y regresa a la habitación de con Lena para seguir conversando pero Julia se muestra algo nerviosa aunque intenta disimularlo, lo que intriga mucho a Lena.  
―Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo algo para ti… ― Julia camina hacia la maleta nueva que ha traído consigo para no estar saliendo a cambiarse ni abandonar a sus tres amores ― Toma… ― Le entrega un libro con el título Ángeles y mariposas pues sabe que desde hace tiempo quiere leerlo ― Pensé que querrías tener algo en que entretenerte mientras tanto.  
Lena toma el libro sin poder decir una sola palabra pues desde hace tiempo que lo ha buscado y se lo había comentado a Julia antes de hacer el viaje pero no puede creer que lo ha recordado, comienza a ojearlo pero observa que está hueco en el interior de las páginas y se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle, hay una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, su boca se seca y sus ojos se abren al ver que dentro hay un anillo, sabe lo que significa pero no sabe si gritar o levantarse emocionada de la cama pues aunque no quiera admitirlo, ha soñado con ese momento bastantes veces desde que ha firmado el contrato con Valentina pero no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.  
―Lena, sé que debí hacer esto mucho antes de que nuestros bebés nacieran pero había un detalle que me lo impedía… ― Toma la cajita y retira el anillo ― Y ahora que ya pronto estaré libre, quiero hacerlo como se debe… ― Se arrodilla frente a la cama ― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ― Le ofrece el anillo esperando una respuesta favorable.  
―… ― Lena no sabe que decir pero reacciona y logra articular una sola palabra ― Sí ― Julia se levanta emocionada y coloca el anillo donde debe ir para abrazarla con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla.  
―Gracias… ― Se acerca para besar sus labios ― Gracias… ―Julia no tiene palabras para agradecerle pues sus sentimientos están totalmente revueltos como sus pensamientos por todos los acontecimientos vividos mientras vuelve a besarla ― Ahora sólo falta que pongamos fecha para casarnos.  
―Creo que eso lo veremos más adelante ― no puede evitar ver su dedo anular con el anillo, sus pálidas mejillas han recuperado un poco el color debido al rubor.  
―Sí, creo que tienes razón…   
El cansancio ha terminado por vencer a ambas y Julia se acomoda cerca de la cama en el sofá pues al igual que Lena está cansada debido a los acontecimientos que han sucedido en tan poco tiempo, su sueño es muy apacible lo cual no les permite percibir que hay alguien vigilándoles y ha sido testigo de aquel lindo detalle.  
―Se casarán, eso sólo será sobre mi cadáver… ― Valentina se recarga en la blanca pared del pasillo mientras toma su teléfono celular para marcar un número que sabe de memoria ― Soy yo, idiota… Tuve que cambiar de número porque la policía está interviniendo mis cuentas y mi teléfono… Necesito que traigas todo aquí… Los planes se han adelantado porque no puedo permitirme esperar más… ― Camina hacia el área de los recién nacidos deteniéndose frente al cristal ― ¿La cabaña está lista? ¿Seguro que no podrán localizarla ni rastrearme?... Eso espero por el bien tuyo y el de tu hijito… ― Termina la llamada mientras sonríe y con la tarjeta que funge como llave y que ha robado, abre la puerta para entrar a las incubadoras para acercarse a los pequeños gemelos, quienes duermen apaciblemente, Milenka ocupando el mayor espacio pero buscando el refugio en su hermano ― Al te tengo aquí, papá estaría orgulloso de su nieto y heredero ― introduce la mano para acariciar al pequeño Sergey ― y tú…― Acaricia con algo de odio a la pequeña Milenka ―Imagina lo que sufrirá mami cuando no los vea más…   
Suelta una carcajada pero se obliga a callar debido al lugar donde está además de que no quiere llamara la atención así que acomoda su uniforme y sale antes de que alguien la reconozca y descubra que no trabaja allí, se pierde entre las áreas más alejadas del hospital para esperar lo que ha solicitado.  
***  
Julia se mueve en el incómodo sofá intentando conciliar el sueño pero se da cuenta de que ya no le es posible así que se levanta percatándose que ha dormido alrededor de seis horas al observar su reloj, se levanta y observa el tranquilo rostro de la joven pelirroja y se acerca a cubrir muy bien su cuerpo para evitar que su cuerpo sienta lo frío de la habitación y antes de alejarse, besa su frente.  
Lena se mueve un poco pero continua dormida, Julia no puede creer aún que sus pequeñines nacieron así que decide ir a contemplarlos a la incubadora por lo que vuelve a besar la frente de Lena y sale sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para no interrumpir su sueño; durante el trayecto, se encuentra con algunos colegas del trabajo, quienes le felicitan por el nacimiento de sus gemelos, personal de mantenimiento y también algunas enfermeras que hacen sus rondas pero antes de entrar al área de recién nacidos, le parece ver a alguien muy conocido girar con mucha prisa hacia la izquierda al final del pasillo y decide corroborar sus sospechas acelerando el paso también para tratar de alcanzarle.  
(Requiem of a Dreamhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7apg4CF5CU)  
― ¿A Dónde va?¿No es su día de descanso, doctora Volkova? ― Le interrumpe una voz cuando está a punto de girar haciéndole dar un leve salto tomándola por sorpresa.  
―Eh, sí… Buenos días, doctor Krakovsky ― saluda girando hacia el hombre cincuentón de cabello castaño que le ha impedido saber la identidad de la desconocida pero familiar enfermera― ¿Sabe si hay nuevo personal trabajando? ― El hombre niega levemente con la cabeza ― ¿Usted vio a la enfermera que pasó por aquí? ― Señala hacia el otro pasillo donde ha visto dirigirse a la enfermera desconocida.  
―No he sabido nada sobre nuevo personal, tal vez nunca han coincidido sus turnos y por eso no la había visto… ― Busca una explicación.  
―Tiene razón, es sólo que…. ― Se queda pensativa.  
― ¿Qué?   
―No, nada… Me pareció ver a alguien que conocido, debo estar alucinando ― se niega a sí misma para calmarse pues si es quien realmente piensa, debe tener cuidado.  
― ¿A dónde se dirige? ― El hombre le saca de sus cavilaciones.  
―Iba a ver a mis hijos, soy madre primeriza y estoy muy feliz de tenerlos aquí que no puedo contener la emoción…  
―No sabía que su esposa estaba embarazada ― comenta extrañado ― esta mañana la vi perfectamente bien… ― Comenta restando importancia sin saber lo grave del asunto pues nadie ajeno a los padres de Julia y las misma Julia y Lena saben la situación de Valentina.  
― ¿La vio? ¿Dónde? ― Se alarma Julia.  
―En la recepción, lo raro es que tenía un uniforme de enfermera y el color de su cabello era más oscuro, supongo que es un fetiche… ― comenta extrañado ― ¿No ha subido a verla?  
― ¿Eh? Oh sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, si ya la vi… ― Julia comienza a ver hacia todas direcciones buscando algo que le indique donde encontrar a Valentina― Pero recordé que no le dije algo importante y creo que olvidó su celular, ¿sabe para dónde se fue?  
―No lo sé a ciencia cierta pero, ¿por qué el cambio de look y el uniforme? ― Pregunta extrañado y confundido.  
―Bueno debo ir a buscarla, nos vemos después… ― Se aleja del hombre dejándolo con la palabra en la boca mientras le mira claramente confundido.   
Saber aquello hace que el corazón de Julia se paralice y al mismo tiempo se estruje pensando lo peor así que acude con los guardias para que le ayuden a localizar a Valentina; mientras tanto, Valentina, quien ha escuchado todo escondida tras la pared del pasillo, se ha escondido en el pabellón de pacientes comatosos por unos momentos mientras decide qué hacer.  
Julia corre por los largos pasillos del hospital buscando a Valentina, ha contactado a su padre para que le ayude a cuidar a Lena y a los gemelos así que mientras llegan sus padres ha enviado a dos enfermeras para que estén al pendiente de los tres, “maldición, la misma tierra parece haberse tragado a Valentina…” piensa al acelerar su paso cuando su beeper táctil de emergencias vibra indicándole que se requiere su presencia con los gemelitos así que corre lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar al área de recién nacidos pero se extraña al ver la sala casi siempre iluminada en penumbras así que entra y busca el interruptor.  
―Ahora sí podremos ser una familia… ― Escucha una voz que le hace temblar y enciende la luz sólo para confirmar su temor, cerca de las incubadoras de sus hijos aparece Valentina usando un uniforme blanco de enfermera cubierto de sangre al igual que sus manos.  
― ¿Qué has hecho? ― Su expresión se descompone al ver a la joven enfermera que ha enviado a cuidar a los gemelos tirada en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre, su pecho se mueve levemente así que deduce que todavía vive ― Val, tenemos que hablar, necesitas ayuda y yo… ― Levanta las manos en forma defensiva intentando tranquilizar a la alterada mujer.  
― ¿De qué? ¿Del divorcio? ― Julia abre los ojos pues sabe sus planes ― Jul, nuestro hijo ha nacido ya, podremos volver a ser felices con el bebé… ― Su mirada es ausente y se puede ver que está comenzando a desquiciarse ― ¡Cállense! Sé que ella me ama todavía… ― Golpea su cabeza al ver a las tres figuras burlarse de ella.  
―Parece que esa mocosa al fin consiguió alejarla de ti… ― Murmura la mujer enfermera acariciando la afilada hoja del hacha con su dedo índice.  
―Me has decepcionado, Val… Pensé que harías todo por conseguir ese tan ansiado heredero para tu padre, me alegro de que no esté aquí para ver que tan bajo has caído ― secunda el hombre del smoking mirando el bate mientras lo estira con la mano.  
―Qué lástima que no tendré con quien jugar… ― El niño de la pijama sujetando la escopeta.  
― ¡Mátalas!― Ordenan los tres al mismo tiempo señalando a Milenka y a Julia.  
― ¡No! Ella… Yo la amo… ― Cubre sus oídos con ambas manos comenzando a llorar histérica.  
―Val, tu y yo no podremos volver a ser felices nunca, no después de todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros…  
― ¡Te equivocas! ― Grita enojada acercándose a los gemelitos pero Julia le impide el paso ― Jul, yo te amo… Olvidemos el pasado y continuemos nuestras vidas ― se acerca a Julia para intentar tomar su rostro entre sus manos pero Julia le esquiva.  
―Necesitas ayuda, si me dejas yo… ― Julia se acerca con precaución a Valentina, quien está algo ausente.  
― ¡No! Yo estoy bien, la que está mal eres tú por no amarme como te amo yo…― Le señala.  
―Tú misma fuiste la culpable de terminar con el amor que te tenía si es que se puede llamar a lo que alguna vez sentí por ti… Déjame ser feliz ahora que tengo la oportunidad de serlo… Por el amor que un día nos unió ― Con sumo cuidado se acerca y le acaricia el cabello enmarañado mientras Valentina baja la cabeza de manera sumisa y derrotada mientras asiente por lo que Julia baja la guardia acercándose a los gemelitos para levantarlos pues están sobre el piso frío.   
―Sí, y por el amor que un día nos unió… Debo alejar todo recuerdo de ella ― Valentina toma un bisturí que esconde bajo su dobladillo de la blusa y se acerca a Milenka con la clara intención de clavarlo en su pecho pero Julia advierte sus intenciones y la intercepta en el acto.  
Ambas comienzan a forcejear cayendo al piso y Julia consigue arrojar fuera del alcance de Valentina el bisturí a pesar de que le ha herido el antebrazo, no quiere golpearla pero lo hace y Valentina se siente algo aturdida con el golpe recibido por parte de Julia y es el momento en que Julia aprovecha para levantarse con algo de dificultad y llevarse a los niños pero Valentina se recupera y se lanza hacia la pequeña Milenka, quien a estas alturas se muestra asustada al igual que su hermano y los otros recién nacidos debido a los ruidos de la pelea y los forcejeos por lo que comienzan a llorar provocando la desesperación de Julia.  
Los forcejos continúan y Valentina golpea la entrepierna de Julia provocando que se doblegue ante el dolor de su zona blanda, lo cual es aprovechado por Valentina para lanzarse contra Milenka con el bisturí en mano con toda la fuerza que puede introduce lo más que puede la afilada hoja pero no en el cuerpo de la pequeña sino en el costado derecho de Julia entre sus costillas cerca del pulmón pues no ha conseguido detener a tiempo el atentado de Valentina.  
Julia levanta la mirada llena de impotencia y resentimiento hacia Valentina, quien le mira con temor y los ojos llorosos al ver lo que ha hecho pero sin ningún tipo de remordimiento aunque al momento de retraer su mano, la hoja del bisturí se quiebra y queda atrapada entre el hueso de las costillas y el tejido del pulmón provocando una hemorragia interna, Valentina se aleja lo más que puede de su esposa arrastrándose sentada y asustada, con la mirada ausente mientras limpia sus lágrimas manchando sus mejillas de rojo; Julia sesienta en el piso cerca de Milenka y Sergey mientras siente el cálido liquido rojo escapar de su cuerpo y una mancha de color rojo oscuro mancha la sudadera y el pantalón resbalando al piso blanco, se sostiene el costado intentando detener la hemorragia pero su vista se muestra nublosa y se siente cansada pero no dejará de proteger a sus gemelitos.  
―Ves lo que ha provocado Lena… Yo no quería… Yo ― Valentina comienza a Balbucear limpiando sus manos en su ropa blanca y se sujeta el rostro sintiendo mucha culpa ― Es por eso que debo quitar los estorbos para que tú y yo seamos felices al lado de nuestro bebé que por supuesto llevará le nombre de su abuelo ―con la mirada perdida y ausente mientras acaricia el piecito de Sergey manchando la mantita azul de sangre, Valentina se levanta y busca otro de los bisturís que ha robado de la sala de operaciones y se acerca decidida a matar a Milenka, quien a pesar de ser un bebé puede percibir las oscuras intenciones de la desquiciada mujer.  
―No… Lo per… Permitiré… ― A pesar de sus diezmadas y pocas fuerzas, Julia vuelve a interferir antes de que Valentina consiga lo que quiere.  
Con su cuerpo, Julia logra cubrir nuevamente el pequeño cuerpecito de Milenka antes de que la hoja afilada lo dañe recibiendo ella otro golpe mortal pero ahora en su espalda cerca de su costado malherido, Valentina se enfurece y vuelve a comenzar la pelea con Julia aunque ahora lleva más ventaja por las heridas y la debilidad de Julia, quien siente el cuerpo más pesado, su vista se está nublando y le cuesta respirar pues se lastima al momento de hacerlo, el tejido de su pulmón se daña más gracias a la hoja incrustada pero aun así no permitirá que dañe a sus gemelos.  
No sabe de dónde ha sacado las fuerzas pero ha conseguido someter a Valentina e intenta estrangularla hasta desmayarla pero Valentina aprovecha el descuido de Julia para golpear su costado malherido, Julia se contrae por el dolor sosteniendo su costado pero vuelve a su agarra en el cuello de Valentina, quien trata de liberarse y busca con sus manos algo que le ayude a hacerlo; las manos de Valentina tocan un frasco que contiene alcohol, intenta tomarlo pero se le resbala así que estira lo más que pude las puntas de sus manos hasta que se hace de él y sin dudarlo lo estrella contra la cabeza de Julia desmayándola al instante y haciéndola desplomarse sobre el suelo cerca de los gemelos, quienes se muestran más asustados por los gritos y forcejeos al igual que todos los otros recién nacidos.  
―Creo que la mataste… ― Murmura el hombre que le acompaña como alucinación pateando un poco la pierna de Julia.  
― ¡La mataste, la mataste, la mataste! Oye, la mataste… ― anuncia con voz cantarina el pequeño de la pijama.  
―No, yo no… No… ― Valentina se levanta alejándose lo más que puede de Julia, mira sus temblorosas manos bañadas en sangre y mira el cuerpo de Julia para después acercarse y patear un poco con su pierna ― ¿Ves lo que me has hecho hacer? ¡¿Ves lo que me has hecho hacer por culpa de Lena?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo más fácil volviendo a amarme?! ― Grita asustando a todos los bebés y se hinca para acariciar el área donde ha estrellado el frasco de vidrio y mancharse de nuevo las manos con sangre sin importar cortarse con los restos de pequeños vidrios ― A partir de ahora, seremos la familia que siempre soñamos ser… Descansa ― murmura levantándose y viendo a los gemelitos toma su teléfono celular para marcar el primer número de marcación rápida ―¿Ya tienes el auto listo?... Bien, debes venir a ayudarme… Estaciona en el área de ambulancias sin que nadie te vea… ― Ordena y quita un mechón de su ahora cabello oscuro que le cubre la frente como si estuviese arreglando su aspecto de manera coqueta y se mancha de sangre sonriendo pues al fin conseguirá su propósito.  
***   
El tono en cómo Julia le ha pedido que vaya al hospital cuando le ha llamado temprano por la mañana le ha alarmado así que Oleg camina apresurado hacia la habitación de Lena seguido por Larissa que camina sin entender porque Oleg tiene tanta prisa pues apenas y le ha dado tiempo de vestirse; el alma le regresa al cuerpo cuando al abrir la puerta, ve a la enfermera revisar sus signos vitales y a Lena dormir tan pacíficamente obre la pequeña cama de sábanas blancas y suspira aliviado.  
― ¿Quieres explicarme qué sucede? ― Larissa mira desconcertado a su esposo.  
―Julia me llamó esta mañana y me ha dicho que Valentina tal vez esté rondando por el hospital así que me ha pedido que venga a verlos… ― Larissa cubre su boca asustada ― Pero creo que no está por aquí…  
―A todo el personal que esté cerca del pabellón de recién nacidos, favor de presentarse, es una emergencia… ― Suena en el alto parlante y la enfermera que atiende a Lena se acerca a Oleg y Larissa.  
―La doctora Julia ha salido pero me ha pedido que en cuanto llegasen la dejara con ustedes, con su permiso debo atender la emergencia ― la joven enfermera sale dejando a Larissa preocupada pues sus nietos están en ese pabellón.  
―Oleg, los gemelos…  
―Sí lo sé, ¿puedes quedarte con Lena para ir a ver qué sucede? ¿Larissa? ― La consternada mujer asiente no muy convencida pero se acerca a Lena y Oleg sale.  
***   
Con ayuda de su cómplice, Valentina carga con dificultad a Julia, quien está inconsciente todavía y la coloca en el asiento trasero del auto, ha atado sus manos y boca con cinta para evitar alguna otra pelea y contratiempos, hombre que le ayuda se sorprende un poco de ver a Julia en las condiciones en que está pues nunca pensó que Valentina llegase a tanto con tal de salirse con la suya.  
―Pensé que sólo se llevaría a su esposa y al niño ― observa cuando aparece cargando a los gemelitos, quienes se muestran inquietos y temerosos en los brazos de Valentina.  
―Ese es el plan pero me desharé de la mocosa… O más bien, tú lo harás ― le entrega a la pequeña Milenka.  
―Yo… No… No me meto con niños… Puedo ser la persona más vil del mundo y sí, soy asesino pero no de niños ― se niega ante las crueles de la desquiciada mujer pues tiene una hija pequeña y devuelve a Milenka a Valentina ― ¿Por qué no la deja en un orfanato? Puedo buscar quien la quiera… ― No puede seguir hablando pues un disparo en la frente le mata al instante pero enfoca su mirada en Valentina como preguntando el por qué…  
―Hablas mucho y actúas poco, ya me estabas colmando la paciencia ― se acerca y busca entre los bolsillos del cadáver del hombre hasta que encuentra las llaves del auto, introduce a los gemelos junto a Julia y toma su lugar en el asiento del piloto ― menos mal que fuiste de utilidad para ayudarme a huir y preparar la cabaña… Desde ahora sí seremos una familia, bueno después de que me deshaga del estorbo este ― mira primero a Sergey y después a Milenka con claro desprecio por el espejo retrovisor para dar marcha a aquel todoterreno modelo viejo de color rojo desgatado pues quiere pasar desapercibida si la detienen en el trayecto.  
―Bien hecho Val, ahora solo falta que quites dos piedras de tu camino… ― Murmura la mujer que le acompaña mientras sus otras dos alucinaciones asienten observando el río de sangre que comienza a formarse en área de estacionamiento.   
***  
Oleg se acerca al pabellón de recién nacidos y aun a la distancia puede distinguir un grupo de policías y varias enfermeras fuera del área de incubadoras, la situación le resulta alarmante así que se apresura para saber sobre la situación.  
― ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ― Pregunta Oleg escabulléndose entre los policías del hospital al ver grandes manchas de sangre.  
―Señor no puede estar aquí…― se acerca un policía a detenerlo.  
―Tengo derecho, ¿alguien sabe dónde están mis nietos y mi hija? ― Busca con la mirada a los gemelos en sus incubadoras pero se da cuenta de que no están y comienza a preocuparse más.  
―Creo que es el padre de la doctora Volkova ― interviene uno de los guardias.  
―¿Pudo identificar la mujer que le agredió? ― Un policía interroga a la enfermera que ha sido atacada por Valentina mientras la atienden sentada en una silla pues la herida en la cabeza no ha sido tan grave como se ha pensado.  
―No, solo sentí que me atacaba y me golpeó la cabeza dejándome desmayada…   
―Trate de recordar… ― Insiste el que funge como jefe de seguridad y Oleg se acerca a ellos.  
―Señor, esto fue lo que recuperamos de las cámaras de seguridad ― se abre paso uno de los guardias con una carpeta y una computadora portátil.  
―La imagen no es muy clara… ― El jefe de seguridad intenta distinguir el rostro de la mujer que ha entrado después de la enfermera y por suerte, la mujer desconocida gira su rostro algunos grados, lo suficiente para permitir distinguirla un poco aunque la pixeles y la deficiente definición de la cámara no permite verla claramente.  
―En el video no se ve muy bien pero hice algunos ajustes y… ― Apenado le muestra la foto con la imagen del rostro de Valentina.  
―Se parece a la esposa de la doctora Volkova ― completa el jefe de seguridad y al escuchar eso, Oleg se acerca ― ¿es ella quien le atacó? ― Le muestra las fotos a la enfermera, quien las toma y las observa detenidamente asintiendo convencida ― Señor, ¿es usted el padre de la doctora Volkova? ― Oleg asiente algo alterado ― ¿Puede ayudarnos a identificar bien a la mujer? ― Le muestra las fotos y Oleg asiente pasando saliva.  
―Sí, es ella… Es mí… Mi nuera… Aun con ese corte de cabello podría reconocerla ― siente su cuerpo desfallecer se apoya en la pared tratando de recomponerse ― ¿saben qué pasó con mis nietos y mi hija?   
―Señor… ― llama la atención el guardia que ha llevado la computadora ― Mire ― el jefe de seguridad y Oleg observan con detenimiento el resto de la grabación e instantes después pueden observan entrar a Julia en la habitación y un tiempo después se puede observar a Valentina cargando a Julia completamente inconsciente y los gemelos llorando con la ayuda de un hombre.  
―Jefe, tenemos un hombre herido de bala en el área de estacionamiento de la ambulancias ― interviene otro oficial acercándose con el radio ― aunque parece ser que ha fallecido.  
―Vamos a identificarlo ― ordena el jefe ― no es necesario que venga señor Volkov ― aconseja cuando Oleg le sigue de cerca.  
―Quiero hacerlo.  
Bajan por el ascensor autorizado solo para el personal y se dirigen directamente hacia donde uno de los paramédicos ha encontrado el cadáver de un hombre vestido con el mismo uniforme que ellos usa. Al abrirse la puerta, Oleg se aturde un poco pues ha visto como cubren el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre y no puede evitar pensar que ese puede ser el destino que tal vez tengan su Julia y los gemelitos.  
― ¿Hace cuánto lleva aquí? ― Comienza el jefe de seguridad.  
―Cerca de veinte minutos, por lo tibio de su cuerpo ― responde el paramédico ― y si sirve de algo, creo que vieron un auto rojo modelo viejo de Volkswagen salir a toda prisa hace veinte minutos, conducía una mujer…  
― ¿Se parecía a ella? ― Muestra la foto pero el paramédico se disculpa por no poder responder pues él no la ha visto ― Gracias de todas formas.  
― ¿Cree que podamos encontrarla? ― Pregunta Oleg tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.  
―Podría decirle que sí pero sería arriesgado pues no sabemos hacia donde fue, enviaré informes a la policía para evitarle cualquier vía de escape si quiere salir por las fronteras ― responde lo más optimista que puede.  
***   
Valentina ha parado cerca de una estación de gasolina para llenar el tanque pues el viaje hacia las afueras de San Petersburgo es largo y apenas tiene lo suficiente para llevarla a las afueras de Moscú, ha lavado sus manos en el lavabo del baño intentando limpiar las evidencias de su cuerpo pero no ha previsto llevar ropa para el viaje.  
―Rayos, ¿Por qué la sangre es tan difícil de limpiar?― Murmura intentando limpiar unas salpicaduras en sus pantalones.  
―Por algo es la mejor de las evidencias ― responde la voz de la mujer que le acompaña evocando las ocasiones en que ella ha utilizado la evidencia para encerrar a los criminales.  
― ¿Ya llegamos? Ya me harté del viaje sin nada que hacer ― murmura el niño cruzado de brazos completamente enojado.  
―Llegaremos a la hora que tengamos que llegar, no desesperes mi querido amigo ― responde el hombre acariciando y desordenando el cabello castaño del niño ― es hora de irnos, la policía ya debe estar buscándote para este entonces y si note apresuras te encontrarán ― aconseja mientras Valentina asiente terminando de secar sus manos.  
Valentina regresa al auto después de pagar el servicio y compra algunos víveres necesarios para el viaje, paga en efectivo pues sabe que pueden rastrear sus tarjetas así que ha retirado lo más que ha podido de dinero en efectivo y se ha puesto nerviosa al ver pasar una patrulla cerca de ella así que se apresura a regresar al auto para emprender su huida nuevamente; se cerciora de que Julia esté aún inconsciente aunque los únicos ruidos que escucha son el llanto de Milenka y Sergey.  
― ¡Ya cállate mocosa! Me estás alterando ― le grita a la pequeña quien continua llorando más fuerte ― si no te callas, acabaré contigo aquí mismo ― amenaza pasando un bisturí por la manta pero siente que es observada por el dependiente y enciende el auto dejando el rastro de sus llantas.  
***  
Oleg camina apresurado para comunicar la noticia del secuestro a su esposa, quien se muestras horrorizada ante tales actos de Valentina sin percibir que Lena está escuchando todo pues ha despertado.  
―Oleg tengo miedo de que algo les pase… ― Oleg le abraza tratando de confortarla ― ¿Valentina fue capaz de todo eso?  
―Me temo que sí y creo que Julia está herida porque había más sangre en dirección opuesta a la enfermera…  
― ¿Qué Julia qué? ― Se levanta alarmada Lena ― ¿Dónde está, dónde están mis hijos? ― Larissa se acerca e intenta calmarla.  
―Me temo que Valentina ha secuestrado a Julia, Sergey y Milenka Y… ― Detienes sus palabras y respira hondo.  
― ¿Y? ― Pregunta Larissa preocupada.  
―Creo que Valentina está loca y Julia está herida…  
―¡¿Qué Julia qué? ― Se levanta Lena sobresaltada y Larissa se acerca para intentar tranquilizarla.  
Oleg resume todo y Lena se desmaya a causa de la impresión y por su presión pues siente que algo malo va a suceder, Larissa pide auxilio intentando volverla en sí pero no pueden, la noticia ha sido bastante fuerte como para digerirla tan pronto así que le suministran un calmante y un sedante lo suficientemente fuerte para tranquilizarla.  
Cuando Lena despierta, puede verse rodeada de Oleg, Larissa y además su madre y su hermana Anastasia y su amiga Irina, Inessa y Anastasia se han enterado de todo de manera resumida y con algunos detalles omitidos que tal vez serán contados por Lena o la misma Julia; Lena se siente aturdida como si todo aquello fuese un sueño pero al ver la expresión de preocupación en los rostros de los presentes, sabe que es la triste realidad y se recuesta deseando que todo aquello sea más que una horrible realidad.  
―Lo único que nos queda es rezar y pedir a todos los santos que nada malo les pase ― comenta Larissa y Lena se levanta algo mareada sintiendo el punzante dolor de la aguja del suero en la vena de su mano.  
― ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? ― Se acerca Inessa sujetando su mano y aparta unos rizos de su frente.  
― ¿Cómo puedo estar? Mis hijos y la persona que amo tal vez estén en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada… ― Se recrimina echándose a llorar.  
―No te angusties, ya verás que…  
― ¿Y si no llegan a tiempo a rescatarlos? ―Lena comienza alterarse.  
―Calma, Lena… Estamos presionando para que los encuentren lo más rápido posible ― se acerca Oleg ―ya verás que los encontraremos pronto, además Julia está con ellos y no permitirá que nada malo les pase ― intenta consolar.  
―Eso espero… Si algo les pasa yo…― No termina la frase pues las palabras se ahogan en su garganta imaginando lo peor.  
***   
Una patrulla se acerca al auto de Valentina y le pide que se detenga, nerviosa pero aparentando calma, Valentina observa su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor para ver que todos esté bien pero recuerda que Julia tiene la cinta en su boca y la quita lo más rápido que puede.  
―Hola señor oficial ― comienza de manera casual e inocente acomodando su cabello― ¿Sucede algo malo?   
―Su identificación y los documentos del auto ― pide de manera escueta sin prestar atención al coqueteo el oficial.  
―Sí, aquí los tiene ― busca en la guantera.  
El oficial los revisa detalladamente y observa la identificación queriendo corroborar la identidad de Valentina aunque no muy convencido observa el auto, los documentos y luego a Valentina otra vez.  
― ¿Quién es ella? ― Pregunta al ver a Julia recostada en el asiento trasero.  
―Es mi esposa…― muestra su anillo de bodas.  
― ¿Está herida? ― Señala hacia unas manchas de color rojo sobre el asiento blanco.  
―No, es que es doctora y pues… Estoy acostumbrada a ver el auto manchado, sólo está cansada porque tuvo una operación esta mañana ― inventa la excusa más creíble que se le ocurre.  
― ¿Son sus hijos? ― Pregunta al anotar en una libreta y ver a los niños algo inquietos.  
―Sí, recién nacieron… Vamos a descansar unos días fuera de la ciudad.  
― ¿Tiene sus papeles? ― Comienza a dudar un poco cuando ve una mancha de sangre en su pantalón al estar cerca de la ventanilla del conductor.  
―Eh… Permítame un momento ― finge buscar en la guantera mientras toma el arma que ha guardado ahí por si sigue haciendo más preguntas.  
―Ahora vuelvo por los papeles de los niños…― se encamina hacia su patrulla con los papeles de Valentina y es vigilado por ella hasta que ve al policía alterarse un poco al descubrir su mentira, enciende el auto y acelera a fondo mientras el oficial pide ayuda por radio para volver a su patrulla.  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUcIaaC0kBY Not gonna die – Skillet)   
La turbulencia hace reaccionar a Julia, quien algo mareada y débil se ve a sí misma en el asiento trasero de un auto con las manos y pies sujetados con cinta y puede ver a Valentina conduciendo a gran velocidad y aumentando, los sonidos le parecen algo lejanos y siente muchas punzadas de dolor en su costado, como médico se da cuenta de que ha perdido algo de sangre y que tal vez puede entrar en shock.  
Intenta moverse para levantarse pero está muy débil para hacerlo aunque el sonido de los llantos asustados de sus hijos junto a ella le hacen aguantar el dolor y levantarse poco a poco, Sergey y Milenka están asustados por lo desconocido a su alrededor además de los sonidos de la sirena en alto volumen.  
Ha conseguido sentarse en el asiento con mucho esfuerzo y analiza un poco la situación, observa el paisaje blanco a su alrededor y reconoce la carretera pero su atención se centra en las maniobras algo torpes que realiza Valentina al volante mientras discute con alguien imaginario en el asiento del copiloto así que no idea otra cosa que lanzarse encima de ella e intentar detener el auto; las llantas resbalan a causa de la fina capa de hielo que cubre la carretera y Valentina comienza a perder el control pues a pesar de que Julia está herida tiene algo por que luchar, Valentina intenta golpear el costado de Julia pero no lo consigue hasta que certeramente impacta uno de sus golpes y recupera el volante pero es muy tarde pues se acerca a una curva cerrada y no puede maniobrar con maestría y sale disparada hacia la pequeña ladera llena de árboles impactándose contra el tronco de uno de ellos y quedando el auto inclinado hacia adelante con la amenaza de caer.  
Julia ha intentado amortiguar el fuerte impacto para Sergey y Milenka con su lacerado cuerpo, el coche ha quedado totalmente colisionado contra el árbol y tanto Julia como Valentina están completamente aturdidas con el impacto pero la segunda más que la primera pues el auto no posee bolsa de aire y el volante le ha golpeado el abdomen quedando hundido en él dejándola atrapada entre los fierros doblados pues la parte delantera ha quedado completamente destrozada y sumida hacia atrás atrapando consigo a Valentina de la cintura hacia abajo, Julia escucha de manera lejana los llantos de sus hijos e intenta moverse pero siente aun más débil que momentos antes aunque aun así se levanta poco a poco para ver a Sergey moverse a penas mientras hace pucheros al contrario de su hermana Milenka, quien llora a todo pulmón, Julia intenta abrazarla y con el brazo herido se apoya haciendo presión en la herida lastimándose más pero toma a Milenka para calmarla.  
― ¿Se encuentran bien? ― Julia escucha una voz salvadora y apenas puede responder   
―Sí… Creo que sí ― Suelta un quejido ― ¿Puede ayudarme?... Mis hijos están aquí ― responde con dificultad.  
―La ayuda viene en camino… Espere un momento ― el oficial intenta acercarse pero el humo le dificulta la visibilidad.  
―Calma…Mis… Niños, ¿Val…Valentina? ¿Estás bien? ― Toma el hombro de Valentina y puede escuchar un gemido de dolor ― Creo… Que estás… Bien… ―Se dobla a causa del dolor mientras se sienta abrazando a Milenka y a Sergey, intenta abrir la puerta pero está atorada.  
― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Pregunta al ver a Julia completamente herida.  
―Creo… Creo que… Sí ― responde agitada y débil por la pérdida de sangre ― ¿Pue…Puede ayu…Ayudarme a…Salir?   
― ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ― Señala a una Valentina inconsciente.  
―No…Puedo es…Estimar sus heridas… Pero creo que son de gravedad…Y al parecer está atorada, Creo que ne...Necesitaremos unas… Pinzas para… Cortar el auto― observa Julia.  
Entre ambos intentan abrir la puerta pero les resulta imposible pero cuanto más empujan sienten el auto moverse un poco hacia adelante pues el árbol está inclinado hacia adelante con la clara intención de caer y cada sacudida mueve más el punto de apoyo y sostenimiento del auto con el árbol.  
―Es… Espere…Creo que…El auto se ha movido ― observa y escuchan un rechinido mientras el auto comienza a ceder ante la presión.  
―Tendremos que quebrar la ventana ― responde apresurado ― cúbrase ― indica tomando la macana para comenzar a golpear el vidrio ahora estrellado.  
Julia cubre a los pequeños y el vidrio cede ante los golpes, el oficial toma a Sergey cuando Julia se lo entrega colocando a Milenka sobre el asiento y el oficial lo lleva a la patrulla y en un descuido de Julia, Valentina reacciona súbitamente al escuchar a Milenka sollozar un poco así que la toma haciéndola llorar más en el arrebato cuando Julia intenta salir del auto con ella.  
― ¡Suéltala! ― Exige Julia introduciendo medio cuerpo por la ventana del copiloto para luchar por su hija ― ¡Dámela!   
―Ya que no pude ser feliz me la llevaré a ella conmigo así Lena sufrirá lo que yo he sufrido y tú también lo harás… ― Sin poder mover su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo se aferra al cuerpecito de Milenka.  
El tronco comienza a crujir y a ceder más ante el forcejeo, la pelea hace que el volante se mueva y se pierda el punto de apoyo con las llantas y en un último intento, Julia logra tomar a Milenka y el auto cae al vacío con Valentina; el oficial corre a ayudar cuando escucha el sonido del auto partiendo el tronco y cayendo pero ya es muy tarde pues solo puede ver a Julia caminar con dificultad tambaleándose cargando a Milenka sollozando entre sus brazos, corre hacia ella cuando la ve caer al suelo cubierto con nieve pudiendo ver que está más herida y lastimada de lo que parece tiñendo con una pequeña capa roja la blanca nieve así que toma en brazos a Milenka y tratando de protegerla del intenso frío con la calefacción de su unidad y regresa a cobijar a Julia con su chaqueta intentando detener las hemorragias, ambos gemelos lloran a todo pulmón cuando no sienten los cálidos brazos de su madre.  
Las ambulancias demoran alrededor de tiempo en llegar, Oleg conduce la camioneta lo más rápido que puede detrás de la ambulancia llevando consigo a Larissa, Inessa y Lena a pesar de las recomendaciones de quedarse y esperar debido a los problemas de salud que ha presentado además de que no hace mucho ha dado a luz a los gemelos y lo más sensato es quedarse en cama pero la preocupación por saber cómo están sus amores han sido más fuertes.  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRwELMBfeEI I´m coming home – Skylar Grey)  
En cuanto Oleg estaciona, Lena sale disparada del auto hacia el área acordonada por las cintas amarillas y por muchos oficiales, uno de los oficiales le detiene y Lena se altera pero Oleg va tras ella y pide que le dejen pasar, Lena busca a sus pequeños y los ve llorando y sollozando en una ambulancia mientras son revisados por los paramédicos; hay mucho movimiento y puede ver a algunos bomberos bajar por el precipicio con algunos instrumentos de rescate y su corazón se paraliza.  
―Mis bebés… ― Prácticamente se los quita a la mujer que los revisa y los besa incansablemente percatándose de que tienen sólo algunos moretones pero están ilesos pero se da cuenta de que no ve a Julia por ningún lado ― ¿Dó…Dónde están…? ― Larissa e Inessa se acercan para cuidar a los niños.  
―Anda, ve ― comenta Larissa señalando a su hija.  
Gira la cabeza y ve a Julia siendo acomodada en una camilla para llevarla a la ambulancia así que olvidando todo el dolor del parto, puede ver que suben a Valentina completamente irreconocible en una camilla, la ignora y corre hacia Julia pudiendo verla muy lastimada y empapada de sangre pero le sonríe intentando tranquilizarla mientras toma con su mano sana la de Lena.  
―Los protegí… Ellos… Ellos están bien… ― Murmura Julia acariciando su mano de manera débil mientras siente escapar algunas lágrimas al ver a Lena a su lado respirando con dificultad.  
―Sí, los protegiste muy bien… Lo hiciste ― Lena intenta contener las lágrimas de felicidad al saber que están bien y acaricia el cabello negro de Julia ― ellos están bien gracias a ti.  
―Me… Alegro… Sabes que… Te am ― deja la frase inconclusa dejando caer la mano que acaricia la mejilla de Lena y siente que los ojos se le cierran repentinamente cayendo agotada pero también entrando en shock por la gran pérdida de sangre asustando a Lena.  
―Julia… ¡Julia! ― Los paramédicos se apresuran a atenderla ― ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ― Oleg se acerca y sujeta a una Lena histérica atrayendo la atención de Larissa e Inessa.  
― ¿Qué le pasa? ― Pregunta preocupado.  
―Su presión y su pulso están cayendo… ― Observa uno de ellos.  
―Necesitamos unidades de sangre… ― Otro rompe la sudadera buscando lo profundo y la gravedad de las heridas ― Son muy profundas.  
― ¡Vamos a la ambulancia! ― Ordena el primero.  
Llevan a Julia a la ambulancia y Lena pide ir con ella, los paramédicos observan el estado alterado de la joven pero al ver la gran preocupación en sus ojos le dejan subir, Larissa e Inessa siguen a Oleg para ir tras la ambulancia, todos están preocupados ante la crítica situación.  
Al llegar, Julia es llevada a la sala de urgencias y detrás de ella llevan a Valentina hacia la sala continua para atenderlas; la situación de ambas es preocupante pues Julia ha perdido mucha sangre y Valentina se enfrenta al riesgo de quedar parapléjica debido a los golpes que ha recibido en el accidente, Lena se muestra histérica cuando le detienen en las puertas de ingreso de la sala de urgencias; la presión de Julia sigue decayendo mientras uno de sus colegas intenta hacerla volver en sí cuando el monitor de signos vitales comienza a indicar que su vida se está yendo.  
―Julia no puedes hacernos esto… ― Pide los desfibriladores y los sube hasta la máxima potencia ― Vamos, tú puedes… ― Vuelve a usar los desfibriladores ―Hazlo por ellos… ― Murmura intentando por última vez y al parecer Julia ha escuchado sus palabras pues el monitor de los signos vitales indica que ha vuelto a la vida.  
Uno de sus asistentes le limpia el sudor cuando logra estabilizarla y cuando ha logrado dejar a Julia estable, sale a dar detalles a los preocupados familiares y puede ver a todos en los inquietos huéspedes de la blanca habitación, la primera que corre a preguntar es Lena.  
― ¿Có…Cómo está ella?   
―Logramos estabilizarla aun después de que la perdimos por dos ocasiones ― tanto Lena como Larissa casi se desmayan al escuchar eso ― pero está estable y pronto podrán verla porque la cambiaremos a una habitación sola, ya pueden estar tranquilos.  
―Gracias ― Se acerca Oleg a agradecer todo lo que hizo ― Eh, ¿Puede decirme algo sobre Valentina Volkova?  
―No sé nada al respecto pero puedo averiguar algo ― Oleg asiente y vuelve a agradecer se ha retirado para informarse sobre la situación de Valentina.   
Lena levanta la mirada hacia el cielo y agradece a su padre por la ayuda celestial que le ha otorgado cuando se la ha solicitado, se siente agotada física y mentalmente así que va a la habitación que se le ha asignado para alimentar a los pequeños, quienes están en observación desde que han llegado al hospital y al estar separados de su madre bastante tiempo es tiempo de alimentarlos, Lena solo espera que las preocupaciones y sustos no alteraran su leche materna.  
―Son muy hermosos, no puedo dejar de mirarlos… ― Murmura Oleg acariciando la cabellera rubia de su nieto dormido.  
―Lo dices porque son tus nietos ― responde Larissa mofándose.  
La típica discusión sobre lo consentidor que será Oleg comienza y Lena sonríe al verlos hacerlo mientras alimenta a la revoltosa de Milenka, quien se muestra tranquila y parece no haber sido raptada hace un par de horas mostrándose ajena a la situación al comer.  
― ¿Señor Volkov? ― Entra el mismo médico que ha atendido a Julia.  
―Disculpen ― Oleg sale de la habitación ― ¿Sí?   
―Ya sé algo sobre su nuera… ― El galeno le explica en pocos términos y palabras simples que Valentina ha quedado parapléjica y que nunca volverá a caminar además de que sufre algunos padecimientos mentales y que al ser los únicos parientes vivos de ella, pueden decidir qué hacer.  
―Ya veo, esperaremos para ver que dice mi hija ― extiende su mano ― gracias otra vez.  
Uno a uno se retiran, Inessa se ofrece para quedarse con su hija pues sabe que Julia no puede estar al pendiente y antes de ir a dormir, Lena pide ver a Julia para poder dormir sin tener pesadillas, lleva a los gemelitos y aunque sólo puede estar unos minutos, los aprovecha al máximo despidiéndose de ella con un beso y el deseo de que se recupere pronto pues a pesar de que Julia está sedada, sabe que le está escuchando así que regresa a su habitación para dormir pero no puede tener una noche tranquila.  
Puede sentir una fría y asesina mirada desde las penumbras de la habitación y algo le hace querer despertar mientras se mueve intranquila, siente unos pasos que se acercan a ella mientras unos escalofríos le invaden cuando unas manos recorren su cuerpo desde las piernas hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzar a presionarlo con la clara intención de ahorcarle, la respiración comienza a acelerarse e intenta levantar sus brazos para impedirlo pero no le responden cuando la presión aumenta, siente que se ahoga pero su cuerpo no le responde por más que intenta detener aquello…  
― ¡No! ― Grita Lena sentándose en la cama cubierta por una capa de sudor.  
―Calma, Shhh… ― Inessa la abraza e intenta calmar a Lena ― Fue una pesadilla, ya…  
―Es… Es terrible… No sé si podré superar esto… ― Comienza a llorar.  
―Shhh, claro que lo harás… Por ellos y porque eres una persona fuerte ― le alienta calmándola un poco.  
***  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0DsArSXmb8 Saving me – Nickelback)   
Julia ha despertado después de dos días completos de estar completamente inconsciente y se siente feliz y afortunada de estar con vida con sus amores, siente como si un camión la hubiese arrollado y completamente apaleada, está débil pero no borra la sonrisa de su rostro al ver a sus amores reunidos y no deja escapar la oportunidad de abrazar a los gemelos a pesar de que sólo puede usar un brazo; su padre le ha comunicado la noticia sobre Valentina y le ha pedido que la ingrese a un hospital psiquiátrico cuando mejore pero antes de ello pide que verla, le sorprende ver sus estado demacrado y acabado de su esposa con su cabello enmarañado y el rostro marcado.  
―Debes estar contenta verme así… ― Comenta Valentina al verla entrar.  
―No lo estoy en lo absoluto, creo que todos al fin de cuentas tenemos lo que merecemos cuando hemos obrado mal ― Julia se apoya en una muleta.  
―Pudimos ser felices pero tenía que llegar ella para arruinarlo todo.  
―Lo nuestro se arruinó porque tu sueño se convirtió en obsesión y terminó en locura ― señala Julia caminando hacia la puerta.  
― ¿A dónde vas? ― Pregunta al verla caminar fuera.  
―Ya no hay mucho de qué hablar así que me voy…  
― ¡No puede irte, no puedes abandonarme! ¡Soy tu esposa! ¡Nunca podrás librarte de mí! ¡Escuchaste! ¡Nunca!   
Valentina se altera y una enfermera entra acompañada de dos camilleros para inyectar un poderoso calmante pues sus gritos se escuchan por todo el pasillo, Julia se siente mal al tener que internarla en el hospital psiquiátrico pero Valentina no está bien de sus facultades mentales, es eso o dejarla en la una celda fría de la prisión así que con el dolor nostálgico de los años felices que han tenido, la interna en el hospital y Lena se siente mal al ver el final de la poderosa e imponente Valentina Volkova y le compadece pero nunca le perdonará el que atentara contra sus hijos y contra la propia Julia.  
―Es por su bien.  
―Lo sé pero…  
―Sólo así no podrá volver a hacernos daño ― Julia besa la nariz de Lena cuando está de visita con los gemelos en su habitación.  
*** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** ***  
― ¿Ahora vez cuan grave es su caso? A pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo sigue igual ― Pregunta el hombre mayor.  
―Sí… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la máscara? ― Señala la máscara de tipo HanniblaLecter y ríe al ver su camisa de fuerzas.  
―Es precaución, es demasiado peligrosa como para correr el riego pero es más para prevenir que se lastime a sí misma y repentinamente Valentina comienza a gritar fuera de sí asustando al inexperto joven― ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?― Llama a personal del hospital para traer los fuertes sedantes que se le proporcionan además de su medicamento por lo que a pesar de su condición, se necesita de por lo menos tres enfermeros para controlarla pues las voces de sus alucinaciones la atormentan diciéndole cuando feliz es Lena con SU Julia.  
Al suministrarle el medicamento, Valentina queda en un estado de trance y se puede ver en su mente que vive su sueño y su fantasía al lado de Julia el pequeño, está feliz en su mundo irreal pues allí Lena no existe y el pequeño Sergey es su hijo de sangre pero cuando más feliz está, una nube negra empaña su día soleado pues cuando se ve al espejo puede ver en su propio reflejo a Lena y no hay mayor castigo que algo que le recuerde su triste realidad y le abrumen con la verdad al dejarla ver su deplorable estado condenada a aquella silla de ruedas completamente deformada.  
―Qué patética te ves allí… ― Recrimina la voz de la mujer ― Nada queda de la poderosa Valentina Volkova, das lastima y repulsión.  
―Lena pudo más que tú, tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti… Qué bien que no está aquí para verte ― menciona el hombre acercándose a su mejilla.  
―Lástima que no hay con quien jugar… ― Se ríe el niño.  
― ¡Cállense! ― Ordena Valentina ― Cállense… ― Suplica comenzando a llorar culpándolos por las malas decisiones en su vida al recordar su vida feliz al lado de Julia dándose cuenta de la soledad y silencio que le rodea reflexionando sus errores.


	20. Chapter 20

Epílogo: La maternidad sustituta fue una buena solución   
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocvgocSbHwo Hachiko Theme Song Piano - Goodbye Jan A. P. Kaczmarek Performed by Kunal Mehan)  
―No puedo creer que haya llegado este momento, mi amor… ― Comenta con voz quebrada Julia mientras escolta a su esposa, Lena después de acomodar su corbata azul.  
―Sabías que en algún momento pasaría, sólo era cuestión de tiempo ― Lena recarga sus rizos recogidos en un peinado alto mientras caminan acomodando su vestido azul.  
―Pero Milenka todavía es una pequeña niña ― repone Julia.  
―Solo a tus ojos, ahora es una mujer madura que está a punto de dar un gran paso en vida ― lágrimas de felicidad recorren el rostro pecoso.  
―No llores más que el maquillaje se te correrá y tardaremos más en partir, recuerda que debo entregar a la novia y tenemos que estar puntuales sino Demián pensará que la he secuestrado y no quiero que se case ― intenta consolar Julia dándole un pañuelo ― aunque si pudiera lo haría… ― Sonríe maliciosamente.  
―Ni lo pienses ― advierte y sentencia Lena ― ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de molestar a ese pobre muchacho? ― Le hala la oreja un poco provocando que Julia sobe el lugar lastimado.  
―Auch Lena amor, eso me dolió ― se queja ― sabes que no puedo dejar de hacerlo, Milenka es la niña de mis ojos y ahora siento que me la están robando, no puedes culparme por hacer lo que hago ― se defiende.  
―Sí, lo sé… ― Admite Lena al recordar todas las veces que Julia ha sido muy condescendiente con su hija ― Es tu favorita.  
―Es la única princesa entre mis príncipes, así que debo defenderla de todos aquellos peligros.  
―Demián no es un peligro ― observa y levanta la ceja.  
―Lo es porque se llevará a mi bebé y aunque no puedo evitar que pase su noche de bodas al menos podré hacer que tenga pesadillas ― frota sus manos de manera malvada como si idease un plan y Lena niega ― haré que su noche de bodas se retrase mucho.  
―De eso nada, no harás nada… ― Advierte y añade ― Porque si lo haces, dormirás en el sofá el resto de tu envejecida vida, si quieres nietos vale más que no interfieras…  
Julia pasa saliva y desiste un poco pero no puede evitar molestar a Lena con el comentario de que tiene aliados y recurrirá a su ayuda, Lena niega con la cabeza mientras suspira y ve bajar a dos jóvenes rubios, más bien hombres por las escaleras de su casa.  
―Que guapos se ven… ― Alaba y extiende sus manos hacia los hombres ― ¿Están listos para la ceremonia de su hermana?   
― ¿Tenemos otra alternativa? ― Se queja uno de los dos hermanos, el más bajito de ambos vistiendo un traje negro de corbata roja.  
―Ay no es para tanto, Kyril… ― Anima su madre abrazando a su hijo.  
― ¿Cómo no? Ese idiota de Demián se llevará a Mile y tú estás feliz por ello, ¿no entiendes como nos sentimos? No entiendo a las mujeres… ― Dramatiza el rubio abrazando a su hermano, quien permanece callado.  
― ¿Tú también? Pensé que eso de los celos sólo era de tu mami Jul pero ya veo que también lo heredaste… Aprende a tu hermano Sergey, él no se queja ― se abraza a su hijo, el joven rubio de barba de candado vestido impecablemente con un smoking negro.  
―Habla por ti mamá, cualquiera que se acerque a ti o a Mile, merece total desaprobación y muerte ― Lena se gira para verlo con los ojos abiertos y ve a Julia sonreír de manera triunfal.  
―Tu les contagiaste tus celos tontos… ― Se queja Lena caminando hacia la sala ― Por eso se van a quedar solos ― su voz se quiebra un poco.  
― ¿Qué dijimos? ― Kyril ve a Julia.  
―La verdad… ― Suelta una carcajada y va tras ella pues sabe que puede estar molesta ― Mi amor, no te enojes… Es sólo una típica reacción porque Mile se va de casa…   
―No lo hago, es sólo que… Estoy muy feliz y emocionada… ― Julia le abraza pues ha comenzado a llorar de nuevo.  
―Te entiendo y sé que no es fácil, aún recuerdo cuando los cargábamos intentando dormirlos o cuando corrían a nuestra cama cuando tenían miedo de los “monstruos” o de las tormentas con rayos… ― Sonríe nostálgica Julia y ambas comienzan a recordar el tiempo que ha pasado, veinticinco años para ser exactos desde que Lena se ha embarcado con Julia en su vida de juntas cuando el destino y Valentina se han empeñado en juntarlas…  
*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
El tiempo no pasa en vano y ya son algunos años ya desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, cinco para ser exactos que han estado llenos de alegrías y algunos sustos, pues Milenka ha demostrado ser toda una traviesa y entre sus pequeñas diabluras siempre se lleva a su hermano Sergey entre los pies siendo él quien recibe la mayoría de los regaños aunque nunca delata a su hermana y a pesar de ello, Milenka siempre aboga por él usando sus encantos de niña consentida con su mami Julia, quien le perdona todo.  
Los gemelos comparten una conexión muy especial y son muy unidos a pesar de tener el caracter muy distinto pues mientras que Milenka es la dominante, con personalidad extrovertida y coqueta, el noble Sergey es el sumiso, introvertido y muy tímido; Milenka ha heredado la belleza hipnótica y sublime además del dote dramático e histriónico de su abuela con los cuales maneja a su mami Julia como quiere aunque Lena siempre le reprende por ser tan condescendiente con Milenka y más severa con el pequeño Sergey, quien a pesar de ello admira y quiere mucho a su mami eso sí, a tan corta edad da muestra de estar interesado en el arte así que le han inscrito en clases de pintura y dibujo pues posee un talento nato para esto, muestra de ello es la hermosa pintura de un paisaje que Julia ha colocado en su consultorio para mostrar con orgullo el buen talento de su hijo.  
Tanto Milenka como Sergey son muy inteligentes a pesar de su corta edad dando clara muestra en los trabajos escolares que realizan en el jardín de niños, ambos ha heredado el intelecto de Lena según Julia pues los pequeñines son observadores y aprenden rápido, detalles que a veces ponen a prietos a sus madres con preguntas dignas de su curiosa edad; Sergey ha demostrado que tiene mayor interés en los estudios y sin dudar ha respondido que cuando sea grande también quiere estudiar medicina igual que su mami Julia, lo que llena de orgullo a la pelinegra. Milenka por otro lado, ha mostrado más inclinación por la música así que con ayuda de Julia está aprendiendo a tocar piano por las tardes cuando su mami está en casa.  
Ambos gemelos tienen una energía tremenda que hace a Lena y a Julia volverse locas pero igual a pesar de tener poco tiempo para su familia, Julia disfruta jugar con ellos aprovechando al máximo sus días libres del hospital y los días que termina su guardia temprano y ayudando a Lena mientras está atendiendo las terapias en su consultorio sorprendiéndola algunas veces para salir a comer los cuatro como toda una familia pues a pesar de que Julia le ha dicho que no necesita trabajar respeta mucho la dedicación que tiene por su carrera y le parece injusto el hecho de encerrar a Lena en casa si tiene deseos de realizarse como profesionista y ejercer su carrera así que la apoya al cien por ciento.  
Lena ha terminado su carrera con muchos esfuerzos con la ayuda de Julia, mamá, su suegra, su suegro y su hermana pues estudiar y atender una familia de tres no es fácil, todos han estado al pendiente de los gemelos y agradece mucho la ayuda. Recuerda la ocasión en que los gemelos se han contagiado de varicela, han mantenido en vela a su mami Julia cuidándolos día y noche debido a que han sido muy susceptibles a la enfermedad, agradece que su futura esposa sea pediatra y pudiese atender a sus propios hijos.  
Sonríe al pensar que pronto se convertirá en la señora de Volkova, ahora su tiempo lo dedica a los preparativos de su boda y la luna de miel por el caribe pues le hace ilusión llevar a los gemelos a las playas blancas y aguas azules de las Bahamas, no quiere una ceremonia realmente grande así que sólo tiene contemplados invitar a sus amigos más cercanos además de sus familiares además de sus hijos, sonríe de manera nostálgica al ver fotografías que muestran el crecimiento de Milenka y Sergey.  
― ¿Mamá? ― Se asoma la pelirroja cabellera rizada de la pequeña Milenka abriendo la puerta de la habitación de sus madres.  
― ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña? ― Alude al significado de su nombre al verla acercarse después de que le indica que entre.  
―Mami y tú… ¿Por qué se van a casar? ― El rostro de la pequeña muestra confundido ― ¿Qué no estaban casadas ya? Mijaíl dijo que sus papás se casaron antes de que la cigüeña lo trajera a su puerta, ¿Cómo se conocieron?… ― La pregunta le toma por sorpresa pero sabe que su hija ya comienza a comprender algunas cosas así que ha llegado el momento de explicarle algunas cuestiones de su pasado como cuando les han explicado sobre su relación y por qué no tiene un papá y una mamá como sus otros compañeros pues al entrar al jardín de niños sabían que habría comentarios malintencionados y no querían que sus pequeños tuviesen algún tipo de confusión pero los gemelos son más inteligentes de lo que han pensado y Lena misma se sorprende de ello pues han comprendido muy bien la situación.  
―Bueno, verás… ― Toma aire y recuerda con un poco de amargura las circunstancias bajo las que ha conocido a Julia pero no puede contarle que su concepción ha sido por medio de un contrato ― Mami Julia y yo nos conocimos en el hospital donde trabaja mami ― recuerda el encuentro fortuito del elevador ― allí fue donde la conocí y eh, la razón por la que hemos decidido casarnos es porque tu mami estaba casada antes pero se ha divorciado para casarse conmigo y pues hemos esperado para hacerlo ― al ver la cara de confusión de su hija le acaricia los rizos y baja por su caricia por su mejilla para tomar su barbilla ― es cosa de adultos que no puedes entender muy bien pero cuando tengas edad para saberlo, te lo contaré todo muy bien detallado.  
― ¿Prometido? ― Milenka levanta su dedo meñique en señal de promesa y Lena sonríe tomando el meñique ― ¿Qué es eso? ― Señala un álbum fotográfico.  
―Son fotos tuyas y de tu hermano, estaba recordando un poco cuando podía cargarlos entre mis brazos ― Milenka sonríe y lo abre viendo imágenes donde aparece Lena cargando a Sergey y Julia a ella, continúa pasando las fotos y aparece otra captada por Larissa en la cual aparece Julia cambia el pañal de Milenka bajo la risa de Lena pues el pañal está muy manchado y Lena puede verse a sí misma con algunos kilos de más a causa del doble embarazo, mismo que le han costado bajar pero con mucho esfuerzo ha conseguido hacerlo para conservar su atractiva figura para su esposa ― ésta es mi favorita… ― Toma una donde Julia está cargando a ambos gemelos mientras pasean por el parque, Julia está muy contenta y lo hace saber con la enorme sonrisa franca y sincera que curvea sus labios además es imagen representa mucho para Lena pues en esa ocasión ha sido la primera vez que ha salido como una verdadera familia y le ha agradecido el hecho de que hacerla la mujer más feliz del planeta al tener a sus hijos.  
― ¿Mami te quiere mucho? ― Lena ve su reflejo en las pupilas que igualan el color de sus ojos y asiente ― ¿Y tú, también quieres mucho a mami? ― Lena toma en su regazo a su hija y le acaricia los rizos.  
―Claro que sí, los amo a los tres… A Sergey, a tu mami y a ti ― le toca la nariz con su dedo índice.  
La niña sonríe y se abraza a ella, Lena se siente una persona realizada por completo al vivir esos momentos y se da cuenta de que viviría lo que ha vivido con tal de tener a los gemelos y pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Julia; de pronto se escucha una voz bastante conocida retumbar por toda la casa, Julia ha vuelto a casa.  
Se escuchan los pasos de Sergey mientras va a su encuentro hacia las escaleras, Lena y Milenka salen de la habitación tomadas de la mano y caminan a darle la bienvenida; Julia levanta a Sergey en brazos y ve a sus otros dos amores acercarse, Milenka corre y se arroja los cálidos brazos de su madre, quien le recibe con su hermano en brazos y los hace girar.  
―Mami, te extrañé mucho ― Milenka le besa la mejilla a Julia y se aferra a su cuello ― ¿me trajiste algo? ¿Qué me trajiste? ― Julia y Lena alzan una ceja viéndose una a la otra y sueltan una carcajada.  
―Claro que sí ― coloca a ambos gemelos en el suelo e introduce sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris y las muestra empuñándolas intentado ocultar algo en ellas además de intentar engañarlos cruzándolas ― escojan una, cada una contiene algo para cada uno, si lo hacen bien el regalo será el correcto pero si no… ― Sergey mira detenidamente las manos y Milenka hace lo mismo, sabe que Lena le reprenderá por llevarles dulces pero siempre ha dicho en su favor que los dulces son buenos para prevenir algunas enfermedades así que cuando regresa a casa después de sus guardias en el hospital.  
―Yo quiero esta ― golpea levemente Sergey la mano izquierda.  
―No, yo quiero esa ― interviene Milenka haciendo un puchero.  
―Tu hermano escogió primero así que, a él le corresponde un huevo sorpresa con edición especial para niñas… ― Abre su mano y el rostro de Sergey muestra disgusto y decepción y la expresión de Milenka es de burla ― Así que te quedas con la edición especial para niños… ― Sergey es ahora quien se burla ― No se vale cambiar… ― Advierte Julia caminando hacia Lena para recibir su beso a modo de saludo ― Hola mi amor.  
―Eres mala ― susurra Lena antes de besar sus labios ligeramente sonriendo al leer en sus labios la palabra “lo sé”.  
― ¿Mami, no podemos…?   
―Ya lo dije ― el rostro de Julia es serio pero trata de mantener su postura ante sus hijos para darles una pequeña lección sobre sus peleas por ver quién es el primero en todo.  
―Pero… ― Discute Sergey.  
―Nada de peros aunque ― interrumpe Julia y los niños le ven de manera atenta ― pueden cambiar el juguete entre ustedes.  
Ambos gemelos se observan y abren el dulce de chocolate para comenzar a comerlo e intercambiar el juguete del chocolate, Sergey y Milenka están satisfechos con el trueque y ya satisfechos, corren juntos a sus habitaciones dejando solas a sus madres.  
―Dignos hijos tuyos ― comienza Lena entrelazando sus manos para guiarle hasta su habitación y abre la puerta para entrar.  
―Querrás decir nuestros ― Julia le sonríe de manera dulce ― ya he arreglado mis asuntos así que podemos salir cuanto antes para la ceremonia ― empuja la puerta con su hombro para colocarle el seguro después de cerrarla y se abalanza sobre la joven pelirroja para besar su cuello mientras Lena se inclina un poco para dejarle hacer.  
―Mamá se ha ofrecido para cuidar a los niños…― Murmura cuando cierran la puerta ― Así que tendremos unos días para… ― Jadea ante la caricia de los labios de Julia.  
―Mmm, decías… ― sonríe de manera malvada al ver el gesto desesperado de Lena mientras sus ojos cobran un brillo de deseo y lujuria.  
―Decía que… ― Julia acaricia con sus dedos el blanco y pecoso cuello de su futura esposa ― Por Dios, Jul me matas ―resopla desesperada…  
―No quiero matarme, sólo amarte… ― Sonríe con malicia ― Creo que ya es hora de pensar en tener otro bebé ― susurra bajando su mano hasta las piernas largas y níveas de su esposa para ayudarle a subir a sus caderas ― y el tiempo en la luna de miel nos da el periodo perfecto para volver a embarazarnos… ― Besa con pasión los labios de la hermosa pelirroja.  
―No creo que… ― Siente los labios de Julia bajando por sus hombros y senos mientras sus manos acarician su cuerpo sobre la ropa ― Que… Tan… Tanto ― los labios de Julia se detienen en su labor y busca el rostro de Julia pues desde hace algunos meses Julia le ha comunicado su deseo de ser madre nuevamente y Lena ha decidido pensarlo pero nota que su deseo es tan ferviente que ha terminado por acceder a su petición.  
― ¿No me digas que…? ― Sus ojos brillan igual que cuando le ha comunicado la noticia sobre los gemelos y su sonrisa se ensancha mientras Lena asiente depositando pequeños besos por todo su rostro ― ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? ¿Cuánto tienes?... ― Miles de preguntas invaden su mente nublada por la felicidad.   
―No hace mucho, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo tengo… He sentido algunos mareos como cuando los gemelos pero no me he hecho el test ― se sonroja y Julia le alza más feliz ― quería decírtelo en la luna de miel pero…  
―Estoy tan feliz, es una de las mejores noticias que he podido recibir y me alegra que me lo dijeras antes pues sino, podremos hacer la “tarea” diario a partir de ahora para obtener la calificación esperada… ― posiciona sus manos en su piernas para guiarla a la cama y posicionarse sobre ella.  
***   
El día de la partida hacia las blancas playas y aguas azules de República Dominicana ha llegado, los gemelos están contentos pues saben que podrán estar durante una semana en cerca del mar pero también están felices pues tendrán tiempo de calidad con sus madres.  
El agradable olor a salitre marino les invade y se filtra en sus pulmones, Sergey corre dejando a tras a Milenka mientras corren hacia la playa para comenzar a hacer castillos de arena, Julia camina tras ellos vigilándolos mientras Lena conversa con Irina sobre algunos detalles de la boda en la villa privada que han alquilado por el resto de las mini vacaciones, Inessa y Larissa conversan sobre cuestiones no definidas pero con el tema central en particular y de la boda pues están muy nerviosas y hasta parece que son ellas mismas las que están a punto de casarse mientras Oleg camina hacia sus nietos para ayudarles con sus respectivos castillos de arena, Anastasia llegará más tarde cuando salga del trabajo para unírseles después de recoger a su la pequeña Sasha y a su esposo Vadim, Vitaly llegará justo a tiempo para la ceremonia junto con Nadia y el no tan pequeño Andrei pues todavía debe firmar los citatorios en los juzgados exactamente cada inicio de mes si quiere conservar su libertad condicional por buen comportamiento.  
―No es justo, Sergey tiene una torre más alta que yo ― se queja Milenka viendo el lindo castillo de su hermano, quien es ayudado por Julia.  
―El tuyo también es lindo y alto ― intenta conciliar Oleg.  
―No quiero peleas, ¿saben qué haremos enanos? ― Los niños niegan levemente ― Nos iremos a bañar y haremos uno más grande para los dos.  
Los niños asienten felices de contentos mientras Julia carga a Milenka y toma de la mano a Sergey para ir a las cristalinas y azules aguas, empiezan con jugueteos hasta que Julia los toma a ambos y los lleva hacia el agua para bañarlos en donde se les une Oleg mientras Lena, Irina, Inessa y Larissa les observan con una sonrisa en los labios y aprovechan para tomar fotos de las segundas vacaciones familiares más largas que han tomado.  
Los pequeños diablillos terminan exhaustos y se van a la cama a dormir temprano, Julia y Lena se quedan a observar el estrellado y hermoso cielo del caribe en el balcón de su habitación, Julia ha colocado sus manos sobre el vientre de Lena anhelando que sea verdad la noticia que le ha dado su esposa sobre su futuro embarazo y con un beso de buenas noches se despide en su última noche de soltería para levantarse temprano y terminar con los preparativos de la pequeña boda.   
El día de la boda es totalmente soleado, Julia espera algo nerviosa conversando con Vitaly y Vadim en el improvisado pequeño altar colocado cerca del mar al frente de las sillas, su traje blanco se mancha un poco debido al sudor que le provoca el clima, Milenka está a su lado tomándole la mano y vistiendo un pequeño vestido blanco de corte infantil mientras Sergey está sentado junto Andrei y su madre Nadia esperando la señal para llevar la cola del vestido de su madre fungiendo como paje igual que su hermana, lleva un traje blanco igual al de Julia; Irina está conversando con Anastasia, quien carga a la pequeña Sasha.   
La marcha nupcial suena en el fondo anunciando la entrada de Lena y todos centran su atención en la entrada de Lena, Larissa le acomoda el velo y Inessa les indica a Milenka y a Sergey lo que deben hacer y los guía hasta donde está Lena para que cumplan su función de pajecitos; Lena entra del brazo de Oleg y los ojos de ambas novias se buscan hasta encontrarse y terminan enganchados, Larissa e Inessa toman sus respectivos asientos al igual que todos los presentes para ver detalladamente el trayecto de Lena hacia el altar.  
Lena se ve sencillamente hermosa con su sencillo vestido blanco y el velo que esconde su rostro no evita que se pueda apreciar su ligero maquillaje y el rubor que cubre sus mejillas. Oleg entrega a la novia en manos de su hija ofreciéndole unas cortas palabras y unas felicitaciones y después de ello, la sencilla ceremonia comienza y el pequeño Andrei lleva ante ellas las dos alianzas de oro que llevarán por toda su vida en el dedo anular que representa el camino hacia el corazón.  
Y con las palabras finales y felicitaciones, el sacerdote le indica a Julia besar a la novia cuando levanta el velo blanco, Lena le ve con lágrimas en los ojos de manera expectante a través de sus largas pestañas y Julia siente que se vuelve a enamorar al ver la cálida y pacífica mirada de Lena así que lentamente se acerca para sellar la ceremonia con el primer beso como esposas mientras una lluvia de pétalos les cae encima y todos se acercan para abrazarlas y con palabras de felicitaciones al nuevo matrimonio.  
A la partida del matrimonio, tanto Milenka como Sergey respingan un poco ante la ausencia de sus madres pero sus abuelos les explican es se quedarán con ellos y que su madres volverán de su pequeño viaje dos días más tarde para estar con ellos; a Julia le parte el corazón dejarlos y Lena le consuela diciéndole que no se van por mucho tiempo además de que tendrán tiempo a solas para hacer lo que no pueden y disfrutar de la compañía mutua.  
Esa misma noche, la pasión se desborda cerca del mar en la cabaña que han alquilado para su pequeña luna de miel y si Lena no había concebido antes, lo hará ahora como le ha dicho Julia pues no ha dejado lugar de su pecoso cuerpo sin recorrer y han ido a parar hasta la playa para relajarse un poco pero las pequeñas insinuaciones de Lena han provocado que Julia tuviese la urgencia por hacerle el amor sobre la blanca arena sin ningún tipo de cuidado por alguien que pudiese verlas y al volver, sus rostros irradian amor pero tanto Larissa como Inessa perciben que hay algo más que las tiene felices pero ni Julia ni la misma Lena mencionan algo sobre la posibilidad de la concepción del nuevo miembro de la familia Volkova-Katina.  
*** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** ***  
―Recuerdo lo feliz y hermosa que estabas cuando tu embarazo de Kyril comenzaba a gestarse, me sentí nuevamente la mujer más feliz cuando lo confirmamos, lo bueno de eso es que no tuviste antojos tan raros como los de los gemelos ― Lena frunce el entrecejo.  
―Era tu deber como madre cumplir con ellos, yo no tenía que sufrir sola los achaques ― recrimina sonriendo.  
―Y me encantó sufrir contigo ― sus ojos se entrecierran de manera enamorada viendo a su esposa ― me encantaban los nocturnos que no me dejaban dormir… ― Lena se sonroja y Julia ríe al ver que su esposa todavía sigue siendo tan tímida como la muchacha que una vez conoció en el ascensor ― ¿Sabes? Pronto será nuestro aniversario veinticinco y por ende nuestras bodas de plata, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? comenta Julia besando la frente de su esposa uniendo la mano donde lleva su alianza de oro.  
― ¿Una escapada a alguna de las islas del caribe? ― Lena levanta su mirada y observa la sonrisa de Julia.  
―Cualquier lugar donde pueda estar contigo ― besa la punta de su nariz.  
― ¿Recuerdas las tardes que pasabas horas enseñándoles a tocarlo? ― señala el piano negro de cola que adorna el salón.  
― ¿Cómo no hacerlo si tus hijos fueron una terrible pesadilla para mí cuando les enseñé que podía tocarlo? ― Ambas recuerdan los estruendosos ruidos de las teclas al ser golpeadas con rapidez ― ¿Recuerdas también la vez en que nos pillaron haciendo “cositas malas” en tu consultorio? ― Julia le mira de manera pícara y Lena se sonroja.  
*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
Insípidas melodías son arrancadas de las pobres teclas de color marfil del piano que Milenka le ha convencido que les compre, el pobre instrumento recibe las frustraciones que invaden a la pelirroja y al pequeño rubio, ambos sentados a los costados de Julia, ahora que han pasado los años se han empecinado en aprender a tocar piano como nuevo interés pero al parecer no es mucho su fuerte aunque Sergey muestra dotes artísticos se le facilitan más las artes visuales pero Milenka ha demostrado tener más el talento de su madre en cuanto a la música.  
―No, Sergey es más lento… Debes tener paciencia Milenka ― insiste Julia con la corbata totalmente desajustada ― ¿Qué no lo entienden?   
―Tú lo haces muy rápido y no me dejas ver cómo se hace ― se queja Milenka sujetando sus rizos idénticos a los de su madre con un listón azul, la pequeña no tan pequeña acaba de cumplir diez años igual que su hermano.  
―Ya no quiero aprender… ― Se queja Sergey cruzándose de brazos, el pequeño rubio tiene los mismos ojos que su mami aunque todavía se muestra tímido y reservado, algunas veces suele hablar para agregar un comentario gracioso.  
―No es necesario que se esfuercen tanto, todo gran artista pule su talento antes de ser todo un experto… ― comenta Julia para comenzar a deslizar sus dedos con total soltura para arrancar una hermosa melodía de las teclas de marfil maravillando a sus hijos y a su propia esposa, quien se acerca con un pequeño de cuatro casi cinco años en brazos, es idéntico a Sergey con la única diferencia de que su cabello no es lacio sino más bien rizado como el de su mamá y hermana, tiene una sonrisa muy pícara idéntica a la de su mami y sus ojos son de una mezcla exacta entre el verdigris y el azul dándole un toque electrizante y enigmático a sus pupilas.  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt88ajWwEYs Gundam W: Endless Waltz - Last Impression)  
Al término de la melodía, Sergey y Milenka se miran maravillados ante la música y los deseos por aprender a tocar de esa manera invaden más a Milenka pues quiere transmitir lo mismo que su madre.  
―Hola campeón, ¿quieres tocar tú también? ― Julia sonríe al ver que su hijo más pequeño le extiende los brazos para que lo abrace.  
―Creo que la lección se terminó por hoy, vayan a descansar ― los gemelos bajan del banquillo del piano y caminan hacia las escaleras ― pero no olviden practicar esto… ― Reproduce una sencilla melodía de unas cuantas teclas ― Esa la tarea que tiene para la próxima clase y quiero que la hagan tal cual puedan.  
―Tus hijos son malos estudiantes ― Lena besa sus labios ― y mira tienes otro más, el futuro Mozart… ― Hace alusión al pequeño rubiecito que reproduce melodías sin sentido.  
―Espero que este si aprenda rápido, ¿verdad que si lo harás, Kyril? ― Hace cosquillas en los costados de su pequeño hijo ― ¿Cómo estuvo el día?   
―Muy pesado, hay muchas personas que tiene muchos problemas y que sólo necesitan que los escuche pero hay otros que tienen poco pero son de gran magnitud y bueno, es algo tedioso ― Lena se sienta en el sillón contiguo al piano.  
―Te buscan porque eres una excelente loquera además de que eres la loquera más hermosa del mundo… ― se mofa pero alaba Julia tomando las manos del rubio y las desliza para reproducir una canción ― ¿te gusta? ― El pequeño asiente mientras Lena le observa, quiere tomar una foto pero no quiere romper la magia de la escena.  
― ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?   
―Bueno, exceptuando la escena de las clases de piano… Excelente ― añade con un poco de sarcasmo ― creo que dejaré el área de ginecología y me dedicaré de lleno a pediatría, quieren nombrar al nuevo director o directora del área pero suficiente tengo con mi cargo y no quiero más responsabilidades porque así no paso mucho tiempo en casa, ahora con el cargo menos.  
Lena se levanta y le besa la cien a su esposa para comenzar a darle un masaje en la espalda, Kyril baja de las piernas de su mami para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Sergey pues ha recordado que le ha prometido jugar con su nueva colección de figuras de acción.  
―Me parece que crecen muy rápido y que no he podido disfrutar como quiero a mis hijos, soy una mala madre y te dejo todo el trabajo a ti… ― Murmura Julia apoyando su mano en su cien.  
―Estás ahí para ellos siempre que te necesitan, no eres una mala madre… Eres excelente ― consuela y se sienta en su regazo para comenzar a besarla.  
―Si seguimos aquí, nos caeremos ― interrumpe el beso y ambas sonríen.  
Continúan besándose, sintiendo su sabor y la pasión que se comienza a desbordar hace que ciertas partes de la anatomía de ambas comience a reaccionar hasta que las peleas de los niños les hacen separarse y Julia mira un poco frustrada a Lena, quien observa el motivo del porqué de la mirada.  
―Esta noche no te escapas… ― Murmura Julia levantándose para estirar las piernas y bajar la sangre que se la ha provocado la notoria reacción del deseo por su esposa.  
―¡¡Sergey!! ― Grita molesta Milenka y escuchan unos pasos en la parte superior de la casa.  
―Niños… No pueden estar mucho tiempo juntos pero tampoco pueden estar separados ― Lena se dirige para poner orden entre los gemelos mientras Julia sonríe y se recuesta en el sofá.  
Esa misma noche de tormenta, mientras Julia besa con desesperación los labios de la pelirroja y recorre con sus manos el cuerpo que ya sabe de memoria, unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta les interrumpe de su ajetreada labor; Lena deja de corresponder los besos de su ansiosa esposa y Julia se detiene elevándose sobre su cuerpo mientras le sonríe con una mirada frustrada nuevamente apoyándose en las manos a los costados del cuerpo pecoso y con respiración agitada, se tira sobre su espalda en la cama cubriendo su rostro con su mano y colocando una almohada sobre su entrepierna antes de que Lena se levante a abrir la puerta le ve acomodar el alborotado cabello y su ligera bata de tirante en color perla.  
― ¿Qué pasa mis amores? ― Asoma la cabeza Lena y puede ver a los tres juntos tomados de la mano con la cabeza tímidamente.  
―Hay muchos rayos en la tormenta… ― Comenta Sergey.  
― ¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? ― Completa Milenka tomando de la mano a Kyril, quien sostiene su conejo de peluche arrastrándolo por el suelo y metiendo su dedo pulgar en su boca.  
Lena sonríe y regresa su atención a su esposa, quien permanece acostada sobre su espalda cubriendo su rostro de frustración con su mano y su notable erección con una almohada, sabe que quiere tener un tiempo a solas con ella para su intimidad pero sus hijos son más importante para ambas, puede ver una sonrisa de “esto no puede estar pasando” pero también observa el gran espacio en la cama King size y Julia enciende la luz.  
―Claro que sí, vamos ― abre la puerta y toma a Kyril mientras Milenka corre a los brazos de su mami y se aferra a ella a pesar de que la almohada le impide abrazarla bien, Sergey se queda rezagado y se coloca en medio de la enorme cama junto a su hermana y Julia.  
―Buenas noches ― comenta Milenka sonriendo feliz.  
―Buenas noches ― responden todos excepto Kyril, quien ya duerme en los cálidos brazos de su madre así que Lena lo cobija en el espacio entre Sergey y ella.  
―Buenas noches, mi amor ― antes de apagar la luz, Julia se eleva por encima de los niños y besa sus labios mientras Lena le mira divertida pues su pequeña noche de diversión para adultos termina de manera inesperada siendo para niños.  
Cada noche que las tormentas violentas hacen su aparición, Julia y Lena amanecen distanciadas por los cuerpecitos de sus hijos pero más que molestarles, les divierte dormir con ellos en la misma cama aunque los niños siempre pelean por quien dormirá entre los brazos de su mami.   
Y entre tanto, Julia aprovecha una escapada del hospital para ver a su esposa a la hora del almuerzo, compra unos panes dulces para compartir después de invitarla a comer, a Lena esos gestos y detalles la enamoran más y Julia lo sabe así que cada vez que puede lo hace, además quiere pasar tiempo a solas con su pelirroja.  
―Los niños cada vez nos demandan más tiempo… ― Comenta Lena viendo a Julia sentada frente a su escritorio.  
―Y eso nos quieta tiempo a solas ― Julia sonríe por la clara voz de frustración y abstinencia que mantienen desde hace días.  
―Sí ― Julia se levanta de su asiento y se hacer acerca a su esposa para tomar sus manos.  
―Podemos hacer algo… ― Insinúa con un tono de lujuria en su voz y Lena se percata de lo que es.  
―No podemos hacerlo aquí, ¿Qué pensará Oksana? ― Se escandaliza.  
―Claro que no… ― Se acerca a sus labios ― Seremos… ― Le besa ― Muy… ― Le vuelve a besar ― Silenciosas ― susurra cerca de su oído y muerde levemente el lóbulo mientras comienza a deslizar la blusa de su esposa por sus hombros hasta dejarla en su cadera para besar sus hombros y cuello  
―No… ― Se deja hacer ― Podemos… ― Julia baja hasta sus senos y los besa con delicadeza ― No has… ― Jadea un poco ― Cerrado la puerta…  
―No creo que nos molesten si saben que estamos aquí ― Julia se entretiene en los senos pecosos de Lena masajeándolos, mordisqueándolos y estimulándolos.  
―Jul… No ― su razón se nubla y deja llevar por las caricias de su esposa contribuyendo al momento desabotonando su camisa y sacándola del pantalón negro de vestir para colar sus manos al abdomen todavía marcado y conservado de su esposa.  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXItubV9_k8 last impression gundam wing)   
Lena corresponde al beso furioso de Julia, está cargado de deseo y pasión, siente una imperiosa necesidad de sentir la cálida y suave piel morena de Julia además de fundirse con ella dejándose arrastrar por la pasión que siente en ese momento, Julia baja sus labios traviesos a su cuello y deja un camino de besos hasta sus senos que se estremecen ante las caricias de Julia; la respiración de Lena comienza a entrecortarse más y más hasta perder todo raciocinio, sujeta el cabello corto de su esposa y Julia la toma en brazos para subirla sobre su escritorio colocándola en la orilla de este teniendo así más libre acceso a su cuerpo, Julia acerca su cadera y roza la zona sensible con su marcada erección aprisionada entre su bóxer y su pantalón haciendo movimientos de acercarse y alejarse.  
Julia se separa de sus senos y mira su rostro, Lena está agitada y Julia sonríe al ver su pecho subir al compás de su respiración, sabe que está por desesperarse pero quiere hacerla sufrir más así que le besa y se separa para bajar a besar las largas piernas níveas que se erizan ante su caricia elevando poco a poco la tela de la falda hasta dejarlas descubiertas totalmente. Julia vuelve a subir a los labios de Lena y ella le impide que se aleje abrazado su cintura con las piernas, siente la palpitante erección a través de su pantalón y comienzan a mover sus caderas para frotarla contra su punto de placer, Julia gime en medio del beso y Lena consigue sacarle la camisa deslizándola por sus hombros hasta hacerla caer al alfombrado piso de madera y la desliza por sus hombros deteniéndose a besarlos dirigiéndose después a sus pequeños senos para estimular los pezones tomándolos y pellizcándolos un poco, sabe que le gusta que haga eso, acerca sus labios a su cuello y las piernas de Julia tiemblan así que lanza un contraataque, toma el rostro de Lena y lo aleja un poco para ver los ojos que la enamoran a diario y le besa bajando las manos para acariciar sus níveas piernas con las yemas de sus dedos colándolas de manera traviesa se cuelan dentro de la falda negra de la pelirroja.  
Las manos de Julia se mueven juguetonas y se posan sobre el trasero de Lena masajeándolo un poco, la pelirroja le sonríe de manera pícara y jadea cerca de su oído haciendo que Julia se estremezca ante el sonido así que para devolver el estremecimiento desciende hacia su entrepierna depositando suaves besos en los muslos hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas para presionar el pequeño botón de felicidad de su esposa haciéndola mecer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se sujeta a su cuello; quita las prenda de encaje rojo y lo lanza hacia algún lugar en la habitación, masajea un poco más el pequeño botón y decide bajar sus labios para darle un beso intimo comenzando a juguetear con su lengua entre sus pliegues durante un largo tiempo.  
La pelirroja se convulsiona al sentir los labios de su esposa en el lugar deseado hasta que presiona sus hombros susurrándole que no puede más y que necesita sentirla ya así que le ayuda a quitar el botón del pantalón y bajar el cierre pero antes de que Julia pueda reaccionar liberando de la aplastante presión a la suplicante erección, Lena besa sus labios de manera fogosa e introduce su mano en la abertura del bóxer donde se asoma un bulto y comienza a buscar a ciegas hasta que toma la tensa erección en su mano para masajearla haciendo temblar a Julia, sonríe al ver la reacción de la pelinegra pues da un respingo en medio del beso al sentir la mano blanca de su esposa acariciar de arriba hacia abajo su punto de punto de placer.  
Quiere provocarle lo mismo que le ha hecho sentir a ella pero la urgencia de sentirla es más fuerte así que le ayuda a deshacerse de su estorbosa ropa bajándola un poco dejando al descubierto el firme trasero moreno, Julia acerca sus caderas para unirse en un anhelante y urgente abrazo, Lena jadea al sentir la erección abrirse paso en su cavidad húmeda y se aferra a su espalda para comenzar a mover sus caderas buscando acompasar el movimiento con los de su esposa; Julia besa los labios de Lena buscando acallar los ruidosos sonidos que comienzan a salir de sus labios aunque no puede negar que hacer el amor en aquel sitio hace que se exciten más pues hay una latente posibilidad de ser descubiertas además ha sido una fantasía que ha rondado su mente por algún tiempo y ha querido realizarla pero mantener todo aquello en esas cuatro paredes es algo imposible pues sus gemidos al acercarse el clímax comienzan a ser más sonoros mientras el movimiento de caderas aumenta al igual que las embestidas.  
A Lena le sigue sorprendiendo la manera tan pasional, paciente y enamorada de Julia al hacerle el amor, es casi igual que la primera vez que han estado juntas solo que cada vez es distinta, pues conoce cada parte erógena de su cuerpo y hasta la última peca de éste por más pequeña que ésta sea, sabe cómo estimularla para hacerla gritar su nombre cada vez que están juntas y eso la vuelve loca así que pide más.  
―Jul… Creo que… Ya no… Soportaré más… ― Gime al sentir las fuertes y rápidas embestidas de las que es víctima, baja su manos buscando asirse de algo pues la madera de su escritorio no le basta así que recorre la espalda bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de Julia apretándolo un poco y siente que su calidez está por bañar su cavidad, que espera ansiosa.  
―Ni… Yo… ― Mueve sus caderas más rápido y es cuando siente una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo para pasar al de su esposa, cubre sus labios con los suyos para evitar que escape sonido alguno como lo ha hecho su liberación mientras siente una leve punzada de dolor al sentir las uñas de su esposa en su trasero.  
Finas capas de sudor producido por el extenuante trabajo cubre el cuerpo de ambas, gimen de manera ruidosa y estrepitosa ante tal descarga de adrenalina y Julia muerde levemente el hombro de Lena al sentir los últimos espasmos del tan ansiado y esperado orgasmo. Lena sonríe al sentir los aperlados dientes en su hombro y no puede evitar levantar su rostro buscando la expresión de su esposa, quien le abraza cariñosamente mientras da suaves y cortos besos en su hombro, la textura fría de su alianza de oro le causa cosquillas y pequeños estremecimientos cuando posa su mano izquierda.  
Julia se separa un poco del abrazo para ver su rostro también rostro y se encuentra con que unos rizos le cubren y se pegan a su frente debido a la fina capa del sudor, los retira con ambas manos mientras besa con ternura su labios de manera corta pero pausada, le sonríe de manera boba y enamorada pues cada vez que hacen el amor siente que se enamora de ella una y otra vez.  
―Te amo ― susurra y abraza a Lena.  
―Yo también te amo… ― Recarga la barbilla en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello sintiendo una.  
Están a punto de seguir besándose cuando la puerta del consultorio se abre de improviso y la escena pasional queda al descubierto dejando ver la silueta de Irina, quien cierra la puerta inmediatamente después de que la ha abierto completamente roja debido a la vergüenza por interrumpir algo tan íntimo aunque no puede evitar detallar el cuerpo de ambas antes de cerrar la puerta exclamando disculpas aunque no puede evitar que constantes recuerdos invadan su mente, ve a Julia de espaldas y a Lena sobre el escritorio y no puede evitar imaginar también lo que ha sucedido antes de su llegada sorpresa; Lena busca cubrirse con el cuerpo de Julia mientras Julia intenta cubrir a su esposa y subir sus pantalones y bóxer para cubrir su trasero sin poder evitar reír ante el descubrimiento.  
―Te dije que cerraras la puerta ― regaña Lena subiendo su blusa rápidamente y acomodando su cabello alborotado además de su falda.  
―Ups, error de cálculo… ― Se disculpa Julia abrochando sus pantalones ― Además ha sido muy excitante mientras duró ― Lena le acierta un puñetazo en el hombro viéndola con ojos molestos pero divertidos y Julia se acerca para ayudarle a bajar del escritorio.  
―Bueno eso no puedo negarlo… ― Busca desesperada su ropa interior ― Pero el punto es que te dije que cerraras la puerta ― Julia se coloca la camisa sin abotonar y se acerca para tomar las pantis que Lena usaba y se las muestra con una sonrisa victoriosa acercándose a Lena ― eres mala ― le dice al intentar tomarlas pero Julia las coloca fuera de su alcance y le atrapa por la cintura abrazándola y besando sus labios.  
―Lo soy pero sólo contigo… ― Lena se abraza a su cuello y le baja la mano elevada para tomar la prenda y colocársela ― Me gusta más cuando no las usas ― susurra en su oído abrazándola por detrás y depositando un beso en su nuca.  
―Ya es hora de que vuelvas al trabajo, ¿no te parece? ― Cierra los ojos al sentir la caricia de sus labios ― Además ya lo hemos hecho hoy, tengo bastante trabajo y no creo tener energías para algo más…  
―No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo ― murmura al girarla para besar sus labios abrazándola por la cintura.  
Lena corresponde al beso y al separarse, Julia tiene claras intenciones de besarla otra vez pero Lena coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios para impedir que siga el juego.  
―Mejor ve a salvar la vida de los pequeños que te necesitan… ― Sentencia alejándose para abotonarle la camisa.  
―Ahora la mala eres tú ― sonríe y termina la labor de Lena abriendo el botón del pantalón para fajar la camisa.  
Lena le da un golpecito en el hombro y Julia acomoda su cabello para intentar peinarlo, toma su saco del respaldo de la silla de la pelirroja y antes de salir se acerca a besar sus labios nuevamente a manera de despedida.  
―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… ― La puerta se abre otra vez en medio del beso y una roja Irina aparece con la mirada clavada en el suelo al interrumpir nuevamente.  
―No te preocupes, Jul está por irse ― responde Lena también sonrojada y ve de manera significativa y Julia asiente sonrojándose levemente.  
―Está bien, está bien… Sé cuándo mi presencia no es requerida ― besa los labios de Lena otra vez le susurra lo suficientemente fuerte para que Irina escuche y provocarle otro sonrojo ― pero está noche seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente ― Lena toma un lápiz y lo arroja pero no acierta en su blanco y se estrella en la pared.  
Tanto Irina como Julia se sonrojan cuando la segunda pasa cerca de la primera para salir por la puerta, Irina se acerca al escritorio de Lena cargando unas carpetas y ambas realizan las actividades del día sin mencionar palabra alguna sobre el incidente pues para ambas resulta vergonzoso todo aquello pero a partir de ese día el trato de Irina comienza a ser distinto pues cada vez que está cerca de Julia o de ambas no puede evitar imaginar la escena de sexo, desde ese momento ha quedado un poco traumada por haber visto lo que vio además Lena también se siente avergonzada de lo que ha pasado y no puede evitar sentirse incómoda ante tal situación.  
*** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** ***  
―Todavía recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, todavía siento la vergüenza cada vez que Irina entra a mi consultorio ― le recrimina Lena.  
―Pues yo no siento nada, creo que deberían olvidarlo simplemente fue un accidentado encuentro que no debió pasar… ― Le resta importancia Julia.  
―Para ti es fácil decirlo porque no tienes que darle la cara a diario pero ya te quisiera ver…   
―Oye, Nadia también nos pilló en pleno acto y no dice nada al respecto, ella lo ha olvidado desde hace mucho ― hace alusión a la ocasión en que la joven ha entrado de improviso al consultorio de Julia mientras Lena se encontraba hincada frente a las piernas de Julia y estimulaba a con sus labios su punto de placer.  
―Y lo dices como si nada, yo todavía no puedo verla a la cara ― se queja Lena sonrojada violentamente.   
―Ya no te enojes, que si no te saldrán más arruguitas en tu carita…― Lena arquea una ceja viéndola indignada ― Claro que tú estás hermosa siempre con todo y tus arruguitas ― repone pasando saliva.  
―Mile está lista para irnos, está al pie de las escaleras esperándote mamá ― interrumpe oportunamente Kyril entrando en la habitación.  
―Qué bien, ya oíste cariño, es hora de irnos ― se levanta presurosa Julia pero Lena le hala por el brazo y hace que se siente.  
―Ni creas que te has salvado de una buena regañada ― susurra cerca de su oído ― ésta noche hablamos de eso… ― sonríe al ver la reacción de su esposa aflojando un poco su corbata ― Déjame ayudarte con eso ― ambas se levantan y Lena le acomoda el nudo de la corbata gris.   
―Espero que ese regaño se extienda mucho… ― Murmura Julia haciendo sonrojar a Lena y le ofrece el brazo para ir hacia Milenka.  
Al llegar a las escaleras, Milenka les mira sonriente sujetando un ramo de flores, lleva un ajustado vestido blanco de novia muy amplio que resalta su escultural figura, sus rizos pelirrojos están sujetos en un sencillo peinado elevado dejando caer traviesamente un par de ellos cerca de su frente; el velo no cubre su rostro y tanto Julia como Lena pueden ver lo radiante que está pues unirá su vida a la persona que ama, Julia comprende lo que siente y su corazón se encoje de la emoción, sonríe feliz aunque no puede evitar que los celos de madre protectora salgan a la luz siempre que la ve cerca de Demián pues lo considera un ladrón al llevarse a su pequeña lejos de su familia.  
―Hermanita… ― Sergey se acerca y le abraza para felicitarla y besar su mejilla ― Si quieres huir, estamos a tiempo antes de ir a la iglesia ― susurra y Lena le da un golpe en el brazo cuando está cerca de él ― ¡mamá! ― Provoca la risa burlona de Milenka.  
―Eso te mereces por sonsacador, tu hermana está segura de lo que quiere hacer ― reprende Lena.  
―Pero…   
―Nada de peros.  
―No hagas caso ― Kyril abraza a Milenka ― pero está en pie la opción ― susurra provocando a su madre.  
―No los escuches ― repone Lena.  
Lena niega con la cabeza al ver lo enfermo de celos que están debido a su hermana, Julia les ha contagiado la sobreprotección pero comprende mucho que Sergey esté celoso pues al ser gemelos comparten una conexión muy especial y se siente relegado por Demián, todavía recuerda cuando la sustitución por parte de ambos comenzó y con ello, los celos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar.  
*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
La suave melodía de las teclas del piano inundan la casa, su rostro se muestra completamente concentrado mientras toca con maestría la canción que ha estado ensayando durante casi dos años, ahora su talento se ha pulido y puede mostrar orgullosa los conocimientos adquiridos con las horas de practica al lado de su mami.  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in2yLOEHqdY CalvinHarris I Need Your Love Piano Cover by Pianistmiri)  
―Muy bien, te felicito ― felicita Julia abrazando a su pequeña no tan pequeña Milenka de quince años.  
―Gracias ― sonríe entre avergonzada y feliz pues siempre ha querido tocar como Julia.  
―Me dejas sin palabras…   
―La alumna superó a la maestra ― interviene Lena entrando en la habitación.  
―Exacto ― repone Julia desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa y doblándose las mangas mientras se acerca a sentarse junto a su esposa.  
Una sonrisa satisfactoria y traviesa aparece en los labios de la joven y hermosa pelirroja, quien con el paso de cinco años su cuerpo muestra su evolución dejando ver a una hermosa jovencita de moldeadas curvas y torneado cuerpo, sus pecas casi han desaparecido pero todavía están presentes dándole un toque tierno a su rostro, el tiempo ha hecho de ella una hermosa mujercita; se ha vuelto más vanidosa además de que su carácter sigue siendo el mismo histriónico y extrovertido de siempre sólo que ahora sabe cómo utilizar sus encantos de hija, tiene a Julia vuelta loca con los pretendientes que espanta a cada rato cuando le visitan en casa pero también hace que Sergey haga lo mismo siempre intentando proteger a su “pequeña”.  
―Mami… ― Milenka se levanta del banquillo para acercarse a Julia ― Las chicas y yo estamos pensando en ir al centro comercial y necesito un poquitín de dinero, ¿puedes adelantarme un poco de mi mesada? ― Pone la cara más tierna agregándole el arma secreta de temblar el labio inferior.  
― ¿A que irán? ― Pregunta Julia haciéndose la difícil pero no le resulta fácil hacerlo.  
―Iremos al cine y después a caminar por allí… ― Se sienta cerca de ella y se recuesta sobre su pecho mientras con su dedo medio e índice los mueve por su abdomen.  
― ¿Crees que debería dejarla ir? ― Mira a Lena y Milenka junta sus manos suplicante pues sabe que se verá con un chico con el tendrá una cita.  
―Pues… Creo que sí, se ha portado bien ― intercede Lena acercándose para besar sus labios.  
Julia no puede contra dos ataques por los flancos así que sucumbe y accede dándole la tarjeta para su libre uso aunque sabe por su padre que no es buena opción confiarle una tarjeta de crédito a una adolescente manipuladora pero no puede negarle nada a su princesa y la ve salir disparada hacia su habitación al obtener lo que necesitaba.  
―Mamá, saldré un momento… ― Anuncia la voz un poco engrosada de un joven rubio.  
― ¿A dónde y con quién? ― Julia alza la ceja viéndolo expectante.  
Se puede observar a un nervioso Sergey, los años también ha pasado por él convirtiéndolo en un apuesto jovencito de cabello rubio con una incipiente barba que cubre sus mejillas, bigote y barbilla, su cuerpo comienza a mostrar los cambios debido al ejercicio tornando sus músculos más marcado gracias a los entrenamientos y horas invertidas en ejercicios en el gimnasio además se ha vuelto un par de centímetros más alto que su mami, su carácter sigue siendo el mismo introvertido y serio además de que ahora ha desarrollado sus habilidades como artista en sus pinturas con las clases recibidas dejando de lado las clases de piano recibidas particularmente e impartidas por su madre abandonándolas un par de años después para dedicarse de lleno a sus dibujos y pinturas.  
Tanto Sergey como Milenka han heredado el gusto por leer por parte de Lena así que la biblioteca de Julia se ha vuelto más grande y vasta además de que son muy dedicados a los estudios a su manera, el único que no muestra tal interés es el pequeño Kyril, el pequeño rubio de rizos y ojos entremezclados entre el azul y el verdigris, un futuro rompecorazones en todo caso contrario al tímido Sergey, que es todo un amor.  
―Está bien, si puedes, lleva a tu hermana al centro comercial… ― Julia toma el periódico sobre la mesita al lado del sillón.  
― ¿A dónde va y con quién? ― El instinto sobre protector del hermano mayor sale a flote.  
―Al centro comercial con sus amigas ― responde Lena mientas Julia abre el periódico y lo comienza a leer colocándose sus gafas.  
―Está bien ― sonríe de manera malvada caminando hacia la habitación de Milenka para anunciarle la noticia.  
―Tu hijo está tramando algo… ― Murmura Lena recargando su cabellera en el hombro de su esposa.  
―Tal vez quiere fastidiar a Mile, ya sabes cómo son…  
― ¡¡Sergey!! ― Grita a todo pulmón Milenka desde su habitación haciendo que todos los presentes en la casa salten por el susto mientras Julia arruga el papel periódico entre sus manos.  
―Tus hijos son unos terremotos… ― Julia cruza su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y abra nuevamente el periódico.  
Una pequeña persecución se desata en el piso superior donde caen y vuelan objetos por doquier, estas peleas son muy conocidas por todos y los dejan que se peleen pues de nada sirve intervenir, Julia lo ha descubierto cuando una taza se ha estrellado en su frente cuando ha intentado detener los forcejeos de los gemelos, le ha dejado una herida de tres puntos que le ha dejado una pequeña cicatriz además de una severa contusión.  
―Sólo espero que tengan una buena razón para pelear ― murmura Lena tomando una revista para hojearla.  
― ¡Esa lagartija no te conviene! ― Grita Milenka a Sergey.  
― ¡No le digas así! Se llama Aleksandra… Además ese bruto no me es de fiar ― repone molesto Sergey pero para no seguir discutiendo sale apresurado bajando las escaleras para salir a toda velocidad.   
― ¿Debemos intervenir? ― Pregunta asustada al ver la reacción de los gemelos.  
―No, ya se arreglarán…   
― ¿Mami juegas conmigo? ― El pequeño Kyril aparece halando el pantalón de Julia para llevarla a la sala de juegos.  
―Claro que sí, vamos campeón ― se levanta y lo toma en brazos para subirlo a su espalda llevándolo hasta donde está el área de videojuegos.   
Tal como ha dicho Lena, Sergey le ha pedido disculpas a Milenka llevándole unos chocolates y un ramo de orquídeas lilas pues sabe que sabe que son sus favoritas y Milenka también se disculpa pues Sergey le ha salvado de un intento de violación por parte de su más reciente pretendiente al cual Julia casi intenta matar también por la falta cometida después de enterarse por accidente escuchando una conversación y aunque ambos gemelos son orgullosos a su manera, no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro durante mucho tiempo aunque la novia de Sergey sigue sin agradarle mucho pues se siente relegada porque absorbe el tiempo de calidad que suelen pasar juntos.   
*** *** *** Fin de flashback *** *** ***  
―Tenemos unos hijos muy guapos…― Murmura Julia al ver a los tres reunidos.  
―Verdaderamente sí, son muy guapos mis nietos ― interviene una voz muy conocida, Oleg ha llegado junto a Larissa, los años han pasado por su espalda haciendo que las canas invadan su rubia cabellera.  
―Y más hermosa se ve mi nieta favorita con su vestido de novia ― Larissa besa la mejilla de Lena a modo de saludo, la madura mujer también tiene sobre su espalda el peso de los años, su rubia cabellera se pinta para impedir la visibilidad de cabellos blancos y las cremas intentan cubrir los rastros de las arrugas ― siempre imaginé cuando llegara este momento pero es más lindo vivirlo ― unas lágrimas invaden sus ojos.  
―Mamá no empieces, siempre es lo mismo… ― Interrumpe Julia la emotividad de su dramática madre ― Además suficiente he hecho para que Lena no llore también.  
―Lo siente pero… ― Pasa un pañuelo limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.  
―Mejor vamos a la iglesia ― propone Kyril viendo su reloj ― de seguro Demián debe estar desesperado porque piensa que mamá se ha llevado a la novia.  
―Lo haría si me dejasen ― Julia se cruza de brazos volteando el rostro ― a estas horas estaría por llegar al caribe ― todos ríen, en especial Milenka pero en el fondo está triste pues es muy cercana a su mami y le duele dejarla pero todo es parte de la vida, tal vez Demián sea igual de celoso con sus hijas.  
―Ya mi amor, sabes que Milenka quiere casarse, ya no debemos torturar al pobre Demián que suficiente tuvo que pasar para pedir la mano de tu princesa…   
―Yo sigo insistiendo en que debí apuntarle con la escopeta.  
―Yo igual opino lo mismo ― intercede Oleg apoyando la idea de Julia consiguiendo que Sergey y Kyril alcen los pulgares en signo de apoyo.   
― ¡Abuelo! ― Exclama Milenka.  
―No los escuches, anda vamos ― interrumpe Larissa.  
―Sí, que ya estoy comenzando a sentir los nervios…   
Con ayuda de su abuela, sujeta la enorme cola del vestido para llevarla a una de las limosinas blancas que les espera fuera desde hace una hora y media así que todos salen de la habitación de la recepción excepto Julia y Lena, Julia suspira y aspira profundamente y Lena se acerca a ella por la espalda, acariciando su hombro mientras lo frota un poco como un masaje.  
―Es difícil de creer… ― Julia muerde sus labios conteniendo algo de emotividad mientras sus ojos se tornan cristalinos.  
―Muy difícil pero predecible, pasa en todas las familias… No pienses en Demián como un enemigo ladrón sino como un aliado para proteger a Milenka y tampoco pienses que pierdes una hija sino que ganas otro hijo más…  
―Tienes razón pero no puedo evitarlo… Tengo tantos recuerdos que simplemente no puede evitar pensar en ello… ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que Demián vino a pedir tu permiso para cortejar a Milenka? Pobre muchacho, me porté como toda una ogra… ― Lena sonríe.  
―Fuiste muy mala…  
*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
Ya han pasado casi seis años desde que los problemas de adolescente entre los gemelos han pasado y le sorprende que Milenka le solicitara su presencia temprano en casa así que ha hecho todo lo posible para terminar sus asuntos lo antes posible, al llegar nota que gran parte de la familia esté reunida, desde la abuela Inessa hasta sus padres todos reunidos en la gran sala.  
― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― Le pregunta a Lena al saludarla en el pasillo.  
―Tu hija tiene algo que decirte.  
Julia cambia su ropa de trabajo consistente en un traje gris sin corbata por unos cómodos jeans y una simple camisa junto a unos cómodos zapatos; baja a la sala y ve a sus hijos sentados viendo de manera ceñuda a un joven desconocido a quien no ha visto antes, el pobre joven no puede mantener la cabeza erguida pues siente la mirada recelosa de Kyril y Sergey pero lo que más le sorprende es que Milenka le sujete por la mano, eso le aclara las cosas.  
―Buenas noches, familia ― saluda a todos de manera cariñosa excepto al joven pues a él le da un firme y fuerte apretón de manos imponiendo su autoridad como madre.  
El joven está temblando pero trata de no demostrarlo pues siente el apoyo de Milenka y al ver sus miradas entrecruzadas puede darse cuenta de que es la misma mirada que tiene ella y su esposa pero no puede mostrarse condescendiente pues no quiere que pase lo del intento de violación.  
Una lluvia de preguntas invaden al pobre chico, que es defendido por Milenka y por la propia Lena, Julia alza una ceja al ver que está de parte del joven, las preguntas se vuelven interrogatorio policiaco pero es salvado por la campana cuando anuncian la cena.  
―Entonces, ¿te dedicas al negocio de bienes raíces? ― Comienza Julia sujetando el cuchillo mientras el joven pasa su bocado dificultosamente.  
―Sí, de hecho estoy por abrir mi propio departamento en ventas…   
―Así que no pasas mucho tiempo por aquí ― interviene Oleg.  
―Eh, no señor.  
― ¿Y cómo conociste a mi hija? ― Intercede en tono neutral Lena.  
―Bueno, nos conocimos cuando chocamos a la salida de la facultad… ― Con detalles narra la historia y algunas veces desvía la mirada enamorada hacia Milenka, Julia entrecierra los ojos pero comprende que su “bebé” está enamorada también y no hay mucho que pueda hacer.  
Las preguntas siguen hasta que llegan a la parte del postre, el joven que se ha presentado como Demián siente las miradas molestas de Julia, al parecer tendrá pesadillas no sólo esta noche si no durante mucho tiempo pues siente que las azules pupilas de Julia se le clavan como dagas en todo el cuerpo pues si fueran cuchillos ya estaría muerto desde el instante en que se ha presentado como el novio de Milenka la actitud sobre protectora ha salido a flote.  
Al terminar la cena, Demián pide hablar a solas con Julia cuando ve que Sergey y Kyril se levantan seguidos por Oleg, quien sonríe al ver las diferentes reacciones de su hija y sus nietos; Julia les dedica una mirada significativa y le guía hacia su estudio para conversar a solas, pasan alrededor de treinta minutos para que el pobre Demián salga más pálido que un papel recordando las palabras de Julia mientras que Julia sale silbando con una sonrisa en su rostro de expresión inocente, Sergey y Kyril sonríen al ver la expresión asustada de Demián y se acercan a felicitar a su madre pero dando unas palmaditas de bienvenida Demián, quien les sonríe de manera débil y asustadiza por lo que Milenka se acerca a abrazar a su novio y a golpear a sus hermanos.  
― ¿Qué le dijiste para ponerlo así? ― Pregunta Lena viendo de manera desaprobatoria a su esposa.  
―Nada, sólo le leí la cartilla y puse las cartas sobre la mesa… ― Abraza a Lena por los hombros viendo a su madre conversar con su suegra ― Y le dije que también se manejar muy bien el bisturí.  
―Tu hija no te perdonará si sabe que algo le pasa a su novio ― sentencia.  
―No me importa ― sonríe ampliamente.  
Nunca sabrán lo que hablaron Julia y Demián en el estudio pues hasta días actuales, Demián no le ha dicho nada a Milenka y la respeta mucho tanto que cuando han cumplido los dos años de novios le ha pedido matrimonio y Julia no muy feliz ha tenido que dar su aprobación para que los preparativos de la boda se lleven a cabo con tres años de anticipación por lo que no le ha importado gastar mucho tiempo y dinero para ver feliz a su princesa.   
Julia presiente que las cosas se están yendo muy de prisa y no le gusta que casi todo sea color de rosa sin que algo arruine su felicidad, Lena siente lo mismo pues no hace poco ha dejado de tener las pesadillas recurrentes sobre Valentina y todavía la recuerda cada vez que ve y acaricia las pequeñas cicatrices que Julia conserva en sus costados cuando Valentina le ha herido y aunque le gustaría borrar todo ese episodio, Julia argumenta que son parte de los recuerdos al superar un gran obstáculo que ha sido Valentina en sus vidas además de que le evoca los deseos de cuidar a su familia.  
― ¿Qué es eso? ― Pregunta Lena al entrar en el estudio de Julia y verla muy pensativa viendo un papel de manera minuciosa.  
― ¿Eh? ― Julia sale de su ensimismamiento y regresa su atención a su esposa.  
― ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? Te siento muy distante con todo y con todos desde hace días cuando te llegó ese papel, ¿puedo preguntar qué te pasa? ― Para ese momento, Lena ya está cerca de Julia y le acaricia la mejilla viéndole de manera dulce.  
―Es del psiquiátrico… ― Suspira de manera cansina y lo muestra a Lena, quien se tensa al ver el nombre de Valentina en letras negras muy bien resaltadas.  
― ¿Qué pasa con ella? ― Se sienta en las piernas de su esposa para quitar unos mechones de su cabello negro que comienza a mostrar algunas canas.  
―Intentó suicidarse y… ― Suelta el aire de sus pulmones de manera ruidosa ― Ha quedado en estado vegetal, no sé cómo pero ha conseguido una dosis mayor de su medicamento diario pero no ha logrado su cometido, le han lavado el estómago pero el medicamento hizo daños irreversibles en su cuerpo y su cerebro ha sido el más dañado… ― Con sus dedos masajea su entrecejo ― Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvarla, en la carta me piden que decida si continua conectada o que si quiero “darle” una muerte “digna” ― acentúa las palabras.  
― ¿Y qué has decidido? ― Lena sabe que a pesar de todo lo que hizo Valentina, Julia ha sentido un cariño especial por ella al inicio, también debe agradecerle el hecho de que gracias a ella está casada con una persona maravillosa y tiene unos hijos estupendos y si tuviese que vivir todo de nuevo no cambiaría nada, lo haría sólo para estar con Julia y sus hijos pues a pesar de todo, Valentina ha sido la causante de que todo eso haya sucedido.  
―Mmm, no me parece justo retenerla así, sé que no ha pagado sus culpas y nunca lo hará pero de hecho, la he perdonado desde hace mucho porque gracias a ella te conocí a ti... ― Le dedica una sonrisa y Lena acaricia con el dorso de su mano la barbilla y su mejilla correspondiendo a la sonrisa ― Pero no quisiera extender más su sufrimiento así que no veo porque mantenerla viva de esa manera tan dolorosa.  
― ¿Cómo consiguió las pastillas?   
―No, pero no hay que olvidar que Valentina casi siempre obtuvo lo que quiso, seguramente convenció a alguno de los enfermeros ― se levanta ayudando a Lena a levantarse también.  
―Sé que esto es difícil y lo que sea que decidas, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y te apoyaré siempre… ― sella sus palabras con un beso atrayendo su rostro con sus manos.  
Julia ha decidido ir a ver a Valentina para ver sus condiciones y tomar una resolución, Lena le ha acompañado y al entrar se sorprenden de ver a Valentina tan acabada, su cabello está graso y enmarañado, su rostro está demacrado y ojeroso, ven sólo una pequeña parte de lo una vez ha sido la poderosa y despiadada mujer de cruel corazón que ha sido en vida, el lector de signos vitales marca sus signos lenta y pausadamente, su pecho a penas se mueve y respira gracias al respirador artificial que le mantiene con vida; Julia está muy sorprendida pues no ha imaginado ver a Valentina de esa forma, Lena sujeta su mano para darle valor para hacer lo que harán.   
―Len, ¿podrías dejarme a solas un momento con ella? ― Lena asiente y sale de la habitación del hospital ― Hola Val ― se acerca a la cama y se hinca frente a ella mientras toma su mano ― sé que tal vez no puedas escucharme pero sólo quiero decirte que perdono todo el daño que me hiciste, que nos hiciste, sé porque lo hiciste… ― Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla ― Pero a pesar de lo que pasó, no te guardo rencor y te agradezco mucho esto pues sin ti no había encontrado la felicidad al lado de Lena, sé que lo hiciste para darme la felicidad completa y por eso, te estaré completa y eternamente agradecida…― le sonríe un poco mientras acaricia su mano ― Sé que has pagado tus culpas y creo que ya es tiempo de que puedas estar en paz… Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer… ― Como última señal de vida, Julia puede ver una lágrima de arrepentimiento descender por su mejilla y la limpia con delicadeza depositando un beso en su frente.  
Entran en la habitación un par de hombres con batas blancas y saludan a su colega seguido por Lena, Julia pasa saliva y suspira tomando valor intentando desatar el nudo en su garganta mientras asiente con un poco de culpa por el cruel y triste final de la gran Valentina Volkova.  
―Ha llegado la hora ― anuncia uno mientras Julia asiente limpiando unos rastros de una lagrimilla y Lena se abraza a su brazo, le parece muy triste y hasta siente pena por Valentina, uno de los hombres corta la energía del respirador y le quita la mascarilla, el lector de signos vitales comienza a marcar el reciente deceso de Valentina.  
―Podrán recoger el cuerpo en un par de horas, con su permiso ― se despide el otro hombre y colocan el cuerpo sin vida de Valentina en una camilla para llevarla a la morgue.  
Lena abraza a Julia para intentar consolarla pues sabe que intenta mostrarse fuerte pero por dentro está algo deshecha, acaricia su espalda para que se desahogue, Julia solloza levemente pues le duele un poco la decisión tomada. El cuerpo de Valentina es incinerado y colocan sus cenizas en una pequeña lápida a la cual llevarle flores y poder visitarla de vez en cuando.   
Ahora ya no hay obstáculos que empañen el futuro de la familia Volkova-Katina, así que sólo viven el drama de los cambios adolecentes del no tan pequeño Kyril y algunas peleas entre hermanos; el pequeño Kyril se ha convertido en un apuesto jovencito de largos cabellos rubios con pequeños rizos a sus casi dieseis años, con aires de todo un rebelde, sus enigmáticos ojos son su principal atractivo y también lo meten en problemas de faldas la mayor parte del tiempo, particularmente en la escuela y a pesar de ser muy diestro en la escuela, los profesores condenan sus notas debido a su actitud rebelde siendo el único de los hermanos que no ha mostrado ningún interés en algún tipo de arte como Sergey con sus pinturas o Milenka con su música y no tiene idea de que es lo que va a ser de su vida, por el momento.  
Contrario a su hermano, a sus casi veintiún años Sergey a pesar de ser muy atractivo, continúa siendo el mismo jovencito tímido y callado pero siempre centrado en lo que quiere, ha dejado crecer una pequeña perilla de barba rubia dejando corto su cabello rubio; su dedicación por la pintura le ha llevado a seguir su sueño de exponer sus cuadros en una galería para cumplir la misión altruista de donar lo recabado en una exposición para causas humanitarias además de que también ha descubierto otra pasión oculta, la de escribir libros y no solo leerlos.  
Milenka se ha convertido una mujer muy hermosa, con sus rizos pelirrojos es muy idéntica a su madre Lena cuando tenía su edad aunque no hay mucha diferencia entre ambas pues hasta podría pasar por hermanas según ha dicho Demián, cosa que le ha traído puntos extras con su suegra y las miradas de reproche de su otra suegra; a pesar de ser la misma chiquilla caprichosa y manipuladora, ahora muestra más madures pero sigue usando sus “encantos” de hija consentida para conseguir lo que quiere y tiene a Julia comiendo de su mano siempre, se ha interesado en estudiar lo mismo que su mami Julia pues le gustan mucho los niños y quiere ayudar a curarlos como lo hace su mami pero no ha dejado que su amor por la música, en especial su gusto por tocar el piano, desaparezca por lo que practica en sus tiempo libres.  
Entre tanto, Julia ha dejado de ejercer un poco su carrera para dedicarse a mejorar el área de pediatría en el hospital, unos cabellos blancos sobresalen por los costados de su negra cabellera aunque Lena le ha dicho que le añaden un aire de experiencia y sabiduría a su semblante además de que le confieren cierto atractivo a su ver así que ha decidido dejárselas sin pintar, algunas arrugas se pueden distinguir en ambos lados de sus ojos cuando sonríe pues ya sus son cuarenta y seis años comienzan a pesar sobre su espalda por lo que ya está pensando en retirarse y dedicarse por completo a descansar.   
Mientras Lena, parece que la maternidad le ha sentado muy bien pero también parece que los años le favorecen mucho confiriéndole más hermosura y atractivo a su grácil figura y Julia no puede evitar enamorarse de ella cada día que pasa a su lado, algunas pocas arrugas comienzan a formarse pero las combate con cremas para mantenerse linda para su esposa; ha conseguido alternar las labores de su consultorio con las clases de la universidad y se siente completamente realizada como mamá, esposa y profesionista pues ha conseguido todo lo que se ha propuesto teniendo como soporte a su familia.  
― ¿Podríamos ser más felices que ahora? ― Ha preguntado un día Julia abrazando a Lena mientras ambas están sentadas en el sofá.  
―No lo creo, bueno, sólo nos faltan algunos nietos para que la casa esté alegre, ¿o me negarás que no quieres jugar con algunos pequeñines? ― Julia sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza y le deposita un beso en la frente.  
―Te amo, mi pelirrojita… ― Ambas se miran con ojos enamorados y se dedican a disfrutar de la compañía mutua.  
*** *** *** Fin de Flashback *** *** ***   
―Ha llegado el momento de partir… ― Anuncia Kyril agitando su cabeza y quitando un largo mechón de cabello rubio y rizado.  
Julia ofrece su mano a su esposa, quien la acepta gustosa y ofrece la otra a su hija quien la toma para ser escoltada hacia la segunda limosina, Larissa y Oleg camina frente a ellos dirigiéndose hacia la primera mientras que Sergey y Kyril los siguen de cerca el primero con semblante serio y tranquilo mientras que el segundo camina muy despreocupado con las manos en sus bolsillos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro siendo seguidos por la novia y sus madres, quienes le ayudan a entrar en la segunda limosina.  
Durante todo el trayecto Julia no puede evitar recordar el momento en que ha cargado meciendo a Milenka entre sus manos intentando dormirla, quiere regresar a esos días menos complicados y permanecer allí, le duele que se vaya pero como bien le ha dicho Lena, es parte de la vida el que quiera compartir su vida con alguien más y ser independiente.  
Al llegar a la iglesia, todos los invitados toman su lugar de acuerdo una lista de invitados en los lados de ambos novios, Anastasia e Inessa quienes lloran de la emoción y están sentadas cerca de Lena, quien se ha adelantado para ver la entrada de su hija a la iglesia mientras que Larissa y Oleg se han sentado en la segunda banca disponible al lado la no tan pequeña Sasha y Andrei, quien hubiera pensado que esos dos terminarían siendo novios pues son como agua y aceite porque se la viven peleando todo el tiempo pero se quieren a su manera como ha dicho Lena; Nadia y Vitaly permanecen sentados en la tercera banca compartiéndola con Vadim, el esposo de Anastasia e Irina sentada junto a su esposo Nicolai.   
La marcha nupcial hace que todo el mundo y provocando que Demián se ponga más nervioso comenzando a aflojar el moño de su smoking al ver lo hermosa que se ve su futura esposa, Sergey palmea su espalda pues está más cerca de él al ser el padrino; las miradas se concentran en la novia, quien marcha sujetando el brazo de su mami.  
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZWC3Zc7TEM falling from grace – the gente waves)  
Julia no puede evitar recordar todos los momentos emotivos de su pequeña como cuando era bebé a cada paso que da, recuerda sus primeros pasos, sus primeras caídas, sus llantos de impotencia, sus llantos de tristeza, sus sonrisas de logros, sus clases de piano, cuando le ha enseñado a andar en bicicleta, sus silencios, sus peleas…   
Son tantas cosas que ha compartido con su hija que le duele que se vaya pero sabe que Demián la protegerá igual que ella así que eso le tranquiliza y cuando están frente a frente, sin mediar palabras y con brazo firme le saluda, le advierte que no lastime a su bebé pues mami Volkova irá al rescate tomando su lugar junto a su esposa para presenciar su enlace nupcial y guardando sus palabras cuando el sacerdote pregunta si alguien se opone a la unión pues un fuerte pellizco en su pierna por parte de su esposa le mantiene en su lugar y le impide levantarse mientras Lena sonríe con satisfacción y ve amenazadoramente a sus hijos que se han percatado del pellizco.  
Después de finalizar con el tan esperado “puede besar a la novia”, todos se acercan para felicitar al nuevo matrimonio y Julia se acerca para susurrar unas palabras en el oído de Demián haciéndolo estremecer al recordad sus palabras cuando han hablado en el estudio, y después de tomar muchas fotografías en la iglesia, los novios y los invitados parten a la gran recepción.  
―Te ves muy hermosa, Milenka… Mi pequeña ― susurra Julia en su oído mientras baila una pieza con su hija.  
―Siempre me llamas así cuando estás muy emotiva y triste ― limpia una lágrima de los ojos de su mami pues sabe que es difícil aceptar que se va además no le gusta verla llorar pues siempre ha visto un semblante reacio y firme, nunca le ha visto llorar.  
―Es porque siempre serás mi princesa, mi pequeña, independientemente del significado de tu nombre, mi consentida…   
―Sí, mami, siempre lo seré ― besa su mejilla y se aferra mientras solloza lágrimas de felicidad, Julia le abraza más fuertemente y al separarse imita su gesto al limpiar los rastros de lágrimas.  
―No debes llorar, es tu boda y debes estar feliz ― besa su frente y la escolta hacia su hermano Sergey, con quien comparte una pieza para después bailar con el pequeño Kyril, pues a pesar de tener casi veinte años no ha podido rebasar ni a su hermano ni a su mami en estatura, regresando a los brazos de su ahora esposo.  
―Nuestros pequeños crecieron muy rápido ― murmura Julia cuando invita a bailar a Lena.  
―Ya no son tan pequeños ― Lena recarga su oído para escuchar el latido de su corazón.  
―Tienes razón… ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto que hemos vivido? ― Su esposa niega y levanta la cabeza para ver su rostro ― Que la maternidad sustituta fue una buena solución… ―Lena se levanta de puntitas para besarle sonriendo en medio del beso separándose mientras asiente y se abraza al cuerpo de su esposa aferrándose con fuerza y agradeciendo a la vida todas las trampas que le ha puesto el destino pues al final le han guiado hacia su felicidad justo al lado de Julia y sus tres hijos y los nuevos miembros que se sumen a su familia…   
Parece ser el fin de la historia pero como dicen, el fin es sólo el comienzo de algo nuevo y excitante, una nueva aventura se avecina para ellas… ¿Será el fin o sólo el inicio de un nuevo comienzo de sus vidas juntas? Aunque no saben qué les depara el futuro, saben que estarán juntas lo que les resta de vida.   
(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h_D-N83NCs Así fue nuestro amor – Mocedades)


End file.
